Xylia
by Xylia-sama
Summary: Une fille, Xylia, va tout faire pour intégrer Garderobe, cependant ses motivations sont très troubles... Shiznat et autre pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

c'est assez dur de se lancer... hum... mais bon, si j'écris, il faut bien que je laisse l'occasion à quelqu'un de lire...  
>gomen d'avance si quelques subtilités m'échappent, pareil pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe!<br>je vous remercie par avance de me prévenir si vous voyez des fautes.

L'action se passe après Mai Otome Zwei.  
>j'espère que ça vous plaira...<p>

Et je ne possède pas Mai Hime, Mai Otome et tous les personnages qui en découlent... Mari et Xylia, en revanche, sont bien à moi! niark niark niark!

**_**  
><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

_Elle marchait le long de la plage calme et déserte en cette fin de nuit. Malgré le soleil levant, le vent frais ne cessait sa danse entêtante. Elle prit le temps de ramasser un petit coquillage abandonné par le départ de sa vague. Elle sourit timidement et faussement. Elle songea alors dans un soupir que, dorénavant, ce faux sourire de circonstance serait sa seule arme. Mais, ici, elle n'en avait plus besoin, et le masque retomba sans cérémonie. ses yeux sans expression reprirent le dessus. __  
><em>_Après un dernier regard, elle jeta la coquille vide dans la mer et serra son pendentif contre elle. __  
><em>_Autrefois, dans une autre vie, Kamao avait, elle aussi, ramassé un trésor dans le sable. C'était ce qu'il en restait, un coquillage en pendentif. __  
><em>_Mais c'était dans une autre vie. Aujourd'hui, sa décision était prise. __  
><em>_L'après-midi venue, elle ne serait plus là._

**_ ****  
><strong>  
><strong>Chapitre 1: GARDE ROBE<strong>

Une femme, le regard perdu, scrutait le spectacle qu'offrait le panorama de l'école d'une baie vitrée.

_ Hum... où en sommes-nous de nos effectifs, Shizuru?  
>_ Ara... je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous semblez 'tête en l'air' en ce moment, Madame la di-rec-tri-ce!<br>_... Shizuru!

Lorsqu'elle avait décortiqué ce mot, la femme aux cheveux châtain clair s'était collée au dos de celle aux cheveux sombre. Rougissant et rouspétant instantanément, la sauvage directrice prit le chemin inverse, baissant les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de la prédatrice si proche.  
>Elle se demandait pourquoi elle agissait toujours ainsi, alors qu'elle savait que son amie n'avait gardé sa place ici que dans l'unique but de la protéger.<p>

_'Je suis ici pour protéger la personne la plus importante à mes yeux'_

Et même si leurs jeux avaient dépassé quelques limites lorsqu'elles étaient étudiantes, elle se refusait de céder encore à celle qu'elle considérait aussi dangereuse pour elle que protectrice. Cependant, elle était de plus en plus surprise des taquineries de Shizuru, sachant que celles-ci devenaient de moins en moins fréquentes.

_ Gomen ne, Natsuki. Cette année, nous sélectionnerons cinq Otome Corail.  
>_ Arigato, Shizuru.<p>

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et approcha la tasse de thé de son sourire parfait, aussi surfait qu'il fut.

_ Seulement cinq élèves... pensa à haute voix la femme à la pince argentée.

Malgré la campagne de suppression progressive des Otome, les candidates ne cessaient d'affluer.

* * *

><p>J'arrivais dans cette ville sans trop pouvoir m'y repérer. Les rues étaient claires et fleuries, on y croisait des vendeurs ambulants, des enfants rieurs et des sourires.<br>Je m'attendrissais devant ce spectacle émouvant: celui de la paix.  
>Je n'en avais jamais eu une seule représentation, malgré mes dix-huit ans. il me semblait avoir un regard bien rude par rapport aux filles de mon âge.<br>J'aperçus au loin des hommes en uniforme qui me sortirent de ma rêverie. Je ne savais s'il y avait une police en Fuuka, mais je décidais d'emprunter un détour afin de les éviter.  
>Quelques quinze minutes plus tard, j'arrivais devant un escalier vertigineux.<br>J'allais enfin la revoir, même si elle ne me reconnaîtrait pas. J'allais accomplir ce pour quoi j'étais venue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Comme le premier chapitre a été très court, je poste tout de suite le chapitre 2!

J'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: le concours<strong>

_ Natsuki, c'est l'heure. Tu te dois d'aller les accueillir.  
>_ Ne...<p>

Un grognement suivit cette non-réponse et la directrice prit une grande inspiration. Même après toutes ces années, elle ne se ferait jamais à l'idée de parler devant une foule si dense.

_ Ara, je sais bien que ma Natsuki n'aime pas ça... Mais moi, j'adore la regarder lorsqu'elle ne peut pas se défendre...  
>_ Oi! Shizuru! Tu es plutôt censée m'aider, non? fulmina la brune, lui décochant au passage un regard assassin.<p>

Un petit rire fut la première chose qui sortit de la bouche de la taquine Shizuru.

_ Allez, courage Natsuki.

L'aînée ne cherchait plus à gagner leurs petits jeux taquins, comme elle le faisait avant. Cela avait depuis beaucoup travaillé l'esprit de la directrice, mais elle se contentait de se convaincre que, le temps passant, les gens changeaient.

Les deux femmes sortirent de concert du grand bureau et quittèrent l'établissement pour se poster près d'un chapiteau jouxtant la statut de la première Otome.

Je voyais de toutes parts des jeunes filles, souvent accompagnées de leurs proches, s'extasier devant les femmes qui s'avançaient élégamment.

_"Regarde, c'est la directrice, Kruger Natsuki, le Cristal Argenté des Glaces!" "oh! et là" "oh!" "wouah" "sugoi! sugoi!"_

Je restais impassible face à tant d'hystérie. Je ne comprenais pas, ni ne pouvais le faire, ce que représentaient les Otome Star à leurs yeux.  
>Aussi majestueuses soient-elles...<br>Je reconnus sans peine Nao Zhang, qui ne semblait pas concernée par la scène et Miss Maria Graceburt, aussi froide et terrifiante qu'on me l'avait décrite. Derrière elles, se tenaient des élèves Perles mais j'éprouvais des difficultés à les identifier. A gauche de la scène, une chevelure blonde près d'une petite femme aux cheveux courts et aux lunettes ne pouvaient être que Yukino Chrysant et Haruka Armitage... L'implacable Topaze.

_ Hum... Bonjour à toutes... Et à tous...

_'Timide et sauvage... Mais tellement belle, avec ses cheveux sombres volant, son regard sérieux et mystérieux, cette façade que...'_  
>Je stoppais mes pensées. Je me devais d'être attentive.<p>

_ ... Présidente de l'académie Garderobe, Natsuki Kruger. Comme vous le savez, les différents Etats ont décidé d'un commun accord de réduire le nombre d'Otome...

_'Quelle erreur...'_

_ ... Par conséquent, la sélection de cette année sera extrêmement difficile, et seulement cinq postulantes deviendront Mai Otome Corail. Je laisse la parole à Viola Shizuru, pilier de l'académie, qui va vous expliquer en détails le déroulement de ces deux journées.

_"Ara... Je n'étais pas censée te suppléer dans ta tâche... Bien joué, Natsuki... à charge de revanche..."_

Je crois que je fus la seule à distinguer ce regard amusé entre les deux protagonistes. Malgré cela, mon cœur cessa de battre un instant en voyant s'approcher l'Améthyste pleine de Grâce. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé qu'elle déployait déjà son halo de charisme à travers la foule. Personne ne bougeait ni ne parlait, comme pour ne pas briser la magie qui émanait de cet instant.

_ Ara... Je suis Viola Shizuru, comme l'a 'gentiment' précisé Madame la directrice. Vos tests commenceront dès cette après-midi. Vous serez préalablement invitées à vous rendre face aux tableaux d'affichage installés pour l'occasion afin de voir à quel groupe vous avez été affectées. Pour chaque groupe, un ordre différent de tests a été mis en place car, ma foi...

Son regard balaya l'assistance.

_ Ma foi, vous êtes encore bien nombreuses cette année.

Son sourire ne faiblissait jamais cependant qu'elle parlait. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire franc. je le savais pertinemment mais ne pouvait m'empêcher de ressentir toute l'admiration qui faisait s'émerveiller les jeunes filles autour de moi.

A présent, je ne l'écoutais plus, mes yeux voguant successivement de cette Otome si sûre d'elle à son alter ego aux cheveux de nuit.

_'Ara...'_ je songeais...

Avant même que les applaudissements ne s'élèvent de la place, j'étais face aux tableaux d'affichage.

Groupe 3:

...

KAMAO Xylia

Je pensais qu'elle en m'en voudrait pas d'avoir utilisé son prénom comme nom de famille de substitution à mon identité. Je ne la reverrai plus de toutes les façons, et il fallait que je cache la mienne à tout prix.

Plus bas, un autre tableau indiquait le planning de la journée.  
>Nous devions nous regrouper vers midi pour un repas collectif, puis, à 14h, je devais m'atteler à un devoir sur l'Histoire des Otome. Vers 16h30, un autre écrit sur la géopolitique actuelle m'attendait.<br>Si le premier était un sujet libre, le second était un test sous forme de questions ouvertes, ce qui me soulageait, même si personne ici n'était mieux préparée que moi.

_'Quelle barbe!'_ j'aurais préféré avoir un écrit et un test physique par jour.  
>De colère, je tapais la tableau.<p>

_ Ara... Nous n'aimons pas trop les trublions par ici.

Je retins mon souffle. Cette voix, cet accent, je venais de les entendre. Comment avait-elle fait pour me rejoindre si vite?

_ Je vous souhaite vraiment de nous prouver que vous êtes digne de devenir une Otome, mademoiselle... Mais j'apprécierais que vous écoutiez ce que j'ai à dire jusqu'au bout, la prochaine fois.  
>_ Kan... Euh... Gomen nasai, Shizuru-sama. Mais je connaissais le moindre mot que vous alliez prononcer et je voulais être la première...<br>_ Etre la première? Voilà qui me semble primordiale pour devenir Otome, n'est-ce pas?

Mon sourire surfait n'avait pas quitté mon visage et ce mirage tourna le dos, sous les yeux étrangement surpris de la directrice. Passant près d'elle, elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

_'Ainsi, c'est comme cela que leur jeu s'est installé. Baka!'_

Ma mâchoire se crispa un instant. Je regardais le tableau une dernière fois.  
>Demain, à 10h, je serai amenée à passer la visite médicale.<p>

Mon coeur se serra.

_ Youko-sensei...

* * *

><p>Je savais que le repas collectif du midi n'était qu'une façon comme une autre de nous observer dans notre rapport aux autres. Je rangeais dans un coin de ma tête mon caractère solitaire et prenais place à une table vide, un sourire aux lèvres pour celles qui viendraient me rejoindre.<br>Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps qu'un groupe de cinq filles, qui semblaient se connaître, s'installa. Je les saluais de la tête. Elles devaient avoir dans les quinze ans, peut-être moins, et leurs visages de fans invétérées ne me donnaient pas envie de faire plus ample connaissance.

Il ne restait que deux places, l'une à ma droite, l'autre en face de moi.

Je me retournais vers l'entrée et croisais le regard maladroit d'une jeune fille qui, timide, rompit aussitôt le contact visuel pour fixer le sol.

_ Dégage!

Une adolescente venait de l'évincer violemment d'un coup d'épaule et, sans en comprendre les raisons, je me levais calmement, mon visage aussi fermé et dur que d'habitude.

_ Hey! Toi, la non-civilisée!

La peste se retourna et s'avança d'un pas menaçant. Le temps qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur, je tirais la chaise près de moi et proposais d'un geste la place à la jeune fille terrorisée.

_ C'est à moi que tu causes, espèce de larve?

Déjà, autour d'elle se précipitaient des jeunes admiratives devant leur aînée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire de leur naïveté.

_ Xylia.  
>_ Quoi?<br>_ Mon nom est Xylia.  
>_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre?<br>_ Je trouve que c'est le minimum que l'on puisse faire: se présenter à ses ennemis.

Je lui envoyais alors mon plus beau sourire et vins me rassoir près de l'inconnue, sans prêter attention à la menace qui s'avançait dans mon dos. Je prenais la voix la plus tendre que je pouvais:

_ Hey... Ça va toi?

Je levais brusquement mon bras droit et attrapais le poignet qui s'abattait sur elle. Sans même un regard, je le pliais afin de faire une clé d'immobilisation à la fille agressive.

_ TsssssT..T.T... tu fais mal, salope!  
>_ Attaque-toi à des personnes qui peuvent se défendre, dorénavant.<p>

Je relâchais le poignet. Le silence obtenu par notre altercation me permit de distinguer les bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient.  
>Je reposais tranquillement ma main sur la table et approchais celle de gauche vers ma voisine, l'invitant à me la serrer, ce qu'elle fit après une hésitation.<p>

_ Je m'appelle Xylia. Kamao Xylia.  
>_ Luiri... euh... Je veux dire Mari... Mari Luiri.<br>_ Enchantée. Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas te tenir comme ça.

Je plaçais une main dans son dos et l'autre sur le haut de sa poitrine. Je resserrais doucement l'étreinte, la contraignant à se redresser. La main posée sur son torse se ferma tendrement et, l'index ainsi plié vint relever le menton de celle qui, à présent, ne respirait plus.

_ Ara... Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux en effet!

Je levais les yeux en direction de la voix.

_ Puis-je?

Nous étions déjà sept à table, mais j'eus l'impression que cette question m'était tout particulièrement destinée.

_ Eto... Les filles, cela vous pose un problème si Shizuru Viola se joint à nous?

J'avais habilement évité de répondre par moi-même et m'en félicitais intérieurement.

La réaction hystérique que j'avais prévue ne se fit pas attendre.  
>Déjà, les cinq 'amies' accaparaient l'attention de leur idole. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, me moquant, intérieurement, du peu d'intérêt que cette dernière masquait parfaitement.<p>

J'en profitais pour regarder autour de moi et vis que les Mai Otome Star avaient pris place à diverses tables. Je notais que Natsuki se trouvait à celle derrière moi, face à Shizuru. Je crus remarquer qu'elle avait du mal à déloger ses yeux de notre table. Aussi, je la fixais, et lorsqu'elle eut croisé mon regard, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et mes yeux se plissèrent de malice.  
>Elle ne parvint pas à masquer sa gêne et baissa la tête.<p>

_'Natsuki... Encore en train de rougir... Ma...'_

_ Ara... Désolée de vous interrompre dans vos pensées, mais nous sommes en train de nous présenter, et il me semble que c'est votre tour.  
>_ Gomen ne. Je suis Kamao Xylia.<br>_ C'est tout?  
>_ C'est mon nom, ça ne suffit pas pour une présentation?<p>

Je me tournais alors vers Mari et entamais une discussion sur ses origines afin de ne plus m'entretenir avec mon vis-à-vis.

_'Pourquoi me cherches-tu comme ça, Shizuru? Arg... Tu ne devrais pas. J'aurais dû me rapprocher de l'endroit où Nao se trouvait... Arf... ce qui est fait et fait. Finissons ce bento le plus rapidement possible.'_

_ Et toi, Kamao-san?

Elle avait une voix douce qui collait parfaitement à son physique. Mais, je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, je savais que cette douceur cachait quelque chose. Je voulais qu'elle prenne confiance en elle.

_ Tu peux m'appeler Xylia.  
>_ Hum... Xylia-chan?<p>

Je souris de surprise.

_ Si tu veux.

Je pensais que cette diversion l'aurait fait abandonner sa question, mais elle la réédita sans attendre. Prise au piège, je répondais.

_ Moi... Pour faire court, je ne suis pas d'ici. Mon père... Eh ben... C'était compliqué mais il est mort quand j'avais cinq ans, je n'ai presque pas de souvenir. Et ma mère...

Je baissais les yeux. Je ne voulais pas en parler. Pas ici, pas comme ça.

_ Ma mère est décédée aussi, il y a quelques années déjà. Ils m'ont laissé un certain héritage, pour réaliser mes rêves. Alors me voici.

Je savais que Mari n'était pas ma seule auditrice, et j'en étais profondément gênée.

_ Ara... Quelqu'un veut du thé?

Je résistais à la proposition et refusais poliment. En me levant, j'attrapais un sac marron sur le sol et tournais la tête vers ma droite.

_ Nous nous reverrons sûrement bientôt Mari... Oups... Mari-chan. Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire!

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux gris en bataille et accepta de bon cœur le petit rire que Mari m'offrait.  
>J'entendis lorsqu'elle me demandait où j'allais, mais je ne voulu pas répondre. Mon sac en bandoulière, je partais tranquillement.<p>

Je savais que Shizuru et la nerveuse me suivaient du regard. Si je connaissais les intentions de cette dernière à mon égard, je restais interdite face à l'expression inexistante de la Star Otome.  
>Cependant, je savais qu'elle avait déjà un avis sur moi.<p>

* * *

><p>L'heure avança rapidement et, à 18h45, je pénétrais dans la chambre double qui m'avait été attribuée.<br>Sur le registre, des ratures signifiaient que l'on m'avait délibérément changée de chambre. J'avais donc regardé par curiosité le nom de celle qui la partagerait avec moi. Un sourire avait alors fendu mon visage.

La porte s'ouvrit calmement et je me retournais:

_ Welcome Home, Mari!  
>_ Xy... Xylia-chan?<p>

Je lui expliquais ce que j'avais vu sur le registre. Elle souriait.

_ Il faut croire qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai un ange gardien!  
>_ Ah?<br>_ Oui! Je n'avais jamais fait de tels scores en sport. Et, pour le combat, même si j'ai perdu, Shizuru-sama est intervenue en ma faveur. Elle ne m'a mis que 50 sur cent en force, 70 en combattivité mais 100 pour la grâce de ma danse.  
>_ C'est une bonne nouvelle alors!<br>_ Dis, tu es bien sereine après tes écrits...  
>_ Eto... Oui, j'ai raconté une partie deux derniers épisodes de bataille. Personne ne les connaît aussi bien que moi, je crois! Enfin, sauf les personnes présentes à ce moment-là. Pour l'autre test, il suffit de lire les journaux!<p>

Après un repas salvateur, nous partîmes dans les contrées mystérieuses du rêve.  
>Le réveil tonitruant de Miss Maria ne tarda pas à nous sortir de nos songes et je m'étonnais que la nuit fut passée si vite.<p>

Comme je l'avais prévu, je finissais première, tout groupe confondu, des épreuves sportives. Après tout, je n'avais pas eu la même vie que mes concurrentes.  
>Mon combat allait commencer dans quelques minutes.<br>J'avais choisi la spécialité Ju-jitsu car je ne voulais pas porter d'armes... même s'il y en avait une que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement.

Je ne pus réprimander un sourire malsain lorsque mon adversaire du jour se dévoila.

_ Ainsi, ton prénom est Yura.  
>_ Xylia!<p>

Elle avait prononcé mon prénom comme on crache du venin. Inconsciemment, sa main attrapa le poignet opposé. Toutes les personnes assistant au combat pouvaient lire la haine sur son visage.

_ Hadjime! _(*commencez!)_

Nous ne bougions pas. J'attendais qu'elle laisse ses sentiments néfastes l'emporter.  
>Alors qu'elle s'avançait rapidement vers moi, elle décocha un Tsukkake <em>(* coup de poing direct)<em>.  
>J'esquivais l'attaque, attrapais son kimono à la manche et au col tandis que je tendais ma jambe sur le côté, me retournant presque, l'entraînant avec moi pour un magnifique Tai Otoshi <em>(*renversement du corps par barrage de la jambe)<em>.  
>Mon adversaire au sol, je posais un genou sur sa tête, l'autre sur ses côtes, prenant soin de ne pas lâcher son bras et finis mon mouvement par une clé de bras. A en juger pas le cri qu'elle lâcha, je n'avais pas raté ma technique.<p>

_ Soremade! _(*fin du combat)_

Je me relevais et tendais la main vers la vaincue, toujours au sol. Elle la repoussa vivement et, avant que je n'ai pu comprendre, elle me plaqua rageusement au sol, à la manière d'un rugbyman. Elle entreprit de m'immobiliser par un étranglement.  
>Je réussis à me dégager par la force et me relevait, une pointe d'incompréhension et de colère dans les yeux.<p>

Cependant, je marchais vers la ligne de salut, réajustant mon kimono et refaisant le nœud ma ceinture.  
>Mon adversaire, à genoux, ne bougeait pas. Je voyais néanmoins des perles d'eau couler sur le tatami.<br>Je baissais les yeux. Même si son parcours avait été excellent, je savais que la directrice ne tolèrerait pas ce genre d'actes. Elle venait de briser son rêve elle-même.

Je murmurais:

_ Gomen...

Une voix me sortit de ma mélancolie.

_ Hum hum. Carlstro Yura, relevez-vous s'il vous plaît, que j'annonce les résultats.

Malgré l'ordre de Natsuki, elle ne bougea pas, à présent entièrement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je saluais et me dirigeais vers nos juges du jour.

_ Madame la directrice, pourriez-vous, aux vues des circonstances, procéder au prochain combat avant de nous faire part de vos résultats?

Elle semblait perturbée par ma requête et tourna la tête en direction des deux autres membres du jury.

_ Mais! Mais! c'est une honte! Comment une Otome peut-elle se comporter ainsi! Mais! Il faut du contrôle de soi! Et de la persévérance!  
>_ Calme-toi, Haruka. Elle n'est pas une Otome. Et l'erreur est humaine... Je suis pour le report des résultats, cela me semble une sage décision.<p>

Natsuki hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

_ Arigato, madame la directrice. Arigato, Madame la présidente d'Airies.

Seule Haruka ne semblait pas convaincue.  
>Je m'inclinais afin de leur notifier mon respect le plus sincère.<p>

_ Yura, lève-toi!

Ma voix sèche la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

_ Encore toi!  
>_ Gomen. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre. Tes compagnes fanatiques ne sont pas là.<p>

Nous ne parlions pas durant le combat qui suivit.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions de nouveau face à face sur le tatami. Après un bref salut, nous nous tournions vers le jury.<br>Médusées, nous attendions les résultats.

_ Carlstro Yura, vous êtes disqualifiée. Quant à vous, Kamao Xylia, vous obtenez 100 pour la force, 60 pour la combativité, et 100 pour l'élégance. Je note dans votre dossier le fair-play dont vous avez fait preuve, à la demande d'Haruka Armitage.

Arrivée dans mon logement provisoire, je me glissais dans un bain bouillant et laissais mon esprit vagabonder.

_Flash-Back_

10h.

Nous étions une vingtaine à attendre devant l'infirmerie. Je fus soulagée d'entendre que la scientifique docteur ne nous obligeait pas à suivre un ordre alphabétique pour notre passage. Ainsi, je laissais les plus pressées se précipiter à la visite médicale.  
>La patience était une de mes qualités indéniables, mais mon but était tout autre.<br>Je serrai mon sac contre moi.

Lorsque je fus enfin seule, j'entrais dans la salle sur-équipée.

_ Hum... Kamao Xylia, je suppose?

Je restais un instant comme figée devant l'adulte qui me faisait face. Mes muscles n'osaient bouger et je ne sentais plus l'air glisser sur mes cordes vocales.

_ Xylia?  
>_ Eto... euh... Oui. Bonjour.<br>_ Bonjour, je suis Youko Helene. C'est assez étrange, hier midi, j'aurais parié que vous n'étiez pas timide.

_'Hier midi? Mais où était-elle? Je ne l'ai pas vue...'_

_ Gomen nasai, Youko-sama, j'étais dans mes pensées. C'est que... Il faut que je vous parle...  
>_ Très bien, je suis là pour ça... Mais tout d'abord...<p>

Elle me montra un cintre suspendu à une barre de fer.

_'Oi... j'avais pas pensé à ça...'_

Je m'exécutais, scrutant les réactions de l'infirmière.  
>Très vite, alors que j'étais en sous-vêtements, elle lâcha:<p>

_ Mais qu'est-ce que...  
>_ Coups de couteaux, quelques balles aussi...<br>_ Mais...  
>_ Laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire.<p>

Je laissais mon interlocutrice abasourdie et presque larmoyante dans la salle vide près d'une heure plus tard.  
>Mais au moins, elle m'avait promis son aide, et son silence le plus absolu sur cette discussion. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle.<p>

Ma première mission était en marche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Convocation**

Des bruits sourds me sortirent de mon sommeil. Déjà, le soleil commençait à illuminer la pièce. Mari dormait à poings fermés, mais les bruits semblaient la réveiller. Avant que cela ne se produise, j'ouvrais la porte.

_ Ohayô. Kamao Xylia?

Je posais instinctivement mon index sur la bouche et indiquait du regard le lit de ma colocataire. Mon interlocutrice haussa les épaules. Je chuchotais:

_ Ohayô, Miss Maria. Je suis bien Kamao Xylia. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Elle ne sembla pas se soucier de mon accueil et me tendit une enveloppe.  
>Après un bref salut, elle partit sans un mot.<br>Je recouvrais les épaules de Mari avec ses draps et me recouchais. Avant de fermer les yeux, je relisais la mystérieuse missive que j'avais reçue.

"Convocation-18h-Bureau de la directrice-"

J'avais bien un doute sur le sujet de ce rendez-vous étrange et c'est un sourire malicieux aux lèvres que je sortais un baladeur à énergie solaire de mon sac. J'insérais un écouteur dans l'oreille droite et gardais mon sac à proximité afin de cacher cet objet dès le réveil de Mari.  
>Les mélodies de Serj Tankian m'accompagnèrent un moment.<p>

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que j'entendis ma voisine remuer légèrement dans son lit. Je rangeais mon matériel et sautais sur le sol.

_ Oooohayô! L'Otome au bois dormant a bien dormi?  
>_ Hhmmmmmhmmmm...<p>

Elle se frottait les yeux avec tellement de grâce que j'en fus un instant émue.

_ Allez Mari-chan! Il est grand temps de se lever! Le self ferme dans moins d'une heure!  
>_ Qu... Quoi! Il est déjà si tard?<br>_ Bah... Ce n'est pas bien grave, je suppose. On a quartier libre jusque ce soir 20h.

_'Enfin, 18h pour moi... Arf.'_

_ Oh non, les résultats...  
>_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?<br>_ J'ai peur pour ce soir...  
>_ Peur? Maintenant, les dés sont jetés, tu sais? C'est avant que tu aurais dû être stressée... Aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus qu'à te détendre et attendre!<br>_ Tu as probablement raison.  
>_ Dis? Tu viens bien de Fuuka, non? Tu me ferais visiter, s'il te plaît?<br>_ B... Bien sûr. Que veux-tu voir?  
>_ TOUT!<br>Je ne savais pourquoi j'avais mis tant d'enthousiasme dans cette réponse. Cela ne me ressemblait pas. Et pourtant... Je voulais vraiment voir cette ville avec un regard neuf et innocent. Dans une autre vie, j'aurais pu guider n'importe qui à Fuuka. Mais aujourd'hui, cette contrée ne m'appartenait plus, je n'en connaissais plus aucun recoin. Tout du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

Après des heures partagées entre fous rires et balades interminables, nous nous asseyions à la terrasse d'un café afin de manger une glace.

_ Je voulais te montrer un endroit extraordinaire, tu voudrais? C'est un peu loin, mais ce n'est que le début de l'après-midi...

Elle rougissait un peu et j'en conclus que prendre l'initiative ne devait pas être son point fort.

_ Bien sûr, je te suis!

Une heure de marche plus tard, je la suivais dans des escaliers de bois, facilitant l'accès qui menait au sommet d'une colline. Enfin arrivées, elle dévala la pente opposée, prenant garde à ne pas tomber. Elle se retourna subitement, son visage radieux illumina le paysage.

_ Viens, ce n'est plus très loin!

Après avoir traversé quelques champs, nous étions à présent perdues au milieu d'une petite forêt. Mais je savais qu'elle connaissait l'endroit et la lumière commençait à se faire plus intense.

_ Tadam!

Nous venions de déboucher sur une clairière ensoleillée. Seul un saule pleureur majestueux caressait de ses longues branches la surface paisible d'un petit lac. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux.

_'C'est ici...'_Je songeais.

Je reconnaissais enfin un visage de Fuuka. Sûrement le seul qu'il me restait.

_ Arigato, Mari-chan.

Je la pris alors dans mes bras et ne bougeais plus. Pendant longtemps, je restais les yeux rivés sur le lac, appuyée au tronc d'arbre. Même le silence en ce moment n'était pas pesant.

_ Ne, Mari-chan?  
>_ Xylia-chan, qu'y a-t-il?<br>_ Eto... Je dois rentrer à 18h à l'école. J'ai reçu une convocation de la directrice.  
>_ Une convocation? Mais, qu'as-tu fais de mal?<br>_ Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il y a un malentendu.

Je m'en voulais de lui mentir, mais ne pouvais pas me contraindre à lui expliquer la vérité, aussi amusante fut-elle pour moi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai. Et on sera toutes deux des Otome, un jour...  
>_ Pourquoi es-tu si sûre de toi?<br>_ Il ne faudrait pas?  
>_ Non... Ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste... Comment fais-tu?<br>_ Oh! Disons que... Je n'ai pas eu le choix. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai dû prendre des décisions importantes. Si je n'avais pas confiance en moi, je n'aurais jamais pu...

Je me relevais et m'éloignais déjà.

_ Tchoto mate! Je te raccompagne, je t'attendrai dans la chambre.  
>_ Arigato Mari-chan.<p>

J'avais, me semblait-il, rougit un peu. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'elle me sauta au coup en riant.

* * *

><p>_ Entrez!<p>

La porte s'ouvrit sans peine sous mon action. Je regardais, quelque peu médusée, mon comité d'accueil.  
>Assise en face de moi siégeait la directrice, le visage fermé.<br>A côté d'elle, Miss Maria et Shizuru ne semblaient pas plus enjouées.  
>Seule Youko, en retrait, adossée à la fenêtre, m'accorda un vague sourire.<p>

Inconsciemment ou non, j'adoptais une attitude défensive, me contraignant à un visage inexpressif et à un sourire factice.

_ Ohayô. Madame la directrice, Shizuru-sama, Miss Maria, youko-sensei.

A chaque nom énoncé, je faisais un mouvement de tête en signe de salutation.  
>Comme personne ne semblait vouloir me répondre, je tournais mon attention vers l'horloge. Dès que les aiguilles pointèrent l'heure précise, je repris.<p>

_ Yokatta! Je suis à l'heure. J'ai eu un peu peur un instant.

La directrice posa sa tête sur sa main et souffla d'exaspération.

_ Kamao Xylia... Je ne sais pas par où commencer...  
>_ Par le début, Madame la directrice, non?<p>

Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû répliquer ainsi, mais je voulais tester ses limites. Je voulais également en terminer avec cet entretien au plus vite, qu'elles que soient les méthodes à employer.

_ Mademoiselle, un peu de respect, je vous prie!  
>_ Bien, Miss Maria. Veuillez m'excuser, madame la directrice.<p>

Je répondais cela avec un air angélique, même si au fond de moi, je bouillais de sarcasmes.

_ Très bien, poursuivons. Fit une voix dont l'accent si prononcé me permit sans difficulté d'y reconnaître Shizuru.

La directrice se leva, sans doute pour se donner du courage.

_ Oi... Bon, alors... Pour commencer... Vous n'avez pas mentionné les noms de vos parents ni même vos origines sur la fiche d'inscription.

Je baissais la tête. Je n'avais pas de réponse à cela.

_ Eto... Vous n'avez jamais accepté d'élèves qui ne savaient pas d'où elles venaient? Ou même d'orphelines?  
>_ Ce n'est pas la question. Vos parents ne vous ont pas abandonnée, d'après ce que vous avez confié à votre amie, à table, avant-hier midi.<p>

_'Shizuru! Je savais bien qu'elle écoutait... Argh'_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte me permettant de reprendre mes esprits.

_ Gomen ne pour le retard. J'ai eu du mal à empêcher Haruka de faire la morale à des postulantes un peu déchaînées.

_'Yukino, Arigato... Et jolie façon de dire que ton Otome voulait leur botter les fesses!' __  
><em>  
>_ Installez-vous!<p>

La directrice semblait maintenant très énervée. Néanmoins, je ne la quittais pas des yeux, même si je voulais implorer Youko du regard.

_ Reprenons. D'où venez-vous et qui sont vos parents?

Ma mâchoire se crispa. Au moment où j'allais esquisser un semblant de réponse, une voix familière prit le relai.

_ Pardonne-moi mon intervention soudaine, Natsuki. Mais il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis au courant de la situation particulière de Xylia. Cependant, je sais que c'est très difficile pour elle d'évoquer celle-ci. Je l'ai faîte se confier lors de la visite médicale... A cause des marques sur son corps.

Dorénavant, toute l'assistance avait les yeux rivés sur Youko... Toute, sauf Shizuru, qui observait mon étonnement et la colère sur mon visage.

_ Xylia vient de la République d'Airies. Ses parents étaient fermiers. Elle se souvient à peine de son père. Lorsque sa mère fut tuée sous ses yeux, elle a pour ainsi dire perdue une partie de sa mémoire. Seule, elle a abandonné la ferme. Quelques semaines plus tard, deux hommes l'ont recueillie. Haruka, te souviens-tu de ce groupe de criminels qui faisaient combattre les enfants en faisant des paris?  
>_ Si je m'en souviens! Ah! Ceux-la! Si j'avais pu, j'aurais été les broyer moi-même, de mes propres forces!<p>

_'Forces? Mains, non?'_

Je baissais la tête. Pour moi, elle mentait à ses amies.

_'Arigato, Youko-sensei, du fond du coeur...'_

Lorsque je relevais la tête, je vis comme une expression coupable sur le visage de Natsuki.

_ Tu... Tu aurais pu nous en parler, si tu ne pouvais pas l'écrire...  
>_ Comme l'a dit youko-sensei, ce sont des souvenirs douloureux.<br>_ Ceci n'explique pas...

Elle stoppa son discours, rouge comme jamais. Je savais cette fois où elle voulait en venir. Soudain, une voix tonitruante nous fit sursauter.

_ Airies! Tu viens d'Airies! Et je ne suis même pas au courant qu'une fille forte et volontaire comme toi vient de MON pays!

Je me tournais amusée vers Haruka. Yukino, de son côté, semblait affliger par la situation embarrassante. Je décidais donc d'intervenir. Je m'inclinais vers les deux protagonistes.

_ Gomen ne, Commodore, Votre Majesté. Lorsque je parvins à m'enfuir, j'ai décidé de quitter Airies. Je voyageais énormément. Cependant, si je deviens Otome, ce serait avec un immense honneur que je servirai sous vos ordres.

Cette tirade sembla apaiser la blonde excentrique.

_ Madame la directrice, je pense que vous avez encore des questions.  
>_ Oi... Eto... Oui.<p>

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de chercher ses mots.

_ Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas passé le concours comme toutes ces jeunes filles, entre treize et seize ans?  
>_ Ara. Entre autre.<p>

Shizuru avait prononcé ses mots d'une façon aussi tranchante que son arme favorite. Sans ciller, je la fixais.

_ J'étais en colère. En colère parce que vous n'avez pas sauvé ma mère. En colère parce que personne ne venait m'aider lorsque je devais blesser des enfants. J'étais en colère. Puis j'ai réfléchis. Pourquoi supprimer les Otome? Je ne voulais pas ça non plus. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, j'ai entendu les récits de vos batailles. J'ai rencontré des peuples sauvés juste parce que vous étiez là. Et j'ai compris. Je vous en voulais parce que je voulais devenir une Otome. Alors, je me suis entraînée. A écrire, à lire, à me raisonner surtout. J'avais déjà appris à combattre. Alors j'ai mis du temps afin d'être prête, aujourd'hui. Afin de donner le meilleur de moi-même.

Je m'engouffrais dans le mensonge de Youko sans difficulté. Seule Shizuru semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se leva, attrapa des feuilles sur le bureau de la directrice et, plongeant son regard dans le mien, avança jusque n'être qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de mon visage.  
>Elle lâcha les feuilles à mes pieds. Je ne baissais pas le regard. Je voulais le soutenir, même si celui-ci me tuait, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.<p>

_ Ara... Et ceci?  
>_ Vous n'avez pas aimé? Je pensais vous distraire. Combien parmi cette centaine de filles vous a rendu un devoir aussi original que le mien?<p>

Je sentais dans son regard que je n'étais pas loin de recevoir une gifle.

_ Ce n'est pas le propos.

La directrice nous avait rejointes rapidement en prononçant cette phrase. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shizuru, ce qui eut l'immédiate conséquence de la calmer.

_ Madame la directrice, que voulez-vous savoir? Vous êtes la mieux placée ici pour savoir que ce que j'ai écrit n'est que la pure vérité. Alors, que me reprochez-vous au juste?  
>_ Comment êtes-vous au courant de...?<br>_ ... De vos visites nocturnes à Shizuru-sama lorsqu'elle était enfermée dans un corps de pierre?

Un silence pesant s'installa. Je savais, qu'intérieurement, Natsuki pleurait. Même si je m'en voulais, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, et Shizuru se trouvait dans la même situation que moi.  
>Si elle n'avait pas été dans le bureau, si elle avait échappé à la vue de tous, nul doute que mes minutes auraient été comptées.<p>

Nao entra alors sans bruit, s'approcha de Youko et chuchota quelques mots à son oreille. Les deux femmes firent un signe de tête à Miss Maria.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir mise dans une telle situation, Madame la directrice. Mais je n'ai fait que raconter la version des faits telle qu'on me l'a apprise.  
>_ Mais qui?<p>

Cette fois, Natsuki avait hurlé.

_ J'ai beaucoup voyagé, je ne me souviens plus. Mais qui d'autre que vous peut être au courant?  
>_ Personne.<br>_ Hey! Natsuki, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un... Ou alors, tu as trop bu un soir et tu as déballé ta vie dans un bar!

La brune se jeta presque sur Nao, qui riait aux éclats.

_ Madame la directrice, puis-je lire le passage en question, s'il vous plaît?  
>_ Nous l'avons déjà toutes lu, je ne vois pas l'intérêt.<br>_ J'aimerais seulement me défendre, puisque je suis dans l'incapacité de vous dire qui m'a informée de cela.  
>_ Allez-y... Au point où j'en suis.<br>_ Arigato, madame la directrice.

Le passage, surligné de rouge, ne fut pas difficile à repérer. Lorsque je prenais la feuille, je lu:  
>"Correctrice: Nao"<br>Aussi je m'imaginais la tête de cette dernière pouvant de nouveau taquiner Natsuki. Cela me procura un amusement certain.

Avec sérieux, j'entamais:

" Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le rapatriement des corps de Miyu et de Shizuru-sama. Prenant les commandes de la défense, Natsuki Kruger attendait des réponses avant de planifier une contre-attaque. On raconte que, la nuit venue, ne trouvant le sommeil, elle se rendait à l'infirmerie. Même si elle ne pouvait compter sur les conseils avisés de son assistante et amie, la présence de Shizuru et l'envie de sauver le peuple la gonflait de courage."

_ Fin de citation. Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal? Vous aviez passé plus de dix ans ensemble, il me semble normal que vous vous sentiez seule et que vous rapprocher, même physiquement, des personnes qui vous avaient soutenue est une chose tout à fait logique, voire sage.  
>_ Oi... Je... Ce n'est pas...<br>_ Natsuki-sama, c'est cette anecdote qui m'a vraiment fait comprendre l'unité des Otome. Même si elles se sont déjà battues à mort, malgré les histoires de classement... Malgré tout cela, vous êtes un groupe uni, voulant le meilleur pour ce monde. Si je me suis trompée, alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Mais si j'ai raison, laissez-moi lutter à vos côtés.

Je craignais d'en faire trop, mais, à ma grande satisfaction, Natsuki acquiesça.

_ D'accord. Vos résultats sont par ailleurs exemplaires. J'accepte de vous faire incorporer l'académie de Garderobe.  
>_ Gomen ne, Natsuki. Pour la première fois, je ne te soutiendrais pas dans ta décision.<br>_ Shi... Shizuru?

Je sentais la tristesse émaner de Shizuru et de Natsuki ainsi que la tension qui venait de s'installer dans le bureau. Même Haruka, d'habitude si énergique, se faisait toute petite sur sa chaise, envoyant des regards interrogatifs à Yukino.  
>Je regardais alors Nao, tête fixant le sol, et mon regard croisa celui de Youko. Elle haussa les sourcils l'air de dire: <em>'On n'y peut rien.'<em>.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains.

_ Eto... Excusez-moi. Cette fois, je crois que cette discussion ne me concerne plus. Je vais donc vous laisser délibérer. Je serai dans ma chambre si vous avez besoin de nouvelles informations.

Avant même d'avoir obtenu une réponse, je m'esquivais.  
>L'orage se préparait entre ces quatre murs, et je n'avais pas de parapluie... Et encore moins de para-tonnerre.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Anniversaire**

Je regardais par la fenêtre de ma chambre et me remémorais ces quelques souvenirs. Six mois s'étaient déjà écoulés, et, mises à part mes visites régulières à Youko, je suivais une scolarité normale, si on occultait les diverses punitions que je récoltais régulièrement.

Malgré Miss Maria, qui avait suivi le choix de Shizuru à l'époque, Youko, Haruka et Nao avaient appuyé ma candidature. Shizuru avait argumenté comme elle le pouvait.

Si Irina Woods et Yukakino Steinberg, les deux professeurs de Garderobe avaient été remplacées par les représentantes d'Airies, ce n'était qu'à la condition qu'aucune candidate ne postulait au nom de la République.  
>L'appui de Nao, poussée par une curiosité malsaine, et de Youko avait anéanti les derniers espoirs de Shizuru de me voir ajournée.<br>Youko m'avait raconté la suite de l'entretien en détails lors de l'une de mes visites.  
>Je n'en souriais néanmoins pas.<p>

Si, de son côté, elle faisait son maximum pour m'aider dans ma première tâche, elle avait été formelle:  
>_ En aucun cas je ne peux t'aider à interférer entre ces deux-là! C'est un terrain miné où tu t'engages. M'avait-elle lâché.<p>

Il fallait cependant que je trouve le moyen de me rapprocher de Natsuki. Nao me semblait être une aide potentielle, mais je ne pouvais pas lui révéler mes véritables intentions.

_ Ne, Xy-chan, à quoi tu penses?  
>_ Ohayô, Mari-chan. Je pensais que tu dormais. Je repensais à la période du concours.<br>_ Han han! Tu es d'humeur nostalgique?  
>_ Eto... Non, pas vraiment.<br>_ Moi, je suis d'humeur... hum... Non. C'est dimanche aujourd'hui, on a quartier libre. Tu m'accordes une balade?  
>_ Si tu veux. Et puis, ça tombe plutôt bien, car hier, j'ai enfin réussi à faire fonctionner ce fichu moteur. Je te conduis quelque part?<p>

Avec un regard amusé, je désignais deux casques de moto sur le bureau. Pour seule réponse, Mari souria, rougissant un peu.

Deux heures plus tard, collée à mon dos, elle posa ses mains sur mon ventre.

_ Accroche-toi bien!

Je souriais intérieurement. Elle avait si peur que si elle venait à me serrer plus fort, je serais dans l'incapacité de respirer.  
>Je laissais le vent jouer contre nous jusqu'aux abords de la ville. Là, je stoppais ma moto et, après que Mari fut descendue, je la suivais.<p>

Je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître l'endroit. Elle m'amenait à la clairière au saule pleureur.  
>Durant tout le trajet, elle ne lâcha pas ma main. Je trouvais cela mignon, et ressentais quelques émotions que je croyais perdues dans un autre temps.<br>Cependant, elle affichait un visage que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je ne savais le qualifier. Son regard était tantôt rêveur, tantôt anxieux, parfois joyeux.

Elle finit par s'assoir près de moi au pied de l'arbre. L'hiver nous avait rejoins, et, si les beaux jours nous nous retrouvions souvent ici, ces deux derniers mois, nous n'y avions mis un pied.  
>Elle se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.<p>

_ Dis, tu as froid, Mari-chan?  
>_ Je ne crois pas, Xylia.<br>_ Alors... Pourquoi tu trembles?

Je passais mon bras au-dessus de sa tête et la prenais par l'épaule. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien alors que je resserrais l'étreinte.  
>Côte à côte, nos visages presque collés, nous n'osions plus esquisser le moindre mouvement.<br>Elle semblait sonder mon âme tout entière. C'est un regard interrogateur que lui renvoyait mon image.

_ Xylia, ça fait six mois aujourd'hui que je t'ai amenée ici pour la première fois.  
>_ Oi... Eto...<p>

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à lui répondre qui ne la blesserait pas. Comme à mon habitude, je ne pu m'empêcher de la taquiner, comme toutes ces fois où elle m'avait prise au dépourvu... L'embêter et la pousser dans ses retranchements étaient devenus mes seules défenses... Mais je ne savais pas contre quoi je me battais.

_ Humm... Mari serait-elle d'humeur nostalgique?

Pour la première fois, elle ne riposta pas à mon air taquin en se débattant et en fulminant.

_ Non, Xylia, la nostalgie n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Son visage s'approcha dangereusement du mien, et, avant que je ne m'en rende compte, le mien l'avait rejoint.  
>Je me laissais transporter par le baiser de cette jeune fille au carré plongeant brun.<p>

_ Xy-chan... Je crois que... je suis amoureuse de toi.  
>_ Oi... Je pense que j'ai… j'ai aussi des… Sentiments pour toi, Mari. Mais… Enfin… je veux dire… Même si c'est assez difficile pour moi. Je… Je… J'ai envie d'être avec toi.<p>

_'Mais il ne faudrait pas... Est-ce que je trompe Kamao? Elle est morte il y a si peu de temps et en même temps une éternité... Deux ans... Est-ce cela la durée d'un deuil? Mais mon monde est si différent de celui où je vis aujourd'hui... Peut-être est-ce juste dans une autre vie. La suite et la fin de ma vie entière...'_

_ Pourquoi sembles-tu si triste?  
>_ Ce n'est rien, Ma-chan.<p>

Encore une fois, je mentais.

_'Quel genre d'amour puis-je lui offrir? Il est parsemé de mensonges...'_  
>Je m'en voulais, mais lui souriais. Je laissais mes idées vagabonder. Il fallait que je la protège de moi, car je n'arrivais pas à me protéger de mes émotions. Il aurait été plus simple qu'elle me déteste. J'aillais la faire souffrir, je le savais. Mais je savais également qu'elle s'en relèverait. Je la prévenais tout de même.<p>

_ Tu sais, Ma-chan, tout ce qui arrive de bien dans ce monde peut disparaître du jour au lendemain. Lorsque tu vis sans attache, il est plus facile de laisser partir tout ça. Lorsque tu possèdes quelque chose... ou que tu aimes quelqu'un...  
>_ Je ne partirai pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Xylia.<p>

_'Mais moi, je le ferai...'_

_ Alors, Mari-chan, vis comme si je devais disparaître.

Je me levais.

_ Ça te dit qu'on rentre Mari?  
>_ Pas vraiment, il est encore tôt...<br>_ Alors ça te dis une punition avec moi parce qu'on ne respecte pas les horaires du couvre-feu?  
>_ Si je suis avec toi, pourquoi pas ? Mais.<br>_ Tsss. Très bien, suis-moi.

Sur la moto, assez sportive, nous filions à vive allure. Trois heures, deux pleins et un repas plus tard, la mer se dessina sous nos yeux.

_ Sugoi! Comment as-tu connu cet endroit?  
>_ Ma mère m'en a parlé.<p>

Pour une fois, je ne mentais pas.  
>Nous nous sommes baladées longtemps, main dans la main, parfois les pieds dans l'eau fraiche.<p>

Arrivées à l'abri d'une crique, je posais ma veste de façon à ce qu'elle puisse s'assoir sans être dérangée par le sable. Je me penchais sur elle et l'embrassais gentiment.  
>Elle glissa alors une main sur l'arrière de mon crâne et l'autre dans mon dos et se laissa tomber sur le sable, m'entraînant dans sa chute.<br>Son baiser devint plus fougueux encore et nos cœurs battaient si fort qu'on en ressentait chacune les échos.  
>Je m'appuyais sur mes avant-bras pour ne pas l'étouffer sous mon poids.<br>Je sentis sa main froide se frayer un chemin sous mon t-shirt à manches longues.  
>Si je ne me décidais pas à briser l'étreinte, nous serions définitivement très en retard pour le couvre-feu.<p>

_ ... Ma... Mari-...chan. Arrivais-je à articuler lors d'une prise d'air.

_ Xylia-chan?

Une voix sensuelle et essoufflée me répondit et je trouvais là une nouvelle expression adorable de ma partenaire.

_ Eto... Mari... Je préfère qu'on s'arrête là... Enfin, pour le moment, hein? Il est déjà tard et... Et tu risques de prendre froid.

Un regard espiègle me répondit.

_ Tu as peur?  
>_ Urusai! Je n'ai pas peur... J'ai déjà...<p>

Son visage s'assombrit d'un coup.

_ Oh... Gomen... Tu as déjà quelqu'un.  
>_ N... Non! Non, Mari. Je n'ai que toi. Mais j'ai déjà eu quelqu'un qui m'était cher. Elle est morte et je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle.<p>

Je coupais ainsi à Mari l'envie de se renseigner sur celle qui avait jadis pris possession de mon corps.

_ Alors pourquoi tu m'as arrêtée?  
>_ Parce que je ne veux pas le faire comme ça, pas ici. Mais ce n'est que partie remise, tu sais?<br>_ Hum... Je sais... Et je me ferai un plaisir de te le rappeler à chaque fois que nous serons seules.

Je secouais ma veste et passais mes mains dans les cheveux ensablés de ma partenaire. Une dernière fois avant d'enfiler nos casques, je l'attrapais par le col de son chemisier et la collais à moi, nos lèvres soudées. Son caractère de plus en plus affirmé me faisait terriblement craquer.

_ Et ne me caresse pas lorsque je conduis cette fois, c'est dangereux.  
>_ Bon... D'accord...<p>

Elle faisait mine de bouder aussi je lui souriais et lui fit une pichenette sur le nez par la visière encore ouverte.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivées devant le portail de l'école, vers 23h, j'arrêtais la moto et m'apprêtais à la cacher dans le sous-bois.

_ Xylia et Mari, enfin.

Nao nous regardait, énervée comme jamais je ne l'avais vue.

_ Gomen nasai, Nao-sama. Nous sommes tombées en panne. Le temps que je répare...

Elle nous jaugea un instant.

_ Bah! C'est vrai que l'océan, ce n'est pas tout près. Xylia, tu devrais montrer ta moto à Natsuki, je suis certaine que ça lui plaira. Même si c'est formellement interdit par le règlement. Quoiqu'il en soit, Miss Maria s'occupera de votre punition demain. Trouvez une meilleure excuse cette fois. Et... Je suis en colère parce que j'ai dû attendre dans le froid tout ce temps à cause de vous. Ceci dit... Maintenant que je sais, ça aurait plutôt tendance à m'amuser. Vous devriez aller vous doucher toutes les deux. A cette heure-ci, il n'y a plus personne aux bains.

Elle nous fit un clin d'œil et disparut. Je savais qu'à cette heure-ci, régulièrement, elle se rendait en ville pour visiter quelques connaissances.

* * *

><p>J'enroulais ma serviette autour de moi avec précaution. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous nous retrouvions seules et nues toutes les deux, mais ce soir, une ambiance toute particulière accompagnait nos gestes.<br>Elle n'avait pas fini de se déshabiller que je m'avançais et l'enlaçais tendrement.  
>Après avoir embrassé ses joues, son front, ses yeux et son menton, je lui offrais le baiser qu'elle attendait, le souffle coupé.<br>En lui ôtant les peu de vêtements qui la séparaient de moi, je la guidais vers la douche. Ma serviette m'abandonna à quelques mètres.

L'eau caressa alors nos corps tandis que nos mains ruisselaient sur nos âmes.  
>Quelques heures plus tard, enlacées, nous nous endormions enfin.<p>

'__Tu devrais montrer ta moto à Natsuki, je suis certaine que ça lui plaira. Merci __Nao… Ai-je enfin trouvé le moyen de me rapprocher d'elle?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: La punition**

Miss Maria frappa à notre salle de cours et se dirigea vers Irina-sensei. Après un signe affirmatif de la tête, cette dernière nous appela, Mari et moi, et nous incita à suivre notre bourreau du jour.

Même si, de mon côté, je n'en étais pas à ma première réprimande, je savais que Mari tremblait de toutes parts, aussi, je lui prenais la main dès que nous eûmes quitté la pièce. Elle redressa la tête et j'en profitais pour lui glisser un clin d'œil.

Au bout du couloir, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Miss Maria s'arrêta, je lâchais alors la main de ma petite amie avant qu'elle ne nous regarde.  
>Lorsqu'elle se retourna enfin, elle pouvait voir deux jeunes étudiantes regrettant leurs méfaits.<p>

_ (soupir)... Xylia! Encore... Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de vous? Si vos résultats ne vous avaient pas placé en tête des Otome Corail, je... Mais vous, Mari, une élève si calme? Ne vous laissez pas entraîner pas l'influence néfaste de cette jeune fille...

_'Ah? Elle ne me dit pas que je lui rappelle Nao cette fois?'_

_ Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, Miss Maria. En fait, Mari n'est pas venue de son plein gré hier. Aussi, je pense que je devrais être la seule à être punie. Et qu'elle ne devrait écoper d'aucun blâme.  
>_ Xylia-chan... Avait alors murmuré ma complice.<br>_ Hum... Deux punitions pour vous et aucune pour Mari?

Elle nous envisagea un instant.

_ Très bien, puisque vous le dîtes.

Miss Maria semblait soulagée de ne pas avoir à punir Mari, qui était, étrangement, devenue sa 'petite protégée'.

_'Si elle savait...'_

_ Pour commencer, cette semaine, vous nettoierez les couloirs et les escaliers des dortoirs, de la fin de vos cours jusqu'au dîner. Ensuite... Hum... Vous aurez une semaine de corvées au self, matin, midi et soir.  
>_ Très bien, Miss Maria, je commencerai dès ce soir.<p>

Elle allait partir, mais elle se retourna brusquement.

_ Ah, j'oubliais. La reine Mashiro de Windbloom risque de nous rendre une petite visite d'ici un mois, vous occuperez donc la troisième semaine au nettoyage intérieur et extérieur des baies vitrées du bureau de la directrice, aux mêmes horaires, bien-sûr... Et le samedi après-midi si vous n'avez pas terminé.  
>_ Demo... Cela fait trois punitions, Miss Maria, tenta de rebeller Mari.<br>_ Laisse Mari-chan, c'est bien ainsi.  
><em><br>__'Eh! Je n'attendais pas meilleure chance pour me rapprocher de la directrice... J'ai comme l'impression que je vais prendre mon temps pour les vitres intérieures...' __  
><em>

* * *

><p>Les deux premières semaines passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le soir, nous nous endormions assez tard, et je sentais la fatigue s'imprégner dans le corps de Mari. Dans la semaine, je lui en avais glissé quelques mots.<p>

_ He, Ma-chan?  
>_ Oui?<br>_ Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de suivre mon rythme, surtout maintenant que je dois aider au self...  
>_ Demo... Si je ne le suis pas, nous n'aurons plus de moments à nous...<p>

A sa voix, je sentais qu'elle boudait un peu, ou qu'elle faisait semblant. Je me collais à elle dans le lit frais.

_ Hum... Tu veux parler de CES moments-là?

Malgré l'obscurité, j'aurais parié qu'elle rougissait.

_ Tu sais, Ma-chan, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par échouer aux examens, et pour le coup, nous serions définitivement séparées... Et... Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

_'Pas maintenant, pas si TU pars. Le moment viendra bien assez tôt...'_

* * *

><p>_ Xylia?<br>_ Xylia!

Je reçus un coup de coude venu de nulle part. Si ce n'était de ma très chère Mari-chan, qui me regardait avec les yeux écarquillés de quelqu'un qui essaie de faire passer un message.

_ Outch! Hey! Mais ça va pas Mari?  
>_ Xylia, peut-être que l'on vous dérange?<br>_ Eto... Gomen nasai, Irina-sensei.

La classe rit de bon cœur et, en un rien de temps, je compris que je rêvassais pendant le cours de mathématiques.

_ Puisque vous nous faîtes le plaisir d'être parmi nous, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour résoudre ce problème.  
>_ Bien sûr, Irina-sensei.<p>

Malgré ses pics, Irina était un professeur très calme, toujours souriante. Sa bonne humeur pétillante en devenait contagieuse. Elle savait parfaitement capter l'attention de sa classe d'Otome Corail. Cependant, ce jour-là, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête: en finir avec les cours et me rendre au bureau de la directrice pour ma 'punition'.

_' Natsuki, à nous deux...'_

_ Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Vos examens commencent dans un mois maintenant. Je ne saurais que trop vous suggérer de bien réviser, pour celles qui ne s'y sont pas encore mises. N'hésitez pas à demander conseils à vos sempai ou à l'équipe encadrante. Nous sommes ici pour ça. J'ai quelques copies à revoir, je reste donc dans la salle si quelques unes veulent continuer à travailler un peu.

Aucune élève ne bougea donc on perçut très distinctement le bruit de ma chaise lorsque je me levais. Irina me jetais un regard dubitatif mais s'abstint de toute réflexion.

_'Bah... Quand bien même, j'ai l'excuse de la punition...' __  
><em>  
>Je passais discrètement derrière Mari pour caresser du bout des doigts son dos en guise d'au-revoir. Elle frissonna imperceptiblement. Sans me retourner, je sentais ses yeux bleu-nuit me suivre jusqu'à la porte.<p>

* * *

><p>_ Entrez!<p>

La brune élancée posa sans empressement un dossier sur son bureau et releva la tête en ma direction. Mes yeux ne regardaient qu'elle.

_ Ara, ara... Voilà notre petite délinquante.

Je toisais du regard la femme aux yeux rubis.

_ Bonjour. Je ne pense pas qu'arriver en retard un soir fasse de moi une 'délinquante', mais peu importe.

Accoudée à un buffet, sirotant son thé, je me demandais quelles pouvaient être ses activités journalières, à part observer d'un air un rien distrait et amusé l'objet de ses convoitises.

_'Sans rien faire... C'est bien là le nerf du problème.' __  
><em>  
>Je détournais le regard, lasse de soutenir celui de Shizuru. Après tout, c'était de Natsuki que je voulais me rapprocher, et je n'avais aucune envie d'entrer plus en contact avec la déesse du naginata. C'était bien assez douloureux pour moi de la croiser quotidiennement et de ressentir toute la méfiance qu'elle nourrissait à mon égard.<p>

_ Natsuki-sama, je suis ici pour nettoyer les baies vitrées de votre bureau.  
>_ Oui, je suis au courant. Il me semble d'ailleurs judicieux de commencer par les vitres extérieures. Il fait encore jour et la neige est prévue dans trois jours. Tu auras le temps de finir?<br>_ Je ferai de mon mieux, Natsuki-sama.  
>_ Ah... Oui, ÇA! Tu es la seule ici à continuellement employer ce suffixe à mon égard. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu arrêtes, je n'aime pas trop ça.<p>

Elle dévoilait un sourire tel en prononçant cette phrase que je lui répondis avec autant d'engouement.

_'Décidément, je joue de chance en ce moment. J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Shizuru... Arf, tant pis...' __  
><em>  
>_ Bien... Euh... Natsuki. Je vais chercher le matériel de rappel.<p>

J'allais partir lorsque, empoignant la poignée de la porte, je me retournais.

_ Au fait, ne soyez pas surprise de voir une araignée géante dans votre dos ces prochains jours.

_'Et vous deux, ne faîtes rien qui pourrait entacher mon esprit presque chaste...' __  
><em>  
>Le sourire aux lèvres, j'entamais le premier tiers des vitres.<p>

_'Eh beh, pour un bureau lumineux, il peut l'être! Bon, d'ici, au moins, je peux observer une partie de leur quotidien...' __  
><em>  
>Je m'appliquais à la tâche, prenant garde à n'envoyer que des coups d'œil furtif afin de préserver ma curiosité des deux Otome.<br>Natsuki semblait perdue dans sa paperasse tandis que Shizuru la couvait d'un regard malicieux.  
>Je crois que plus d'une demi-heure s'était écoulée déjà, et par la-même deux thés, le tout dans une ambiance sereine en apparence.<p>

_'Ainsi, voilà comme elles se conduisent? Ou est-ce ma présence qui les retient?' __  
><em>

Shizuru posa sa tasse vide et je vis ses lèvres bouger.

Je détournais les yeux assez promptement me semblait-il pour éviter les siens.

_'Bon, en même temps, on me demande de laver des vitres, c'est normal que je vois à travers...' __  
><em>

Et ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur n'avait plus rien de drôle. Je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir entendre leur conversation, mais Natsuki avait tapé les deux mains sur son bureau en se levant nerveusement.

D'un air détaché, je contemplais la scène. A en juger par les regards furibonds que m'envoyait Shizuru, soit je gênais, soit la conversation houleuse portait sur moi.  
>Cette seconde option obtint toute ma préférence.<p>

_'Si tu continues à agir comme ça, Shizuru, tu vas droit dans le mur...' __  
><em>  
>Les deux femmes se faisaient maintenant face. Je comprenais maintenant que Youko n'ait pas voulu m'aider à me rapprocher de la directrice. Malgré ma position abritée de leurs colères, je frémissais presque de l'ambiance électrique qui se dégageait de leurs présences.<p>

_'Bouh... Ce n'est pas bon du tout... En même temps... Ça ne fait peut-être que précipiter la chose?' __  
><em>  
>Je frottais mes carreaux énergiquement, faisant attention à changer régulièrement d'endroits afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur mes activités de voyeurisme.<br>Finalement, après des minutes interminables de discussions enflammées, Shizuru quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Je vis les épaules de Natsuki s'affaisser. Elle avait dû soupirer, mais ce n'était sûrement pas de soulagement car son bras avait amorcé un geste vers la porte, comme s'il tentait de retenir un mirage.

Elle me fit face, mon regard incapable de se détourner du sien. Il dégageait tant de tristesse, d'amertume, de colères et de questions non formulées que j'eu du mal à contenir une larme. Je le transformais en un sourire conscrit de soutien.

_' Gomen ne, Natsuki. Mais je n'y suis pour rien... Enfin, pas encore volontairement.' __  
><em>  
>Je baissais la tête, finissais le pan de vitre entamé et descendais la hauteur du bâtiment, en rappel, la tête la première.<br>J'eus à peine le loisir d'entendre mes pieds toucher terre qu'une voix m'interpela.

_ Pourquoi?  
>_ Pourquoi quoi, Shizuru-sama?<p>

Je retirais mon matériel, ce qui me permettait de prendre du recul sur ses reproches.

_ Pourquoi as-tu observé Natsuki à ce point, ce soir? Et pas que ce soir, d'ailleurs. Et quelle était cette expression sur ton visage lorsqu'elle t'a demandée d'abandonner le 'sama'?

Je m'approchais dangereusement de la fauve qu'elle devenait et fixait son regard vide d'expression, celui qui faisait frémir quiconque le rencontrait.

_ Natsuki est une belle femme, ne, Shizuru?

_'Gomen ne, Shizuru. Mais, à trop jouer au chat et à la souris, on oublie qu'il y a d'autres chats, et que l'un d'eux peut attraper sa souris avant...' __  
><em>  
>_ Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Mais c'est une femme que l'on n'approche pas.<br>_ Parce que vous m'en empêcherez ou parce qu'elle est connue pour être la reine des glaces?  
>_ A vous de voir, Xylia.<p>

_'A toi de m'en empêcher, Shizuru. Pour ma part, j'ai un avantage certain. Je sais que tu as peur, et tu as peur parce que je te fais penser à quelqu'un...' __  
><em>  
>_ Quoiqu'il en soit, la décision de savoir si oui ou non je peux l'approcher lui revient, il me semble. Vous n'avez pas attendu d'avoir sa permission pour vous amuser avec Tomoe Marguerite, ni pour les multiples fois où vous avez joué avec les étudiantes dans l'espoir de voir Natsuki rougir de jalousie.<p>

Une gifle répondit à mon attaque. Pour sûr, je l'avais déstabilisée. Si employer ces mots me dégoûtait presque, l'effet produit me faisait jubiler.

_'Enfin, tu vas jouer avec tout ton potentiel.' __  
><em>  
>_ Qu'est-ce que...?<br>_ Qu'est ce que j'en sais? Tout, ou presque. De la même façon que je connais les raisons qui ont mis Natsuki dans tout ses états lorsqu'elle a découvert mon écrit.

Le temps que je formule cette phrase, la Shizuru maîtresse d'elle-même avait refait surface.

_ Ara. Et qu'en est-il donc?

Je souriais. J'allais apporter la dernière estocade de la journée. Mon interlocutrice avait perdu, cette fois.

_ Bah... Je pense que vous le savez mieux que quiconque... Mieux que moi-même, non? Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser. Je dois ranger le matériel.

Elle se mit de profil me signifiant que je pouvais passer. Je ne la contournais qu'à peine. A sa hauteur, son parfum effleura mes sens et me troubla.

_'Cette odeur...' __  
><em>  
>Assez loin pour ne pas être entendue, je murmurais une dernière fois.<p>

_ Gomen ne... Shizuru…

Une larme vint caresser ma joue, je serrais les poings sur les cordes, arrachant à ma main une légère douleur.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour toutes les reviews! Ca fait plaisir et ça me donne encore plus envie de poster la suite...

Alors voilà!

(désolée quand même pour toutes les personnes que je perds dans les secrets de Xylia, mais elle ne peut réellement pas dire toute la vérité comme ça... sinon, ça va gâcher toute ma fin! ;-) )

**Enjoy ;-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6: Une alliée inattendue<strong>

Les deux jours suivant, je ne prenais pas la peine de passer par le bureau pour me lancer dans ma tâche. Les deux fois, je frappais juste à la vitre afin de signaler ma présence. Les deux fois, Shizuru ne levait même pas les yeux alors que Natsuki m'accueillait avec un grand sourire et un signe de la main. Peut-être même que ce dernier soir, ma présence avait gêné la buveuse de thé, car elle quitta le bureau dès mon arrivée.

Les connaissant, je me doutais que le sujet de la dispute du lundi n'avait pas été remis sur le tapis, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire…  
>J'aimais que Shizuru se méfie de moi, ou, du moins, je préférais cela pour le moment. Le fait que, de son côté, Natsuki m'accorde un peu de reconnaissance agrémentait encore plus ce petit plaisir. J'apprenais enfin à la connaître par moi-même, comprenant les dires de celle qui m'en avait tant parlée.<p>

A la fin de mes activités d'extérieur, j'étais fin prête à mettre mon plan à exécution. J'en avais déjà les moindres détails, ne restait que l'incertitude des réactions de la belle reine des glaces.

Lorsque j'entrais enfin dans ma chambre, je voyais Mari attelée à des exercices, la tête sur sa main, l'air bien embêté par ces derniers.  
>Je déposais un baiser fugace sur sa nuque et jetais un œil à ses copies.<p>

_ Tiens, je n'ai pas eu le droit à ça, moi! C'est si difficile?  
>_ Xyyyyyy-chan!<p>

Sa chaise fit volte-face et elle se jeta dans mes bras.

_ Je n'en peux plus! Shizuru m'a rejoint à la bibliothèque après les cours. Elle m'a donné des exercices d'arithmétique à faire...

_'C'est donc pour cela qu'elle a déserté le bureau ce soir...' __  
><em>  
>_ Ah oui?<br>_ Oui, elle est venue m'aider dans mes révisions, c'est vraiment une femme extraordinaire. Mais tu aurais dû voir la tête de ses admiratrices...

Mon visage se déforma quelque peu, Mari en rigola un peu.

_ Ah ben c'était à peu près le même visage que toi à l'instant! Serais-tu jalouse?

_'Jalouse? Suis-je réellement jalouse? Plus ou moins, certainement. Mais surtout, Shizuru s'en prend à ma relation avec toi, et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle compte faire... Est-ce pour m'atteindre ou pour en apprendre plus sur moi?' __  
><em>  
>_ Etooo... Xylia-chan?<p>

Sa supplique me sortit de mes interrogations sourdes et je reprenais mon masque d'impassibilité en rétorquant:

_ Ai-je une ou plusieurs raisons de l'être, Mari?

Elle posa son doigt sur son menton et regarda en l'air quelques instants, puis elle planta son regard dans le mien.

_ Hum... Shizuru est très belle, elle est populaire, pleine de grâce... Elle est sérieuse et possède un regard envoûtant... Elle est un peu comme toi, en fait, ta folie en moins.  
>_ Et elle est beaucoup plus âgée que toi.<br>_ Mais elle a donc plus d'expérience.  
>_ Et je suis prête à parier qu'elle ne pourrait pas te rester fidèle bien longtemps.<br>_ C'est étrange, je me suis dit la même chose lorsque je t'ai rencontrée. Et pourtant...

Elle m'offrit son plus beau sourire et je décidais de capituler devant celle qui, ma foi, prenait de plus en plus d'assurance.

_' Je ne devrais pas la guider à prendre trop confiance en elle..._' M'amusais-je intérieurement.

_ Oui, Mari, je crois que je suis un peu jalouse.

_'Et inquiète, surtout... Même si tu ne sais rien de ma vie, je ne veux pas que Shizuru se serve de toi pour apprendre des choses sur moi... Mais je ne peux pas te demander de ne pas parler de moi avec elle sans paraître suspecte.' __  
><em>

J'enchaînais:

_ Dis, tu lui fais confiance, toi, à Shizuru?  
>_ Et bien! Quelque chose me dit que ma petite Xylia est plus qu'un peu jalouse!<p>

Elle me fixa un sourire en coin. J'aurais juré qu'à cet instant précis, elle pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre, malgré tous les efforts que je fournissais quotidiennement.

_ Et pour répondre à ta question, je pense que Shizuru a nettement moins de mystères que toi à protéger.  
>_ Ne?<br>_ Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, je t'aime et je commence à peine à savoir qui tu es. J'ai comme l'impression que plus je suis avec toi, plus tu te caches. Même si Shizuru joue de son sourire impassible, même si elle taquine les étudiantes parfois, elle me semble juste plus accessible que toi.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Contre Mari, qui n'avait pas à prononcer ces mots mais surtout contre moi, car elle avait parfaitement raison.

_ Je ne suis pas certaine que Shizuru ne possède pas sa part de secrets, mais je t'en prie, va la rejoindre si elle te plaît tant.

Sans rajouter un seul mot, je laissais une Mari désemparée et me rendais aux bains.

_' Je ne peux vraiment pas te parler Mari. Ça nous ferait trop de mal... Ça te ferait trop de mal. Laisse-moi profiter de cette vie sans pleurs, au moins un instant...'__  
><em>  
>Après avoir laissé l'eau me calmer, je descendais dans le sous-bois me balader. Je ne voulais pas affronter Mari, j'avais donc décidé de ne remonter qu'après m'être assurée qu'elle dormirait, quitte à passer la nuit dans le froid mordant.<p>

* * *

><p>_ Des ennuis de couple?<br>_ Nao! Tu m'as fait peur...

Nao était la seule personne que je ne pouvais me résigner à vouvoyer. Peut-être parce que le même côté sauvage nous habitait, peut-être parce que je la connaissais de trop.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être au lit près de Mari?  
>_ Rien ne m'y oblige. Je suis dans l'enceinte de l'école, je n'enfreins aucune règle.<br>_ Hum... En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que Mari puisse profiter de l'aide de Shizuru dans ses révisions. Surtout maintenant que tu es occupée avec ta punition. Elle portait un regard très... attentionné à l'égard de ta protégée.

Je contenais en moi une envie folle de lui flanquer mon poing dans la figure. Pourtant, ce genre de réaction violente ne m'était pas familier. Je me reprenais donc.

_ Sûrement une façon comme une autre d'alerter la jalousie de quelqu'un...  
>_ Oh? Tu veux parler de Natsuki ou de toi?<br>_ Je ne suis pas jalouse, Nao!

_'Quel mensonge...' __  
><em>  
>_ Jolie tentative de mensonge, Xylia! Bien joué! Mais on ne me l'a fait pas à moi. Il y a encore une trentaine d'élèves ici. Pourquoi Shizuru irait particulièrement voir Mari, hein? Et qui plus est, quand elle veut taquiner Natsuki, elle le fait devant elle, pour voir l'expression sur son visage. Et ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle ne le fait plus. Alors, pourquoi?<br>_ Qu'est ce que j'en sais, Nao!

Cette fois, je m'énervais.

_ En fait, je pars bientôt en mission. Et je sais juste que tu sèmes la zizanie entre cette cruche de directrice et Shizuru. Rien que parce que cette situation m'amuse beaucoup, j'aimerais comprendre... Et pourquoi pas te filer un coup de main. Mais avant cela...

_' Que vas-tu me demander?...' __  
><em>  
>_ Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à te rapprocher de Natsuki?<br>_ A ton avis? Tu dois bien en avoir au moins un sur le sujet...

Je savais qu'elle avait élaboré un stock de réponses. Si elle connaissait si bien nos faits et gestes, c'est qu'elle avait dû nous observer et analyser chaque action. Je le savais, je la connaissais par cœur.

_ J'ai en effet quelques théories sur le sujet. Je suis surprise que tu t'en doutes. Au départ, j'ai pensé que tu tentais de draguer la "princesse glacée". Mais je me suis ravisée en pensant à ton écrit -au passage, merci beaucoup, c'était très... divertissant-. Ça ne collait plus trop, donc. On ne blesse pas quelqu'un que l'on aime.  
>_ C'était peut-être une façon de lui faire comprendre que je la connaissais bien.<br>_ En la mettant mal à l'aise? Non, tu es bien trop subtile pour un tel acte. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es sortie avec Mari. Même si personne n'a réellement de preuves pour affirmer ça, j'ai pu voir vos regards au retour de votre escapade romantique. Ce qui se passe entre vous est loin d'être anodin pour toi. Mari n'est donc pas un substitut face à Natsuki.  
>_ Et donc?<br>_ Donc j'ai pensé que tu tentais d'amadouer la personne la plus importante de Garderobe pour... je ne sais pas... obtenir quelques faveurs.  
>_ C'est bien mal me connaître et bien mal connaître Natsuki.<br>_ C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit. A croire que nos cerveaux coïncidents.

A présent, nous marchions toutes les deux, chacune tentant d'intimider l'autre par des regards amusés et des comportements vainqueurs.

_ Continues tes suggestions, tu commences à m'intéresser.  
>_ Et bien, tu as dit que tu t'engagerais au côté d'Haruka et de Chie pour Airies, donc Garderobe ne t'intéresse pas. J'en suis venue à observer ton comportement vis à vis de Shizuru. Et j'en suis arrivée à cette conclusion: tu t'en prends à Natsuki pour atteindre Shizuru.<br>_ Bien! Et pourquoi je ferais une telle chose?

En plus d'un ton sarcastique, je lui offrais mon plus beau sourire de 'Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, et tu n'es pas prête d'y arriver.'

_ Ça, c'est à toi de me le dire. Tu veux te venger?

Mon regard n'émettait aucun signe de vacillement, la laissant dans le flou le plus total. Cependant, contre toute attente, elle poursuivit:

_ Non. Ce serait trop simple. Je sais que je me trompe, n'est-ce pas?

_'Qu'est ce que tu attends que je te dise, Nao?' __  
><em>  
>Son visage prit alors une toute nouvelle expression. J'avais vraiment l'impression à cet instant qu'elle ne cherchait plus à me déstabiliser, ce qui eut pour immédiate conséquence l'extrême inverse.<p>

_ Ecoute, Xylia, je suis assez douée pour comprendre toute l'histoire sans même que tu m'en touches un mot. J'ai juste deux pièces manquantes dans le puzzle.  
>_ Seulement deux? Tu serais bien surprise...<br>_ Ah? Tu aurais donc plus de deux secrets?  
>_ Pose tes deux questions et tu verras bien.<br>_ J't'aime bien quand tu me mets au défi comme ça.  
>_ Mouais...<br>_ Alors d'une: pourquoi faire du mal à Shizuru si tu t'en veux après?  
>_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.<br>_ De votre altercation lundi soir. Ton attention était tellement prise à ne pas baisser ta garde face à ses yeux tueurs que tu ne m'as même pas remarquée dans le couloir lorsque tu es rentrée... une petite larme sur la joue... C'était tellement... pathétique.  
>_ Mes nerfs ont lâché, rien de bien dramatique, rassure-toi.<br>_ Et voilà ton premier mensonge, donc premier secret. Je devrais peut-être rajouté un terme à notre accord, genre: arrête de me mentir!  
>_ Mais il n'y a pas d'accord!<br>_ Ah bon? Tu ne veux pas de mon aide?  
>_ Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne!<br>_ Nous y voilà. Deuxième point: pourquoi te rends-tu au bureau de Youko une fois par semaine, tard le soir de préférence?  
>_ Mon Dieu, c'est que tu me files! J'y vais pour parler.<br>_ Oh... De la vie si bouleversante de ton enfance sûrement...

Elle avait adopté un ton moqueur qui n'envisageait rien de bon et me déplaisait au plus haut point.

_ Et pourquoi pas?  
>_ Parce qu'il y a un hic dans votre histoire, à Youko et à toi.<br>_ Ah bon?

_' Grillée?'_

_ Shizuru m'a demandée d'enquêter sur toi. Elle l'aurait bien fait elle-même mais elle ne voulait pas que sa directrice adorée l'apprenne. Vu le temps que ces deux-là passent ensemble, ça semblait difficile... Enfin bref... Je n'ai trouvé nulle part de femme assassinée dans sa ferme. Certes, l'histoire des parieurs sur les combats d'enfants existe mais il me semble inconcevable, par rapport aux dates, que tu aies pu faire parti des enfants qui se battaient. Tu aurais eu tout au plus sept ans lorsque le réseau a été démantelé. Et les enfants captifs étaient des jeunes adolescents. Et une gamine traumatisée de cet âge, encore plus sans savoir lire ou même écrire, n'aurait pas quitté la ferme seule après le meurtre de sa mère sous ses yeux. Votre mensonge est bancal. Et je le sais.

Le piège de Nao se refermait doucement et douloureusement sur moi. Mon visage n'exprimait qu'une seule crainte pourtant.

_ En as-tu parlé à Shizuru?  
>_ Oui. Je lui ai dit que.<p>

_'Argh! Nao! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer avec mes nerfs...' __  
><em>  
>_ Je lui ai dit que ton histoire semblait tenir la route.<br>_ P... Pourquoi?  
>_ Parce qu'elle t'aurait sans aucun doute expulsée. Et que je ne pense pas que tu sois une bien grande menace, malgré toutes tes techniques de combat. Après tout, Youko t'accorde sa confiance alors qu'elle connaît toute la vérité, non?<p>

Je restais un instant silencieuse. Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Nao, mais je ne savais pas à quel prix, ni comment lui expliquer mon histoire sans l'impliquer plus. Si elle voulait m'aider par rapport à Natsuki et Shizuru, je ne m'y opposerai pas, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle mette sa vie en jeu pour moi... Pas cette fois. La deuxième raison de ma venue ici devrait rester plus ou moins mystérieuse dans mon discours.

_ Oui, elle la connaît. Et celle-ci comporte bien plus de deux secrets, tu peux me croire. Que vas-tu faire maintenant?  
>_ T'écouter. Et si ça en vaut la peine, t'aider.<br>_ Pourquoi me proposes-tu sans cesse ton aide?  
>_ Parce que je trouve amusant d'assister à des disputes entre nos deux Mai Star préférées. Ça n'était pour ainsi dire jamais arrivé. En tout cas, pas au point de maintenant.<br>_ Qu'est ce que tu insinues?  
>_ Disons que même pour une question aussi simple que le choix des sujets d'examen, il règne une ambiance guerrière dans le bureau.<p>

Son sourire contrastait avec mon visage déconfit.

_ Ce n'était pas ton but?  
>_ Je ne voulais pas que ça atteigne la sphère professionnelle de leur relation, non.<br>_ Ah, mais avec ces deux-là, profession et vie privée vont de pair. Bon, alors, c'est quoi ton histoire, je commence à me geler. Et avant tout, c'est quoi ton vrai nom.

Elle m'entraîna sur un rocher et, assises, je lui débitais une grande partie de ma vie.

_ Kamao décédée, je n'avais plus que cette idée en tête. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi faible en racontant cette histoire. Peut-être que vivre ici, entourée de paix et d'amour, avait fini par ramollir mon cœur insensible.

Nao semblait surprise par ma réaction et par mon histoire. Elle fit un pas vers moi qui sanglotais sur le rocher. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais elle me serra dans ses bras, puis elle se recula laissant glisser ses mains jusque sur mes épaules. Elle les secoua légèrement, plantant son regard dans le mien.

_ C'est donc pour cela, ce regard... murmura-t-elle.

_ Xylia-chan...

Je sursautais. Debout, au milieu du bois, se tenait Mari, des larmes sur les joues, transie de froid.  
>Je repoussais maladroitement Nao et me précipitais à sa poursuite.<p>

_'Mais quelle idée va-t-elle se faire?' __  
><em>  
>Elle s'arrêta brusquement, haletante, puis fit volte-face, me tuant de ses yeux sombres.<p>

_ Que faisais-tu avec "Elle"?

Sa question avait le ton aussi glacé que mes veines devant son visage.

_ Ce n'est pas "elle" déjà, c'est Nao. Et je parlais.  
>_ Ah oui? Dans ses bras?<br>_ Non. Dans ses bras, je pleurais.  
>_ Humph! Comme si tu savais pleurer!<p>

Cette phrase arracha un bout de moi-même à mon âme.

_'Ainsi, tu me vois comme un monstre sans cœur, insensible et sans larmes? C'est vrai, je les ai séchées souvent, les ai ravalées toujours. Mais elles sont là. Et ici, maintenant, elles prennent tellement d'importance par rapport à mon ancienne vie. Mais si tu me vois comme ça, c'est que tu ne me connais pas... Et c'est de ma faute. Gomen ne, Mari...'_

Un bruit de pas brisa le silence interminable qui s'était installé entre nous.

_ Je confirme, Mari, elle pleurait.  
>_ Toi, on ne t'a pas sonnée!<br>_ A partir du moment où mon nom apparaît dans votre discussion, je pense que si. Maintenant, si tu pense que Xylia ne "peut" pas pleurer, c'est que tu la connais bien mal... Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez réellement amoureuses. Il suffit que Shizuru et moi ayons des conversations avec vous deux et tout brûle comme un feu de paille. Arf, j'en aurais presque les larmes aux yeux tellement je suis déçue.

Nao s'éloigna. Intérieurement, je la remerciais. Elle avait exprimé ma plus grande crainte à Mari, m'enlevant le fardeau de le faire. Je m'approchais de celle qui, d'un moment à l'autre, pouvait devenir mon ex.

_ Gomen ne, Mari. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser des choses.  
>_ Mais c'est à moi que tu devrais parler baka! A moi...<p>

Je la prenais dans mes bras, ses poings venant frapper mollement mon torse. Elle pleurait à m'en fendre le cœur. Je sentis à mon tour un liquide me réchauffer les joues.

_ Je sais, Ma-chan, je sais. Mais... j'avais peur de te perdre... J'ai peur de te perdre. Et je ne veux pas nous faire souffrir inutilement.  
>_ A cause de Shizuru?<p>

J'acquiesçais et poursuivais.

_ Entre autre... mais à cause de moi surtout, de mes secrets...  
>_ Alors raconte-moi!<p>

Cette supplique entra dans mon être comme un katana dans mon cœur et sécha du même coup mes larmes. J'avais fait un choix en venant ici, un autre lorsque j'avais embarqué Mari avec moi. Je n'étais pas à plaindre. J'aurais dû me raisonner plus tôt, maintenant, il était trop tard.

_ Je ne le peux pas, Mari.  
>_ Alors comment veux-tu que...<p>

Je resserrais l'étreinte.

_ Mari, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que je tiens à toi. Je ne peux juste pas te raconter tout ça maintenant. Je te le dirai, je te le jure, le moment venu. Pourras-tu juste me faire confiance d'ici là? Une confiance aveugle?  
>_ C'est ce que je fais depuis le début, mais tu n'es même pas capable de me faire confiance, toi.<br>_ Gomen ne, Mari... Je te promets d'essayer de ne plus m'inquiéter de Shizuru. Mais... Est-ce que ça... Est-ce que ça te fait du mal de me faire confiance?

Si je devais rester avec Mari, si je devais continuer à lui mentir sur mes activités, je ne le pouvais qu'à la seule condition qu'elle n'en souffre pas.

_'Qu'importe si moi j'en meurs chaque jour un peu plus...' __  
><em>  
>_ Parfois, Xylia... Ça me fait mal quand tu n'es pas avec moi alors que tu es à mes côtés. A chaque fois que ton esprit se perd, je me dis que...<p>

Elle baissa la tête et interrompit sa phrase.

_ Je t'en prie, Mari, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur...  
>_ Je me dis que tu penses à celle que tu as aimée avant moi, dans ce que tu appelles ton autre vie.<p>

Je relevais son menton, qu'elle puisse lire dans mon âme.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas, Mari-chan. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi et uniquement toi que j'aime.

Elle semblait enfin rassurée par ma réponse.

_ Tu ne souffres qu'à ces moments-là?  
>_ Je crois Xylia... Enfin, je veux dire... je crois que tu me protèges en me cachant la vérité, alors, ça me rassure un peu.<p>

Je l'embrassais tendrement, nos larmes venant saler ce baiser de douceur. Elle se recula, envoyant son regard humide dans le mien.

_ Veux-tu toujours de moi, Xy-chan?  
>_ Bien sûr, Mari, pourquoi cette question?<br>_ Alors réponds-moi. Juste une question et je ferai comme tu me l'as demandé.  
>_ Plus d'autres questions? Une confiance aveugle? Quoique puissent te dire certaines personnes, y compris Shizuru?<br>_ Je te le jure.  
>_ Alors, oui, dis-moi.<br>_ As-tu parlé de ton histoire à quelqu'un? Puisque tu ne veux pas me la révéler, y a-t-il des personnes qui la connaissent?  
>_ Non, Mari.<p>

Mon visage restait impassible, sûr de lui. Mais mon âme se déchirait devant mon mensonge. Pour la première fois, je regrettais mon choix d'être venue ici. Non, je regrettais mon existence. J'aurais aimé ne jamais être née. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me haïsse au point de me tuer. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me déteste autant que je me détestais.  
>A la place, je sentis un corps froid contre le mien. Ou, si ce n'était Mari, que ma mère casse ma destinée dans l'œuf... Mais non, deux bras me rappelaient que j'étais bien là, dans le froid, dans une vie qui n'était pas vraiment la mienne mais dont je ne voulais perdre aucune miette.<p>

_ Je t'aime, Xylia.

Je n'avais plus la force de lui répondre. Je me sentais monstrueuse, indigne d'elle, sale et amère.

_ Rentrons, Mari, tu vas attraper froid. Furent les seuls mots que je pu prononcer jusqu'à notre chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Difficultés**

__ Dis, tu ne me feras jamais de mal, ne, Xylia? __  
><em>__ Qu'entends-tu par là, Mari? __  
><em>__ Tu ne te retourneras jamais contre moi? Tu sais, un peu comme cette Otome, Erstin Ho, celle dont nous a parlé Miss Maria... __  
><em>__ Mah... Tu prends tes cours d'histoire beaucoup trop à cœur... Mais non, je te le jure, je ne m'en prendrais jamais à toi. Cependant, je ne peux te promettre de ne jamais te faire souffrir. __  
><em>

_Elle me dévisagea un instant, comme perdue dans des pensées lointaines, ou peut-être juste pour assimiler ma phrase._

__ Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. _

_Je l'avais alors embrassée et prise dans mes bras, ainsi, j'avais pu l'observer s'endormir. __  
><em>

_'Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre, Mari.'_

* * *

><p>Notre réveil fut douloureux, nos discussions avaient été utiles, mais loin d'être reposantes.<br>Un éternuement me sortit définitivement de mon sommeil.

_ Rah! Je te l'avais bien dit que tu risquais de prendre froid!  
>_ Atchoum! Ce n'est qu'un petit rhub, me fit-elle le nez rougeoyant. Tu prendras soin de boi comme ça.<br>_ Ah? Parce que je ne prends pas assez soin de toi?  
>_ Si! Sauf quand tu pars laver les vitres du bureau de la 'Head Master'!<br>_ Arrête de te moquer d'elle un peu... Et ne sois si jalouse. Sans son accord, je ne serais probablement pas là. Et je n'y suis pour rien si j'ai écopé de cette punition.

J'affichais une fausse moue boudeuse et décidais de la bonne humeur retrouvée de Mari pour lui glisser, de la façon la plus anodine qu'il soit :

_ En parlant d'elle... J'aimerais bien lui montrer ma moto et en parler un peu avec elle...  
>_ Sans moi, c'est ça.<p>

Je baissais la tête comme un enfant pris en faute. Je réagissais néanmoins à son air taquin. Décidément, cette fille évoluait de jour en jour. Ce matin-là fut le premier où je réalisais que j'avais enfin fait ressortir ce qu'elle était vraiment: un véritable joyau.

_ Gagné. En fait, je.

Elle m'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_ Shut! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te justifier.

Grâce à elle, j'évitais un autre mensonge. Mais peut-être que cette fois, j'aurais pu lui dire une partie de la vérité, au moins la raison qui me poussait tant à rencontrer Natsuki en privé. Cela, elle pouvait le comprendre, j'en étais certaine. Et notre accord d'une confiance absolue m'aurait garanti de ne pas avoir à m'expliquer sur les causes de cette action.

_ Au fait, Xy, ce soir, Shizuru viendra corriger mes exercices.

_'Serait-ce un test de jalousie?'_

_ C'est bien qu'elle prenne soin de toi quand 'moi' je ne le peux pas.

J'avais insisté sur le moi, lui faisant comprendre que je ne voulais en aucun cas être comparée à Shizuru et qu'elle devait rester une remplaçante.

_ Moui... Mais je préfère tes cours! On dirait que tu les assimiles avant même de les avoir suivis.  
><em><br>__'Peut-être parce que je connais déjà tout cela par cœur et que j'ai eu le meilleur professeur qu'il soit.'_

* * *

><p>La fin des cours venue, j'allais frapper à la porte blanche. Miss Maria m'ouvrit la porte. Rien qu'à ses yeux sévères, je m'attendais à une réflexion, n'étant même pas certaine de ne pas avoir enfreint une nouvelle fois le règlement.<p>

_ Vous êtes bien ponctuelle, Xylia.

_'Rien d'exceptionnel...' __  
><em>  
>_ Je l'ai été durant toute la période de mes punitions, Miss Maria.<br>_ Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai fait porter une échelle pour vous. Les fenêtres sont hautes.  
>_ Arigato Gozaimasu.<br>_ Ne me remerciez pas. Je ne le fais pas pour vous. Plus vite vous aurez quitté ce bureau, mieux nous nous porterons tous.

_'Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Est-ce en rapport avec la dispute entre Shizuru et Natsuki? Argh... Ces deux-là ne changeront jamais. Si personne ne venait régler leur conflit, elles ne trouveraient jamais les mots pour se comprendre... Mais en quoi Miss Maria peut-elle être concernée?' __  
><em>  
>Avant qu'un trop long silence ne s'installe, je sortais de mes pensées.<p>

_ Quitter le bureau ne me fera pas quitter l'académie, vous savez? Mais je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal?  
>_ Comme si vous l'ignoriez? A partir de maintenant, il serait sage de ne vous mêler que de vos affaires.<br>_ Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler.  
>_ Toute l'école le saurait sauf vous? Ne me croyez pas née de la dernière pluie.<br>_ Vous insinuez que j'ai un rapport avec la dispute de deux piliers de l'école, ne? Je vous affirme que je n'ai rien fait.

_'Rien encore...' __  
><em>  
>_ C'est étrange comme, depuis le jour du concours, tout tourne autour de vous. Sur ce, mettez-vous au travail.<p>

Je m'exécutais bien soulagée de voir s'éloigner la harpie. Ainsi, toute l'école savait que ces deux-là se disputaient. Mais je ne parlais qu'à mon Onee-sama, de force même, et à Mari... Comment pouvais-je deviner les rumeurs?

A vrai dire, on ne voyait que très rarement les deux élégantes silhouettes des Mai Star ensemble, ces derniers jours. La dissimulation de leurs sentiments n'était vraiment pas leurs forts... Enfin, pas celui de Natsuki en tout cas.  
>Je réfléchissais à tout cela en me demandant si j'avais fait le bon choix, si mon plan était le meilleur que je pouvais trouver et, inlassablement, je n'en imaginais aucun d'aussi solide. Je me résignais donc à laisser les choses se dérouler pour le moment. Il faudrait quand même, si je n'arrivais pas à discuter calmement ('aussi calmement que possible') avec Natsuki, que je rende visite à Nao avant son départ.<p>

Un fracas m'éjecta de mes pensées et de l'escabeau sur lequel je me trouvais préalablement en équilibre.

_'Itai ! Tss... Outch' __  
><em>  
>Je me frottais la tête, portant un regard assassin vers la provenance du bruit.<br>Natsuki se trouvait devant l'entrée. Elle avait claqué la porte avec une violence qui ne lui ressemblait pas, ce qui avait causé ce coup de tonnerre.  
>Mon visage se radoucit instantanément devant le malaise certain de la directrice.<p>

Elle parla d'une voix sèche que je ne lui connaissais pas:

_ Ah. Bonsoir Kamao-san. Gomen, j'avais oublié que vous étiez là.

_'Kamao-san?' __  
><em>  
>_ Pas de problème. Vous semblez plus mal en point que moi. Est-ce que vous allez bien? Je vous prépare du thé?<br>_ Non.  
>_ Eto... Si vous voulez vous défouler, je peux vous proposer d'emprunter<br>_ Urusai!

Natsuki me fixait, de la colère dans les yeux, et une pointe de désespoir qui en émergeait vint me percuter de plein fouet. Je parlais le plus calmement possible.

_ Urusai? Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ait mise dans un tel état, tentez de vous calmer un peu, non? J'essaie juste de vous soutenir comme vous  
>_ Yamete! Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, mais, dorénavant, je vous prierais de ne plus m'adresser la parole et...<br>_ Et?  
>_ Je vous relève de votre punition. Vous n'avez plus à venir ici le soir. Vous feriez mieux d'aider Mari en arithmétique, il semblerait qu'elle ait des difficultés.<p>

_'Shizuru!' __  
><em>  
>_ Wakateru.<p>

Je ramassais mes affaires, cachant mal la blessure que Natsuki m'avait infligée. Je la sentais perdue, cherchant une échappatoire à toute cette histoire.

_'Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, Natsuki...' __  
><em>  
>Je m'arrêtais quelques instants devant la porte, attendant un mot, un geste, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu me rendre un peu d'espoir.<br>Au moment où je me résignais et ouvrais le bureau, elle m'acheva:

_ J'aurais dû écouter Shizuru depuis le début. Vous êtes dangereuse pour cette école.  
>_ Dangereuse? J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi vous avez peur.<p>

Ma voix ne trahissait aucune émotion, le vide s'étant emparé de mon cœur lorsque Natsuki m'avait rejetée.  
>Mais elle avait en partie raison. J'étais dangereuse. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu autant compte qu'à cet instant. Créer une tension entre Shizuru et Natsuki fragilisait grandement la sécurité de l'académie.<p>

* * *

><p>Je partais sans attendre de réponse. La neige commençait à fleurir les branches vides de feuilles. Je me couvrais et, sur le rocher que j'avais décidé de nommer 'Rocher de Nao', j'admirais le paysage.<br>Des applaudissements mirent fin à ma contemplation sourde.

_ Omedetou! Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter!  
>_ Nao. J'aurais dû me douter que tu me chercherais. Que s'est-il passé?<br>_ Oh! Une prise de bec bien sérieuse entre tes deux protégées!  
>_ Ce ne sont pas mes protégées, vu!<br>_ Wakatta, wakatta. En tous cas, ça a été très loin cette fois. On n'a même pas pu finir la réunion. Et pour la première fois, ton nom a jailli en public. On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec Youko pour te couvrir sans éveiller les soupçons ou les colères meurtrières de Shizuru. Je veux bien t'aider, mais je tiens à ma vie, moi! Enfin... Ce n'était pas marrant à voir, même pour moi.  
>_ A ce point?<br>_ Eto... Je ne sais plus comment tout a commencé - à vrai dire, ces deux-là se cherchent en permanence sur tous les sujets depuis quelques temps-. Mais, bon, Shizuru s'en est prise à Natsuki, lui balançant qu'elle n'était pas honnête avec elle-même. Ce à quoi cette dernière a répliqué que Shizuru n'avait jamais évoluée depuis leurs études, et qu'elle était loin de pouvoir faire la morale aux autres en termes de franchise. Le serpent sournois a alors dit, devant tout le monde, que question honnêteté, il était clair que tu étais mieux placée qu'elle. Natsuki a tenté une défense timide mais Shizuru a gagné par K.O.: 'Si tu crois tellement en elle et que tu y tiens tellement, tu n'as qu'à lui offrir ma place.'. Puis elle s'est levée calmement et a annoncé qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Mari à la bibliothèque.

Nao guettait chacune de mes réactions. Elle sentit mon visage se crisper dans une grimace qui ne disait rien de bon.

_ Natsuki m'a virée de son bureau et m'a très clairement fait comprendre que je devais m'abstenir de me retrouver près d'elle.

Nao ria à gorge déployée.

_ Celle-là, alors!  
>_ Je ne vois rien de drôle là-dedans, Nao! Grondais-je d'une voix plus abattue que sévère.<p>

_ C'est quand même intéressant de voir qu'elle tient tant à sa Shizuru.  
>_ Baka! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu m'apprends. Ce n'est pas nouveau, que je sache.<br>_ Remercie-moi!  
>_ Nani?<br>_ Bah... Laisse tomber. Depuis la guerre contre Nagi, même si on ne se l'avouera jamais, 'Natsu' et moi, on est devenue... proches?  
>_ Tu prends la relève?<br>_ Hors de question! Je ne veux pas être en froid avec Shizuru... Brrr... Mais lorsque ça ne va pas, on va boire un verre en ville. On a rendez-vous à 20h devant les grilles de l'établissement. Pense à prendre deux casques... Et te fais pas choper par la vieille bique de Miss Maria.  
>_ Nani?<br>_ Mais tu ne sais dire que ça ma parole!

Elle prit un air contrarié.

_ Kuso! J'avais totalement oublié... Ce soir, je ne suis pas disponible. J'ai une recherche à terminer avant mon départ.

Je souriais, j'avais enfin compris ce que Nao attendait de moi.

_ Et tu pars quand?  
>_ Demain matin. Mais je reviens vite. Je compte sur toi pour que les choses évoluent d'ici mon retour...<p>

Elle mima un air suppliant:

_ Tu es notre seule espoir puisqu'Haruka et Mai ne sont pas dans les parages.

Je rigolais de l'allusion au passé tumultueux de Natsuki et Shizuru et vit s'éloigner une Nao, sourire aux lèvres, levant la main comme signe d'au-revoir.

_'C'est vrai, sans ces deux-là pour les raisonner pendant leurs études, qui sait si j'aurais besoin de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire... Arigato, Nao.' __  
><em>  
>Tel un scorpion devant une proie plus grosse que lui, je me préparais à l'attaque de ce soir. Je n'aurais plus d'occasion telle que celle-ci.<p>

_'Mari... J'espère que Shizuru est de meilleure compagnie pour toi que l'a été Natsuki pour moi. Baka! Tu es libre, vas la rejoindre.' _

* * *

><p>Il ne me fut pas difficile de trouver Mari dans la pourtant si grande bibliothèque. Un indice infaillible m'avait guidée: dans les rangées de livres les plus proches se massaient les groupies de l'améthyste pleine de grâce.<p>

_ Bonsoir, Shizuru-sama. Puis-je?  
>_ Ara... Xylia ne fait pas sa punition, ce soir?<br>_ La directrice a jugé que j'en avais assez fait.

Cette phrase à double sens sembla ravir mon interlocutrice. Mari affichait quant à elle un air plutôt soulagée de me voir. Je lui rendais son sourire.

_ Ara... Cependant, je n'en ai pas fini avec Mari-chan.

_'Cette femme va me rendre dingue. Tu n'as pas compris que Natsuki n'attend qu'une chose, c'est que tu ailles la rejoindre... et arrête d'appeler ma copine comme ça!' __  
><em>  
>_ Je serais prête à parier que votre présence est escomptée ailleurs.<p>

_'Si avec ça, elle ne comprend pas, c'est qu'elle ne le veut pas.' __  
><em>  
>_ Ara? Vous ne voulez pas que votre précieuse Mari profite de mes conseils?<br>_ Je pense que les miens devraient suffire pour cet examen, Shizuru.

J'entendis des murmures de dédain s'élever dans mon dos. Décidément, ces filles hystériques ne cesseraient jamais.

_ Puisque Xylia le prends ainsi... Mais j'y pense. Mari-chan devrait être la seule à pouvoir décider si oui ou non elle désire mon aide et ma présence, ne, Xylia-san?

Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure. Elle gagnait sur tous les combats aujourd'hui. Même dans l'utilisation des suffixes, elle prenait le dessus. Cependant, j'avais bien mérité ce retour de flamme.

_ Mais bien entendu, Shizuru-sama. Laissons-la décider.  
>_ Ara... Voilà qui est une sage décision.<p>

Elle se tourna avec élégance vers Mari, que je mettais dans une situation bien délicate.

_ Mari-chan?  
>_ Eto...<p>

Son visage s'empourpra de plus belle. Je m'en voulais, aussi, j'allais abandonner le duel et partir, lorsque la voix à l'accent prononcé se fit entendre.

_ Ara. Quel dommage, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Il se fait tard. Je boirais bien un thé. Je pense que je vais vous laisser prendre la relève.

En partant, elle m'adressa un clin d'œil. Elle m'avait remise à ma place et cela semblait lui suffire. Je soupirais de soulagement.  
>Je prenais place aux côtés d'une Mari apaisée mais soucieuse.<p>

_ Ça ne s'est pas arrangé depuis le concours à ce que je vois.  
>_ Nani, Mari?<br>_ Tes relations avec Shizuru-sama.  
>_ Ah. Je crois qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur, c'est un fait. Mais je ne fais rien pour arranger la situation.<br>_ Et toi?  
>_ Moi? Je l'aime énormément et je l'admire beaucoup. Elle a... une place particulière dans mon cœur. Mais, shut, ça doit rester entre nous.<p>

Nous avions fini par rentrer dans notre chambre, véritable havre de paix depuis que la bibliothèque était devenue lieu d'émeute de fans incontrôlables. Ici, au moins, nous étions sauves.

_ Alors Xylia, tu ne me dis pas pourquoi Natsuki et Shizuru se sont disputées?  
>_ Tu es au courant de cela, Mari.<br>_ Il ne faut pas être stupide pour le comprendre et pour savoir que tu y es mêlée. Mais surtout, Shizuru m'en a touché un mot. Alors il semblerait que tu ne sois pas tout à fait innocente...  
>_ Je suis mêlée à tout ça, mais je n'ai encore rien fait!<p>

Je pestais comme pour me défendre alors que je savais parfaitement que Mari ne me jugerait pas. Au contraire, cette histoire semblait l'amuser.

_ Encore? Tu comptes donc faire quelque chose. Tu sais que toute l'école ne parle que de ÇA!  
>_ On me l'a dit. En fait, tu es la troisième personne à me le faire remarquer. Mais comme je ne parle pas avec grand monde, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte alors...<br>_ Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire, Xylia?  
>_ On n'avait pas dit: 'plus de questions'?<p>

Je cachais ma tête dans mes épaules, tentant désespérément d'emprunter les facultés d'une tortue au moins pour l'heure à suivre. Mais rien ne se produisit. Une petite mine adorable se planta devant mes yeux, comme pour me signifier qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Cependant, ce jeu m'amusait beaucoup, car j'avais prévu de raconter ma mission Shizuru/Natsuki à Mari de toute façon.

Elle posa son index sur son menton:

_ Hum... Ce n'est pas faux. Mais là, c'est un peu différent. D'une part, je suis mêlée à votre guerre des tranchées et d'autre part, je ne veux pas que Shizuru quitte l'académie.  
>_ N... Nani?<br>_ Elle m'a annoncé dans l'oreille qu'elle envisageait de partir, qu'elle voulait rejoindre une nation.  
>_ Kuso! Qui d'autre est au courant?<br>_ Personne, de ce qu'elle m'en a dit. Elle m'a demandé de garder le secret. Mais je pense qu'avec toi, c'est différent. Parce que Shizuru savait sûrement que j'allais t'en parler d'un côté, et aussi parce que...  
>_ Parce que?<br>_ Parce que, même si elle ne voulait pas que je t'en parle, comme tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais beaucoup, je sais que tu feras tout pour la retenir. Et je te fais assez confiance pour savoir que tu trouveras le moyen de le faire!  
>_ Je l'espère Mari, je l'espère. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre.<br>_ Natsuki?

Je restais songeuse face à l'implacable confiance que me démontrait Mari et murmurais:

_ Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen pour qu'elle reste à l'académie maintenant.

Je regardais machinalement le réveil posé sur le bureau.

_ D'ailleurs, je devrais m'absenter quelques heures ce soir.

L'objet de mon plus grand soutien prit une moue boudeuse.

_ Mah... Ma Xylia adorée m'abandonne encore? Va-t-elle rejoindre Shizuru?

Je rougissais de gêne et de peur qu'elle ne soit jalouse.

_ Eto... Non. Nao m'a arrangé un rendez-vous avec Natsuki.

Je lui détaillais l'ensemble de notre plan, lui expliquant par la même les conséquences espérées de mes actes. Après tout, ma première mission n'avait que peu de lien avec ma propre vie, je pouvais donc lui en expliquer les grandes lignes sans risque de trop en dire, même si je soupesais tous mes mots.

_ Xy-chan. Ton esprit est d'ordinaire brillant, mais ton plan a un sérieux problème.  
>_ Lequel?<br>_ Si, comme tu le dis, Natsuki t'a envoyée balader aujourd'hui, je doute qu'elle te suive paisiblement ce soir.  
>_ J'ai la solution, mais... Tu me rendrais quelques petits services?<p>

Un sourire radieux mais coquin illumina son visage.

_ Ah ? Et en échange ? Est-ce que je pourrais espérer passer le reste de la nuit avec mon petit démon ?

_ Tout ce que tu voudras mon ange…

* * *

><p>Il était à peine 19h lorsque je garais ma moto près du portail, à sa droite, afin que les arbres masquent ma présence. Je déposais les clés sur la selle et les cachait avec un casque.<p>

_'Bah! De toutes manières, personne ne s'aventure ici.' __  
><em>  
>Je coinçais un mot entre la coque et la visière et partais prendre le bus.<p>

_« __Natsu! C'est Nao! J'ai pensé que tu aimerais te défouler avant de me rejoindre. Et j'ai dû partir plus vite que prévu. Rejoins-moi au 'Duran' à l'heure prévue. »__  
><em>  
><em>'J'espère qu'elle ne reconnaîtra pas l'écriture de Mari...' <em>_  
><em>

J'entrais dans le bar enfumé et j'attendais patiemment.  
>19h45<br>19h58  
>20h00<br>20h12  
>20h15<p>

_'Viens...' __  
><em>  
>20h23<p>

Je savais par les murmures admiratifs des buveurs de bière et de saké qu'une jolie femme avait franchi la porte du bar. Je n'avais aucun doute sur son identité lorsqu'un casque se posa près du mien sur le zinc.

_ Nao, tu es toujours en retard, ce n'est pas possible...

Je trouvais le fait de ruminer à haute voix sa colère était un trait charmant de la directrice. Celui-ci lui donnait un air plus humain.  
>Je ne levais pas la tête de mon verre.<p>

_ Patron, un verre de saké pour la demoiselle.

Puis, je reprenais d'une voix plus modérée :

_ Désolée, mais Nao ne viendra pas ce soir.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Voilà la suite !

Merci pour toutes les reviews, j'essaie de répondre à toutes !

Sinon, pour ceux qui pensent que les dialogues gâchent un peu l'histoire ou en tout cas, qu'ils la rendent plus difficile à suivre, je vais tenter de m'améliorer dès le chapitre 10.

Read&Review Please!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8: La gifle<strong>

_ Désolée, mais Nao ne viendra pas ce soir.

Je n'entendis aucun bruit pendant quelques secondes puis:

_ Xy... Xylia-san?  
>_ Bonsoir, Natsuki.<p>

Je me tournais enfin vers elle, le visage souriant. Comme je m'y attendais, elle reprit le casque noir avec frénésie devant mon regard amusé.

_ Je ne crois pas, non. Cette moto et ce casque m'appartiennent. Vous ne voudriez pas rentrer à l'académie à pied... ou en stop.

Elle hésita un moment. Sûrement qu'en cet instant, elle devait me comparer à cette cinglée de Tomoe. Mais ça ne m'atteignait guère.

_'Qu'importe les moyens, il faudra bien que quelqu'un te secoue un peu, Natsuki.' __  
><em>  
>_ Où est Nao?<br>_ Elle doit préparer des choses pour son départ en mission, à ce qu'elle m'a dit.  
>_ Oi... C'est un cauchemar.<p>

Je souriais de plus belle. Cette situation m'amusait au plus haut point. Je pris le breuvage qu'avait déposé nonchalamment, mais avec une pointe de curiosité, le patron des lieux.

_ Tenez! Je pense que vous en aurez besoin...  
>_ Je ne bois pas d'alcool.<br>_ J'insiste. Prenez-le, vous verrez bien si vous décidez de le boire ou non plus tard.

Elle prit son verre maladroitement, évitant mon regard, qu'elle fuyait sans s'en cacher depuis son arrivée. Je la laissais s'affaler avec désespoir sur le tabouret près du mien, nos casques me séparant de sa tête qu'elle avait posée entre ses deux mains. Placée comme cela, on n'aurait dit un enfant qui boudait.

_ Ma, ma... Vous ne devriez pas vous maintenir comme ça. On dirait que le ciel vous est tombé sur la tête.  
>_ C'est presque le cas, avec vous. Mais je me sens plus comme enfermée dans une cage, à vrai dire.<br>_ Bien. Ce n'est pas plus mal après tout. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas vous-même qui vous y enfermez.  
>_ Nani?<br>_ Faîtes comme si je n'avais rien dit.

J'adoptais un air détaché. J'avais pourtant une envie folle de la prendre dans mes bras et de la rassurer. Mais il ne le fallait pas. Il ne m'appartenait pas de le faire. Mais je comprenais peu à peu pourquoi Shizuru avait pu tomber amoureuse d'une femme comme elle... De plus, je n'étais pas là pour la calmer, bien au contraire. Ce sont les doutes qui permettent d'avancer. Ce soir, au moins, il fallait qu'elle reste seule, perdue, confrontée à ses contradictions. J'espérais que, de cette manière, elle emprunte le bon chemin une fois guidée par... par la vérité.

_ Alors, comment se fait-il que mon nom surgisse de nulle part dans une dispute avec Shizuru?  
>_ C... C... Comment as-tu...? Argh! Nao!<br>_ Pas que. Mari, Miss Maria, vos groupies à vous deux... même votre attitude à mon égard... Alors? Que se passe-t-il?  
>_ Rien qui ne te concerne!<br>_ Bien! Puisque 'vous' le prenez sur ce ton, alors... moi aussi je vais te tutoyer. Juste ce soir. De toute façon, demain, tu me renverras sûrement de l'académie alors...  
>_ Oi... Je...<br>_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'en ai presque fini de ce que j'avais à y faire.  
>_ Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu dis.<br>_ Bah! Ce n'est rien. Tu auras le temps d'y repenser un jour. Bon, Shizuru?  
>_ Je ne veux pas parler d'elle.<br>_ Soit! Alors parlons de ce que tu aurais parlé avec Nao.

Elle releva enfin la tête, libérant son regard qu'elle détourna enfin sur moi.

_ Parlons plutôt de toi.  
>_ S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. Que veux-tu savoir, Natsuki?<br>_ Qui es-tu?  
>_ Kamao Xylia.<br>_ Ta réponse est vague, bougonna-t-elle.  
>_ Ta question l'est tout autant.<p>

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Ma main voulu avancer vers son visage et tapoter son front qui se plissait en une mauvaise ride, mais je la retins, la focalisant sur le thé qui se trouvait devant moi.

_ Pourquoi es-tu ici?  
>_ Ici? Parce qu'on y trouve des très bons thés. A cette heure tardive, c'est appréciable. Et aussi pour vous tenir compagnie.<br>_ A Garderobe.  
>_ Pour devenir une Otome, ça me semble évident.<br>_ Ça ne l'est pas tant que ça puisque tu as dit tout à l'heure que je pouvais t'exclure.

_' Bien, le bras de fer a enfin commencé...' __  
><em>  
>_ Et bien... Disons que j'ai eu le soutien et l'approbation d'Otome que j'admire, comme Haruka ou encore toi. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses, notamment à canaliser mes pouvoirs... Et j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer et même parler à Shizuru-sama et...<p>

Son regard ne faiblissait pas, pourtant, j'aurais juré y avoir aperçu un voile de tristesse à l'évocation de ce prénom.

_ Et?  
>_ Et j'ai eu le bonheur de connaître ce sentiment magique que l'on appelle l'amour et de le laisser envahir tout mon être.<p>

J'avais fait exprès de relier dans ma phrase le prénom fatidique et la notion d'amour. A voir sa tête se baisser et ses armes tomber, je savais que son esprit avait, inconsciemment ou non, fait le lien. Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'exploiter.

_ L'amour?  
>_ Oui. L'amour de Mari. Je pensais que tu le savais.<br>_ J'avais des doutes.  
>_ Shizuru le sait très bien, elle, puisqu'elle se venge par ce biais.<p>

Je rigolais légèrement, pour ne pas brusquer la directrice avec une allusion aussi directe, ce qui la dérida un peu. Je vis alors quelques mèches bleues nuits s'écarter de son visage souriant de malice.

_ Oui. Elle peut être assez... dure parfois.  
>_ C'est une façon comme une autre de se protéger, ne, Natsuki?<p>

Je voulais la mettre face à ses propres faiblesses. Je n'avais pas prévu cependant de le faire aussi brusquement, aussi, de peur de faire fuir l'indomptable, je reprenais d'une voix plus douce, moins lourde de sous-entendu et surtout moins provocante.

_ Eto... Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque Shizuru a rejoint le bureau après sa leçon avec Mari?  
>_ Arf... Ça ne servirait pas à grand chose...<br>_ Peut-être juste à ne pas te torturer l'esprit toute seule. Quoiqu'il en soit, saches que tout ce que tu diras ici restera entre nous.

Elle me dévisageait vraiment cette fois-ci. Je luis envoyais mon regard le plus serein, le plus sincère, celui qui pousse à la confiance, celui d'une amie de longue date, celui qui n'aurait jamais dû exister à ce moment.

_ Ton regard...

_'Baka!' __  
><em>  
>Je mordais ma joue et fermais instantanément les yeux. Puis, une gorgée de thé plus tard, je reprenais.<p>

_ On parle de Shizuru, là, non?  
>_ Je ne la comprends plus, finit par lâcher la femme à bout de force après quelques secondes de lutte contre elle-même.<br>_ L'as-tu déjà comprise un jour?

Elle me fixa avec incrédulité. Sûrement que les années passées aux côtés de sa protectrice défilaient devant ses yeux.

_ Je ne sais plus, murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.  
>_ C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Tu sais, un vieil adage dit que, lorsqu'on est perdu, qu'on ne sait plus où aller, il est sage de revenir là d'où l'on vient.<br>_ Je ne suis pas perdue!

Je souriais affectueusement à cette femme infantile, paniquée par ses propres failles.

_ Lorsque je te vois ainsi, Natsuki, je me demande comment tu as réussi à sauver Garderobe sans l'aide, le soutien ou la présence de Shizuru à tes côtés... Et par deux fois en plus.  
>_ Urusai! Je.<br>_ Tu?

Elle prit finalement le verre de saké qu'elle bu d'une traite, certainement dans le but non avoué de se donner une contenance. Je restais calme mais regardais l'heure.

_'Je veux bien te ménager, Natsuki, mais mets-y un peu du tien. On ne peut pas éternellement rester de marbre, si? En tout cas, il faut que j'accélère les choses, sinon Mari risque de connaître quelques difficultés...' __  
><em>  
>_ Natsuki? Tu sais ce que me reproche Shizuru, ne?<br>_ Pas vraiment.  
>_ Écoute. Toi et moi, on le sait pertinemment. Je t'ai attaquée de front avec le passage sur toi, Shizuru enfermée dans un corps de pierre et tout ça. Elle a tenté de te protéger, comme elle le fait à chaque fois.<br>_ Demo... Ce n'était pas une attaque... Tu as dit... L'unité des Otomes, les liens forts et tout ça...  
>_ Oui, j'ai dit cela. Ce n'était pas réellement faux, mais ce n'était pas la vérité non plus. Aurais-tu préféré que je dise devant tout le monde tout ce que je sais de cette période?<br>_ Nani? Comment sais-tu tout ça?

Elle reprit sa position initiale, cachant ses mains dans ses cheveux sombres, son visage enfouit dans le zinc.

_ Peu importe de savoir comment je le sais. Ce qui importe, en revanche, c'est savoir ce que TU vas faire.  
>_ Pourquoi? Pourquoi je devrais faire quelque chose?<br>_ Parce qu'à toi, ça ne t'a pas paru étrange que seule Shizuru réagisse autant que toi à cet écrit?  
>_ Qu'est-ce que...<p>

_'Décidément, cette fille ne veut pas comprendre... Bah... Tant pis. Je vais devoir parler de moi...' __  
><em>  
>_ Rien. Tu m'as l'air totalement ailleurs. Mais comme je connais beaucoup de choses de toi, je vais te raconter un petit bout de ce qu'a été ma vie.<p>

_'Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque, mais si je peux l'embarquer avec moi, ça me va...' __  
><em>  
>_ J'avais quinze ans lorsque je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois. J'avais perdu ma mère quelques années plus tôt. Pendant deux ans, j'avais vécu avec une ancienne amie à elle, qui m'avait retrouvée après de nombreuses recherches. C'était une personne assez manipulatrice, détestable pour bien des raisons, mais à cette époque, et même aujourd'hui, elle reste ma meilleure amie. Je me sentais vraiment bien à ses côtés. Elle avait fini par dénicher l'endroit où vivait une autre amie à elle et à ma mère. Cette femme possédait un petit laboratoire et elle avait une magnifique fille... La plus envoûtante de toutes. Cette fille n'avait même pas un an de plus que moi. Les premiers mois, je n'ai fait que l'embêter sur sa timidité, chahutant sans cesse, la blessant parfois, sans le vouloir. Mais, Kami-sama, ce que j'ai pu être bête! Un soir, elle n'a pas rougi à mes taquineries, pas répondu non plus. Ce soir-là, je n'ai pas pu retenir ce que je me cachais à moi-même depuis près d'un an. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais à en perdre la raison. Une semaine après ça... Et bien... Le labo a explosé. La seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle, c'est ce coquillage autour de mon cou. Depuis, j'ai séché mes larmes, et puis, alors que je m'y attendais le moins, j'ai rencontré Mari. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Je ne retrouverai jamais l'année que j'ai perdue à fuir mes sentiments.<p>

Une main chaude et tremblante vint caresser ma joue, comme pour briser la course d'une larme qui s'était échappée.

_ Xylia... Je...  
>_ Ne t'en fais pas, Natsuki.<p>

Je changeais soudainement d'humeur, comme pour ne pas perdre de vue mon objectif, comme pour chasser l'image des lambeaux de peau de Kamao de mon esprit.

_ Bon, alors, il s'est passé quoi, avec Shizuru?  
>_ Rien de bien glorieux. Elle est entrée dans le bureau si parfaitement calme, si 'comme d'habitude'... Et elle a soufflé un 'tu as congédié ta chère élève?' avec ses 'ara' incessants.<p>

Je sentais dans cette remarque de moquerie toute l'affection de la reine des glaces pour l'accent de sa compagne de route.

_ Et... J'ai juste répondu que j'avais besoin d'être seule pour me calmer à ce moment-là, et que quiconque se serait trouvé dans le bureau aurait eu à le quitter.  
>_ Ce qui n'est pas l'exacte vérité, ne?<p>

Son visage se teinta légèrement, comme si la honte d'avoir un peu menti la rattrapait.

_ Pas vraiment. Mais que pouvais-je lui dire? Se défendit-elle.  
>_ Hum... Laisse-moi essayer... Ah! J'ai trouvé! Écoute, Shizuru, même si je suis un peu froide sur les bords, je vois bien que la présence de Xylia près de moi t'incommode. Alors, comme je tiens BEAUCOUP à toi, je ne veux plus te faire de mal, et je l'ai envoyée balader.<p>

J'avais tenté d'imiter les mimiques et la voix de Natsuki en prononçant cette phrase et avait largement accentué le 'beaucoup' lourd de sens. Le visage surpris et écarlate de la jeune brune m'entraîna dans un fou rire quasi-incontrôlable.

_ Baka! Injuria-t-elle

Je me reprenais.

_ Baka, peut-être, mais pas trop loin de la vérité quand même, ne, Nat-su-ki?  
>_ Yamete!<p>

Elle leva la main comme pour me menacer d'une quelconque claque qui aurait pu survenir. J'étouffais un rire.

_ Kowai... Plus sérieusement, Natsuki, pourquoi m'arrêter en si bon chemin? A mon avis, tu as sérieusement besoin du même bon coup de pied aux fesses que tu as reçu par Mai le jour où tu as giflé Shizuru.

Ma tirade la calma directement.

_ Shizuru...

Je lui laissais le temps de se remémorer ces instants de jeunesse, lorsque Shizuru avait été légèrement trop rapide (est-ce un euphémisme?) pour Natsuki. Et elle qui se faisait une image si parfaite, si surfaite de son Onee-sama adorée... C'était à cette époque que tout avait été déclenché, lorsque Natsuki, poussée par son instinct, pour une fois, l'avait rattrapée, et avait décidé d'apprendre à connaître la vraie Shizuru. Cette Shizuru qu'elle aura été la seule à voir. Cette pensée me fit frissonner. La VRAIE Shizuru... Qui est-ce?  
>Je sentais un mélange de nostalgie et de jalousie s'entremêler. Je ne le saurais jamais. Je ne l'ai jamais su. Ma tasse me sauva in-extremis de mes pensées trop sombres. J'avalais la dernière gorgée, froide et amère.<p>

_'Comme j'aurais dû le rester jusqu'à la fin de mes missions ici...' __  
><em>  
>_ Ça va, Natsuki, pas trop chamboulée?<br>_ Xylia... Je...  
>_ Je sais. Mais pas elle. Ça serait beaucoup plus simple si tu n'avais pas un halo de glace d'un mètre de circonférence autour de toi.<p>

Je lui souriais. Elle me le renvoya, un peu de tristesse sur son visage.

_ Je pense que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.  
>_ Oi... Je... Je ne sais pas... Si... Comment...<br>_ Bah!

Je tapais chaleureusement sur son épaule.

_ Hey, Natsuki?

Je voulais capter son regard une dernière fois avant de quitter ce lieu de perditions.

_ Xylia?  
>_ Cette fois, ne t'arrête pas brusquement à un mètre d'elle comme tu l'as fait lorsqu'elle s'est libérée de Tomoe...<p>

Elle baissa la tête comme un enfant désolé. Je pensais qu'elle avait encore dû se demander comment j'avais appris cela. Mais pour cette fois, il y avait assez de témoins pour que n'importe qui le sache.

_ Autre chose, Natsuki.  
>_ Oui?<p>

Je pris un air plus grave.

_ Avant de... Avant de m'expulser de l'académie, pourrez-vous me laisser le temps de préparer Mari à mon départ, s'il vous plaît?  
>_ Oi... Expulser... Je verrais ce que je peux faire...<p>

Nous enfilions nos casques sans grande hâte, même si le temps m'était maintenant compté. Mari avait dû finir ce qu'elle avait à faire. Natsuki remarqua mon air soucieux avant que je ne le cache derrière le casque.

_ Argh, Xylia. Demain va être une journée bien longue...  
>_ Eto... Natsuki... Je crois que c'est la nuit qui risque de l'être... Si Mari et Nao ont bien joué le jeu, Shizuru doit vous attendre fulminant dans votre bureau.<p>

Ma protection masquait parfaitement mes rougeurs. Ces instants de confidence m'avaient indéniablement trop rapprochée de Natsuki, je m'en voulais de l'avoir ainsi manipulée. Je ne pouvais en revanche pas non plus distinguer son expression derrière sa visière. Mais elle attrapa les clefs de la bécane noire et me lança:

_ Pour la peine, c'est moi qui conduit!  
>_ Et, mais vous avez bu!<br>_ Un verre, un seul. Et on ira plus vite, je connais des raccourcis.

_ C'est l'hiver, ça glisse de partout et.

_ Et crois-moi, tu serais surprise de mes capacités de pilote !

Devant son empressement, je cédais.

_'Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud.' __  
><em>  
>Contrairement à moi, elle avança la moto jusqu'aux escaliers, laissant à quiconque le voulait le loisir de nous voir toutes les deux, tard, retirer nos casques.<p>

J'imaginais la tête de Shizuru derrière la bais vitrée, car elle ne devait pas se passer du spectacle.  
>J'avais eu la décence de saisir la poignée passager, derrière moi, plutôt que de me tenir aux hanches de la directrice, ce qui apaiserait sûrement Shizuru.<p>

Miss Maria nous dévisagea.

_ Vous ramenez une fugueuse, Madame la directrice?  
>_ On en reparle demain, Miss Maria. J'ai à faire.<p>

A peine ces mots prononcés, elle fonçait vers le bureau.

Je rentrais dans le dortoir. Aux sons de voix émanant de ma chambre, je conclus qu'on m'y attendait de pieds fermes.

_ Coucou les filles.  
>_ Xy-chan!<p>

Je demandais à mes deux complices comment s'était déroulée leur soirée avant de m'épancher sur la mienne.

_ Nao a été voir Shizuru, pour lui demander un renseignement bidon. La jalouse lui a alors dit qu'elle croyait qu'elle passait la soirée avec Natsuki. Elle a répondu qu'elle avait décommandé mais qu'elle avait pris soin de ne pas la laisser seule. Shizuru n'a eu aucun mal à comprendre, et elle est venue ici immédiatement, comme tu l'avais prévu. Je l'ai calmée... Si je puis dire. Elle semblait d'un calme meurtrier quand elle s'est décidée à suivre mon conseil et attendre Natsuki dans le bureau, en rédigeant sa lettre de démission.

Je sortais une bouteille de saké que j'avais achetée au bar avant l'arrivée de la directrice.

_ Tiens, Nao, c'est pour toi.  
>_ Ben on a qu'à la partager ensemble ce soir, avait-elle répondu.<p>

Nous avions alors parlé et ri, inventant tous les scénarii possibles qui pouvaient en ce moment se dérouler au bureau.

_ J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'y passe... En effet!

_Bon, voilà jusque la suite... __  
><em>_Si vous me le demandez, je vous posterai ce qu'il s'y passe, dans ce bureau (le chapitre 8.5 est déjà écrit alors…) Sinon, ben on verra le lendemain de cuite de Mari et Xylia!_

A BIENTÔT!


	9. Chapitre 85

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Voilà le chapitre bonus, le 8.5! Si vous l'aimez, il se peut que d'autres chapitres du même style (pas du point de vue de Xylia) s'intercalent entre les différents chapitres de l'histoire.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

**Chapitre 8.5: Saké et chassés-croisés**

'_Est-ce la meilleure chose à faire? Je devrais peut-être attendre demain? Oi, Shizuru m'attend de toute façon, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'aller la voir... Et si en fait ce n'était pas vrai? Si Xylia m'avait dit tout ça pour me faire croire que Shizuru n'était pas avec Mari? Et si Shizuru ne voulait pas me parler? Ma tête va exploser... J'aime pô les Et Si..._'

La brune prit une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer dans son bureau, l'esprit toujours occupé par ses questions.

Elle murmura timidement:

_ Shizuru?...

Des yeux carmin se plantèrent dans son cœur. Elle ne pouvait y lire quoique ce soit tellement ceux-ci étaient neutres et épuisés, comme vidés de leurs éclats.

'_Comment peux-tu, comment oses-tu te tenir devant moi si facilement, un sourire aux lèvres après ça, Natsuki?_'

_ Natsuki. Tu as passé une bonne soirée?

'_Autant feindre l'indifférence. Dans quelques temps, je n'endurerai plus ta présence. Et puis... Et puis j'ai promis d'être toujours là pour toi alors...' _Finit de penser Shizuru.

_ Oi... Eto... Étrange soirée en fait... Mais je suis surprise que tu poses cette question...  
>_ Ara? Je reste dans une ambiance bizarre alors.<br>_ Si on veut, Shizuru.

Les deux n'osaient amorcer la discussion. Natsuki attendait que Shizuru lui fasse part de ses sentiments de jalousie, l'oblige à lui parler. Shizuru, de son côté, ne voulant pas blesser Natsuki, avait décidé de rester de marbre face à celle qu'elle n'avait plus le droit d'aimer.

Ce fut finalement la directrice qui brisa le silence, se souvenant des mots d'encouragement de Xylia: _'Ne t'arrête pas à un mètre d'elle, cette fois...'_

_ Et bien... Eto... Ça fait bizarre de te retrouver dans ce bureau à cette heure tardive.  
>_ Natsuki, c'est pourtant loin d'être la première fois. répondit Shizuru d'un souffle froid.<br>_ C'C'C'est vrai... Ce soir, enfin, tout à l'heure, avec Xylia, nous avons beaucoup parlé. C'est une fille bien, tu sais. Enfin, non, tu ne sais pas. Mais si tu l'avais vue tout à l'heure. Elle est... Je n'ai même pas de mots. Elle est tellement différente de toutes les étudiantes qu'on reçoit. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire qu'on a bien parlé elle et moi.

'S_'il te plaît, Shizuru, demande-moi de quoi nous avons parlé...'_

'_Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'elle. Tu as bien 'discuté' avec elle. C'est bien. Nous, ça fait plus de dix ans que l'on 'discute'...'_

_C'est bien pour toi alors, Natsuki. Je m'en réjouis.

'_Mais à quoi tu penses Shizuru?' _Se demanda la directrice.

_ Mais ce n'est pas... Enfin, tu vois Shizuru? C'est juste qu'elle m'a aidée à franchir un cap. Et je m'attendais pas qu'elle... qu'elle... me connaisse aussi bien et qu'elle comprenne tant de choses à son âge...

'_Tu es sadique Natsuki... Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de savoir ce que vous avez fait ensemble. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre parler d'elle._'

_ On ne choisit pas, Natsuki.

'_Pourquoi es-tu si froide ce soir, Shizuru?_'

_ C'est vrai que la vie est pleine de surprise. Répondit la blunette.

Elle eut un petit rire forcé et trouva un spectacle magnifique en lieu et place de ses chaussures, se demandant pourquoi tout n'était pas plus simple et pourquoi elle était incapable de bien se faire comprendre... Sans même se douter des double-sens assassins de ses phrases.

'_Hypocrite... Voilà ce que je suis. Si ce n'est pas plus simple, c'est uniquement de ma faute. Tout ça parce qu'il me fallait du temps... Mais une dizaine d'années, c'est long... Bien trop long... Shizuru, as-tu les mêmes sentiments pour moi que j'ai pour toi?_'

'_Il faut quand même que je sache, Natsuki. Es-tu heureuse? Pourquoi se visage si tourmenté? Fichu caractère protecteur..._'

_ Es-tu heureuse, Natsuki? Lâcha Shizuru, regrettant dans la seconde sa question.

'_Au moins, elle me regarde de nouveau.' S_ongea-t-elle finalement.

'_Quelle question! Non, je ne suis pas heureuse! Pas encore... Peut-être jamais?..._'

_ Je ne sais pas, Shizuru. Beaucoup de choses se mélangent dans ma tête. Xylia a

'_NON! NATSUKI! ARRÊTE AVEC ELLE! NE ME PARLE PAS D'ELLE!_'

_ Je vais me coucher, Natsuki, je suis fatiguée. Oyasumi.  
>_ Matte! Shizuru!<p>

La directrice avait retenu la femme au visage blessé d'une façon désespérée. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que Shizuru flancha.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de parler, Natsuki. Souffla-t-elle, masquant au mieux les sanglots qui envahissaient sa gorge.  
>_ Alors... alors écoute-moi! S'il te plaît. Shizuru... Si je... si je ne me confie pas ce soir, je n'aurais jamais plus la force de le faire.<p>

La façon dont Natsuki prononça cette phrase la laissa pantoise. Si le début avait été timide, elle avait presque crié de l'écouter, pour prendre ensuite un ton de supplique. Tant d'émotions rongeaient sa résolution de fuir.

'_Ne me demande pas ça avec cette voix et ce regard, Natsuki... Ma jolie Natsuki... Non, je n'ai même plus le droit à ce 'Ma'._'

Finalement, elle stoppa sa course et se dirigea vers le buffet, où elle se servit un thé, après en avoir proposé un à Natsuki.

_ Arigato, Shizuru.

Leurs mains se frôlèrent, lorsque Natsuki prit sa tasse et elle eut un mal fou à contrôler l'afflux de sang sur ses joues.

'_Ara... Tes rougissements intempestifs vont me manquer..._'

'_Calme-toi Natsuki. Allez, inspire un grand coup et parle... tu peux le faire! Je peux le faire!'_se répétait la directrice.

Mais elles ne parlaient pas, ne parlaient plus. Tout juste respiraient-elles, Natsuki le regard dans ses chaussures et Shizuru sur la lettre posée sur le bureau de Natsuki.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent.

_ Bien, parle-moi.

'_Qu... QU...QUOI! Comme ça? Si brusquement? Mais... Mais... Aide-moi, Shizuru! Allez! Joue avec moi! Taquine-moi comme tu l'as toujours fait!_'

Mais rien ne vint sauver la directrice désemparée. Elle devait affronter seule ses pensées et, pour la première fois, les exprimer sans l'appuie de Shizuru, sans ses regards qui la rassuraient, lui laissaient entendre qu'elle comprenait tout. D'une voix mal assurée, elle commença.

_ ... Xy... Xylia a réveillé quelque chose en moi. Enfin. Pas vraiment réveillé. Je le savais, mais j'avais peur et puis... Et puis je ne savais comment faire pour... Enfin, voilà...

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sur son front d'énervement.

'_Baka! Baka! Baka! Concentre-toi! Pour l'instant, ça ne veut rien dire ce que tu bégayes!_'

_ Tu ne dois rien comprendre à ce que je dis, ne, Shizuru? Mais c'était de ça que je voulais te parler. C'est juste... Très difficile...  
>_ Je crois que je comprends assez, Natsuki.<p>

'_Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire à haute voix que tu es avec Xylia... Je crois l'avoir deviné..._'

Elle continua:

_ Et... Mari est-elle au courant?  
>_ Oui, je pense qu'elle le sait, Shizuru. Xylia lui a même demandé de l'aide, je crois.<p>

'_Cette Xylia n'a vraiment pas de cœur. Jouer avec les sentiments de Mari comme ça... Mais comment une fille comme elle a-t-elle fait pour toucher le cœur de Natsuki aussi vite?'_

A cette pensée, une immense tristesse envahit Shizuru.

'_Pourquoi, Natsuki? Pourquoi?'_

Les deux femmes sirotaient leurs thés silencieusement, on aurait presque pu dire, comme à l'ordinaire.  
>Sauf que ce soir, l'ambiance sereine ne se dégageait pas de leur présence et que c'était, pour une fois, Shizuru qui fixait l'horizon par la baie vitrée.<br>Natsuki était pétrifiée de la voir ainsi, perdue dans ses pensées, ne cherchant pas à confronter son regard.

N: '_Se pourrait-il que je me sois trompée, à un moment donné, croire que ses sentiments étaient réels ?'_

S: '_Se pourrait-il que je me sois trompée, à un moment donné, croire qu'elle pouvait éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour moi?'_

N: '_Shizuru, je regrette de t'avoir demandé du temps... Je veux... Je veux plus de toi... Je... Lance-toi! Mais je n'arrive même pas à penser ces trois petits mots! Comment arriver à lui dire? Ne t'inquiète pas, fonce, ce sera plus facile quand tu auras commencé...'_

S: '_Mais qu'attend-elle de moi? Que je formule tout à sa place? Hum... Tu l'as toujours fait! Mais pas cette fois, cette fois, je veux qu'elle me le dise, qu'elle réalise à quel point elle me fait mal. Ah! C'est de ta faute aussi. Yukino t'avait bien dit, par l'intermédiaire d'Haruka, qu'à force de la protéger, tu devenais incapable de te protéger d'elle...'_

Les minutes s'effilaient à travers la fumée de moins en moins présente de leurs thés, qu'aucune ne buvait.  
>Pour Natsuki, il servait juste de point à fixer, pour s'accrocher, pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie qui, elle en était certaine, la guettait.<br>Soudain, un mouvement la sauva du combat intérieur de sa conscience avec elle-même.  
>Elle releva la tête et vit Shizuru en finir avec le liquide tiède d'une traite et se retourner, attendant quelque chose de la part de Natsuki, quelque chose qui ne venait pas.<p>

_ Shizuru, je... '_Ne sais pas le dire!'_

Sa phrase resta en suspens.

_ Natsuki, tu? _'E__s désolée? aimes Xylia? veux que je parte?' _répondit Shizuru, l'air plus dur que jamais.

Natsuki, devant se regard, replongea dans sa tasse.

'_Tiens, le thé doit être froid à présent... Froid comme moi. Et pourtant, Shizuru, si tu savais comme mon cœur brûle...'_

_ Bon, Natsuki. Il se fait tard et il semblerait que tu n'aies, finalement, rien à dire de cohérent, puisque tu as passé le dernier quart d'heure à ne rien prononcer. Moi, en revanche, j'ai besoin de dormir, je vais me coucher. Tu as de la lecture sur ton bureau. On se voit demain.

Elle reposa sa tasse sans la laver, ce qui était un fait rarissime et, lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la porte, elle s'arrêta à côté de Natsuki.  
>Leurs bras se frôlaient et le cœur de la directrice cogna plus fort encore.<p>

'_Retiens-la! Prends-la dans tes bras! Bouge, remues, satané corps de glace!'_

Les pas s'éloignèrent de nouveau et ce n'est que lorsque la porte émit le bruit caractéristique de sa fermeture qu'elle réussit à bouger. Elle posa sa main gauche sur le bras droit que Shizuru avait touché.

_ Shizuru...

Puis, réalisant qu'elle n'avait décidément aucun cran, elle s'assit à son bureau.

'_Je ne la mérite vraiment pas...'_

Elle posa son regard sur l'enveloppe blanche et reconnu sans difficulté l'écriture de Shizuru.

'_Shizuru? Une lettre? Pour moi? Une déclaration? Oh oui! Pourvu que ce soit cela!_'

Elle lu... Elle lu les pires mots qu'elle avait jamais lu. Les rapports des attaques des Slaves et de la solution finale : oubliés. Les actes de décès des Otomes : oubliés. Rien ne pouvait égaler, à cet instant, la détresse qui l'avait submergée.

Elle frappa son bureau des deux mains et balaya sa surface avec son bras, renversant le reste de son thé sur la missive. Elle jeta la tasse qui se fracassa contre le mur.

_ Pourquoi, Shizuru, pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant que je me sens prête?

« _Directrice, piliers de Garderobe, et membres du conseil, _

_C'est avec un immense plaisir que j'ai servi l'académie Garderobe durant toutes ses années. __  
><em>_Cependant, je ressens le besoin d'offrir ma protection à un royaume, afin de m'enrichir d'une nouvelle expérience. __  
><em>_Je sollicite un entretien avec le prince Takumi de Zipang et vous remets, avec l'espoir qu'elle sera acceptée, cette lettre de démission. _

_Cordialement, __  
><em>_Shizuru Viola, l'améthyste pleine de grâce._»

* * *

><p>Ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête lorsqu'elle sortit de son bureau, titubant, pleurant sans larme puisqu'elles étaient douloureusement bloquées dans son sternum. Elle avait dévasté son bureau, cassé sa tasse, balayé les papiers qui se trouvaient malencontreusement sur le passage de son bras rageur... Mais rien n'y avait fait. Et c'est sans vie qu'elle ouvrit une porte, pour y trouver trois filles assises en tailleur sur des oreillers, à même le sol, rigolant joyeusement avant que l'interruption ne les surprenne.<p>

_ Natsuki?

Deux voix avaient alors résonné de concert, la forçant à émerger de son coma.  
>Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur la plus proche, la rouant de coups de poings et criant:<p>

_ Tu le savais, hein? Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit! Tu savais qu'elle allait quitter Garderobe!

Mais, d'un coup, quatre mains fermes la stoppèrent et la plaquèrent au sol.  
>Nao regarda Xylia un instant, et, soulagée de ne voir qu'une faible ecchymose et un petit filet de sang sur la lèvre inférieure, elle lâcha:<p>

_ Ah! On dirait bien que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé!

Et un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche, mais elle le fit taire au regard meurtrier de Natsuki.  
>Cette dernière sentit alors deux bras s'enrouler sur ses épaules, la serrant fort. Mari étreignait la tête de la directrice, la berçant calmement.<br>Xylia se redressa, plongeant son regard attristé dans celui de la blunette.

_ Natsuki, tu n'as pas réussi à lui dire, n'est-ce pas?  
>_ Tu ne m'as rien dit... Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit... répétait en boucle la nouvelle venue.<br>_ Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, Natsuki. J'en suis désolée. Seule Mari avait été mise au courant par Shizuru, et elle lui avait promis de garder son secret.

Nao tendit alors un mouchoir à la femme effondrée.

_ Tiens, boulet!  
>_ Merci, Nao...<p>

Cette dernière semblait vraiment désarçonnée par cette réponse.

_ Et ben! Tu dois vraiment être au bord du gouffre pour ne même pas prendre la peine de te défendre... Tiens, bois-moi ça!

Sans sourciller, Natsuki prit le verre et le bu cul-sec. Elle tendit le verre vide instinctivement.

_ Encore.  
>_ Tiens!<br>_ Nao-sama, ce n'est pas la meilleure solution! Directrice, il ne faut pas vous saouler, ça rendrait les choses plus douloureuses encore.

La voix de la sagesse résonnait par Mari et Xylia eut, encore une fois, beaucoup d'admiration pour son ange.

_ Mais... Mais je l'ai perdue... Cette lettre... Elle s'en va... Shizuru...

Entre les sanglots, voilà ce que Nao, Xylia et Mari purent comprendre.

_ Elle n'est pas encore partie. Et vous êtes la seule à avoir lu sa lettre, je me trompe?  
>_ Non, Mari. Je crois que je suis la seule. Mais vous le savez, vous, qu'elle veut partir...<br>_ Vous savez que l'on ne dira rien.  
>_ Je te le promets, Natsuki. Renchérit Xylia.<br>_ Je n'ai rien à ajouter, j'aime pas promettre, finit Nao avec un sourire narquois.

Natsuki sécha ses larmes d'un coup de manche vif et continua, en baissant la tête.

_ Shizuru va m'en vouloir...

Les trois compères se regardèrent avec étonnement, mais Natsuki ne mit pas longtemps à poursuivre.

_ Le lettre est illisible... parvint à déglutir la 'maintenant-petite-fille-prise-en-faute'.

Elle sortit de sa poche une feuille, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. L'encre humidifiée par ses larmes avait coulé et le froissement de son support rendait le déchiffrage improbable, voire impossible.

_ C'est une bonne chose de faite, donne-moi ça, larve!

Nao prit la feuille des mains de la directrice et la déchira en petits morceaux avant de les jeter dans la corbeille à papier.  
>Natsuki, pendant ce temps, ne demanda pas la permission de se servir un troisième verre, sous les regards amusés de Nao et inquiets de Xylia et Mari.<br>Soudain, elle brisa le silence qui s'installait gentiment.

_ Xylia, j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais rien ne sort. Quand elle est partie, je voulais me jeter dans ses bras, mais je n'ai pas pu.  
>_ Je comprends Natsuki, mais tout va bien aller... Essaie juste d'imaginer que tu ou qu'elle va disparaître et que tu n'as plus rien à perdre. Peut-être que ça t'aidera à te lancer.<p>

A cette phrase, elle leva un sourcil de façon sarcastique.

_ Ce n'est pas loin de la vérité, Xylia. Mais elle était si froide, si distante ce soir... Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça avant... Si loin...

Un léger rire se fit entendre.

_ C'est normal tête de pioche! Elle croit que tu sors avec Xylia! Lança Nao.  
>_ Qu... Quoi!<br>_ Gomen ne, Natsuki. Mais Nao-sama a fait exprès de te chercher dans l'académie ce soir, pour mettre la puce à l'oreille de Shizuru-sama. Et, comme elle l'avait prévu, Shizuru-sama est venue ici et je lui ai dit que vous aviez rendez-vous avec Xylia. Gomen ne, Natsuki...  
>_ Mais... Mais pourquoi?<p>

Natsuki ne savait plus quoi penser. Ses yeux transperçaient de colère les trois filles penaudes mais son corps transpirait la lassitude et l'effondrement.

_ Natsuki, c'est mon plan, ne leur en veut pas, s'il te plaît... Il n'y a que moi de responsable sur ce coup.

En jugeant le coquard qui se dessinait sous son œil et la lèvre enflée sanguinolente, Natsuki se calma légèrement.

_ Bon... On va dire que je me suis vengée en avance. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas.

L'alcool commençait sérieusement à se répandre dans les veines et le système nerveux de la directrice. Pour maintenir cette sensation qu'elle trouvait plutôt agréable, elle remplit une nouvelle fois son verre. Nao décida, avec un regard pour Xylia, de finir la bouteille dans leurs deux verres, afin de ne pas laisser à Natsuki le loisir de se rendre trop malade.  
>Xylia posa sa main affectueusement sur son genou alors que Mari cessa ses caresses et vint s'assoir en face d'elle.<p>

_ Natsuki, je pensais que Shizuru te ferait une remarque, te dirait quelque chose qui puisse te permettre de rebondir, de lui avouer tes sentiments.

La princesse des glaces passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air embarrassé.

_ Je suis si pitoyable que ça que tout le monde remarque que je suis incapable de formuler mes sentiments?

Nao s'esclaffa de bon cœur, arrachant un sourire conscrit à la directrice.

_ Mais non! Tu n'es pas désespérante!  
>_ Juste un peu timide. Ajouta Mari.<br>_ Avec des remparts de glace qui semblent parfois te protéger. Voulu conclure Xylia.  
>_ Mais qui explosent à ta tronche parce que tu n'arrives pas à les contrôler. Se moqua Nao.<br>_ Ça, ce n'était pas la peine ! Intervint Mari.

La tête coupable de la directrice faisait son chemin de l'une à l'autre, impassible, simple spectatrice de cette discussion.  
>Xylia agita sa main devant son regard éteint.<p>

_ Bon. Et si tu allais lui parler, maintenant. Si elle t'a donné cette lettre, elle attend sûrement une réaction de ta part, non?

A ces mots, la femme de glace prit un air renfrogné et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Je ne peux pas m'opposer à son départ si c'est ce qu'elle désire. Elle a écrit qu'elle était heureuse de partir. Toute sa lettre voulait dire ça...

De nouveau, elle se perdit dans ses sanglots. Mais, très vite, sa manche vint les balayer.

_ Ça y est, t'es calmée? Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment écrire, ton 'Otome trop parfaite'?

Nao n'en revenait pas elle-même de cette colère qu'elle ressentait en voyant Natsuki si mal. Ce n'était sûrement pas parce qu'elle tenait à elle, cela ne pouvait pas être. Mais très vite, elle dû se concentrer de nouveau.

_ Ne parle pas de Shizuru comme cela!

Au moins, la remarque déplacée de l'Otome aux cheveux rouges l'avait faîte sortir de sa torpeur. Les trois complices se regardèrent et se comprirent. Si elles voulaient que cette nuit se termine bien, il fallait casser les murs de glace qui emprisonnaient le cœur de la directrice bien malgré elle.  
>Nao avait creusé la première brèche. Xylia y déposa un bâton de dynamite.<p>

_ Laisse tomber Nao. J'en viens à me demander si c'est une bonne idée, tout ça. Après tout, tu vois comment Natsuki à mal à cause d'_Elle_?

Elle avait fait en sorte de donner une intonation de dédain, à la limite du dégoût, lorsqu'elle avait évoqué Shizuru.

_ Mais, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Vous ne la connaissez pas. Elle attend juste... Emit timidement Natsuki.  
>_ Ben elle ferait mieux de partir si en plus elle cherche à blesser Xylia à travers moi. Acheva Mari.<br>_ ELLE N'EST PAS COMME CA! Ne la jugez pas! Défendit cette fois véhément Natsuki.  
>_ Ben si elle est si bien que ça, pourquoi ne pas aller lui dire, cervelle d'huître?<p>

Les trois amies regardaient avec amusement le visage incrédule de Natsuki, puis, d'un coup, il s'illumina.  
>Elle se leva précipitamment, perdant légèrement l'équilibre.<p>

_'Merde, ça tourne... Mais que je l'aime! Je l'aime? Oui, tu aimes Shizuru, ça te surprend? Non, je le savais mais... Mais j'ai réussi! J'ai réussi à le penser consciemment!'_

Avant de refermer la porte, à l'instant précis où son esprit avait enfin trouvé le chemin des mots, elle se retourna.

_ Les filles... Je l'aime.  
>_ Et ben! C'est pas trop tôt, poivrote!<p>

Les deux piliers de Garderobe se firent un clin d'œil complice et la porte se referma.

_'Shizuru, j'arrive! Et je ne te laisserai pas partir, pas maintenant, pas sans me battre!'_

* * *

><p>Shizuru se dirigeait vers sa chambre, laissant courir au passage sa main sur la porte de celle de la directrice.<p>

_'Depuis combien de temps ne suis-je plus rentrée dans cette chambre à l'improviste, juste pour avoir le plaisir de te surprendre au réveil ou endormie? Je me souviens encore de ton visage triste lorsque la fin de mes études approchait. Toi, tu as toujours voulu devenir un pilier. Je t'entends encore me dire que la directrice de Garderobe se devait d'être insensible et incorruptible pour pouvoir arbitrer les conflits extérieurs... Oh oui... je me rappelle même comme tu as rougi lorsque je t'avais alors enlacée, te murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille: 'Ara, tu es donc insensible Nat-su-ki?' Mais ce ne sont que des souvenirs... Merveilleux souvenirs...'_

Des 'Baka' se répercutaient dans sa mémoire, elle les revoyait tous maintenant qu'elle était allongée, toujours habillée, sur son lit. Elle frotta machinalement la joue que Natsuki avait giflée, lorsqu'elles n'étaient que des élèves.

_'Je t'ai aimée à cet instant, Natsuki... Et j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, je me suis ouverte à toi, je t'ai attendue... Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venue? Tu fais erreur, ma petite Shizuru, souviens-toi! Non, je ne veux pas. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve, un doux rêve comme j'en fais parfois, souvent, trop souvent. Et pourtant, ça te semblait bien réel, non? Allez, laisse-toi aller au seul souvenir que tu as d'avoir possédé son cœur._'

**Flash-back**

_'Je ne reverrais plus jamais Natsuki, je ne pourrais pas la protéger. Bouge, satané corps! Est-ce cela, la Mort? Le vide, le noir, le néant, avec pour seules compagnies mes pensées? Combien de temps encore? Je n'ai déjà plus la notion du temps. Peut-être est-ce l'enfer, pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises... Mais ne plus te revoir, Natsuki, voilà le seul enfer qui me blesse. Je pourrais tout endurer, mais pas ça... Combien de temps? Mais... Mais... Mais je bouge! J'ai l'impression de flotter, serait-on en train de me transporter? Ramener mon corps à l'académie? Non! Laissez-moi! Je ne veux pas que Natsuki me voit comme cela! D'ailleurs, comme quoi? Est-ce que mon corps est mutilé? Ai-je tous mes membres? Oui, je les ressens je crois... Je me sens juste comme... comme enfermée, comme prisonnière de mon propre corps. Ah... fin du voyage. Je jurerais que je suis maintenue debout. Ce qui voudrait dire que je ne suis pas dans un cercueil? Je suis fatiguée, encore. Je m'endors. Je ne sais pas combien de fois ni même combien de temps je m'assoupis comme cela. Après tout, est-ce bien important? Mais quelque chose me tire du sommeil. C'est ma joue, elle brûle... Mais c'est agréable. J'ai si froid ici. Je commence à distinguer une forme... C'est une main, c'est une main sur ma joue. Ouvre les yeux, respire, écoute, entends! Mais rien ne marche dans ce putain de corps! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIIIIIR! Quoi? Cette même douleur douceur sur mes lèvres? Non, ce n'est pas une main, c'est une bouche! Natsuki! Je sais que c'est toi! Je n'ai pu qu'effleurer tes lèvres qu'une fois il y a bien longtemps, mais je ne les confondrais avec aucune autre paire! __  
><em>_'Reviens-moi, Shizuru... Je suis perdue sans toi...' __  
><em>_Tu as murmuré, et j'ai entendu! Je suis là, Natsuki, je suis là! Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Tu le sais que je suis là? Je pleure. Y a-t-il des larmes sur mon visage? Natsuki, regarde, je pleure, je suis vivante! __  
><em>_'Fais quelque chose, Shizuru! Fais-moi un signe... Donne-moi l'espoir... Je... Tu... Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux... Ne pars pas... Reste près de moi...' __  
><em>_Ta voix est remplie de larmes. Puis, plus rien. De nouveau, le froid, mes pensées. Le temps passe inexorablement sans que je sache qui de la lune ou du soleil contemple mon désarroi. J'ai sans doute fantasmé sur ta présence car jamais tu n'es revenue. Peut-être était-ce une épreuve de plus, pour me rendre folle, pour me punir... Peut-être est-ce cela, l'enfer?'_

**Fin Flash-back**

_'Merde! Ça ne peut pas n'être qu'un rêve, ce baiser, cette voix, j'en suis sûre!_'

Elle se redressa brusquement. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Il lui fallait demander à Natsuki.

_'A quoi bon? Cette histoire remonte à trois ans déjà. Et puis... Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé... Toi non plus, Shizuru. Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire? 'Tiens, Natsuki, quand mes nano-machines ont fait de moi une femme de pierre à cause de la solution finale, j'ai bien senti quand tu m'as embrassée et j'ai entendu ta déclaration à demi-mots.' Elle m'aurait prise pour une folle... Sauf si c'était la vérité, Shizuru. Sauf si c'ETAIT, c'est bien la le problème. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus vrai. Aujourd'hui, elle conduit même 'sa' moto. Peut-être que c'est ça mon erreur? Lorsqu'elle voulait en acheter une et que je le lui ai déconseillé... Ah la la! Tu divagues, ma petite... Tu divagues. Bon, tu te lèves ou tu te couches pour de bon? Je vais me coucher. Et arrête de me contredire. Très bien, espèce de lâche... Tu partiras sans même savoir si elle t'a jamais aimée...'_

Shizuru ouvrit les yeux, visiblement énervée par les dialogues intérieurs d'ange Shizuru et démon Shizuru.

Mais il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne. Après tout, elle allait partir, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour mettre Natsuki dans une position aussi inconfortable que la sienne.

* * *

><p>_ Shizuru? Shizuru?<p>

Après avoir frappé calmement à la porte sans avoir de réponse, Natsuki se résigna. Puis, elle repensa à toutes les fois où Shizuru se glissait dans sa chambre sans prévenir et abaissa la poignée. Elle contourna le paravent, la pièce était vide. Elle fit le tour du lit où un corps avait dû être allongé quelques temps auparavant. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, des larmes commençant à se frayer un chemin dans le coin de ses yeux. Elle attrapa une serviette et huma le parfum si délicat qui en émanait. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, la serviette contre son visage et pleura chaudement.

_ Où es-tu, Shizuru?

* * *

><p>_ Natsuki? Natsuki?<p>

Après avoir frappé calmement à la porte sans avoir de réponse, Shizuru entra dans le bureau vide et sombre de la directrice. Elle vérifia le bureau. Tout était sans dessus-dessous et la tasse renversée était ébréchée. Sa lettre avait disparue.

_ Natsuki...

Elle partit rapidement de la pièce qui rendait l'atmosphère lourde pour son esprit et se dirigea jusque la chambre de son amie.

Elle tapa faiblement à la porte.

_ Natsuki?

Elle attendit quelques instants.

_ Natsuki?

Sans réponse, encore une fois, elle entreprit d'ouvrir le battant. Elle longea le couloir. Les lumières éteintes plongeaient la pièce dans l'obscurité, mais elle en connaissait les moindres recoins. Elle se demandait si sa beauté aux cheveux nuit dormait. Mais le lit était aussi inexorablement vide et froid. Shizuru laissa ses doigts le caresser tendrement.

_ Où es-tu, Natsuki?

'_Où veux-tu qu'elle soit? Elle a dû se précipiter dans les bras de sa protégée. Argh! Xylia! Je ne me laisserai pas effacer sans avoir combattu! Natsuki ne t'appartient pas! Elle ne t'appartient pas!_'

* * *

><p>_ NATSUKI!<br>_ Euh... Bonsoir, Shizuru-sama...

Elles se faisaient face, une lueur de défi dans le regard rouge de l'Otome, un autre énigmatique dans celui de Xylia, un sourire en coin dessinant ses lèvres.

_ Oh! Mais ma parole, c'est un vrai moulin dans votre chambre le soir! Tenta de plaisanter Nao, qui, en plus de ne pas trop apprécier le pilier, avait des souvenirs bien précis de ses colères, qu'elle redoutait amèrement.  
>_ Peut-être que si tu étais plus souvent chez toi ce serait pareil, rétorqua Mari.<p>

Puis, elle enchaîna:

_ Natsuki vient de partir... Je dirais, il y a à peu près cinq minutes. Elle vous cherche, Shizuru-sama.  
>_ Dans tous les sens du t... Itai! T'es pas bien!<p>

Xylia avait fait taire sa nouvelle amie d'un joli coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ Xylia... Qui t'a fait ça? Se renseigna Shizuru, changeant de sujet, visiblement étonnée des ecchymoses sur le visage de l'élève. Cependant, comme cette dernière pouvait s'y attendre, on ne pouvait lire aucun sentiment, positif ou négatif, sur le visage de son aînée, même lorsque la réponse fusa.

_ Natsuki. Natsuki m'a fait ça.

_'Natsuki? Frapper une élève? Que lui as-tu fait Xylia? Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je..._'

_ Tu l'aurais vue, Shizuru! Elle a débarqué ici comme une furie et.  
>_ Ça suffit, Nao. Natsuki est assez grande pour expliquer ses actions à qui elle veut.<p>

Xylia était en colère. Certes Nao pouvait et avait fait avancer la résolution du problème, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle n'avait pas à formuler des sentiments qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

_ Shizuru-sama, je pense que Natsuki doit être dans votre chambre. Ou dans la sienne si elle ne vous y a pas trouvée. Conclue Mari.  
>_ Arigato, Mari-chan.<p>

Un baiser sur la joue plus tard, deux torpilles sortirent des yeux de Xylia mais n'atteignirent jamais Shizuru, déjà partie.

_ Je déteste quand elle te fait 'ça'!

Mari rigola et se colla au corps brûlant et boudeur de la fille aux cheveux gris.

_ Ben ça te fait un point commun avec Natsuki alors! S'esclaffa Nao.

Puis elle prit congé avec légèreté quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Eh... Ma belle... Il est l'heure pour nous de dormir. Murmura Mari, enlaçant sa partenaire tendrement.  
>_ Mari...<br>_ Je t'aime aussi Xy-chan.  
>_ Ce n'est pas ça... Euh, je veux dire, moi aussi. Mais je ne voulais pas dire ça.<p>

Mari s'inquiéta devant le visage fermé de Xylia.

_ Je ne suis pas attirée par Shizuru, Xy-chan... Même si, je dois l'avouer, elle me fait un peu penser à toi.  
>_ ... Hum... Si tu le dis.<p>

Xylia avait un peu rougit à la déclaration mais ne dit rien de ses pensées.

_ Je suis certaine que tu le saurais si vous vous connaissiez un peu mieux.  
>_ Euh... Sûrement Mari... Mais ce n'est toujours pas ce que je veux te dire...<br>_ Alors dis-moi, je suis toute ouïe.

Elle guida Xylia sur le lit et s'assit près d'elle, la questionnant du regard.

_ Mari... Je... Avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je risque d'être renvoyée. J'ai quand même enfreint un sacré nombre de règles ce soir... Et mon dossier est déjà pas mal... rempli dirons-nous.  
>_ Je sais. Mais si tout se passe comme je le pense, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de ce soir. A part peut-être par Nao, quand elle rentrera de sa mission.<br>_ J'aimerai être aussi optimiste que toi.

Mari pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Xylia.

_ Si jamais tu devais quitter Garderobe, rien ne t'empêcherait de t'installer à Fuuka... Et si jamais il ne nous reste que peu de temps...

Elle se rapprocha et murmura des mots à l'oreille de Xylia qui, pour la première fois devant Mari pour cette raison, se sentit rougir et elle baissa immédiatement la tête.

_'Cette fille est un démon...'_ songea-t-elle avant de se reprendre et de sourire. _'Mais je suis pire qu'elle!_

Elle se tourna vers le visage de Mari, guettant la moindre réaction lorsqu'elle chuchota:

_ La nuit va être longue...

Avant de l'embrasser beaucoup moins innocemment...

* * *

><p>Natsuki n'en revenait pas. Elle se retrouvait assise en larmes dans la salle de bain de Shizuru, une boule au ventre en imaginant qu'elle l'avait perdue pour toujours, et la seule question qui avait fusé des lèvres de son amie était:<p>

_ Pourquoi as-tu frappé Xylia?

Elle avait une voix calme en la questionnant, la main sur le front de Natsuki, un regard tiède accompagnant son geste.

_'Comme si cela était important, comme si cela allait te faire revenir sur ta décision...'_.

Natsuki rigola amèrement.

_ Tu ne l'aimes pas trop, alors je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire. _'Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle, hein?_  
>_ Je m'inquiète pour toi. <em>'Je ne supporte pas qu'elle puisse te faire tellement de mal que tu en arrives à être violente...'<em> Si cela se sait, tu auras des problèmes en tant que directrice de Garderobe.  
>_ Et alors? J'en ai rien à faire de Garderobe, et toi non plus! '<em>Garderobe? Mais tu ne comprends rien, Shizuru...'<em>

_ Lève-toi et vas-t-en! Lui intima Shizuru, terriblement déçue par le comportement extrême de Natsuki, et de ses réactions probablement exacerbées pas l'alcool ingurgité.  
>_ Je me lève mais je ne pars pas. Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas (hic) promis de (hic) rester ici.<p>

Shizuru prit un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau.

_ Bois ça, tu as le hoquet.  
>_ Arigato.<br>_ Ne me remercies pas. Puis-je emprunter ta chambre? Parce que tu peux rester ici jusqu'à mon départ. Je ne te promettrai plus jamais rien, Natsuki.

Les yeux de Natsuki se remplirent de larmes mais elle serra la mâchoire pour ne pas les laisser trop couler. C'était cependant peine perdue. Mais Shizuru ne la regardait déjà plus. Elle sortait de la salle de bain lorsqu'un murmure inaudible la retint.

_ Je l'ai frappée car j'ai cru qu'elle savait que tu partais et je lui en voulais de me l'avoir caché malgré les discussions qu'on avait eues dans le bar.  
>_ Je ne vois pas comment Xylia aurait été au courant, ni même pourquoi. Tu divagues Natsuki, ton raisonnement ne tient pas la route.<p>

La voix de Shizuru était sous le contrôle permanent de sa propriétaire, une voix sans état d'âme, neutre, impassible, indifférente.

_ Pa... Parce... _'Allez! Fais-le!'_  
>_ Natsuki, respire. Tu es toute bleue, tu me fais peur.<p>

La directrice ouvrit les yeux, inspira de toutes ses forces tellement le manque d'oxygène l'avait asphyxiée et, expirant, elle débita:

_ Mais elle m'a fait comprendre que je risquais de te perdre si je ne faisais rien alors quand j'ai lu ta lettre, j'ai fait le lien.  
>_ Et alors? <em>'Si tu ne faisais rien? De quoi ma Natsuki a-t-elle bien pu parler avec Xylia?'<em>

Natsuki baissa la tête aux rougeurs naissantes.

_ Alors Mari m'a dit qu'elle était la seule à être au courant... Et que tu lui avais demandé de garder le silence.  
>_ Je posais cette question par rapport à ma démission, Madame La directrice. Alors?<p>

L'interpelée leva brusquement la tête, où Shizuru pouvait y lire de la peine et de la colère, une forme d'incompréhension et d'appréhension aussi. Elle préféra ne plus prêter attention à ces expressions faciales qu'elle trouvait si craquante.

_ Il est hors de question que tu partes... De toutes manières...

Elle s'arrêta un instant, consciente de ce qu'elle allait laisser supposer par cette phrase, ses joues en feu, mais ne baissant pas la tête, elle reprit.

_ De toutes manières, ta lettre est illisible maintenant.  
>_ Ara? Et pourquoi cela? <em>'L'état de ton bureau m'a bien laissée imaginer cela, Natsuki...'<em>  
>_ Parce que l'encre a coulé. En plus, je l'ai froissée pour la mettre dans ma poche. Pour finir, Nao me l'a arrachée des mains et l'a déchirée.<p>

Pour raconter l'anecdote avec Nao, Natsuki avait emprunté une tête d'enfant boudeur.

_ Je la réécrirai, Madame la directrice.  
>_ Non!<p>

Natsuki avait crié et s'était jetée simultanément sur Shizuru, les poings fermés frappant sur ses épaules.  
>Cette dernière attrapa violemment ses poignets et fit reculer la blunette. Natsuki sentit l'arrière de ses genoux bloquer par le lit, ce qui la fit s'assoir brusquement. Des yeux de feu fixaient tellement son regard qu'elle ne pouvait le détourner. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur de Shizuru.<p>

_ Natsuki, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas partir.

La proie reprit ses esprits au son de la voix de la prédatrice menaçante, et en profita pour briser le contact visuel et plonger des yeux dans le sol.

_'Je t'aime... Je t'aime Shizuru! Comment mettre la bonne intonation? Va-t-elle me croire? Et Shizuru qui devient agressive... Tu ne m'aides pas là, mon cœur...'_

_ Tu... Tu me fais peur, Shizuru, quand tu as ce regard...  
>_ Ara? Raison de plus pour me laisser partir, ne, Natsuki? '<em>Elle a peur de moi? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé? Elle pense que je pourrais lui faire du mal?'<em>  
>_ Mais... Mais j'aurais encore plus peur de... Tu vois? J'aurais encore plus peur de ne jamais revoir ton regard.<p>

A ces mots, elle levait la tête pour affronter encore les rubis qui la dévisageaient. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer à demi-mots. Shizuru en restait tout autant interdite. Mais, poussée par des ailes qu'elle savait invisibles, elle enchaîna:

_ Et je ne sors pas avec Xylia. Xylia est avec Mari, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Et mon cœur est prit... Il est... Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que mon cœur et mon amour et ben... Mon cœur est...  
>_ Natsuki?<br>_ Mon cœur bat pour...  
>_ Natsuki?<p>

La timide était tellement perdue dans l'expression de ses sentiments qu'elle n'entendait ni ne voyait rien autour d'elle. Les seuls sens qu'elle percevait encore se limitaient à ceux qui émanaient de sa conscience.

'_Mon cœur n'est qu'à toi... Je t'appartiens, même si tu ne le sais pas encore, même si tu ne m'as jamais possédée...'_

Deux mains la secouèrent légèrement.

_ Ara... Natsuki a beaucoup trop bu ce soir, je crois.  
>_ Shizuru...<br>_ Tu devrais dormir et nous reparlerons de tout cela demain. J'avais une question à te poser aussi. Je pense que tout cela peut attendre quelques heures. _'C'est ce que je fais depuis toujours avec toi. Mais se pourrait-il que tu aies tenté de m'avouer tes sentiments? J'aimerais tellement savoir mais tu me fais m'inquiéter pour toi, Natsuki. Tu as l'air si absent, si fatigué. Si triste aussi. Est-ce de ma faute?'_

_ Je... Je ne veux pas attendre. Je ne SAIS pas attendre.

La moue de Natsuki n'arriva pas à stopper le sentiment d'injustice qui envahit Shizuru à cet instant.

_ Tu apprendras. Après tout, je l'ai bien fait. On s'en remet, ne t'en fais pas. Répondit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.  
>_ Shizuru...<p>

Le ton était plaintif, mais, très vite, elle se reprit.

_ Shizuru, pose-moi ta question. Je t'en prie.  
>_ Peux-tu me jurer d'y répondre ce soir, quelque soit la question? Peux-tu me jurer de ne pas mentir, de ne pas l'éluder?<br>_ Je te le jure, Shizuru. Je te répondrai ce soir, avec toute ma franchise.

Shizuru sembla surprise de l'aplomb avec lequel Natsuki lui répondait, cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se convaincre que seul l'alcool pouvait rendre sa solitaire si docile.

_ Pourquoi as-tu été mal à l'aise lorsque tu as lu le devoir de Xylia, sur l'époque où j'étais transformée en statue de pierre? Tu te souviens, ne, Natsuki?  
>_ Parfaitement. <em>'Merci Xylia, grâce à ce devoir, je devrais réussir à lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens...'<em>

_ Prends ton temps, Natsuki, je veux la stricte vérité.  
>_ Je n'ai pas besoin de temps. Lorsque j'ai lu son devoir, je me suis demandée comment elle avait fait pour être au courant. J'avais fait en sorte que seule toi puisses m'entendre ou sentir ma présence près de toi... Même si, apparemment, tu n'as rien senti du tout. Et j'étais gênée, car, ce soir-là, celui où j'étais venue te voir... Et bien... J'avais fait une déclaration. En fait, Shizuru, je t'avais fait ma déclaration.<p>

Le masque de Shizuru commençait à tomber, et elle eut tout le mal du monde à retenir l'eau salée qui débordait de ses yeux.

_ Tu te trompes, Natsuki. Je t'ai sentie... Ta main sur ma joue, tes lèvres... Même tes mots m'ont atteinte.

Natsuki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Depuis trois ans, elle se demandait si oui ou non Shizuru savait. Si oui, elle feignait l'ignorance, sûrement pour ne pas avoir à repousser ses avances, pensait-elle. Et si elle ne savait pas, Natsuki n'avait jamais plus eu assez de courage pour lui dire, pas devant ce regard si puissant, si déstabilisant.  
>Et depuis ce jour, Shizuru avait tellement changée: plus de visite dans sa chambre, plus de regard amusé lorsque Shizuru activait la robe des élèves... Tous leurs petits jeux, installés par Shizuru, s'étaient effacés peu à peu.<br>Natsuki en avait conclu que l'expérience de Shizuru l'avait changée, ou bien que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés. Elle les avait alors enfermés dans le coffre de l'amitié, la clef gardée loin des regards indiscrets.

_ Natsuki, regarde-moi. S'il te plaît...

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle prit le menton de la directrice entre ses doigts et releva sa tête.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit? Enfin, je veux dire...  
>_ Mais... Mais... Tu as arrêté de me taquiner et d'être bizarre avec moi! Alors je me suis dit que tu m'avais entendue mais que tu ne voulais pas de mes sentiments... Et puis... Je ne suis pas comme toi... tu as une multitude de fans qui t'envoient des déclarations tous les jours. La mienne n'aurait fait que grossir le tas.<p>

Shizuru accusait ces mots.

_ Et j'aurais attendu une bonne dizaine d'année pour une déclaration que j'aurais balayée du revers de la main comme toutes les autres, Natsuki?  
>_ Tu... Tu... Tu ne m'as pas parlé non plus. Se défendit tant bien que mal la directrice, les bras croisés sur son torse.<br>_ Je ne savais pas si je rêvais, si j'étais morte... Si j'étais au paradis...  
>_ Au paradis?<br>_ Oui, Natsuki. Au paradis. S'il existe un lieu où Natsuki désire être mienne, ça doit être celui-ci, ne?

Natsuki baissa la tête puis se reprit, plantant ses émeraudes dans les rubis de Shizuru.

_ Shizuru, j'ai un aveu à te faire.  
>_ Oui, Natsuki.<br>_ Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça parce que... En plus de ne pas savoir... Enfin... J'avais peur que tu me voies comme une fille de ton fan-club, comme avant, les premiers jours où tu as été mon Onee-sama... Ou pire, comme Tomoe... Et puis, tu ne m'as jamais dit réellement ce qu'il s'était passé, hormis le fait que tu te sois amusée, alors... Tu vois, je me suis dit que tu préférais être avec ton fan-club qu'avec moi... Et je ne veux pas me sentir comme Tomoe ou que tu me compares à elle ou que...

Elle n'avait pas respiré en débitant ces mots, rouge comme jamais. Les yeux de sang s'écarquillèrent à leur maximum lorsque le cerveau de leur propriétaire avait fait le tri de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle prit ensuite un air désolé.

_ Natsuki... Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareil, kannin na...  
>_ Mais tu... Tu as fait des choses avec elle, ne, Shizuru?<p>

Le regard de la directrice fendait le cœur de Shizuru. Comment ne s'était-elle pas rendu compte du mal qu'elle avait fait à celle qu'elle pensait protéger?

_ Oui, Natsuki. Mais s'il s'est passé ces choses avec elle, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais enfermée. J'ai menti. Non, pour être exacte, je t'ai menti. Encore une fois, Kannin na, Natsuki.  
>_ Shi... zu... ru?<br>_ La vérité...

Elle prit une forte inspiration avant de continuer.

_ La vérité, c'est qu'elle m'a dit que TU étais enfermée. Et qu'elle pouvait peut-être faire des choses pour toi, te libérer, dans le meilleur des cas. Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, je me suis sentie tellement soulagée... Et tellement mal à l'aise. Mais, tu me connais mieux que quiconque. Je surmonte tout avec cette indifférence qui me protège. J'ai préféré me convaincre que je m'étais bien amusée.  
>_ Shizuru? Je... Je... Dis, tu ne vas pas partir pour Zipang?<p>

Ses yeux étaient maintenant remplis de larmes lorsqu'elle se releva, plaçant son visage à la hauteur de celui de Shizuru.

_ Ne pars pas...

Ce murmure n'aurait jamais pu être entendu si Natsuki ne s'était pas brusquement jetée dans les bras de l'Otome, postant sa bouche près de son oreille.  
>Shizuru resserra l'étreinte un instant, humant le doux parfum de sa chevelure. Elle n'avait jamais espéré recevoir tant de bonheur en une seule fois.<br>Elle se recula, posant une main sur la joue de l'ange aux cheveux nuits. Leurs regards se magnétisaient tellement que l'espace entre leurs visages s'effaça rapidement.

Natsuki ferma les yeux au moment-même où elle sentit un souffle chaud à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.  
>Le baiser qui suivit les mirent dans un état de transe, où plus rien n'existait à part leurs corps.<br>Mais, avant que Shizuru ne puisse resserrer son étreinte en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Natsuki, cette dernière se retira.

_ Gomen ne, Shizuru...

Elle détourna le regard et posa trois doigts sur ses lèvres. Shizuru se mordit la joue. Elle y avait vraiment cru, à ce moment de bonheur.

_'Après tout, j'aurais goûté à tes lèvres avant de partir... Désolée, Natsuki... Mais cela fait trop mal. Je dois m'éloigner avant de me perdre...'_

Elle effaça une larme d'un geste élégant de la main avant que Natsuki le remarque et rompit le silence.

_ Ce n'est rien, Natsuki. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de bonheur de toute façon. Je crois qu'on n'y peut rien! Disons que tu m'as fait un magnifique cadeau avant que je ne parte... Comme un cadeau d'adieu, ne?

Shizuru pencha légèrement la tête de côté, signe que le masque était revenu, un sourire sur ses lèvres...  
>Natsuki mit du temps à analyser la situation, mais très vite, sentit le sang dans ses joues chauffer.<p>

_ B... B... BAKA! Je... Je suis juste désolée car j'ai... Je dois sûrement sentir l'alcool...

Le son de sa phrase avait décru progressivement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un souffle.  
>Shizuru la fixa un instant, se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé cette phrase sortie de nulle part. Lorsqu'elle vit l'air boudeur de sa belle, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé et se permit de rire. Un rire vrai, un rire frais et doux, un rire qui ne prit fin que parce que des lèvres l'y obligèrent.<br>Le baiser fut vite rejoint par des caresses dans les cheveux, le dos, sur les fesses, même, notamment de Shizuru qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à la témérité nouvelle de son amour. Les baisers se firent de plus en plus profonds, passionnés et passionnels, arrachant à l'une comme à l'autre des gémissements et des respirations hachées.

_ Nat...suki... Je... Je ne pourrais pas me con...contenter de ça ce soir si... Si tu ne te calmes pas...  
>_ Je n'arrive... pas... à a... rrêter... Shizu...ru... C'est... juste... wouah...<p>

Elles s'embrassèrent et s'embrasèrent pendant encore quelques instants, peut-être quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures... Aucune des deux n'avaient de contrôle sur le temps. Cependant, Natsuki montra des signes de fatigue.

_ Ara... Il est... hors... de question... que... hum... Natsuki... me laisse... dans cet état... Ce soir...  
>_ Je... Je suis... vraiment désolée, Shizuru. Mais (baille) mes yeux se ferment tout seuls.<p>

La femme aux cheveux châtains resserra doucement son étreinte autour de la taille de la directrice, se demandant comment elles avaient atterris sur le lit sans s'en rendre compte, et, avant même d'avoir pu voler un nouveau baiser, une respiration caractéristique du sommeil émanait du corps entre ses bras.

_ Ikezu, Natsuki... Tu me payeras ça, mon amour...

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la belle endormie lorsqu'elle plongea sa tête sur la poitrine de Shizuru. Et un autre étira le visage de Shizuru tandis qu'elle se blottissait tendrement contre le corps encore habillé de Natsuki.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour Bonjour!**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 9, un tout petit chapitre pour être précise. Mais un chapitre de transition. Les prochains chapitres seront plus sombres, même si ils seront parfois entrecoupés de chapitre x.5 qui détendront l'atmosphère...**_

**_J'espère que vous apprécierez! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si il y a des fautes... _**

_**Bonne lecture à vous!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9: le départ de Nao<strong>

_ Xylia! Xylia! allez, lève-toi! Debout!  
>_ Hummm... Laisse-moi dormir Mari...<br>_ Non! On a cours et avant cela, Nao attend pour te dire au-revoir!  
>_ NAO!<p>

D'un sursaut, je me levais et m'habillais si rapidement que Mari avait bien du mal à suivre mes mouvements, restant là, à regarder avec amusement mes actes.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouvais devant la chambre de la fille aux cheveux rouge.<p>

_ Nao? Je peux entrer?

Aucun son ne me répondit alors que je frappais. Sous la porte, le liseré restait sombre et j'en concluais qu'elle avait peut-être autant de mal que moi à se réveiller. J'entrais pour vérifier ma théorie.

_ Nao! Tu es impossible!

Un corps ronflait sur le lit, dans les habits de la veille, un radio-réveil gisait au sol, dans un état post-apocalyptique.  
>Je m'avançais, souriante de ma bêtise, et me couchais contre l'Otome, prenant bien soin de déplacer un de ses bras sur mon ventre.<br>Bien que je n'y fusse pour rien, sa jambe se posa juste sur les miennes. Je déboutonnais les premiers boutons de ma robe, laissant entrevoir la naissance de mes seins.  
>Je me penchais alors sur son visage et murmurais sensuellement:<p>

_ Na-o-chan... Il est largement temps de te réveiller...

Deux bras m'encerclèrent alors, et sa tête trouva une place toute particulière dans le creux de mon cou.

_ Hummmmm... Je veux dormir encore un peu...

Je souriais et rigolais intérieurement dans l'attente de voir sa tête lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, prenant conscience de sa position.  
>Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient savoir la gentillesse et la grandeur d'âme de Nao. Je m'en félicitais et remerciais la vie de m'avoir permis de la connaître à ce point.<p>

_'Tu ressembles tellement à une grande sœur pour moi, Nao... Pourrais-je un jour te le faire comprendre? Trouverai-je la force de t'expliquer ce que tu as fait pour moi, ce que tu as sacrifié?'_

Je me souvenais avoir évincé du récit que je lui avais fait de mon histoire tout ce qui pouvait, de près ou de loin, la concerner.

_ Nao-chan, ta respiration me chatouille.

Une main se posa sur ma tête, appuyant pour qu'elle se repose sur l'oreiller.

_ Xylia, dors, s'il te plaît.  
>_ Hum... Donc tu sais que c'est moi?<br>_ Ta voix...

Je la fixais, amusée de ce dialogue endormi, étonnée qu'elle reconnaisse si bien mon timbre. Je la laissais basculer de nouveau dans son sommeil. Je ne voulais pas brusquer mes mouvements tellement j'espérais la taquiner à son réveil sur son étreinte spontanée. Et comme elle avait plus bu que tout le monde la veille, qui sait ce qu'elle imaginerait de notre position.

Les minutes passaient, et j'aurais presque pu me laisser bercer par la douceur du moment si un bruit de porte ne m'avait pas interpelée.

_ Ara. Il semblerait que Xylia ne puisse pas s'empêcher de séduire.

Un clin d'œil accompagna cette plaisanterie. Je me permis donc de croire que Shizuru ne m'en voulait finalement plus.

_'Ça va être plus compliqué, mais au moins, je ne me passerai plus de tes remarques amusées et de ton sourire, Shizuru...'_

Une immense joie mélancolique m'envahit alors, mais je gardais mon masque bien en place.

_ Nao semblait avoir besoin d'affection avant de partir.

Je répondais cela sans me soucier de savoir si mon interlocutrice entrerait à son tour dans mon jeu, ni même si elle se soucierait de me voir la poitrine légèrement dévoilée.

_ Il semblerait en effet que Nao ne veuille plus partir... Pas plus qu'elle ait envie de te laisser partir, d'ailleurs.  
>_ N'est-ce pas? On n'imaginerait pas qu'elle soit aussi... câline!<br>_ Peut-être devrais-je m'inquiéter du voyage qu'elle a effectué avec Natsuki, alors...  
>_ Ah... Je ne pense pas que Natsuki se serait laissée approcher comme cela, aussi facilement. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir, ne, Shizuru? Même si Nao peut être très persuasive.<p>

Je m'en voulais instantanément d'avoir tutoyé Shizuru, mais son regard n'avait émis aucun signe de surprise, j'en déduisais donc qu'elle prenait cette discussion comme un jeu, et que ce manque de formalité ne l'embêtait pas.

_ Je me renseignerai tout de même, Xylia. Est-ce qu'au moins tu as apprécié la nuit que tu as passée?  
>_ La nuit a été très courte... <em>'Merci Mari...'<em>

Nao remua légèrement, ce qui m'obligea à me tourner complètement sur le dos. Sa main se posa sur mon sein ce qui entraîna deux sourires amusés.

_ Nao semble apprécier ce contact.  
>_ Nao ne sait pas ce qui est bon pour elle, rétorquais-je avec un clin d'œil.<br>_ Nao devrait néanmoins songer à se lever.  
>_ Nao aime trop dormir, soupirais-je alors.<br>_ Nao a-t-elle bu autant que Natsuki hier soir?  
>_ Arf! Beaucoup plus, j'en ai bien peur...<p>

Shizuru se rapprocha de moi, penchant son visage sur le mien. De nouveau, son odeur m'entraîna loin de cette chambre et j'eus un mal fou à contenir mes sanglots. Elle murmura à mon oreille, de sorte que je puisse être la seule à l'entendre.

_ Donc Nao ignore que tu as passé la nuit avec Mari et que tu t'amuses à la faire croire le contraire.  
>_ Mais vous vous méprenez. Nao pourrait très mal le prendre. Qui plus est, c'est un Pilier. Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille. Rétorquais-je en chuchotant avec un air faussement outragé, mais assez sur-joué pour que Shizuru sache qu'elle avait raison.<p>

Elle se recula alors, me sauvant de mes sentiments. J'avais dû mal les cacher pendant une fraction de seconde, car pendant ce laps de temps, j'ai cru apercevoir une once d'inquiétude et d'interrogation dans ce regard rouge. Elle reprit sur une voix normale.

_ Alors, Nao est-elle câline ou féline?  
>_ Ça dépend des moments... Mais ses baisers sont brûlants comme le soleil en été.<p>

Nous parlions assez fort pour réveiller petit à petit l'Otome au bois dormant.

_ Ara. Xylia va me mettre dans tous mes états si elle parle comme cela.  
>_ Est-ce que Natsuki n'est pas assez... intense pour étancher ta soif?<p>

Un petit rire se fit entendre puis, plus sérieusement, elle continua:

_ Cela ne te concerne plus, il me semble. Qu'en penses-tu?  
>_ J'en pense que je me suis assez torturée l'esprit pour mériter quelques vacances de ce côté-là.<p>

Je souriais amicalement, une complicité naissait entre nous. J'aimais ce sentiment de renouveau. Mais il fallait que je passe outre le fait qu'il s'agissait de cette femme... Cette femme...

_ Nao a-t-elle étanché ta soif, Xylia?  
>_ Nao a été parfaite, répondis-je fièrement.<br>_ Nao doit savoir comment s'y prendre alors.  
>_ Nao est une vraie tigresse.<p>

Nous accentuions nos débuts de phrase afin de véritablement sortir Nao de ses songes.

_ Nao semble épuisée de tant d'efforts en tout cas.  
>_ Nao a dû user de beaucoup d'énergie pour être certaine que je sois satisfaite jusqu'à son retour.<br>_ Nao est si délicate apparemment.  
>_ jlihzq ZQIRJN rgjfklg...<br>_ Nao se réveillerait-elle? Continua Shizuru.

Je lui lançais un clin d'œil et m'approchais du visage de Nao. D'un geste tendre, je repoussais une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et murmurais sensuellement:

_ Nao, tu devrais arrêter de caresser mon sein comme cela devant Shizuru...  
>_ Caresser... Hum... Quoi? répondit une voix endormie.<br>_ Caresser mon sein devant Shizuru, ça ne se fait pas.  
>_ Q...Q...QUOI!<p>

Cette fois, Nao était belle et bien réveillée, assise sur le lit, ses jambes entrelaçant toujours les miennes, sa main sur ma poitrine. Cette vision lui arracha un cri de surprise.

_ What the F***?  
>_ Nao? Tu ne te souviens pas?<br>_ De... De quoi?  
>_ Après que Natsuki m'ait frappée, tu m'as emmenée ici et tu m'as... soignée?<p>

Les souvenirs confus de la soirée arrosée semblaient danser devant les yeux étonnés de Nao... Tellement sonnée qu'elle n'avait toujours pas enlevé son corps du mien.

_ Ara... Nao semble tellement apprécier ton contact, Xylia... Je m'en voudrais presque qu'elle soit obligée de partir pour Artaï.  
>_ Nao s'en remettra, pour sûr.<br>_ Mais Nao n'est peut-être pas aussi solitaire qu'elle veut bien le laisser paraître.  
>_ Nao sait ce qu'elle veut quand elle le veut, Shizuru, voilà tout.<br>_ Hey! Je suis là je vous rappelle!

Cette fois, Nao avait pris ses distances physiques et m'intima l'ordre de me rhabiller correctement.

_ Et pour votre gouverne, j'ai de très bons souvenirs de la nuit dernière. Xylia, je n'ai rien fait avec toi. Tu étais dans les bras de Mari quand je suis partie, après ta mini crise de jalousie.  
>_ Ce n'est même pas drôle, Nao.<p>

Je ne lui en voulais même pas d'avoir avoué à Shizuru que son bisou sur la joue de Mari m'avait faite réagir. Certainement qu'elle le savait déjà, de toutes façons. Nos regards remplis d'affection se croisèrent un instant et je repris plus sérieusement.

_ Je dois filer mais je voulais te dire au-revoir. Prends soin de toi Nao et reviens-nous vite.  
>_ Arrête avec ces mièvreries, tu vas me faire gerber.<br>_ Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, je sais que ça te touche. Je te connais trop bien.

Nao prit le temps de la réflexion.

_ Dis, Xylia... Avant que... Enfin, avant que tu-sais-de-quoi-je-parle... Bref... Faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu crois me connaître si bien.  
>_ Yup, je le ferai, c'est juré. <em>'Mais reste à savoir comment...'<em>  
>_ Ara? Est-ce que Xylia cacherait quelque chose?<p>

Nao me sauva in-extremis.

_ Non, je voulais dire avant qu'elle quitte l'académie... Parce que je doute que vous m'envoyez souvent en Airies pour lui rendre visite, toi et ta stupide girlfriend...

A mon grand étonnement, Shizuru ne releva même pas l'insulte, la fixant avec un regard amusé. Je savais qu'elle avait compris dès cet instant que Nao mentait.

_ Ara... Xylia doit avoir raison de penser que tu as un cœur tendre. Je t'attends dans le bureau. Et ne traîne pas si tu ne veux pas arriver la nuit tombée à ton hôtel.

Un grognement répondit. Shizuru partie, je me levais et réajustais ma tenue.

_ Gomen ne, Nao. Je voulais juste t'embêter un peu et Shizuru est arrivée.  
>_ Je ne t'en veux pas, Xy. Maugréa Nao.<br>_ Très bien. Bye. A bientôt alors.

J'avais une impression de déjà-vu malsaine et envahissante en lui disant au-revoir. Peut-être a-t-elle ressenti ma tristesse et mon mal-être car ses bras m'enveloppèrent et je sentis son corps contre mon dos.

_ Je reviens bientôt, Xy. Ne t'inquiète pas... Et... Euh...  
>_ Oui?<br>_ Tu vas me manquer... Je crois...  
>_ A moi aussi, Nao. Reviens-moi vite.<br>_ Promis.

J'aurais parié que son visage était écarlate. Le mien était déformé par la détresse lorsque je sortais dans le couloir. Mais je contenais toutes ses émotions en moi, les faisant taire...

_'Tout ceci est une autre vie... Des anciens souvenirs que tu dois oublier... Une autre vie... Shizuru... Nao... Youko-sensei... Kamao-chan... Une autre vie..._'

Quelques mètres plus tard, je ne pouvais plus enfermer tous ces sentiments. Soudain, une douleur accapara mon sternum et je m'écroulais, incapable de tenir sur mes jambes.

Deux bras puissants me rattrapèrent dans ma chute et me serrèrent contre leur torse.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: Réminiscences**

Mari se préparait en se demandant si elle reverrait sa bien-aimée avant le début des cours. Ses questions eurent pour réponse le siège vide de Xylia dans la salle de cours. Bien entendu, la douzaine d'Otome Corail la toisèrent du regard, ce qu'elle préféra ignorer.

'_Où diable es-tu, Xy ?'_

Irina-sensei lui adressa une interrogation muette, et Mari n'eut d'autre choix que d'hausser les épaules.

'_La directrice t'a-t-elle donc déjà renvoyée ?'_

Les secondes passaient à la vitesse des heures dans son esprit tourmenté. Xylia ne l'aurait pas abandonnée sans au moins un au-revoir, quand bien même si elle avait été renvoyée. Tout cela ne collait pas.

'_Ou a-t-elle suivi Nao… Elle semblait si proche d'elle… Et elle avait quand même ce regard triste lorsque nous évoquions son départ… Xylia, quel est ton secret ? Quel est ce fardeau qui rend ton regard si vide, si malheureux parfois ? Pourquoi es-tu persuadée d'avoir deux vies ? Je ne comprends même pas cette notion. Est-ce que ton passé est si sombre ?'_

Les cours s'éternisaient. La voix énergique d'Irina-sensei n'enlevait pas Xylia de son esprit, malgré les efforts de son professeur pour la faire participer activement.

'_Xylia…'_

Un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge de la classe lui confirma que l'heure du repas avançait, tout de même. Dans moins de trois-quarts d'heure, elle pourrait chercher sa fougueuse aux cheveux argent.

Miss Maria apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte et demanda de s'entretenir avec Irina-sensei. Cette dernière donna des exercices à sa classe et la suivit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint, appela Mari et la convia à suivre Miss Maria.

_ Bien, Irina-sensei.

_ Mari-san, vous pouvez prendre vos affaires, je ne pense pas que vous assisterez aux cours suivants.

Sans mot dire, Mari ramassa son sac et ses quelques cahiers puis suivit l'Otome. Le trajet jusqu'au bureau de la directrice se fit en silence. A chaque pas cependant, Mari sentait monter en elle la colère et la haine.

' _Ainsi, vous l'avez renvoyée ! Elle ne cherchait qu'à vous aider et vous l'avez tout bonnement mise à la porte ! Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à agir comme cela depuis son arrivée, mais je suis certaine qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de mal. Pourquoi elle cherchait tant à ce que vous vous avouiez votre amour, je n'en ai que faire. Elle disait toujours que le temps perdu ne se rattrape jamais. Peut-être cherchait-elle juste à vous éviter d'en perdre plus… Mais vous, vous vous en fichez ! Et maintenant, elle n'est plus là ! Vous ne méritez même pas l'affection que Xylia a pour vous !'_

Miss Maria s'éclipsa devant les grandes portes blanches, expliquant à la fille fulminant qu'elle devait aider Youko-sensei et que la directrice l'attendait à l'intérieur. Mari sembla surprise par le ton à la limite du compatissant de celle dont on disait qu'elle avait un cœur de pierre, mais n'en avait que faire pour le moment. Ce qui comptait pour elle, tout de suite, c'était de venger Xylia. Et pour cela, elle pouvait affronter tous les piliers, toutes les Otomes, qu'importe. Xylia lui avait appris à être forte et à relever la tête. Elle avait maintenant assez d'aplomb pour résister à quiconque se dresserait sur son passage.

_ Madame la directrice, Shizuru-sama. Vous m'avez faite appeler.

_ Mari-chan…

L'Otome aux cheveux nuits avait murmuré. Cela n'apaisa pas la colère de Mari, au contraire, ce souffle attisa la flamme de sa haine.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine d'être si compatissante après ce que vous venez de faire… Et vous pouvez garder votre -chan !

_ Ara… Mari, ne parle pas comme cela à Natsuki, je te prierai.

_ Ah oui ? Et vous croyez quoi, Shizuru-sama ? Que je vais vous sourire alors que vous venez de ruiner l'avenir de celle que j'aime ?

Les deux Otomes se regardèrent, légèrement choquées, surtout surprises. Un instant, Mari hésita à poursuivre ses allégations. Elle referma donc la bouche et se contenta de soutenir, l'un après l'autre, les deux regards, le feu et la forêt, la colère et l'espoir.

_ Mari-chan, de quoi au juste parles-tu ?

Cette question finit de déstabiliser l'élève, qui abaissa ses épaules et ferma les yeux.

Après quelques secondes en tête à tête avec son propre corps, elle les ouvrit et murmura :

_ Ainsi, vous ne l'avez pas renvoyée ?

_ Ara… Non, Mari. Nous ne renverrons pas Xylia. Je ne sais pas qui elle est et j'ai encore beaucoup de doutes sur elle, mais tant qu'elle est ici, je peux garder un œil sur elle.

_ Alors pourquoi elle n'est pas venue en cours ? Qu'a-t-elle fait… encore ?

_ Mari, tu devrais t'assoir un instant, s'il te plaît.

Shizuru passa un bras sur ses épaules et la guida sur un fauteuil, puis elle partit lui servir un thé. Pendant ce temps, Natsuki se rapprocha et lui attrapa la main, d'un geste de réconfort.

_ Mari, il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin.

La directrice souffla et regarda en direction de Shizuru. Cette dernière avait placé la tasse sur une table basse près du fauteuil de Mari et était maintenant dans son dos, les mains posées sur les épaules de l'élève. Cette dernière eut un frisson et, après un regard sur chacune des Otomes, réagissant lorsque Shizuru détourna les yeux de siens, elle annonça d'une voix ferme :

_ Pas la peine de prendre des pincettes avec moi, ne pas savoir est pire que tout. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ On ne sait pas vraiment. Xylia est tombée inconsciente dans mes bras ce matin et depuis, elle est à l'infirmerie avec Youko. Sa fièvre ne tombe pas. Et elle semble souffrir de nombreux cauchemars. Mais… hésita alors Natsuki.

_ Mais ?

Shizuru prit la relève.

_ Les nano-machines de Xylia ne réagissent pas comme elles le devraient. Et si la fièvre ne tombe pas…

_ Que risque-t-elle ? Répondez-moi ! Natsuki ! Shizuru !

_ Au meilleur des cas, ses nano-machines s'autodétruiront.

_ Et… Et au pire ?

Les deux Otomes se regardèrent avec complicité. Mais on pouvait lire dans cet échange toutes leurs craintes et leurs tristesses.

_ Elle… Elle ne peut pas mourir ? Shizuru, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle ne peut pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Youko prend soin d'elle, Mari.

Ces quelques mots achevèrent les derniers remparts de l'élève et elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras de ses deux aînées.

_ Je veux la voir… Laissez-moi la voir !

_ C'est impossible pour le moment, Mari. Youko fait des analyses. J'aimerais pouvoir accéder à ta requête mais je ne le peux pas.

C'est Natsuki qui vint au soutien de Shizuru à ce moment.

_ Tu vas rester ici avec moi. Youko m'appelle chaque heure pour me tenir informée, et dès que les visites seront autorisées, nous nous y rendrons.

Mari n'eut pas la force d'acquiescer. Deux bras l'encerclèrent sous le regard bienveillant de Natsuki. Shizuru la porta et la déposa sur le canapé, l'allongea et laissant reposer la tête douloureuse sur ses jambes, ne prêtant aucune importance aux larmes qui mouillaient sa robe.

Natsuki posa un baiser sur le front de Shizuru et s'assit en face d'elles, à son bureau.

_ Shhhh… Mari… Tu la connais, elle est forte… Bien plus que je ne le pense sûrement… Shhhh… Fais-lui confiance…

Shizuru la berçait… Elle berçait ses pensées, ses désespoirs, la haine qui s'insinuait en elle suite à l'injustice qu'elle subissait.

'_Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi ? Pourquoi ? Reviens-moi, Xylia ! Reviens-moi ! Bats-toi !'_

* * *

><p><em>_ Allez ! Bats-toi !<em>

__ Mais, Okasan, je suis épuisée._

__ Penses-tu que l'ennemi te laisserait en paix juste parce que tu es fatiguée, Xylia-chan ?_

_Une lame fendit l'air et fut stopper par mon bras encerclé de chaînes._

_La femme en face d'elle, sa mère, l'attaquait sans relâche depuis bientôt trois heures. Je posais un genou au sol au terme du dernier échange de coups. Ma transpiration dégoulinait sur mon visage, mes bras me brûlaient, mes jambes ne répondaient plus à mes attentes. Pire que tout, même ma vision se brouillait. J'étais au bord de l'épuisement, comme à chaque entrainement face à ma mère. Et, comme d'habitude, malgré la fatigue, je souriais du travail accompli._

__ Tu peux faire mieux, Xylia. Mais ce sera bon pour ce soir. Ton père va bientôt rentrer de toute façon. Va prendre ton bain, et souviens-toi._

__ Je sais, Okasan : pas un mot à Otosan sur mon entrainement spécial avant que je ne sois assez grande pour combattre à ses côtés ! C'est une surprise !_

__ C'est bien mon enfant._

_Un sourire illumina mon visage. J'allais enfin revoir mon père après ces longs mois d'absence. Je nourrissais pour lui une fierté peu commune. Même si j'aimais ma mère, je voulais ressembler à mon père. Chacun de ses retours étaient pour moi une occasion de le rendre aussi fier de moi que je l'étais de lui. Et, chaque fois, le bonheur me submergeait lorsque je savais qu'il rentrait. Je me précipitais près du grand saule pleureur et sautais dans le lac, sous le regard amusé de ma mère._

__ Xy-chan, il n'est plus l'heure de s'amuser._

_Elle attrapa ma main humide et m'entraîna dans la maison modeste mais confortable. Je pris un bain agréable quand un bruit me sortit de mes rêveries._

'_Otosan va être très fier de moi… Un jour, je te montrerai comme je suis forte ! Je serai plus forte que toi !'_

_Je m'habillais rapidement et descendais les escaliers pour accueillir mon père. Comme à son habitude, il ne prit pas le temps de regarder ma mère. Je me disais que ça devait être comme cela, les parents. Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa mon front avant de s'installer à table._

_Ma mère lui apporta de quoi se restaurer._

__ Bien, femme. As-tu appris sa leçon à ma fille ?_

__ MA fille apprend bien._

__ Ce n'est pas TA fille, et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Xylia, récite-moi ta leçon._

'_Pourquoi est-ce toujours comme cela. Otosan, Okasan, je suis votre fille à tous les deux… Je ne veux pas choisir…'_

__ Oui, Otosan. Le monde des Otomes est révolu. Aujourd'hui, le MLP dirige le monde. Ceux qui ne s'y conforment pas subiront représailles sanglantes jusqu'à soumission totale. Ainsi va le destin du Mouvement Libre pour la Paix. Le LMP est dirigé par Marcus Hyo. Et tu en es un des plus éminents dirigeants guerriers. Et un jour, je prendrais ta relève, ne, Otosan ?_

__ Oui, ma fille. Et pour toi, que sont les Otomes ?_

__ Les Otomes sont des femmes qui, en faisant croire à la paix, accablaient les peuples qui vivaient en leur temps. Mais Otosan, ça fait bientôt dix ans qu'elles ont disparues, ne ?_

__ Elles n'ont plus leur pouvoir, ma fille, mais elles sont là, et elles se rebellent encore._

__ Mais Otosan va toutes les détruire, ne ? Comme des insectes !_

_Mon père sourit à ma mère. J'étais persuadée de voir la fierté sur son visage. Ma mère ne détourna pas le regard, mais je ne pouvais lire son expression. Peut-être était-elle résignée ?_

* * *

><p>_ Otosan… Okasan… Pourquoi ?<p>

_ Miss Maria ?

_ Toujours autant de fièvre, mais maintenant, elle divague en plus… sur ses parents me semble-t-il…

'_Ne dis rien qui pourrait te nuire ou dénoncer ton identité, Xylia, je t'en prie…' _Pensa Youko.

* * *

><p><em>_ Joyeux anniversaire, Xylia-chan !<em>

__ Okasan, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

__ Ouvre, tu verras…_

__ Mais… Mais… C'est beau !_

__ C'est surtout très dangereux comme arme. Mais à dix ans maintenant, je crois que tu es prête à avoir ton propre katana. Il est d'un acier spécial._

__ Quoi ? L'acier qui permet de détruire les armes du MLP ?_

__ Shut, pas si fort Xylia. Mais oui. Je l'ai fait forger pour toi uniquement. Sur la lame, il y a ton prénom et le mien, comme cela, on ne sera jamais séparées._

_Je lui sautais au coup._

__ Okasan !_

_Je scrutais la lame étincelante, nos deux prénoms entrelacés y dessinaient une fresque féérique._

__ Maman ?_

__ Oui, Xylia ?_

__ Est-ce que je peux montrer ce cadeau à Otosan ?_

_Un regard triste me répondit alors. Je compris dans cet échange silencieux qu'une fois encore, mes activités avec ma mère ne regardaient pas mon père. Je rangeais mon katana soigneusement sous mon lit, et, avant que ma mère ne puisse partir, je l'étreignais._

__ Je t'aime, Okasan._

__ Je t'aime aussi, ma fille._

* * *

><p>_ Non ! Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Non ! Laissez-moi !<p>

_ Elle a dû vivre des évènements atroces pour être agitée à ce point. Youko, je pense qu'il serait sage de l'attacher, elle pourrait se blesser.

_ Faîtes, Miss Maria.

* * *

><p><em>_ Otosan ! Otosan !<em>

_Sur le lit de mes parents, mon père dormait. Je secouais son bras afin de lui annoncer mes bonnes actions. Cela faisait des mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il était rentré tard la veille et n'était passé par ma chambre que pour embrasser mon front. Cela n'avait fait qu'esquisser un soupçon de réveil. Mais aujourd'hui, il était devant moi, endormi, et mes cris ou mes secousses auraient dû le réveiller. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris. J'ai réalisé que le corps de mon père ne respirait pas la même chaleur que d'habitude, son visage était inexpressif. _

_Je quittais la chambre de mes parents en courant et retrouvais ma mère près du saule pleureur. Lorsqu'elle me vit, une expression de terreur apparut sur son visage pourtant si parfait._

__ Xy… Xylia-chan ? Que fais-tu ici si tôt ?_

__ L'école a été fermée suite à une attaque. Tu m'aurais vu, j'ai défendu les élèves ! Mais…_

_L'excitation d'avoir défendu l'honneur du MLP se mêlait à la peur de ce que je venais de voir sur le lit de mes parents._

__ Mais… Mais je voulais le dire à Otosan mais… Il est comme endormi mais je n'arrive pas à le réveiller._

_Ma mère me prit dans ses bras._

__ Otosan ne se réveillera plus, ma fille… Je… Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû appeler les pompes funèbres pour qu'ils retirent le… le corps… Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça…_

__ Okasan… Ce n'est pas vrai ? Otosan ne peut pas être mort ! Il est le plus fort de tous ! Et puis… Et puis je suis trop jeune pour reprendre sa place…_

_Des larmes glissaient sur mon visage. Je me sentais vide, froide, malgré les bras chauds qui m'enveloppaient. Je pris ma décision rapidement._

__ Okasan, j'ai douze ans, je vais m'engager pour le MLP. Et je succèderai à mon père. Je suis forte._

__ Xylia-chan…_

_Je n'avais jamais vu tant de détresse dans ce regard si puissant. Je me demandais si un jour j'afficherai une telle tristesse. Après tout, on me répétait tellement que j'avais le regard de ma mère…_

__ Tu ne peux pas partir, Xylia… S'il te plaît… Laisse-moi encore une ou deux années. S'il te plaît…_

__ Okasan… Très bien. Tu ne veux pas que je t'abandonne trop souvent comme papa, ne ? Alors je vais te protéger jusqu'à la fin de mes études._

__ Un an et demi, Xylia…_

__ Un an et demi, Okasan…_

* * *

><p>_ Okasan… Okasan… Okasan…<p>

_ Sa mère doit lui manquer.

_ Sûrement, Miss Maria, sûrement…

Cette dernière posa une main sur le front de la malade tandis qu'à l'aide de la seconde, elle prit celle de Xylia…

_ Repose-toi, mon enfant.

* * *

><p><em>_ Repose-toi, ma fille.<em>

__ Mais… Okasan…_

__ Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Repose-toi quelques heures et viens me voir. J'ai à te parler avant que… Avant que je ne meure._

__ NON ! Okasan ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser toi aussi !_

__ C'est trop tard, ma fille. Et tu le sais. Mais tu as quatorze ans bientôt. Tu es en âge de choisir ta voie, ta vie, ton destin._

__ Okasan… Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas su te protéger… Et tu as donné ta vie pour moi… Mais pourquoi un homme du MLP nous a-t-il attaquées ? Il ne se souvient pas que mon père était un grand chef, qu'ils seront bientôt tous sous mes ordres?_

__ Dors quelques heures ma chérie, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard._

__ Bien, Okasan._

_Je ne pouvais me résoudre à fermer l'œil, mais je laissais ma mère seule un instant. Sûrement voulait-elle un peu de solitude, comme souvent, comme moi en fait. Les moments où l'on peu enfin être nous-mêmes._

_Je laissais les larmes coulées timidement sur mon visage, me jurant que plus jamais je ne ressentirais cette détresse au fond de moi, que plus jamais je ne laisserais l'eau de la tristesse caresser mon visage. A partir de ce jour, je serais la plus forte personne au monde._

__ Xylia, c'est toi ?_

__ Okasan, ne bouge pas. Tes plaies vont s'ouvrir à nouveau._

__ Ma chérie. Assieds-toi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste, mais je te dois la vérité._

__ Okasan ?_

__ Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois, ma chérie. J'ai… Je n'ai pas toujours fait partie du MLP. Au contraire. Je me battais contre eux._

_J'écoutais son récit, sa vie, ses amours et ses amis perdus. Ses peines, ses joies, sa revanche quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait empoisonné mon père._

_J'avalais ses paroles comme du cyanure. Je ne savais que faire entre ce qu'on m'avait toujours inculqué et ce qui m'était alors révélé._

_Je rejetais d'un coup tout en bloc._

__ NON !_

_Mais ma mère ne le sut jamais. Sitôt son récit achevé, elle murmura mon prénom, puis celui de quelqu'un d'autre, et ses yeux se fermèrent dans la même inexpression que mon père presque deux ans plus tôt. Je ravalais mes larmes, me cantonnant à ma promesse et posais mes lèvres une dernière fois sur son corps chaud. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, mais il était déjà trop tard. Trop tard pour oublier que les Otomes avaient causé la mort de mes parents. Trop tard pour oublier que le MLP était la solution à tous les problèmes. Trop tard pour retirer cet uniforme que je portais fièrement. Je ramassais mon katana et sortais de ma maison. Je n'y reviendrais jamais._

_Je m'allongeais sur l'herbe sèche de ce mois chaud et contemplais le lac, le saule pleureur, les traits du soleil tentant de percer ses branchages._

_Je ne reviendrais jamais._

_Ici, ma mère m'a tout appris. Ici, elle est morte. Ici, elle a tué mon père. Ici, ils m'avaient tous les deux élevée. Ici, il fallait que je choisisse. D'ici, je partais en direction du quartier général du MLP._

* * *

><p>_ NON ! Tu ne l'as pas tué ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Okasan, tu n'as pas tué Otosan, ne ? Non… Non… Non…<p>

_ Shinso-sama ! Youko !

_ J'ai entendu, Miss Maria. Mais il ne s'agit que d'un cauchemar. Je doute que sa vie soit la même…

'_Xylia, tais-toi, je t'en prie… N'en dis pas plus… S'il te plaît…'_

* * *

><p><em>_ Qui es-tu ?<em>

_Je ne baissais pas le regard, je ne le faisais jamais. Je savais qui j'étais maintenant, et ce que je voulais. Cependant, quelque chose de nouveau m'avait percutée lorsque j'avais vu cette fille apparaître de nulle part. Elle me contemplait… Nous nous contemplions pour être précise. Elle avait les cheveux châtains foncé et le regard doux. Ses yeux étaient verts, mais pas un vert clair et brillant. Ici, on pouvait voir un vert étrangement sombre. Elle semblait avoir mon âge, peut-être un peu plus. J'apprenais beaucoup plus tard qu'elle avait sept mois de plus que moi. _

__ Je m'appelle Xylia, vous avez dû entendre parler de moi... Et je viens pour avoir des réponses._

__ Comment puis-je savoir que tu es bien celle que tu dis être ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue._

__ Quel est ton nom ?_

__ Kamao. Mais ne réponds pas à une question par une autre. Prouve-moi que tu es celle que tu prétends être._

_Je lui tendais deux armes, elle ne prit la peine d'examiner que le katana. Elle soupira et me fixa quelques instants._

__ Suis-moi. Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur._

__ Merci._

_Je scrutais les environs. La résistance devait avoir assez de moyens pour se payer tant de matériel informatique je songeais. Je rencontrais tour à tour quatre amies de ma mère. Quatre combattantes des temps anciens. Quatre personnes qui luttaient contre ce en quoi j'avais toujours cru._

__ Okasan est morte. Il y a maintenant un an et demi de cela. J'ai choisi d'intégrer le LMP. J'avais été élevée dans ce but… Mais_

__ Elevée dans ce but ? N'importe quoi ! Coupa une voix._

_Je me retournais et fixais une cinquième personne._

__ Toi ? Que fais-tu ici, tête rouge ?_

__ Oi ! Xylia, ne fais pas cette tête et m'appelle pas comme ça ! Pour toi, ce sera Voyou, et rien d'autre ! Oui, je suis là. Et ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai toujours pris soin de toi depuis la mort de ta mère. Mais… J'ai mis quelques temps à retrouver la trace de nos amies ici présentes. Alors ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as enfin réalisé ?_

_Kamao objecta :_

__ Réalisé quoi ?_

_Je me retournais de nouveau vers elle, plongeant toujours plus profondément dans son regard._

__ Je suis donc un membre du LMP. Enfin, j'en étais un. Mais ce que m'a révélé ma mère sur son lit de mort a toujours réussi à s'immiscer dans mes décisions. Et je me suis rendu compte que Marcus ne voulait rien de plus que le pouvoir… Il a… Il a tué un ami à moi devant mes yeux… Pour… Pour m'obliger à exécuter les prisonniers du mois derniers. Je comprendrais que vous me tuiez. Je les ai abattus de mes mains._

_Aucune larme ne coulait plus. J'avais perdu cette humanité en moi. Une gifle me fit tourner le visage, je ne répondais pas._

__ Tu…Tu as tué mon père !_

__ J'en suis désolée Kamao-san…_

_Mes yeux trahissaient ma culpabilité sincère et une main attrapa celle de Kamao._

_Cette fois, une nouvelle personne osa m'adresser la parole. Elle portait une veste blanche, on me la présenta plus tard sous le surnom de professeur._

__ Je ne peux pas te révéler nos identités. Je devrais te tuer pour avoir pris la vie du père de Kamao. Je vais te présenter tout le monde par nos surnoms. Je ne te souhaite cependant pas la bienvenue. Mais si tu veux nous aider alors… Tu es ici chez toi._

* * *

><p>_ Professeur, Tête brûlée, Voyou, Pilier, Kamao…<p>

_ Elle doit vraiment divaguer là… Et la fièvre ne baisse pas…

_ Ne vous inquiètez pas, Miss Maria… Elle reviendra à elle. J'en suis sûre…

'_Tu revis tout depuis le début, n'est-ce pas, ma petite Xylia ?'_

* * *

><p><em>_ Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, Katana !<em>

__ Non, Voyou ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça !_

__ Tout le monde est mort ! Ta précieuse Kamao, sa mère, Pilier, et même Tête Brûlée. Nous n'avons plus le choix._

__ Non ! Si je t'abandonne ici, tu mourras._

__ Et si tu ne le fais pas, nous mourrons toutes les deux._

__ Je préfère ça !_

__ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas venger ta mère ?_

__ Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux !_

__ Et Kamao ? Elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait ? Elle te l'a dit ?_

_Soudain, je revoyais le pire jour de mon existence. Malgré les éclats d'obus qui m'avaient marqués corps en cicatrices indélébiles, malgré les soirs où je rentrais presque morte, touchée par une ou plusieurs balles, malgré les soirs de désespoirs où nos actions ne semblaient mener à rien. Malgré tout cela, une seule heure avait marqué mon existence depuis que j'avais rejoint la résistance. Tout allait si bien pourtant ce jour-là. Nous avions réussi à infiltrer les systèmes informatiques du LMP et nous avions enfin volé leurs technologies avancées. Mais voilà, je m'apprêtais à rentrer au quartier général afin de kidnapper Kamao pour une balade en bord de mer. Il était rare pour nous de pouvoir profiter d'instants comme celui-ci, mais cela faisait un mois que nous avions échangé notre premier baiser, et je voulais fêter cela. Elle me suivit sans protester. Elle a ramassé ce coquillage sur la plage, et me l'a glissé dans la main. 'Parce que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerai toujours…' m'a-t-elle alors murmuré. Nous sommes rentrées. Il fallait que je rencontre plus tard Voyou dans un bar de la ville. Je l'ai déposée au quartier général. Puis, plus rien. Une détonation, un cri, le mien, du feu, de l'eau, des cendres humides. Et, parmi ces cendres noires, des lambeaux de peau… Toutes… Elles étaient toutes là exceptées Voyou et moi. Je trouvais une main, détachée de son corps. Je l'attrapais en m'asseyant à ses côtés. Voilà ce qu'il me restait de son amour… Un coquillage et une main à enterrer. Voilà qui nourrissait ma vengeance. Voilà qui retenait encore mes larmes de couler._

_Voyou me sortit de ma torpeur. Je regardais autour de moi, il n'y avait plus de cendres, plus de sang, plus de main. Juste elle et moi et les bruits des soldats qui approchaient. _

__ Kamao est morte. Tout le monde est mort ! Et si tu n'accomplis pas ta mission, Xylia, elles auront donné leurs vies pour rien !_

__ Mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Hors de question. Vas-y à ma place !_

__ Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. J'existe déjà dans ce monde, et si deux corps qui existent se retrouvent dans le même espace-temps, l'existence entière basculera dans un néant, sans passé, sans présent, sans futur. Tout se mélangera dans un chaos. Arrête de discuter mes ordres et pars._

__ NON ! MILLE FOIS NON !_

_Un silence étrange suivit. Puis des coups de feu, une explosion._

__ Désolée, Katana…_

__ Pourquoi, Voyou ?_

__ Parce qu'hier, j'ai mis un léger somnifère dans ta boisson et j'ai profité de ton sommeil pour activer ton bracelet. Je savais que tu refuserais de partir. Mais il est l'heure._

__ N… NON ! VOYOU ! Tu n'as pas pu me faire ça ! NON !_

__ A dans une autre vie, Katana !_

_Déjà, je sentais mon corps s'effacer dans le décor alors que j'apercevais les hommes du LMP se rapprocher dangereusement de notre position._

__ NON ! Sauve-toi ! Je t'en prie, Voyou !_

__ Hors de question ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant… Foire pas ta mission, Katana. Mais… Appelle-moi une dernière fois par mon vrai prénom, s'il te plaît, Xylia._

_Une balle se planta dans son bras. Elle me regardait en souriant, elle avait fait écran avec l'ennemi pour épargner mon corps._

__ Adieu, Xylia._

__ Non ! NAO !_

_Une explosion plus tard, j'étais catapultée ailleurs. Mon bracelet indiquait une date d'un an et neuf mois avant ma naissance. J'ouvrais les yeux difficilement. Je me relevais sous la pluie…_

__ Nao…_

* * *

><p>_ Voyou… Nao…<p>

_ Ah ! Il semble qu'elle revive mes disputes… souriait doucement Miss Maria.

_ Hum…

'_Où la fin de son voyage… Mais elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de Professeur… Qui est-ce ? A-t-elle encore des choses qu'elle garde secrète ? Xylia… Tu ne peux pas abandonner comme cela. Tu dois sauver la paix de ce monde… Tu dois sauver les Otomes…' _Songea Youko une dernière fois.

* * *

><p><em>Elle me faisait face maintenant, ces yeux bleu-nuit prenant leur source dans mon âme. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi avais-je ce sentiment de paix en moi ? Elle était si douce et pleine de vie. Je n'étais que brute et douleur. Elle pansait mes plaies une à une. Elle était si présente et moi, si discrète…<em>

__ Mari… Mari…_

* * *

><p>_ Mari… Mari…<p>

Ma voix n'était que murmure. Youko prit le téléphone.

_ Natsuki, sa fièvre n'est pas descendue, mais je pense qu'il est temps qu'une certaine personne fasse son apparition près d'elle… Elle l'appelle dans son sommeil…

Puis elle raccrocha.

_ Miss Maria, vous pouvez la détacher. Elle ira mieux, je vous le promets.

Elle s'exécuta sans sourciller. Youko connaissait son travail à la perfection. Il n'y avait donc pas à s'inquiéter.

* * *

><p>_ Mari-chan ?<p>

Elle s'était endormie sur les jambes de l'améthyste pleine de grâce d'avoir trop pleuré. Cette dernière caressait tendrement ses cheveux.

_ Ara ? Pourquoi ma Natsuki me regarde-t-elle comme cela ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Shizuru… Peut-être parce que je t'imagine bien avec des enfants…

_ Hors de question, Natsuki.

_ Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ?

_ Parce que je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant sans abandonner mes pouvoirs d'Otome… Et sans pouvoir, je ne pourrais plus protéger ma directrice…

_ Ah… C'est donc cela… souriais la bluenette amusée.

Puis, plus sérieusement, elle poursuivit:

_ Si on la réveillait ? Youko m'a dit que Xylia la réclamait dans son sommeil. Elle a toujours de la fièvre par contre.

_ Mari-chan ?

Shizuru secoua gentiment les épaules de l'élève qui enfouit encore plus son visage dans le ventre de l'Otome.

_ Hum… Xylia… Arrête. Tu me réveilles.

Les deux aînées rigolèrent un peu avant que Natsuki ne prenne la parole.

_ Mari, ce n'est pas Xylia. C'est Shizuru.

_ Nani ?

D'un geste brusque, elle se redressa et Shizuru pu remercier ses réflexes prompts qui lui évitèrent un coup de tête dans le nez.

_ Mari-chan. Nous avons des nouvelles de Xylia. Ce n'est pas très encourageant… Cependant, elle te réclame dans son sommeil…

_ Xylia !

Sans perdre une seconde, elle couru jusque l'infirmerie suivie de loin par le nouveau couple.

_ Ces deux-là s'aiment drôlement.

_ Ara… Elles me font penser à deux Otomes que j'ai connues…

_ Shizuru…

La femme aux cheveux châtains serra un peu la main de sa compagne avant de la lâcher puisqu'elles pouvaient être dorénavant vues.

Natsuki fit la moue et se promit d'en parler à son amie le soir venu. Elle ne trouvait aucune raison valable à cacher leur relation.

* * *

><p>_ Mari…<p>

_ Xylia… Je suis là… Et, ce n'est pas très sérieux de te mettre dans des états pareils…

Elle restait là, à tenir la main de sa petite amie, un sourire timide sur son visage, comme pour masquer les larmes qui coulaient dans son âme.

_ Youko ? Qu'en est-il ?

_ Ah… Depuis que Mari est arrivée, il semblerait que les nano-machines se soient réveillées…

_ Ouf…

Les quatre Otomes Star soupirèrent de soulagement.

_ Ara… Cependant, Youko, il me semble étrange que les nano-machines se soient… Mises en grève comme ceci. N'est-ce pas quelque peu inhabituel ?

Youko sourit à Shizuru puis à Natsuki et leur jeta un clin d'œil taquin.

_ En effet, ça l'est… Mais Xylia est quelque peu inhabituelle aussi, ne ?

Les deux se regardèrent, surprises.

_ Comment tu ?

_ Ah ah ! Mystère et boule de gomme… Pour être plus honnête, Xylia m'a dit qu'elle voulait vous rapprocher. Elle m'a demandé de l'aide. Mais j'ai plaidé pour ma survie et je l'ai lâchement abandonnée.

* * *

><p>_ Xylia-chan ? Mon ange…<p>

_ Mari…

_ Tu vas mieux ?

_ Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

_ Quelques minutes, peut-être plus quelques dizaines de minutes.

_ Ah… Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Près de 19h.

_ Tu devrais aller manger, Mari.

_ Tu as passé la journée loin et tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi ?

Un sourire narquois se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Xylia ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

'_C'est bon de rentrer à la maison…'_

_ Non… Reste si tu veux. Ou mieux : on y va ensemble ?

_ Ah, je ne pense pas, Xylia ! Tu vas rester ici avec moi toute la nuit. Tu dois te reposer. Ce n'est pas banal ce qu'il vient de t'arriver.

_ Mais je suis en pleine forme, Youko-sensei !

_ Hors de question. Allez, zou ! Tout le monde dehors ! C'est l'heure du bain pour notre malade. Ne t'en fais pas, Mari, je la laisserai seule pour se laver.

Avec un clin d'œil, elle expulsa tout le monde de l'infirmerie.

_ Tu te souviens de tes cauchemars, Xylia ?

_ Ce ne sont pas des cauchemars, Youko-sensei. Ce sont des réminiscences de ma vie.

_ Je sais.

Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la berça tendrement.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, tu dois savoir pourquoi tes nano-machines ont agi si bizarrement aujourd'hui.

_ Ils sont là.

_ Quoi ?

_ Les membres du LMP… Ils sont là. Puisque je ne suis pas sensée être ni ici, ni maintenant, je suis sensible aux interférences spatio-temporelles, comme si mon âme voulait se séparer de mon corps et rentrer dans son époque. C'est un effet secondaire normal. Ce qu'il y a de sûr, c'est que leur mission est en route. Dans peu de temps, il y aura une guerre. Et je ne peux pas l'empêcher.

_ Mais tu peux nous préparer.

_ Pas sans votre aide.

_ Je sais. Je travaille dessus, mais sans les notes du scientifique de ton équipe, c'est difficile.

_ Je sais. Mais vous êtes la mieux placée pour trouver des réponses.

_ Combien de temps encore ?

_ Hum… Cela fait six mois que je suis là… Il vous reste donc autant de temps.

Youko inspira profondément.

_ Six mois seulement…

_ Six mois quand même. Et je sais que vous y arriverez. J'ai confiance en vous.

_ Dis-moi, Xylia… Qui est professeur ? Tu m'as dit que Nao était connue sous le surnom de Voyou mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu vent de ce 'professeur'…

Xylia baissa les yeux et les ferma un instant. Elle pouvait sentir toute la curiosité de Youko sur son être entier.

_ Hum… J'ai connu beaucoup de personnes qui sont mortes en luttant. Professeur en était une. Et une bien. Et également la mère de Kamao.

_ Soit. J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne m'en diras pas plus. Je vais donc te chercher un dîner, Xylia. Profites-en pour te laver. Tu as des vêtements propres et des serviettes que Shizuru t'a descendus.

_ Arigato, Youko-sensei…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà!<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas! **

**Merci à tous les reviewers et mention spéciale pour Fry-face!**

et alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre?


	12. Chapter 11

Bonsoir à tous! Voilà la suite!

Pour commencer, j'ai fait une erreur étrange, en tapant mon texte, j'ai indiqué que Kamao avait 7mois de plus que Xylia… Mais non, seulement 3 mois… désolée… En même temps, ça ne change pas grand-chose, mais c'est important de le préciser.

**Chapitre 11 : La marque du destin  
><strong>

Je me retrouvais de nouveau convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice, pour une raison encore obscure malheureusement, et je me demandais bien ce qui allait encore me tomber sur la tête. A croire que plus je tentais d'être discrète, plus le sort s'acharnait à me pointer du doigt.

Les quatre mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée du MLP dans notre époque avaient été plutôt agités pour moi. Et pourtant, je faisais tout pour passer inaperçue. J'avais fait en sorte que l'on me remarque afin de pousser Natsuki à révéler ses sentiments, mais, si je n'avais pas eu à jouer les Cupidon, j'aurais préféré rester bien à l'ombre de toutes les autres étudiantes.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas, et, malgré ma faculté à me fondre dans la masse, je recevais toujours l'attention de mes aînées.

La raison principale venait du fait que Youko n'avançait pas beaucoup dans ses recherches et je m'angoissais énormément de savoir qu'il ne nous restait que peu de temps avant le désastre. De mon humeur chaotique avait résulté quelques bonnes disputes avec Mari, qui se finissait souvent par un baiser et un 'Tu comprendras plus tard…' suivi d'un 'je t'aime'. Mais à chaque fois, je me demandais si je ne ferai pas mieux de briser son cœur maintenant et ne pas la faire souffrir plus que de nécessaire. A chaque fois cependant, son regard me transperçait et annihilait toutes mes résolutions.

En outre, mes capacités de concentration en cours s'en trouvait atteintes et Irina-sensei s'étonnait de plus en plus de mes résultats 'insolents de perfection lorsque je vous vois rêvasser ou dormir en cours', selon ses propres termes. Miss Maria et Shizuru m'avaient alors demandé d'expliquer les raisons de ces résultats surprenants, ajoutant encore quelques mensonges à mon actif et une bonne dose de stress.

Alors que je me dirigeais sans hâte vers le bureau de la directrice, je repensais à ces mois, écoulés bien trop vite à mon goût.

**_Flash-back_**

_ Xylia ?

_ Oui, Youko-sensei ?

_ Hmm… Suite à l'état dans lequel tu étais hier, je crois qu'il serait sage de venir me voir tous les soirs à la fin des cours afin que je t'examine.

J'acquiesçais même si je savais que mon état ne se dégraderait plus, en tout cas, plus tant que personne ne faisait un saut dans le temps pour arriver à la date précise où je me trouvais. Et je savais également que mon état avait été si critique car, la veille, ils avaient été au moins quinze à franchir les limites de l'espace-temps, une seule personne m'aurait tout au plus donné des nausées.

Cependant, ces rendez-vous nocturnes me permirent d'être le témoin d'une discussion pour le moins embarrassante. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que je venais voir la brune à la blouse blanche après le dîner.

Alors que je m'entretenais avec elle sur ses avancements, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'infirmière prit soin de fermer le rideau qui me séparait de l'entrée avant d'ouvrir.

_ Ah, bonsoir, Miss Maria. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

_ Youko… Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Je n'entendais que leurs voix, mais je ressentais toute l'inquiétude dans celle de l'aînée.

_ Dîtes-moi, Miss Maria. Y a-t-il quelque chose de grave ? Vous êtes blessée, malade ?

_ Ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit.

_ Ah…

Puis, plus rien pendant un instant. Je ne me sentais absolument pas à ma place et je ne voulais pas entendre un secret qui aurait alourdit encore plus mon fardeau.

_ Youko… C'est la directrice.

_ Natsuki ?

_ Bien entendu. Vous connaissez d'autre directrice ?

_ Non… Mais ça me surprend. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Alors elle n'est pas venue vous voir… Je lui en avais pourtant donné l'ordre. Elle ne changera donc jamais !

_ Expliquez-moi, Miss Maria. Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

_ Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Je vais finir par penser que je suis la seule à voir quelque chose de louche.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Miss Maria.

_ Elle… Vous n'avez pas vu ses yeux rouges et gonflés, ses cernes ? Elle s'endort sur son bureau. Elle n'est pas attentive, et devient presque agressive quand je lui dis qu'elle manque sûrement de sommeil.

_ Ah ! Je vois…

Je sentais derrière cette sentence de la compréhension et un peu d'amusement.

_ Youko ! Ne prenez pas cela à la légère. Natsuki a toujours été une grande dormeuse, un peu trop même, à mon goût, mais si elle continue sur ce rythme, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Et je ne sais pas ce qui l'empêche de dormir.

_ Peut-être a-t-elle des affaires urgentes à régler ?

Je souriais seule dans ma cabine à la suggestion de Youko…

'_Oh que oui… Elle en a des affaires urgentes à régler !'_

_ Pas à ma connaissance. Mais il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas. Figurez-vous que Shizuru et elle se sont mises d'accord pour que Kamao-san participe au combat de représentation pour la reine Mashiro.

_ Ah ? Xylia a donc obtenu les faveurs de Shizuru ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle que nos deux piliers ne se disputent plus à son sujet.

_ Je ne sais pas. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aider la directrice à aller mieux en tout cas. Pourriez-vous passer la voir ? Je dois aller vérifier que le couvre-feu est respecté.

_ Je verrai Natsuki demain.

_ Arigato, Youko.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éclipsa. On attendit encore quelques instants avant de partager un rire complice avec Youko.

_ Ah… Il me semble que Natsuki et Shizuru rattrape le temps perdu.

_ Youko, le temps perdu ne se rattrape jamais. Mais au moins, elles profitent du temps qu'il leur reste.

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_ Je veux dire qu'on ne sait pas si on arrivera à gérer l'attaque du MLP, et que c'est bien qu'elle profite pleinement de la paix qui règne en ce moment.

Youko inspira longuement.

_ Ce que tu as vécu semble tellement terrible. Un jour, pourras-tu me raconter toute l'histoire, pas que des bribes comme tu le fais maintenant ?

_ Un jour, je vous jure que vous saurez tout. Vous, Nao, Natsuki, Shizuru… Mari aussi…

Youko avait dû apercevoir le voile de tristesse que je tentais de masquer, car elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et continua :

_ Gomen ne Xylia, je ne voulais pas te rendre maussade.

_ Ce n'est rien Youko. Je devrais peut-être rentrer maintenant. Répondis-je d'une voix calme.

Le lendemain soir, Youko m'expliqua que Natsuki lui avait emprunté les clefs de l'infirmerie pour dormir un peu. Elle lui avait dit aussi qu'elle voulait dormir le soir, mais que dès que Shizuru s'approchait, toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolaient.

Ce même-soir, il fut décidé que je devais passer un examen de santé afin de confirmer mon statut d'élève Otome. Les deux piliers arrivèrent avec un bon quart d'heure de retard.

Youko remit ensuite un rapport à la directrice afin de lui certifier que rien ne présentait un danger potentiel pour ma santé dans mon organisme et que ma fièvre avait dû être causée par un accroissement de stress couplé à un manque de sommeil. Puis, après un clin d'œil à Shizuru, elle avait ajouté :

_ La santé faiblit souvent lorsque l'on ne dort pas assez, ne, Natsuki ?

La directrice avait alors rougi et baissé la tête, alors que je faisais de même pour étouffer mon rire naissant. Shizuru nous regardait avec un air amusé, mais mit fin à la gêne de sa petite amie.

_ Ara… Il semblerait que l'on s'inquiète un peu trop au sujet de MA Natsuki. Miss Maria m'a déjà touché quelques mots sur cela. Je ferai en sorte que la directrice se repose convenablement.

Puis, je prenais la parole, sentant que l'ambiance pouvait basculer dans une ambiance nettement moins drôle.

_ Dîtes-moi, Shizuru-sama, Gakuencho, ce n'est pas dans trois jours la venue de la reine Mashiro ?

La blunette m'avait répondu après avoir mis la main devant sa bouche en lâchant un 'oups' qui m'inquiétait un peu.

_ Kuso !

(_ Langage ! avait alors grondé Shizuru.)

_ Xylia, j'ai totalement oublié de t'en parler, mais peut-être Irina l'a-t-elle fait ?

_ Eto… Je ne vois pas…

_ Xylia, continua Shizuru, en tant qu'élève Corail numéro 1, et Mari, en tant que Corail numéro 2, vous formerez la paire qui se battra contre les élèves Perles 1 et 2, à savoir Elline-san et Evangelis-san. Ca ne vous laisse que peu de temps pour vous préparer, mais…

_ Je sais, vous ne vouliez pas que je fasse ce combat. Je comprends.

_ Je sais que tu comprends, Xylia. Mais cela ne vous laisse tout de même que peu de temps. Si vous le désirez, je vous donnerai des conseils et vous entraînerai le soir après les cours.

_ Je vais en parler à Mari avant de vous donner ma réponse, Shizuru-sama.

'_Je ne peux pas priver Mari de tes conseils si elle les veut mais je me sens prête à combattre mes aînées.'_

* * *

><p>J'avais dû me retenir face à mon onee-sama lors du combat. J'avais protégé comme je le pouvais Mari pendant les cinq premières minutes, afin qu'elle ne soit pas définitivement hors circuit dès les premières secondes du combat. Pour ce faire, j'avais mis Elline-sama hors d'état de nuire. Puis, pendant plus de dix minutes, j'avais tenu tête à Evangelis-onee-sama. Je voyais toute la fierté qu'elle avait pour moi dans son regard. Même si ce sentiment me touchait, je savais que je retenais le moindre de mes coups. J'aurais aimé être la première Corail à battre une Perle, mais mon statut ne m'en laissant pas le loisir, il fallait que j'arrête de faire parler de moi. Je voyais mon onee-sama préparer une attaque puissante et baissait ma garde imperceptiblement. Assez pour être frappée de plein fouet.<p>

Après avoir été projetée à plus de cinquante mètres en arrière, la reine Mashiro déclara mon aînée vainqueur. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à recevoir un tel choc derrière la tête et sombrait dans un léger évanouissement.

A l'infirmerie, Shizuru attendait seule mon réveil. Elle me fixait d'un regard neutre, sans sourire, sans inquiétude. Il n'y avait rien dans son attitude qui pouvait refléter qu'elle me veillait, et, très vite, ses mots confirmèrent mes soupçons.

_ Tu as fait exprès de perdre, Xylia. Je me demande bien pourquoi…

Puis, elle était partie, laissant mon esprit encaisser cette remarque et Mari me rejoindre.

**_Fin Flash-back_**

Il ne me restait qu'un couloir à traverser pour connaître les raisons de ma venue ici. J'en profitais pour faire à nouveau le point, comme si mon esprit ne faisait que tourner ses idées en rond.

En quatre mois, rien n'avait changé : Youko, Mari et moi-même, nous nous amusions à taquiner nos aînées sur la relation secrète qu'elles entretenaient, les journées passaient plus ou moins rapidement, le soir, ou en tout cas la plupart des soirs, je laissais Mari à ses révisions et partais m'entretenir avec la scientifique sur ses avancements. Je rentrais maussade et sans espoir, Mari me réconfortait comme elle le pouvait. Parfois, je m'endormais apaisée dans ses bras, parfois je m'emportais lui faisant vivre un vrai enfer. Et toujours, sa main serrait la mienne avec amour. Et toujours, je m'en voulais un peu plus que la veille.

Ces disputes incessantes attaquaient peu à peu notre engagement et je doutais que les deux mois de paix qu'il nous restait à partager servent à lier notre amour, bien au contraire. Il fallait que je la quitte, ou tout du moins que je l'épargne.

'_Mais j'en suis incapable… Lâche de moi.'_

De son côté, Nao n'était toujours pas revenue de sa mission, et, il faut le dire, me manquait terriblement.

Lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, je me sentis catapultée dix mois en arrière, à mon arrivée dans cette académie. Outre le trias, Miss Maria, Youko, Irina-sensei, Shizuru et Natsuki me fixaient curieusement.

Un sentiment d'inconfort me parcouru l'échine.

' _Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?'_

_ Gakuencho, Shizuru-sama, Youko-sensei, Otome du Trias, bonsoir. Irina-sensei, nous nous sommes déjà vues.

Personne ne répondait. Cette fois, l'ambiance me pesait fortement et même si mon regard naviguait de l'une à l'autre sans jamais se fixer, je rêvais de planter mon regard noir dans les yeux d'Evangelis, mon Onee-sama. Chercher du regard Youko nous aurait mises toutes les deux dans une situation plus que périlleuse.

Finalement, contre toute ma volonté, mes yeux se braquèrent sur celle qui me sondait le plus de ses yeux vermillons.

Je finis par articuler :

_ Shizuru-sama ? Y a-t-il un sujet dont vous souhaiteriez vous entretenir avec moi ?

Comme à son habitude, ce fut Natsuki qui perdit son calme en premier :

_ Parce que tu ne le sais pas ?

Sa remarque emplit de colère et de ressentiment rebondit dans ma poitrine comme un coup de poing et je ne savais comment réagir. Mes sourcils se froncèrent sans mon accord, plissant mon front et je savais qu'à cet instant, n'importe qui pouvait lire en moi comme en un livre ouvert.

Shizuru, spécialiste en ce domaine, prit alors la parole.

_ Apparemment, il semblerait que Xylia soit réellement étrangère aux derniers évènements.

Puis, elle se tourna vers moi et s'approcha, ses yeux toujours dans les miens, cherchant plus des réponses qu'à me déstabiliser. Ces derniers mois nous avaient beaucoup rapprochées l'une de l'autre, et, même si aucune de nous ne l'admettrait jamais, nos points communs ne passaient pas inaperçus auprès des personnes qui nous connaissaient le mieux. Mari avait même dit que 'question masquer vos émotions, je crois que vous devriez faire un concours… Du faux sourire le plus réel.'

Là, je ne prenais pas la peine de masquer mes émotions, l'inquiétude, la curiosité, l'incompréhension. Elle pouvait à présent tout lire. Même si cet acte pouvait se retourner contre moi, car, après tout, je n'avais jamais montré mon vrai visage. En tout cas, pas à mes aînées ici présentes.

Les lèvres de Shizuru commencèrent à bouger, tout d'abord imperceptiblement, puis elle se ravisa. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Je voyais qu'elle avait du mal à aborder le sujet, mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider, je ne savais pas. J'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir.

_ Xylia. Nous avons quelques questions à te poser.

_ Oui ? Je tenterais d'y répondre, Shizuru-sama.

_ Dis, tu as bien un tatouage sur ta nuque ?

Ma mâchoire se crispa, et mes yeux, l'espace d'un instant, firent transparaître toutes mes craintes. Sans même que je parle, Shizuru avait entendu ma réponse. Elle ne baissa pas plus le regard que moi, mais il s'adoucit légèrement, comme pour m'autoriser à me confier à elle. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Et de tout ce que j'arrivais à penser, il n'y avait qu'une question qui faisait son chemin dans mon esprit :

'_Quoi ? Comment a-t-elle… ? Il est caché par mes mèches… Oh ! Non ! Le combat…'_

**_Flash-back_**

_ Mari, Xylia. Je suis contente de pouvoir vous aider avant votre combat. Elline et Evangelis ne sont pas des adversaires faciles à combattre. On va commencer par toi Mari.

Après avoir activé la robe de Mari, elles entamèrent une danse largement guidée par l'améthyste. Mais, petit à petit, Mari trouvait des parades, des contre-attaques intéressantes. J'étais déjà amoureuse d'elle, mais la voir apprendre si rapidement scellait mon cœur à ses charmes encore plus. Au bout d'un énorme quart d'heure, Mari s'allongea épuisée près de moi.

Shizuru eut un petit rire en me voyant essuyer une perle de sueur qui coulait de son front. Elle me jeta un regard de défi amusé. Je lui souriais à mon tour. Le baiser qu'elle déposa sur ma GEM me fit à nouveau fermer les yeux et mon corps se raidit, peu embarrassé par les conclusions que mon aînée pouvait en tirer.

_ Ikkou ?

_ Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Vingt minutes de combat plus tard, des groupes d'élèves hystériques regardaient la scène médusés.

Mon katana fendait l'air, alors que l'arme de Shizuru me frôlait à chaque fois le corps sans jamais m'atteindre. Même si je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me créer d'occasion de la neutraliser, j'arrivais à parer chacune de ses attaques et à contre-attaquer convenablement.

Un instant plus tard, elle se recula et sourit.

_ Ara… Il semblerait que je doive sortir le grand jeu.

Avec cela, mes défenses étaient beaucoup moins hermétiques, mais je gardais cependant la face. Le temps ne comptait plus. Dans ma tête résonnait les mots de ma mère :

'_Crois-tu que tes ennemis te laisseront le loisir de te reposer lorsque tu les combats ?'_

Je ne lâchais rien, tant et si bien que ma robe supportait de moins en moins l'énergie que je dépensais. Alors que mon buste allait perdre les rares morceaux de tissus qui lui restaient, une voix cria :

_ YAMETE ! SHIZURU ! XYLIA !

Et elle profita de cette interruption pour se caler dans mon dos, sa main gauche empoignant mes cheveux et l'autre sous ma gorge. Je souriais. Elle sourit à son tour voyant que, le long de mon corps, mon katana avait fait son chemin jusque sa poitrine.

_ Gomen ne, Shizuru-sama, mais, pour ce combat, je ne serais pas morte seule.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas, Xylia, c'était un beau combat. Kannin na pour tes cheveux.

Je laissais glisser ma main sur l'arrière de ma tête endolorie.

_ Bah, ce n'est rien en comparaison au savon que nous allons prendre par la directrice quand nous atterrirons.

_ Ah… Natsuki… Elle est parfois trop sérieuse.

Avec un sourire, nous redescendions. J'étais rassurée, rien dans l'attitude de Shizuru ne permettait d'affirmer qu'elle avait fait attention à mon tatouage sur ma nuque.

_ VOUS DEUX ! DANS MON BUREAU ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Et, à peine cachés par ses quelques mots, des 'SUGOI ! SUGOI !' s'envolaient par dizaines.

'_Pas de fan club à la Shizuru ! Je vous en prie'_ furent mes dernières pensées.

**_Fin Flash-back_**

'_Oi… Je le savais… Arf…'_

_ Est-ce interdit par le règlement ? Car oui, j'en ai deux pour être exacte, même.

_ Non. Ce n'est pas interdit. Rassures-toi.

Avec cela, elle partit s'adosser à la baie vitrée. Attendant quelques instants, Natsuki prit la parole.

_ Eto… Peux-tu montrer le tatouage que tu as sur la nuque à tout le monde, s'il te plaît ?

J'avais enfilé mon masque impassible sitôt le recul de Shizuru. Les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas facilement. Et il fallait que je reste neutre tant que je ne savais pas en quoi mon tatouage pouvait les intéresser.

'_Ca craint vraiment là, mais je n'ai pas le choix…'_

_ Bien sûr.

Je me retournais et soulevais les quelques mèches qui cachait ledit tatouage.

Il s'agissait d'un H travaillé à la façon des maori, horizontal, et de deux אּ à chaque extrémités, insérés entre les traits du H. **(1)**

Noir et rouge, il était travaillé sur à peine trois centimètres carré de peau.

Personne ne dit rien, une porte s'ouvrit ensuite, laissant entrer une petite femme blonde, portant une casquette gavroche sur la tête et un téléphone portable à la main.

Je laissais retomber mes cheveux et me retournais de nouveau afin de faire face à toutes les personnes présentes.

_ Gomen ne pour le retard. Ai-je loupé quelque chose ?

_ Non, ça ira, Sarah. Répondit Natsuki.

Je souris intérieurement en entendant ce prénom.

'_Sarah Gallagher… Ohayo, tête blonde ! Tu n'es pas en mission quelque part ?'_

_ Sarah, je te présente Kamao-san. Xylia, de son prénom. Elle est élève Corail cette année. En fait, elle est même numéro 1. C'est elle dont Shizuru t'a parlée.

L'Otome fraichement arrivée me fusilla du regard et je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser la tête face à ce regard assassin.

'_Elle qui a d'habitude un regard si joueur…'_

_ Ecoute, Xylia, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps. Kannin na pour avoir été si vagues dans nos intentions, mais la présence de Sarah ici était primordiale avant d'aller plus loin.

_ Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, mais je vous en prie, Shizuru-sama.

_ Je vais poursuivre, entama la voix de la blonde.

Le silence qui lui répondit la conforta dans son ambition.

_ Bien, Kamao-san. Pourrais-je voir votre tatouage dont m'a parlé Shizuru ?

Sans perdre une seconde, je m'approchais d'elle et lui indiquait ma nuque.

Je la sentais examiner le dessin et je l'imaginais le comparer à quelques photos sur son téléphone, aux sons que j'entendais.

_ Bien ! S'exclama-t-elle, même si sa voix n'avait rien d'enjouée. Qu'est-ce que ce tatouage représente ?

_ Mon passé.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Juste ça. Juste mon passé.

Mon masque ne tombait pas, je savais que Shizuru, Natsuki et Youko m'observaient et me connaissaient maintenant assez pour deviner que je cachais mes émotions. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Me taire… Il fallait que je me taise.

'_Ma vie ou presque… Mes croyances… Mes fausses croyances… Ce que je fuis, ce que je suis venue combattre.'_

_ Et bien, je vois que ça ne va pas être simple. A compté d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes aux arrêts. Veuillez remettre votre GEM à la directrice.

Sans un mot, j'ôtais ma boucle d'oreille et la posais en évidence sur le bureau.

_ Bon. Tu ne t'opposes pas à ton arrestation ?

_ Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, lorsque vous pourrez le prouver, vous me libèrerez.

_ Rien de mal ? Toi, sûrement, car il y a trois jours, tu ne pouvais pas être à cent cinquante kilomètres d'ici. Mais tes petits copains, eux, je ne les louperai pas la prochaine fois que je les croiserai.

_ Mes copains ?

_ Ceux qui ont le même tatouage que toi. Même si ce n'est pas sur la nuque.

'_Kami-sama… Le LMP s'est mis en marche…'_

_ Puis-je… Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Lorsque Nao-san pourra reparler, je suis certaine qu'elle se fera une joie de tout te raconter.

_ NAO !

Mon masque se fendit. Mon visage n'avait plus rien de serein. Nao… Ils avaient osé attaquer Nao. Et Nao n'avait visiblement pas écouté mes conseils de les éviter à tous prix.

Je m'effondrais mais ne ressentais aucune douleur lorsque mes genoux attaquèrent le sol froid de la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas pu attaquer Nao ? Et pourquoi ? Comment ?

Voyant ma tristesse, Shizuru prit la parole.

_ Xylia. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de nous avouer ce que tu fais ici. A nous toutes. Pas seulement à certaines personnes privilégiées.

Mon regard froid croisa celui de cette dernière, sans expression, blanc, blessé.

'_Ainsi, tu savais…'_

_ Co… Comment va Nao ?

_ Elle s'en sortira. Encore heureux que je passais dans le coin lorsque j'ai capté le signal d'alerte. Elle est à l'infirmerie, on l'a placée dans un coma artificiel le temps que les nano-machines la remettent sur pieds.

_ Arigato, Gallagher-sama.

Puis, comme si je n'avais pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait, elle expliqua plus en détail.

_ En revenant de sa mission, Nao a trouvé des mouvements étranges dans le désert. Elle a envoyé un rapport à Airies en indiquant qu'elle allait y jeter un œil. Puisque la situation était plutôt calme, j'ai décidé de la rejoindre. Je n'étais pas loin lorsque j'ai reçu le signal d'alarme de sa GEM. Mais ni sa GEM ni sa robe ne semblait pouvoir rivaliser lorsque je suis arrivée. Pourtant, il n'y avait que deux agresseurs. J'ai pu prendre une photo lorsqu'ils sont partis, l'abandonnant dans le désert. Et le seul point commun de ses deux-là, c'est ce même tatouage que tu possèdes. Alors, lorsque j'ai envoyé les photos à l'académie, Shizuru a tout de suite pensé à toi.

_ Wakarimasu…

Toutes me fixaient, et je ne savais comment recroiser leurs regards. J'avais pourtant demandé à Nao de rester prudente. Elle savait que, contre eux, notre technologie, nos robes, nos armes étaient futiles.

_ Ara, Xylia. Je crois que tu nous dois une explication. Ton visage parle pour toi. Tu en sais plus que ce que tu nous dis.

'_Here we go… Après tout, je ne peux pas les protéger sans leur annoncer que leurs jours sont comptés. Fini avec tous ses mensonges. Et par la même occasion, je libère Youko… Mais lui mets la pression supplémentaire des Otomes sur les épaules. Le rideau doit se lever une fois pour toute. Depuis le début Shizuru, depuis le début tu sais que je ne suis pas celle que je prétends être. Et puis à quoi bon renier mes origines plus longtemps. Après tout, je devrais payer un jour ou l'autre tout le mal que j'ai fait aux Otomes. Autant que ce soit aujourd'hui.'_

Je soupirais à la fois de soulagement et de frustration.

_ Je n'ai plus le choix et, quelque part, cela me rassure.

Je relevais enfin la tête, mes yeux se brouillant de quelques larmes que je laissais couler à leur guise. Après tout, bas les masques, je venais de briser mes résolutions de ne plus jamais pleurer, mais je ne pouvais plus mentir, alors, à quoi bon.

_ Je ne suis effectivement pas celle que vous croyez. En fait, à cette époque, je n'existe même pas.

Des regards d'incompréhension me dévisageaient. Il fallait que je continue.

_ Je suis née le 20 mars… De l'an prochain. J'ai vécu dans un monde où les Otomes étaient pourchassées, tuées. Par mon père, notamment, puis par moi. Jusqu'à ce que… Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que la cause que je servais n'était pas celle de la paix, mais celle de la haine et du pouvoir. Depuis ma toute tendre enfance, je n'ai connu que la guerre et la destruction. Il y a quelques années, j'ai décidé de rejoindre la résistance. Mais… Mais notre seule chance de vaincre était de vous préparer à l'arrivée de ces nouveaux ennemis. Ces hommes du Mouvement libre pour la Paix, dirigé par un certain Marcus Hyo.

Cette fois, toutes me dévisageaient avec effarement, sauf Youko, qui avait fait son chemin jusque moi et me soutenait d'une main sur l'épaule, me signifiant que j'avais fait le bon choix.

_ Tu… Tu es en train de nous dire que tu viens du… Du futur ?

_ Oui, Gakuencho. Je viens du futur. Et je peux vous le prouver si vous le désirez. Youko a en sa possession quelques unes de mes affaires personnelles, dont certaines n'existent pas encore dans votre monde.

_ Donc, nous allons être attaquées ?

_ Dans deux mois. Et, pour le moment, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour vous défendre.

Le silence qui suivit ne fut brisé que par les mots de Sarah Gallagher.

_ Quelles sont leurs motivations ?

_ C'est une longue histoire. Mais je crois que nous avons encore quelques heures devant nous.

_ Asseyons-nous. Suggéra Miss Maria.

C'est ainsi que j'expliquais.

_ Marcus Hyo est un politicien… qui a deux siècles de plus que nous. Lorsqu'il est arrivé ici - pour vous, c'est le jour où j'ai eu tant de fièvre - il était accompagné d'une quinzaine d'hommes, peut-être vingt. Il n'y a jamais eu de rapports sur le nombre d'hommes de main qu'il a utilisé. Il les a recrutés dans un monde où la loi sur la non-prolifération des Otomes avait été votée. Sans ces femmes, l'ordre du monde a été bouleversé. Disons que vous êtes un peu des 'garde-fou'… Il a grandi dans un monde où les pays n'étaient en fait que des micro-états guerriers, sans véritable leader, une corruption sans limite. Il a nourrit une haine contre les femmes qui avaient, selon lui, abandonné le peuple. Mais il a tenté de réunifier ces micro-nations, enfin, c'est ce qu'il nous a appris. N'y arrivant pas, il a décidé de revenir dans la passé, d'écraser les Otomes et de prendre le pouvoir ainsi. Il disait que s'il n'y avait qu'un seul gouvernement lorsque les Otomes disparaîtraient, alors l'unité, l'ordre et la paix pourraient régner pour l'éternité. C'était pour moi, à l'époque, un visionnaire, un homme de paix. L'attaque de juin a marqué la fin des Otomes, même si certaines ont survécu. Depuis, le rêve de grandeur de Marcus n'a cessé de croire. Il a tout d'abord envahi Airies, puis tous les pays alentour. Et mon père travaillait pour lui depuis le début. Lorsque je suis née, j'ai suivi l'instruction du MLP. Puis, mes parents sont morts, et j'ai réalisé petit à petit que toutes les belles paroles de paix de Marcus n'était en fait que le moyen pour lui d'accéder au rêve d'un despote : contrôler le monde. Ceci n'est qu'un résumé. Mais ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que Marcus est venu ici avec une technologie qui vous dépasse. Vos robes, vos armes, rien que vous possédiez aujourd'hui ne pourra rivaliser avec leur puissance. C'est pour cela que je suis arrivée un an avant la bataille. J'ai apporté des données informatiques à Youko afin qu'elle les exploite. Peu de temps avant que la résistance soit définitivement mise hors circuit, la personne qui était notre scientifique avait réussi à trouver une parade à leur armement. Seulement, le laboratoire a été détruit. Je n'ai pu sauver que des bribes d'informations. J'ai également mes armes, d'un alliage spécial, permettant de me battre avec efficacité contre les hommes du MLP. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

_ Youko, tu savais ?

_ Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler, Gakuencho.

_ Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela consiste un secret qui aurait dû nous être caché !

Youko baissa la tête, ainsi que Miss Maria et Sarah, toutes perdues dans leurs pensées respectives.

_ Je crois savoir pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas nous en parler, Xylia.

Je toisais Shizuru du regard. Ce ton si amical, si protecteur me réchauffait et me glaçait le cœur. Je la laissais continuer.

_ Tu sais qui va périr dans ce combat, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fermais les yeux à cette question.

_ Je le sais, oui. Mais rien n'est figé à part le passé. Le futur est comme un océan. L'eau peut s'y mélanger de diverses manières… Le présent le refroidit et le passé n'est que glace immuable. Mais pour l'instant, rien n'est joué.

_ Qui ? Qui est mort ce jour-là ?

_ Je ne vous le dirais pas.

J'avais rouvert les yeux en prononçant cette phrase, pensant lui donner encore plus d'impact, de briser sa volonté de savoir qui allait succomber à l'attaque.

_ Xylia. Tu dois nous préparer. Qui va mourir ?

_ La seule chose que je vous dirais, c'est que, lorsque je suis arrivée dans votre époque, il ne restait personne dans mon monde, seulement moi. Le dernier rempart est… Elle s'est sacrifiée pour me permettre de venir.

_ Qui était-ce ?

_ Vous ne connaissez pas.

_ Je sais que tu mens.

_ Ne lis pas en moi comme ça, Shizuru. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques.

_ A toi de me le dire.

_ Nao. Nao était la dernière personne à lutter à mes côtés.

_ C'est elle qui t'a parlé de nous ?

_ Non. Pas que. Mais je ne dirais plus rien. Et cela, pour votre bien. Je vous suggère juste de profiter de vos deux mois, et de rappeler tous les piliers ici. Vous ne serez jamais de trop pour protéger la paix.

Après un concours de regard, que je remportais, je tendais mes poings en avant.

_ Je crois que je suis aux arrêts.

_ Certainement pas ma petite ! Intervint Miss Maria. Il est hors de question que tu ne fasses rien.

_ Arigato, Miss Maria.

_ Ne me remercie pas ! Tu aurais dû nous prévenir avant, que Nao ne soit pas…

_ Nao était prévenue. Rétorquais-je, lui coupant la parole. Nao savait. Je lui avais demandé de faire attention à elle.

Je baissais les yeux en disant cela. Mais une main attrapa mon menton et m'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

_ Gallagher-sama ?

_ Toi, tu vas rester avec moi 24h/24 maintenant. Finis tes petits jeux.

Je hochais la tête en approbation. Je n'avais, visiblement, pas le choix.

' _Ca n'arrangera pas mes problèmes de couple pour le coup…'_

_ Ne sois pas si dure avec elle, me défendit Youko.

_ Pas dure avec elle ? Mais elle savait ! Elle aurait dû nous prévenir ! Et qui te dit qu'elle n'est toujours pas à la solde de ses barbares ?

_ Parce que je sais beaucoup plus de choses que vous. Même si je ne sais pas tout. Je sais qu'elle ne nous trahira pas. Tenta de la rassurer Youko.

_ Je vais personnellement m'occuper d'elle, un point c'est tout !

Je voyais dans leurs regards que la dispute ne faisait que commencer. Natsuki s'interposa enfin au bout de quelques secondes à fixer les yeux de Shizuru, comme si elles communiquaient par télépathie.

_ Sarah, tu vas effectivement surveiller Xylia. Mais je ne pense pas qu'une surveillance 24h/24 soit nécessaire. Par ailleurs, Shizuru et moi allons te raccompagner à ta chambre, et je me vois dans l'obligation de confisquer tous les objets que tu as ramené du futur… Y compris tes armes.

_ Pas !

J'avais réagi au quart de tour. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me retire mon katana. Il était le seul lien qu'il me restait avec ma mère, elle l'avait fait forgé pour moi et y avait gravé nos noms. Il était hors de question que je m'en sépare. Mes pensées fusaient dans mon esprit.

_ Pas quoi, Xylia ?

_ J'aimerais garder mon katana, Shizuru-sama. Il est le seul souvenir que j'ai de ma mère ici.

_ Tu sais que c'est impossible. Mais, puisque je vois que tu n'es pas de mauvaise foi, je veux bien te laisser choisir la personne qui aura le droit de garder cette arme pour toi, tempéra Shizuru.

_ Nao.

_ Tu ne prends même pas le temps de réfléchir. Nao doit être une personne importante pour toi, me questionna non-amicalement Sarah.

_ Je vous l'ai dit, Gallagher-sama, Nao s'est sacrifiée pour que je puisse venir ici. Et même si cela peut vous surprendre, c'est la vérité. Pouvons-nous y aller ?

_ Je crois que vous pouvez retourner en cours, élève du Trias. Miss Maria, je vous laisse prévenir les différents états de la menace imminente. Sarah, veux-tu bien te rendre à l'infirmerie pour veiller sur Nao, j'aimerai que Youko nous accompagne, Shizuru et moi.

_ J'y vais, Gakuencho.

* * *

><p>Alors que nous n'entendions que le bruit de nos pas dans le couloir, je songeais à Mari. Dorénavant, elle était la seule à ignorer la vérité. Je m'arrêtais et demandais.<p>

_ Shizuru-sama, puis-je vous poser une question ? Enfin, j'ai besoin d'un conseil… sur ma vie privée.

Elle regarda Youko et Natsuki. Alors que la première arborait un visage tendre, la directrice semblait soudain perturbée par ma requête.

Je tentais de la rassurer en lui annonçant que cela concernait Mari. Et que je voulais l'avis de Shizuru uniquement parce qu'elle était, des trois, celle qui la connaissait le mieux. Elle sourit alors à son tour.

Shizuru sourit un peu, timidement, puis, elle masqua ses émotions par une taquinerie, comme à son habitude.

_ Xylia-san ne me tutoie que lorsqu'elle est énervée ou lorsqu'elle me défie. A-t-elle tant de mal à me vouvoyer que cela ?

'_Si tu savais…'_

_ Lorsque je veux me positionner à hauteur de la personne qui me provoque, j'ai tendance à tutoyer.

_ Ara… C'est ainsi.

Elle m'avait entraînée à l'écart des deux femmes.

_ J'espère que Natsuki ne sera pas jalouse et que j'ai réussi à la convaincre, tentais-je de plaisanter, même si l'ambiance ne s'y prêtait pas.

_ Tout dépend… Pourrais-je lui rapporter notre discussion ?

_ Oui. Il n'y a rien de vraiment… privé… Enfin, si… Mais pas pour elle.

_ Dis-moi, Xylia.

_ Eto… Jusqu'à présent, seules Youko et Nao étaient au courant pour moi.

_ Mari ne sait rien ?

_ Rien… Et je ne sais pas si je devrais lui dire… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ Tu devrais le lui avouer…

_ Et briser six mois de confiance ?

_ Ne rien lui dire serait pire.

_ Sûrement.

'_Mais je lui ai juré que personne n'était au courant…'_

_ Elle sait que je cache quelque chose, depuis longtemps. Et… Elle m'a demandé si quelqu'un savait… puisqu'elle n'avait pas le droit de savoir. Et j'ai menti. J'ai dit que personne n'était au courant. Alors que Youko le savait depuis le début et que, quelques minutes auparavant, j'expliquais tout à Nao.

_ Ara… Xylia… Tu peux lui avouer la vérité et que tout le monde est au courant à cause de ton tatouage. Et ne parle pas de Nao. Tu pourras expliquer que tu devais forcément expliquer la situation à Youko pour qu'elle travaille sur un moyen de nous défendre.

_ Vous croyez qu'elle va me pardonner.

_ Je ne sais pas. Cependant, elle doit s'inquiéter à présent. Nous devrions rejoindre Youko et Natsuki.

_ Arigato, Shizuru. Et… Est-ce que je pourrais rendre visite à Nao ?

_ Elle semble très importante pour toi.

_ Comme je l'ai dit, elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi… Pour vous…

_ Même dit comme cela, j'ai du mal à y croire.

Mais je sentais dans son regard et son léger sourire qu'elle savait que Nao n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à se mettre en danger pour garantir la paix.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Mari regardait incrédule mon oreille sans la GEM et mes affaires réquisitionnées par les Otomes. Sans rien dire, elle passa juste un bras autour de ma taille. Je la rassurais d'un regard.<p>

_ Nous vous laissons, je pense que vous avez pas mal de choses à vous dire.

_ Arigato. Oyasuminasai, Gakuencho, Youko.

_ N'hésites pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin, Xylia. Pareil pour toi, Mari.

Cette dernière n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, pas émit le moindre son, et semblait totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne répondit pas non plus aux mots encourageants de celle qu'elle considérait comme un modèle. En revanche, mes lèvres dessinaient un sourire timide et je répondais.

_ Arigato et oyasuminasai, Shizuru-sama.

_ Oyasuminasai, Mari-chan, Xylia-chan.

'_Chan ? Oh non, Shizuru, pas ça…'_

Je me tournais vers Mari.

_ Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions.

_ Oui, Mari. Il le faut. Mais tout d'abord, promets-moi de me laisser tout expliquer avant de m'en vouloir.

_ Ca commence mal, Xylia.

_ Je sais, Mari… Je le sais.

Je baissais les yeux, et m'asseyais sur le lit derrière moi. Je fis signe à Mari de me rejoindre, mais elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

'_Dis-lui tout… Depuis le début… Mari, tu seras la première à tout savoir…'_

_ Mari, ce que je vais te dire là, même si certaines personnes en savent un peu, tu seras la seule à tout savoir. Ce que je vais te dire, tu n'auras pas le droit d'en parler. Mais ce que je vais te dire n'est pas un conte de fée. Et si tu ne veux pas avoir sur tes épaules un tel poids, je comprendrais.

_ Je veux tout savoir, Xylia. Tout. Et n'oublies rien. Car moi, je n'oublierai pas. Et je ne supporte pas que tu me mentes.

'_Pour le coup, Mari a vraiment développé un sacré caractère… J'en suis heureuse… Pour elle, et pour celle qui aura la chance de partager sa vie.'_


	13. Chapter 115

_**Bonsoir ! Je suis de retour avec un chapitre qui, il faut l'avouer, ne fait pas du tout parti intégrante de la trame de l'histoire !**_

_**Attention, ce chapitre est classé M pour un contenu plutôt osé et des relations entre femmes. Si vous n'aimez pas : attendez gentiment le chapitre 12…**_

_**Et, je me répète, les personnages de Mai Hime/Otome ne m'appartiennent pas… Ils sont à Sunrise. En revanche, Sunrise m'appartient… Non ! Gomen, je voulais dire Xylia et Mari m'appartiennent… Mais elles ne sont même pas dans ce chapitre ! -)**_

_**Un remerciement tout spécial pour Fry Face et son soutien ! **_

**Et encore : attention aux mineurs etc… Ce chapitre n'est pas pour vous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11.5 : Première fois<strong>

_ Quelle journée, ne, Shizuru ?

_ Oui, Natsuki. La fièvre de Xylia est apparue aussi vite qu'elle est partie, c'est assez étrange.

Les deux femmes étaient assises sur le canapé dans le bureau de la directrice, plus proches que jamais, mais néanmoins, sans se toucher.

Après quelques minutes de silence, la blunette dessina un sourire malicieux sur son visage, et fixa son amie.

_ En tout cas, Mari a eu beaucoup plus d'attentions de ta part que moi. Je ne sais pas si je ne devrais pas être un peu jalouse…

La réplique joueuse de la directrice amusa son aînée.

_ Mais je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres de ma supérieure. N'est-ce pas elle qui m'a demandée d'en prendre soin ? Et que devrais-je dire ? Je te rappelle que tu as portée Xylia jusque l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de Natsuki me portant ainsi dans ses bras…

_ Je ne pouvais pas la laisser au milieu du couloir… Et puis… Pour Mari…

Son visage s'assombrit quelque peu, puis elle poursuivit :

_ Je sais ce que ça fait de voir la personne que l'on aime souffrir sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire.

L'améthyste pleine de grâce ne répondit pas, scrutant intensément le visage de sa compagne.

'_Mais tu as fait tellement Natsuki. Tu m'as livrée tes sentiments lorsque j'étais emmurée dans ce corps de pierre… Sans ce petit coup de pouce, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de t'affronter hier soir…'_

Ne pouvant se résoudre à revenir sur le sujet sans que Natsuki ne l'y emmène, Shizuru décida qu'il était tant pour elle de prendre congé.

'_Tes lèvres m'ont laissé un goût d'inachevé hier soir… Mais veux-tu que je t'embrasse, Natsuki ? Ou veux-tu prendre ton temps ? Je sais que les évènements d'aujourd'hui n'ont pas été favorables à une discussion entre nous mais… Mais que veux-tu ?'_

'_Ne me regarde pas comme cela, par Shinso-sama, Shizuru ! J'ai encore le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes, leurs saveurs si douces et… Je voudrais tant que cette sensation ne meurt jamais… Embrasse-moi, Shizuru !'_

_ Natsuki ?

_ Oui, Shizuru ?

_ Rien de bien particulier… Tu étais juste trop mignonne dans tes pensées… Mais je me demande bien ce qui occupait ton esprit pour que tu deviennes si rouge, d'un seul coup…

_ Ano… Rien de particulier, Shizuru.

'_Kami-sama ! Je ne peux pas consciemment lui dire que j'aimerai qu'elle m'embrasse… Ou peut-être que je devrais l'embrasser ? Oui ! C'est ça… Courage, Natsuki !'_

Alors qu'elle avançait imperceptiblement en direction de l'objet de sa convoitise, Shizuru se sentit mal à l'aise, un sentiment de peur l'envahit soudainement.

'_Et si Natsuki regrettait ses actes d'hier soir ? Si elle avait agi uniquement pour me retenir ? Je… Je dois partir d'ici.'_

Voyant le visage de Shizuru adopter un rictus qui ne lui appartenait pas, Natsuki se retint.

_ Shizuru, es-tu sûre que tu vas bien ?

_ Ara… Juste un peu fatiguée, Natsuki. Rien de bien grave. Je vais me reposer.

Sans attendre une réponse, qui ne vint pas de toutes manières tant la directrice était surprise par son attitude, Shizuru se leva et ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière elle.

'_J'ai besoin d'un thé !'_

De son côté, Natsuki reprenait seulement ses esprits.

'_Que s'est-il passé ?'_

Elle avait beau refaire leurs dialogues dans tous les sens dans sa tête, elle ne comprenait pas l'acte soudain de celle qu'elle aimait.

'_Je crois qu'il faut que je lui demande pourquoi elle a agi si bizarrement. Je vais lui préparer du thé et user de ce prétexte pour aller la voir.'_

_ Shizuru ? Tu es là ?

Après avoir frappé doucement à la porte de sa chambre, Natsuki l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle vit la robe de Shizuru posée sur son lit et entendit des bruits en provenance de la salle de bain.

'_Oh… Elle prend une douche…'_

Des images plus ou moins osées frappèrent à la porte de son esprit et elle en lâcha presque le plateau où reposaient une théière, deux tasses et quelques gâteaux. Avant de commettre la moindre catastrophe, elle le déposa sur la table basse et s'assit à côté. Lorsque l'eau cessa de couler, elle se leva et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

_ Eto… Shizuru… Je vou

Mais un bruit sourd lui coupa la parole, suivit d'un léger cri et d'un lot de complainte.

_ Shizuru ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_ Oui ! Ne t'en fais pas, Natsuki. Tu m'as juste un peu… Surprise.

_ Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins.

_ Non, non. Rien de bien grave. Tu me disais ?

_ Que, comme tu étais fatiguée, j'ai préparé un peu de thé. Je voulais juste partager une petite tasse et ma soirée avec toi. Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je

Cette fois, le bruit qui l'interrompit fut celui de la porte qui s'ouvrait. La femme devant elle devait s'être dépêchée, car ses cheveux ruisselaient encore sur son kimono, accentuant la prestance déjà sexy de cette femme.

_ Non, non, Natsuki, reste. C'est gentil de ta part.

Peut-être était-ce l'eau de sa douche qui était trop chaude, mais Natsuki aurait parié avoir vu les joues de Shizuru teintées de rouge. Ce qu'elle masqua bien vite et sa réponse contre balança le sort et, cette fois, Natsuki baissa la tête pour masquer son embarras.

'_Pourquoi tu me mets toujours dans ces états-là, Shizuru ?'_

_ Viens. Le thé va refroidir.

Elle prit la main de la femme aux yeux rouge étonnée et la guida près de la petite table. Lorsque cette dernière s'assit, Natsuki vint se coller timidement à elle. De là, leurs deux corps se figèrent, et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que l'aînée pu articuler.

_ Ara… Alors Natsuki voulait juste un câlin ? Moi qui pensais qu'elle ne venait que pour mon bien…

_ B… Baka !

Puis, plus calmement, elle reprit.

_ Je voulais TE faire un câlin. Pour TON bien. Mais si tu n'arrêtes pas de suite de me taquiner, je ferais peut-être mieux de partir.

_ Reste, Natsuki. Je ne t'embêterais plus… Ce soir en tout cas.

Une main vint se déposer sur la cuisse de Natsuki, comme pour la retenir. Pour la première fois, la blunette avait fait taire les taquineries de son amie et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire franc lorsque ses bras enlacèrent ses hanches et que sa tête se reposa sur ses épaules, chatouillant son cou de sa respiration.

Shizuru ferma les yeux un instant, s'enivrant de la sensation de son ange, sa fragrance, sa douceur, son souffle chaud et régulier.

_ Tu sens bon, Shizuru. Murmura la plus jeune, avançant pour poser délicatement ses lèvres dans le cou offert.

Lorsqu'elle sentit cette douceur sur sa peau, Shizuru bloqua sa respiration et répondit quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Ookini, Natsuki. J'aime beaucoup l'odeur de ta peau aussi.

Elle prit le menton de son amour entre ses doigts et releva sa tête.

_ Mais ce que j'aime encore plus, c'est le goût de tes lèvres.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle entreprit de poser tendrement ses chairs pulpeuses contre celles de Natsuki.

A cet instant, elles ne pensaient plus à rien. Ni le temps ni le thé n'avaient d'importance. Les âmes se cherchaient dans ce baiser et dansaient d'aise de s'être trouvées. Et, durant ce baiser, Shizuru ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un spectacle sans nom.

La femme qu'elle avait toujours aimée était là, près d'elle, les yeux clos et les joues rougies, ses lèvres voguant avec plaisir sur les siennes. Et, malgré ce tableau idyllique, elle devait se résigner à ce que son cœur voulait. Elle se sépara des douceurs partagées, mais pas trop loin, juste assez pour faire reposer son front sur celui de sa déesse et la fixer dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle y lu était le plus beau des romans, des discours. Elle y déchiffra toute l'affection qu'elle avait toujours voulu d'elle, elle y décela également toute l'envie qu'elle retenait depuis toujours. Les émeraudes ne quittaient plus les rubis, se mélangeant comme leurs lèvres avant, comme leurs doigts maintenant.

_ Aishiteru, Natsuki…

C'était un murmure, même un souffle, un air aussi doux que le vent qui caressa alors les tympans de la blunette. La poitrine de cette dernière abritait alors toutes les percussions d'Afrique. Ses poumons fonctionnaient à l'envers et son esprit rationnel avait enfin prit la fuite. Il ne restait que ce sentiment immense, trop fort pour elle, trop puissant pour des mots.

_ Shizuru… Je… Je…

_ Shut… Natsuki… Je ne te force à rien. Je ne te forcerai jamais.

Cette dernière phrase fit ressurgir toute la logique de Natsuki en une fraction de seconde.

'_Je sais que tu ne me forceras pas. Mais guide-moi, s'il te plaît…'_

_ Je… Je te fais confiance, Shizuru… Assez pour…

Voyant le mal être de sa compagne, Shizuru entreprit de la sortir de ses affres en usant un peu d'humour.

'_Pour quoi Natsuki ? que veux-tu me prouver ? Ou bien te prouver ?'_

_ Mais je sais que ma Natsuki me fait confiance. Ou elle ne se serait jamais endormie contre moi la nuit dernière… Ou était-ce l'alcool ?

Natsuki sourit de cette petite estocade.

_ Tu ne m'avais pas promis de ne plus jouer avec moi ce soir ?

_ Ara… Il faut croire que mes vieux démons me rattrapent alors…

Elles échangèrent un regard complice.

La soirée s'écoulait sans hâte, dans la chaleur de leur étreinte et dans la lumière décroissante du soleil qui s'en allait.

_ Natsuki… Il se fait tard…

_ Oh… Gomen ne, Shizuru, je… Je vais y aller alors…

Shizuru avait du mal à y croire. Dans cette phrase et sur le visage de Natsuki, elle ne pouvait lire que de la tristesse, une envie de rester avec elle, et cela la remplit de joie.

_ Natsuki n'est pas obligée de partir si elle veut rester.

_ Sûre ?

L'expression de bonheur qu'afficha la directrice s'encra à ce moment dans la mémoire de Shizuru et elle adorait cette sensation, ce même sourire que Natsuki avait affiché lorsqu'elle avait enfin pu la retrouver après avoir été maintenue captive par Tomoe.

_ Si tu continues à me sourire si merveilleusement, Natsuki peut même partager mon lit cette nuit…

' _Kami-sama ! Shizuru, j'adorerais cela… Me réveiller avec toi ce matin, c'était comme… Comme si c'était naturel…'_

_ Arigato, Shizuru.

'_Natsuki ? Tu veux vraiment… Dormir avec moi ? Calme-toi Shizuru, elle veut DORMIR ici, pas…'_

_ Tu es la bienvenue, ma belle amour…

A cette appellation affectueuse, la première venant de la part de la femme qu'elle aimait, le cœur de Natsuki fit un bond, et elle eut toute la peine du monde à se retenir de lui sauter au cou. Mais elle se retint voyant que Shizuru s'affairait déjà au rangement de la pièce.

' _Ne me regarde pas comme cela, Natsuki ou je ne répondrais plus de rien…'_

Elles débarrassèrent la table basse par des gestes hésitants, leurs mains voulant à tout prix prendre l'objet que l'autre voulait, les obligeant à se frôler. De là découla quelques sourires, quelques rougeurs aussi.

'_Shizuru, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il se passe en moi, enfin… si… Mais tes baisers ne me suffisent plus. Je veux plus. L'as-tu vu dans mon regard ?'_

'_Mon bel ange venu du froid… Comme j'aimerais être certaine que tu veuilles plus de nous… plus de moi… Si tu savais comme ce baiser sur mon cou a éveillé ce que je cache depuis des années… Nat-su-ki…'_

'_Mais à quoi pense-t-elle ?'_

'_Mais à quoi pense-t-elle ?'_

Natsuki resta figée quelques instants devant sa compagne, ne sachant que faire, vêtue pour passer une soirée et non une nuit. Si elle dormait ici, il lui fallait des vêtements. Mais aller en chercher exprès risquait d'éveiller les soupçons de Miss Maria ou de quiconque pourrait la croiser dans le couloir.

_ Ne, Shizuru ?

_ Oui ?

En se retournant pour regarder sa petite amie, Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux rougeurs qu'elle affichait, se demandant quelles pensées pouvaient la mettre dans tous ses états.

_ Eto… Tu pourrais me prêter quelque chose à mettre pour dormir ? C'est que… Ce n'est pas confortable et… Et si je croise Miss Maria ou… Enfin…

Shizuru eut alors un sourire que Natsuki connaissait trop bien, un de ceux qu'elle affichait à chaque fois qu'elle la taquinait, mais il disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu et l'aînée répondit :

_ Natsuki peut emprunter ce qu'elle veut si elle le désire.

Natsuki sourit d'amusement et rétorqua avec légèreté :

_ Tu ne voulais pas répondre cela…

_ Ah ? Et que penses-tu que je voulais répondre ?

_ Quelque chose pour m'embarrasser, j'en suis certaine, j'ai bien vu ton petit sourire et ton regard taquin !

_ Natsuki me connaît trop bien peut-être…

_ Alors ? Que voulais-tu dire ?

_ Que Natsuki pouvait dormir nue si elle le désirait… ou dans ses superbes sous-vêtements dont elle raffole.

Le visage de la blunette s'assombrit, et Shizuru se demanda alors si elle avait bien fait de lui révéler sa pensée première.

_ Pour la peine, ma chère Shizuru, je vais dormir en survêtement et en col roulé. Ca t'apprendra !

En finissant cette phrase, elle tira la langue et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

_ Oh non ! Il n'en est pas question ! S'amusa Shizuru.

_ Essaie donc de m'en empêcher, tiens !

Et Natsuki se dirigea hâtivement vers le placard de son amie, pour y trouver les vêtements convoités. Shizuru tenta de la rattraper mais sa main manqua la cible de quelques millimètres. Elle se reprit donc et couru pour tenter de bloquer la blunette.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin à sa hauteur, elle se saisit d'un de ses poignets. Natsuki lui faisait face et un air joueur se dessinait sur son visage. De sa main libre, elle agrippa la hanche de sa compagne de jeu, mais, au lieu de serrer, elle entreprit de la chatouiller.

Surprise par cet acte, Shizuru desserra son étreinte sur le poignet de Natsuki et cette dernière en profita pour se libérer et administrer des chatouilles sur les deux flancs de Shizuru.

En une fraction de seconde, l'aînée avait regagné assez de self-control pour renverser les rôles et exciter les nerfs de sa Kohai.

De roulés-boulés en esquives fortuites, Shizuru put enfin se saisir des deux poignets de Natsuki et la plaqua contre le mur de sa chambre, à l'opposé de son lit.

Leurs respirations étaient haletantes d'avoir chahuté, mais leurs yeux, à cet instant, ne se quittaient plus.

Ce fut Natsuki qui brisa le sort dans lequel elles étaient enfermées en capturant farouchement la bouche de Shizuru.

D'abord surprise par ce baiser, elle se laissa entraîner par la suite dans sa volupté.

Les mains sur les poignets se faisaient plus tendres, mais Natsuki ne retirait pas ses bras du mur, levés près de son visage. Seule sa tête et ses lèvres bougeaient au rythme effréné de leur échange.

Les langues s'effleuraient puis se séparaient, les lèvres se caressaient tantôt avidement, tantôt tendrement, les dents mordillaient, les souffles s'accéléraient, les cœurs s'emballaient et les cerveaux disjonctaient.

Prise au dépourvue par ses sentiments naissant, Natsuki reprit le contrôle de la situation en descendant ses bras juste assez pour que ses mains s'entrelacent avec celles de son amante. Les quatre mains ainsi réunies se posèrent délicatement sur les hanches de Shizuru.

La tête de cette dernière tournait tellement qu'elle ne comprit l'action de Natsuki que lorsque ses jambes rencontrèrent la barrière de son lit, la forçant à s'assoir face à l'avancée de Natsuki, puis à s'allonger.

Pendant ce court voyage, leurs lèvres restaient soudées, mais les mains durent se séparer pour que Natsuki puisse s'appuyer sur son avant-bras gauche, usant sa main droite libre pour caresser le visage, le cou et l'épaule de Shizuru.

A partir de ce moment, les souffles se transformèrent petit à petit en murmures de satisfaction et d'excitation.

'_Natsuki… Es-tu sûre de toi… Hum… Natsuki… Natsuki… Shizuru, tu dois reprendre le contrôle de la situation ! Si Natsuki n'arrête pas tu vas… Non, il ne faut pas qu'elle puisse regretter, et c'est ton devoir de… Hum… D'arrêter avant que… Hum… Natsuki, où as-tu appris à embrasser comme ça ? Stop… Shizuru, concentre-toi !'_

_ Nat… Natsuki… parvint-elle à articuler entre deux soupirs d'aise.

Le ton était plaintif, excité et excitant, mais aussi demandeur et résonné, tant que faire se peut. A l'entente de son prénom, la plus jeune retira ses lèvres de sa cible et recula de quelques centimètres à peine pour planter son regard dans des yeux d'un rouge sombre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant.

'_Kami-sama ! Shizuru… Comme tu es belle… Comment ai-je pu me passer de ce regard durant toutes ses années ? J'ai envie d'être en toi… J'aime quand tu gémis mon prénom… Et même si tout cela est étranger à moi, même si ça ne me ressemble pas, je n'ai que cela en tête… Toi, nue, sous moi… Et je sais que c'est la chose la plus naturelle qu'il soit…'_

Les pensées de la blunette avait permis à Shizuru de retrouver un peu ses esprits, et c'est d'une voix plus sûre qu'elle poursuivit, joignant la joue de Natsuki de sa main gauche.

_ Natsuki… Je ne veux pas…

Tout s'écroula autour de la blunette.

'_Tu ne veux pas ? Mais c'est toujours toi qui insinues ce genre de truc, et puis… J'ai comme des papillons dans le ventre, une bombonne d'eau gazeuse qui me chatouille au plus profond de mon être… qu'ai-je fait de mal ?'_

_ J'ai… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Shizuru ?

Voyant toute la panique infantile sur le visage de son amour, Shizuru ne put qu'offrir son sourire le plus doux.

_ Non, Natsuki, je ne veux juste pas que tu te forces… Que tu te sentes obligée… Ou que tu regrettes notre première fois…

A ces mots, l'incrédulité fit place à un mélange de sensation, entre la prise de conscience de l'amour inconditionnel que Shizuru lui portait, le respect qu'elle lui montrait, et la colère qui prit le dessus.

_ Est-ce que j'ai l'air de me forcer, 'Zuru ? J'ai juste… J'ai juste… envie de plus… Envie de toi je crois… Mon corps ne répond qu'à lui-même et, pour une fois, je n'ai pas peur… Parce que c'est avec toi… Parce que tu es là…

Sa tête se baissa en rythme avec le son de sa voix, et elle termina dans un murmure. La vulnérabilité qu'elle offrait à cet instant et les minutes écoulées à s'embrasser et s'embraser précédemment eurent raison de toutes les bonnes résolutions de Shizuru.

Elle attrapa le visage de Natsuki pour l'obliger à la fixer dans les yeux et lui murmura sensuellement.

_ Je t'appartiens Natsuki… Corps et âme… Je t'aime… Faisons l'amour, créons-le, réécrivons-le… Dessine-le sur mon corps, graves-le sur mon âme… Oh ! Comme j'ai voulu te dire ses mots si souvent… Je t'en prie Natsuki… Si tu es prête, ne me fais plus attendre…

_ Shi… Shizuru… Je… Je suis prête mais…

_ Mais ?

_ C'est… ma première fois aussi et… Dis-moi si je…

_ Shut… Tout se passera bien…

Sur ces mots, Shizuru reposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa promise et entreprit de l'empêcher de trop penser.

Ses mains se mélangèrent au bleu des cheveux soyeux de son amante alors que les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus profonds, de plus en plus sondeurs d'âme.

Lorsque Natsuki sentit des doigts fins glisser sensuellement sur sa nuque, elle perdit toute notion de pudeur, de crainte ou même d'esprit. Seul son corps agissait, réagissait et commandait ses actes. Son avant-bras céda légèrement et elle appuya son corps sur celui de Shizuru. Sentir leurs jambes s'entremêler attira de part et d'autre des gémissements légèrement plus sonores et, comme si ils avaient appris cette danse par cœur, leurs corps bougèrent à l'unisson, l'un réclamant l'autre et vice-versa.

Des bourdonnements sourds envahirent l'ouïe de Natsuki dans son excitation, se mélangeant au souffle rapide de Shizuru. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que cette dernière avait réussi à dégrafer son soutien gorge et qu'elle se tenait maintenant assise, obligeant Natsuki à se redresser sur ses genoux. Shizuru prit alors le loisir de laisser courir ses lèvres dans le cou de Natsuki, qui, perdant peu à peu la notion d'équilibre, se serrait contre son torse, ses mains caressant le dos de son amante.

Le goût de la peau de Natsuki dans la bouche, Shizuru passa ses deux mains sous le t-shirt de la directrice afin de lui ôter la barrière qui la séparait de tant de chair à embrasser.

Elle se recula légèrement pour faire passer l'article par-dessus la tête de Natsuki tout en plantant son regard désireux dans celui de la femme qu'elle aimait.

Natsuki ne réprima pas un rougissement, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci ne ferait qu'accentuer celui que la chaleur et le désir lui faisait déjà arborer.

Mais elle prit assez d'assurance pour dénouer la fine ceinture du yukata de nuit de Shizuru et fut agréablement surprise par la timidité que cette dernière afficha alors.

Quelques manipulations plus ou moins habiles plus tard, les deux femmes étaient entièrement nues, assises sur le lit, se fixant intensément.

Shizuru frôlait de l'extérieur de sa main la joue droite de Natsuki, comme pour la rassurer, ou peut-être pour se calmer elle-même. Natsuki quant à elle était submergée par le désir nouveau qui la consumait. Elle en venait à se demander comment elle avait pu ignorer la beauté de son amie pendant si longtemps.

'_Oh que si je savais qu'elle était belle…'_

Shizuru s'approcha alors lentement, laissant ses mains se mélanger à la chevelure de la directrice et, dans un murmure de déclaration d'amour, elle prit possession de ses lèvres.

Contrairement aux baisers premiers, timides, ou aux autres, teintés de passion, celui-ci contenait toute la douceur de leurs sentiments.

Une sensation nouvelle envahit les deux protagonistes, et Shizuru, tendrement, comme pour déposer une feuille, entreprit d'allonger sa compagne sur le dos. Elle s'allongea à moitié sur elle, à moitié sur le côté. Un de ses bras se logeait derrière la nuque de Natsuki.

Sentir leurs corps nus collés l'un à l'autre n'arrangea pas l'état de volupté dans laquelle elles étaient entrées.

Shizuru laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la joue de Natsuki, puis sur son cou, son épaule, son bras, s'attardant pour jouer avec ses doigts, elle remonta le long du bras, continua son chemin sur le torse, puis entre les seins et sur le ventre pour enfin arriver sur une jambe. Elle put administrer ses douceurs jusqu'en haut du genou de la directrice parce qu'elle ne voulait pas briser leur baiser. Elle fit le même voyage sens inverse pour emprunter le chemin de l'autre jambe.

Natsuki ne comprenait, ni ne cherchait à comprendre, ce qu'il lui arrivait. Des frissons accompagnaient la main de Shizuru et son corps réagissait par des tremblements désordonnés et incontrôlables.

C'est alors que la main de Shizuru finit de voyager pour le moment et prit son temps pour visiter son sein gauche. De gentilles caresses, des frôlements, avant qu'elle ne l'attrape de sa pleine main et qu'elle ne le malaxe tendrement, sans pour autant autoriser ses doigts à atteindre le téton qui commençait à pointer. Natsuki, à cet instant, ne put réprimer un râle. Elle sentit Shizuru sourire dans le baiser et les lèvres, qui l'avaient accompagnée et soutenue durant tout le cheminement de la main baladeuse, s'éloignèrent légèrement. Elle les sentit à nouveau sur sa joue, puis près de son oreille, sur son oreille, mordillant le lobe, ce qui, couplé aux caresses dont son sein bénéficiait, ne faisait qu'accroitre sa respiration dorénavant sonore.

La bouche et le souffle de Shizuru prirent une nouvelle fois leur envol et procurèrent au cou de Natsuki toute sorte de sensation, la chaleur étant peut-être celle qui prédominait le plus. Cette fois-ci, Natsuki sentait en elle comme une métamorphose, et elle commençait à avoir une sensation bien particulière entre ses jambes et dans son bas ventre. Sûrement que son corps en avait eu conscience avant elle, car il commençait à s'arquer et les mouvements de hanches se faisaient de plus en plus désireux.

Les baisers de Shizuru n'arrêtaient pas leur voyage, passant d'un côté du cou de Natsuki à l'autre, plus à son épaule, et enfin, comme elle l'espérait secrètement, sur le sein que la main de Shizuru n'avait pas touché.

A l'instant même où sa bouche entra en contact avec le téton durcit d'excitation de son sein, Natsuki sentit le pouce de Shizuru jouer pour la première fois avec celui du sein que sa main titillait depuis déjà un moment.

Son corps se secoua encore de quelques soubresauts et le rythme que ses hanches imprimaient ne faiblissait pas. Cette fois, une légère douleur apparut au centre de son désir et, entre deux gémissements, elle articula.

_ Shi… Shizuru… Hum… Je… S'il te plaît… Je… Plus… S'il te plaît… Mon amour…

Celle à qui s'adressait le message n'en revenait pas. Hier encore, elle pensait que son amour pour Natsuki resterait sans retour, et ce soir, la femme qu'elle adorait était non seulement là, dans son lit, nue, à réagir sous ses caresses, à supplier pour plus, mais en prime, elle révélait à demi-mot ses sentiments pour elle en la nommant ainsi. Elle se trouvait dans un paradis sans fin et seul lui importait maintenant le bonheur de sa protégée.

Elle remonta donc son visage à hauteur de la femme qu'elle désirait et lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux.

Lorsque ses rubis furent frappés par ce regard, elle n'en revint pas. Les yeux de Natsuki s'étaient teintés d'un vert si sombre et si brillant à la fois qu'elle aurait juré qu'aucun peintre ne pourrait jamais retranscrire la profondeur d'une telle couleur.

_ Natsuki… Je t'aime… Je t'aime depuis toujours… Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Dans sa déclaration répétée comme un tantra, Shizuru s'approcha des lèvres de sa compagne, gardant toujours son regard rivé au sien. Et, à l'instant où sa bouche toucha celle de Natsuki, sa main trouva son chemin jusqu'à sa perle de plaisir. Elle reçut dans sa bouche le râle sourd qu'elle émit à ce contact et l'accepta comme le plus doux des cadeaux. Et, dans leurs regards encore réunis, elle se sentit soulagée de n'avoir jamais entraperçu une seule lueur d'appréhension de la part de Natsuki. Lorsque cette dernière ferma les yeux, lourds du plaisir qu'elle ressentait, Shizuru s'autorisa à fermer les siens et se laissa enivrer par les mouvements de hanches et les gémissements de sa précieuse.

Le liquide chaud qui s'échappait de son sexe ne mentait pas, pas plus que les réactions inconscientes de ses mouvements. Un sourire doux accompagnait chaque baiser que Shizuru déposait sur ce corps qui, dorénavant, lui appartenait.

Ne sachant pas jusqu'où Natsuki se sentait prête à expérimenter son amour, Shizuru se contentait de caresser, titiller et jouer avec le point le plus sensible de son anatomie.

Elle se délectait de le sentir durcir sous ses doigts, sachant que bientôt, trop tôt pour elle, Natsuki rendrait les armes.

Ses lèvres se frayaient un chemin entre son épaule et ses seins, lorsqu'elle sentit la tête de Natsuki se perdre dans le creux de son cou, et ses bras s'accrocher désespérément à son dos, doigts en avant, comme pour s'ancrer en elle par quelques moyens que ce soit.

La bouche de Natsuki vint dévorer la chair de Shizuru avidement, laissant derrière elle quelques marques visibles et dans la gorge de Shizuru un gémissement profond.

Lorsque ces lèvres gourmandes prirent une grande inspiration, Shizuru ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'expiration entraîne ces mots.

_ Sh'zuru… Je… Je te… Shiz… Prends-moi !

La brusquerie de cette phrase arracha un moment de surprise dans les yeux de Shizuru, mais elle comprit vite que sa compagne n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir et que son désir parlait pour elle. Elle se pencha sur le visage de sa bien-aimée et attacha ses lèvres aux siennes.

Elle entreprit d'y déposer des baisers emplis de tendresse. Sans cesser les administrations de sa main gauche, elle entreprit néanmoins de réduire l'allure et la force de ses doigts sur le clitoris de Natsuki.

Elle élargit ensuite ses cercles, et ses va-et-vient, pour se retrouver progressivement face à l'entrée de ce monde jusqu'alors interdit. Elle se demanda alors si quelqu'un avait déjà eu le loisir de le visiter puis se reprit en se remémorant les mots de Natsuki, quelques temps auparavant.

Elle caressait dorénavant l'intérieur des cuisses de la blunette, qui, en réponse, écarta ses jambes, comme une invitation non formulée, non contrôlée, ses mouvements de hanches incitant à chaque instant le désir primal de Shizuru.

'_Je n'en reviens pas d'être ta première… Comme j'espère ne pas te faire mal… Suki…'_

Leurs souffles étaient coupés, elles ne s'embrassaient plus, sondant leurs âmes de leurs regards sombres.

Shizuru guida son majeur délicatement à l'intérieur de Natsuki, doucement, tendrement.

Cette dernière arqua inconsciemment son dos, pour mieux sentir ce doigt en elle. Elle ne pensait même plus à réprimer ses gémissements. Shizuru était soulagée de la réaction de sa petite amie et commença à bouger sa main, sa paume venant frôler son clitoris à chaque aller-retour.

Shizuru sortit alors son doigt calmement et son index vint le rejoindre à l'entrée de cette alcôve de plaisir. Elle n'attendit pas l'autorisation de Natsuki pour la pénétrer. Elle sentit alors une légère résistance et, embrassa Natsuki pour étouffer le cri de douleur qu'elle pourrait émettre lorsque Shizuru forcerait ses barrières. A la place du cri tant attendu, elle sentit Natsuki mordre sa lèvre inférieure, et son corps se crisper une fraction de seconde.

Elle sortit de l'anatomie offerte et, plaçant des baisers ici et là, elle entreprit de calmer le corps de Natsuki par des frottements experts sur son clitoris.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se décida à entreprendre ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire, elle inséra ses deux extrémités manuelles dans le corps de Natsuki. Elle prit son temps, pour que sa compagne ait le temps de la retirer si elle le désirait, mais la réaction proche de l'orgasme de cette dernière ôta les dernières barrières mentales de Shizuru. Elle embrassait, mordait et léchait les seins de Natsuki qui se cambrait de plus en plus sur sa main.

De son côté, Natsuki lui griffait le dos, s'accrochait à ses cheveux clairs et humides de l'effort et du désir, embrassait les parcelles de peau qu'elle trouvait sur le chemin de sa bouche, les mordait, les léchait. Elle subissait avec bonheur et plaisir tout ce que son corps et son instinct lui ordonnaient.

Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne lui dise plus rien, qu'elle soit entourée d'un noir complet, que les seuls sons qu'elle entende soit la voix de Shizuru, ses râles, sa respiration haletante, qu'elle ne sente plus le matelas sous elle, mais uniquement le corps de la déesse de désir qui la guidait dans ses nouvelles sensations. Elle sentit une dernière fois son corps se crisper dans un ultime soubresaut de plaisir, accompagné d'un cri qu'elle ne se savait pas capable de pousser. Pourtant, qui d'autre pouvait crier le prénom de sa petite amie cette nuit-là, si ce n'était elle ?

Ses yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient avec une frénésie qu'elle n'imaginait pas exister en elle.

Elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose, qu'elle trouva sans la moindre difficulté : les lèvres de Shizuru sur les siennes.

Pendant un temps qui lui parut une éternité, elle était là, dans ce monde parallèle, sans temps, sans gravité, sans rien à part son plaisir et la femme qu'elle aimait.

Celle-ci profitait pleinement du spectacle, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux, et des murmures d'inconditionnel amour.

_ Oh… Natsuki… Natsuki… Oh oui… Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement… Comme tu es belle…

Mais elle gardait quelques phrases intérieurement car elle ne savait pas ce que ces mots pourraient avoir comme effet.

'_Jouis pour moi mon ange. J'aime quand tu cries mon nom comme cela, comme j'espère que tu ressens tout mon amour pour toi, ton sexe serrant mes doigts ainsi en toi… Oh oui, jouis pour moi…'_

La directrice bloqua sa respiration en forgeant sa bouche dans le cou de l'améthyste pleine de grâce et, quelques instants plus tard, se laissa retomber lourdement sur le matelas, les yeux fermés, comme si, en les ouvrant, elle risquait de laisser échapper ce qu'elle venait de ressentir.

Des lèvres humides vinrent alors se poser délicatement sur sa joue, une main caressant soigneusement ses cheveux. Alors qu'elle lui dérobait un baiser d'une tendresse incomparable, un goût salé perturba Natsuki, qui libéra enfin son regard pour prendre conscience de la vérité qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La femme qu'elle aimait, qui lui avait offert toutes ses sensations de plaisir, pleurait devant elle silencieusement.

Natsuki regretta qu'un de ses bras soit retenu par le corps de Shizuru mais, de sa main libre, vint essuyer une perle d'eau salée.

Shizuru sortit enfin de ses songes pour découvrir sous elle le visage à la fois serein et concerné de Natsuki. Un sourire empli d'amour agrémentait son visage, mais ses yeux dévoilaient toute l'inquiétude que ses larmes avaient entraînée.

_ Kannin na… Natsuki… Mais… C'est tellement de bonheur…

Cette dernière resserra l'étreinte et guida la tête de Shizuru sur son épaule, ses mains suivant le chemin dessiné par ses cheveux.

_ Arigato, Shizuru… Je… Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas été honnête avec toi avant… Mais… Mais j'avais peur…

_ Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Natsuki…

_ Je le sais, Shizuru… Re… Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

L'excès de sentiments humides ne se faisait plus voir dans les yeux de Shizuru, même si ceux-là débordaient de tendresse et d'amour pour sa bien-aimée. Il ne restait que le bonheur.

_ Shizuru… Je… Je t'aime de tout mon être…

Elle resta interdite pendant longtemps, se demandant si elle allait se réveiller de ce magnifique rêve.

_ Oi… Shizuru !

A entendre à nouveau un ton normal dans la voix de sa partenaire, elle comprit que ses songes n'avaient pas créé sa folie et que tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre était bien réel. Elle plongea dans le cou de Natsuki et y déposa multitude de baisers joueurs, laissant échapper de sa bouche un tout petit rire. Alors que la directrice, d'abord embarrassée, finit par se laisser aller à rire aussi, elle se redressa sur ses deux bras et fixa intensément Natsuki.

_ Je t'aime aussi Natsuki. Mais jamais, même dans mes plus doux rêves, je n'aurais imaginé aller jusque là avec toi.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, ce genre de mots ne fit pas rougir la directrice, et, bien au contraire, l'amena à laisser son corps suivre ses instincts. Elle afficha un sourire joueur, prit dans sa main un poignet de son amante et, d'un seul coup, renversa la position.

Shizuru tomba dos sur le matelas avec une expression de surprise sur le visage, alors que Natsuki affichait toujours autant de confiance.

_ Habitues-toi à ce que ce soit ta réalité alors… Parce que, même si j'ai mis du temps à réaliser à quel point notre amour était important, je ne suis pas prête à le laisser filer.

Pour clôturer sa phrase, Natsuki vint capturer les lèvres rougies de Shizuru puis elle laissa son corps se coller à celui de sa déesse. Sa jambe se logeant naturellement entre celles de Shizuru, leurs bassins à même hauteur.

Sa langue se fraya une entrée dans la bouche de sa promise et joua quelques instants avec, puis elle embrassa la lèvre inférieure de Shizuru lorsqu'un léger goût de sang la stoppa. Elle recula un instant, laissant derrière elle une Shizuru sonnée et curieuse. Elle sourit rapidement, se rapprocha de son visage, embrassa tendrement la lèvre blessée de sa compagne, et, avant de reprendre possession de ses chairs, elle murmura :

_ Gomen ne pour la morsure, Shizuru…

Cette dernière ne put réprimer un léger rire qui vint chatouiller la bouche de sa compagne, puis, amusée, elle rétorqua :

_ Kannin na pour toutes les morsures que je vais te faire si tu continues à m'embrasser et à te déhancher sur moi comme cela.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, voulant voir son amante rougir, mais, à la place, elle reçut une réponse étonnante.

_ Excuses acceptées. Mords où tu veux.

Avec cela, la bouche de la directrice vint dévorer le cou de Shizuru, sa main qui ne supportait pas son poids jouant avec son corps. Elle remonta légèrement, pour attiser du bout de sa langue le lobe de Shizuru, qui étouffa alors un gémissement en apposant sa main sur sa bouche.

_ Ce n'est pas gentil pour moi, ça, Shizuru… Je veux entendre ta voix.

Même si toute cette phrase avait été dite avec tendresse, Shizuru y décela une envie de luxure profonde.

'_Ai-je réveillé un monstre ?'_ Songea-t-elle, amusée et excitée.

Natsuki se laissa glisser sur le côté et se priva de quelques baisers afin d'observer la femme sous ses yeux.

Partout où son regard se posait, elle laissait glisser sa paume, ses doigts, tour à tour, comme pour graver ce souvenir en elle à jamais. Ces actions, qui auraient pu paraître tout à fait anodines, attisèrent comme jamais le feu dans le corps de Shizuru.

_ Nats… Tsuki… Ne… Joues… pas trop… S'il te plaît…

Elle ne perdit pas un instant de plus dans sa contemplation et attaqua de sa bouche le sein le plus proche d'elle, conférant à l'autre toute la tendresse possible de sa main.

Elle sentait Shizuru fondre sous son corps, plus vulnérable que jamais, et sentit à nouveau cette sensation étrange entre ses jambes.

Elle entreprit alors d'embraser le ventre de Shizuru, dont les convulsions spasmodiques avaient attirées son attention. Elle le lécha, l'embrassa, jusqu'à se retrouver envahit par l'odeur du désir de Shizuru.

De ce qu'elle se souvenait, jamais rien, même l'alcool, ne l'avait rendu si ivre. Elle posa ses lèvres de moins en moins rageuses et ses dents de plus en plus tendres autour su sexe de Shizuru. Lorsqu'une langue vint lécher l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses, elle ne put qu'obéir à son corps, et, dans un mélange de frissons et de râles, elle écarta somptueusement ses jambes à la tête qui émergeait.

Natsuki remonta son corps entier entre les jambes de Shizuru, elle déposa une dernière fois un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura un 'aishiteru' d'une voix encore plus suave qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elle déposa des baisers le long de sa descente, sur ses seins, sur son ventre, sur le pubis avant de plonger tendrement dans l'humidité de ce sexe doux.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, ni où vraiment trouver le point que Shizuru avait su déceler en elle, mais elle faisait confiance à Shizuru et à son corps pour lui indiquer, de leur gémissement et de leurs mouvements, le chemin.

Alors qu'elle glissait sa langue entre les lèvres gonflées de son amie, elle sentit une boule de chair. Lorsqu'elle la frôla, le corps de Shizuru se braqua et elle émit un son proche du cri, un son que Natsuki voulu tout de suite entendre à nouveau.

'_J'ai trouvé il me semble…'_

Elle se mit alors à lécher, mordiller, titiller cette perle de plaisir, douce comme le velours, entraînant mille et une réaction de plaisir dans le corps de Shizuru. Elle sentit des doigts dans ses cheveux, sur sa tête, appuyant légèrement, comme par peur qu'elle ne s'arrête mais s'accrochant désespérément à ses filaments de soie bleutés.

_ Nat… Nat… Suki… Je… Je… Kami-sama !

Ses jambes se serrèrent d'un coup autour du visage de Natsuki, qui n'en revenait toujours pas des derniers râles de sa compagne. Elle avait senti son corps se convulser sous son visage et entendu une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, comme si elle venait d'un autre monde, bien caché au fond de son âme.

Malgré l'espace amoindrit par les cuisses de sa compagne, la soif de Natsuki n'était pas étanchée, et elle continua de lécher toutes les parcelles du sexe de son amie.

Sa main, qui, jusque là, avait agrippé la fesse de Shizuru, fit le tour de sa jambe et vint se positionner sous son propre menton. Elle embrassa une dernière fois ce sexe, essuya légèrement son visage sur son poignet, et, laissant la place à sa main, elle se redressa, s'accrochant à des baisers de-ci, de-là, jusqu'au visage de Shizuru.

Cette dernière attrapa de ses deux mains se visage et se noya dans un baiser sans fin, alors que les caresses de Natsuki lui faisait de nouveau ouvrir les portes de son palais.

Natsuki prit le loisir de jouer délicatement avec l'entrée de l'antre de Shizuru avant d'y insérer deux doigts.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir une résistance impromptue et interrogea du regard sa compagne.

_ Fais-le, Natsuki…

Sans attendre toutes les réponses à ses questions, et désireuses de vivre en elle, Natsuki plongea plus avidement dans les profondeurs de ce corps.

Elle commença alors quelques va-et-vient malhabiles, se souvenant, malgré tout, que le corps de Shizuru ne lui mentirait pas si elle venait à trouver un point plus sensible, ce qui arriva aussi vite que cette pensée.

Elle entreprit alors de laisser ses doigts caresser cette partie infime de l'anatomie interne de son amour à chaque entrée et à chaque sortie. Elle cala le rythme de ses intrusions sur celui dicté par les hanches de Shizuru.

Lorsqu'elle fixa son visage, elle put voir des rougeurs sublimes peindre ses joues. Elle les embrassa avec vigueur.

Shizuru, de son côté, pantelante et haletante, força le chemin de son visage jusqu'à l'épaule de Natsuki. Elle y déposa de nombreuses marques de morsure sans même s'en rendre compte. De ses doigts, elle griffait le dos de sa douce tortionnaire de plaisir, puis, lorsque sa bouche en eut fini avec ses trapèzes musclés, elle entreprit d'embrasser la chair tendre de son cou.

Mais, à défaut de baisers, à chaque soubresauts de son corps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sucer cette peau aux saveurs si parfumées.

Dans un dernier effort, son corps s'arqua, ne se laissant reposer que sur ses fesses, sa poitrine soulevée et sa tête en arrière.

_ Nats'kiiiiiii !

Emplies d'amour, les deux amantes se laissèrent retomber sur le lit. Natsuki retira lentement les doigts que le sexe de Shizuru ne capturait plus et les fixa étrangement.

'_Du sang ?'_

Shizuru comprit le malaise de sa partenaire dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

_ Natsuki ? Viens contre moi… Tu ne m'as pas blessée, rassure-toi.

La voix de Shizuru avait des reflets de miel tant elle n'avait jamais été aussi douce. Natsuki en fut émue aux larmes.

_ Demo… Shizuru… Le… Le sang…

_ Shut… C'est parfois ce qu'il arrive la première fois.

_ P… P… Première fois ?

Shizuru enveloppait Natsuki de ses bras et avait fait reposer sa tête sur son torse afin que ses battements de cœur s'imprègnent en elle comme un chant d'amour. Mais, à cette annonce, elle sentit le corps de la directrice se redresser et un regard incrédule vint frapper le sien.

_ Mais Ahn ? Et Tomoe ? Et…

Le regard de Shizuru s'assombrit. Même si elles devaient aborder le sujet de ses ex, ou prétendues ex, elle ne voulait pas parler de Tomoe. Ce souvenir était trop difficile pour elle pour y faire face avec Natsuki maintenant. Certainement pas après leur première fois…

'_Première fois… Ce serait la première fois que je me livre aussi sur cette histoire… Et Natsuki doit savoir maintenant.'_

_ Natsuki, tu es la seule que j'ai jamais aimée. Même avant que tu arrives à Garderobe, avec Ahn, nous n'avons fait que prétendre et jouer ! Quand à tout mon fan-club, tu dois bien te douter qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu.

_ Go… Gomen ne, Shizuru…

_ Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel Natsuki... J'ai eu des expériences très... intéressantes par le passé. Ne serait-ce qu'avec moi-même! Annonça-t-elle d'une voix amusée, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère qui devenait pesante.

_ Hun... _'Shizuru,_ _Je n'ai jamais révélé mes sentiments pour toi car je voulais être la seule et je pensais que je ne le serais jamais… Comment te dire ça, après tout ce dont tu t'es privée pour moi.'_

_ Et pour Tomoe… Elle m'a fait croire que tu étais prisonnière quelque part. Et qu'elle pourrait t'aider. Je savais depuis longtemps qu'elle ne cherchait qu'un moyen de s'attirer mes faveurs. Elle voulait mon attention et elle l'a obtenue. J'ai fait tout ce qu'elle me demandait. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissée me toucher. Je… Je ne le pouvais pas.

_ Sh… Shizuru…

Les deux femmes se blottirent confortablement dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Shizuru ressentait tout de même un malaise qui n'aurait pas dû exister. Elle se recula et plongea à nouveau dans le regard de celle qu'elle aimait.

_ Natsuki.

_ Oui.

_ C'est le passé tout cela. Aujourd'hui, ce qui importe, c'est nous. Et tu sais, sans ce passé, aussi cruel soit-il, nous ne serions peut-être pas aussi fortes et aussi certaines de nos sentiments aujourd'hui.

Un sourire timide répondit à cette phrase.

_ Tu as sûrement raison Shizuru. Je ne laisserai personne me séparer de toi, tu m'entends, personne.

_ Et je ferais la même chose pour toi, Natsuki.

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, comme pour ne pas réveiller leurs corps si soudainement.

_ Natsuki ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu penseras à mettre une écharpe demain… Je crois que même tes nano-machines auront du mal avec le suçon que je t'ai fait…

Les deux mains de la directrice se hâtèrent d'envelopper son cou et un rougissement s'imprégna sur son visage.

_ Yukata ! Je suis soulagée ! J'ai eu peur de ne jamais réussir à te faire rougir de nouveau !

_ Shi… SHIZURU !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voili! J'ai tenté de ne pas tombé dans le fleur-bleue, mais je crois que j'ai échoué lamentablement, dixit la personne qui partage ma vie...<strong>_

__Et vous, vous en pensez quoi?


	14. Chapter 12

Et voilà la suite… J'ai noté quelques erreurs dans mes précédents chapitres. Dès que j'aurais publié les 2 ou 3 derniers chapitres, je reprendrais tout depuis le début !

Bonne lecture… (Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est long… et spécial car il y a encore plus de dialogues que dans les autres. Gomen pour ceux qui n'aiment pas.)

Et ce chapitre contient un paragraphe à caractère lemonieux... donc n'oubliez pas... M rated

1 : Tame veut dire enflure. Je sais, ce n'est pas très poli, mais ça colle bien à la situation !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12: Confrontations<strong>

_ Debout là-dedans !

Mes yeux étaient restés ouverts une bonne partie de la nuit, à fixer mon passé et mon avenir jouer avec mon présent sur le plafond.

D'une voix lasse, je répondais, comme chaque matin, le quatrième depuis ma mise sous surveillance.

_ Bonjour, Gallagher-sama. Bien dormi ?

Ce matin, contrairement aux autres, elle se pencha sur mon lit et m'observa longuement.

_ Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Avait-elle juste lâché.

_ Comprendre quoi, Mai-Star Otome ? Rétorquais-je d'un ton que je voulais sarcastique au possible.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit. Pourquoi tu t'es mise dans cette situation. Et aussi pourquoi tout le monde semble te faire confiance.

_ PRESQUE tout le monde, presque.

A ces mots, la blondinette s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur mon épaule.

_ Arf… Je commence à te faire confiance moi aussi. Et pour le reste… Elle reviendra. Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas facile d'encaisser. J'ai mis quatre jours pour comprendre que tu ne voulais pas nous trahir. Et je ne suis pas ta petite amie.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'elle revienne. Et je ne la laisserai pas faire. Je brûle tout ce que je touche. Rien qu'à voir mes parents… Sans compter Nao.

_ Bon… Pour te remonter un peu le moral, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

_ Hm ?

_ Tu peux lui rendre visite aujourd'hui.

Je me redressais d'une seule traite. Depuis longtemps, mon visage ne s'était pas fendu d'un sourire aussi franc, même teinté de quatre nuits de quasi-insomnies.

_ Vrai ?

_ Vrai.

_ Arigato, Gallagher-sama.

_ Appelle-moi Sarah, s'il te plaît. Ca te permettra peut-être de me pardonner d'avoir douté de ta loyauté.

_ Je n'ai pas toujours été loyale aux Otome, je mérite amplement les accusations que vous me portez, croyez-moi.

Sarah esquissa un sourire face à mon regard terne.

_ Tu sais, Mari est venue se confier à Shizuru. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais rester. Il paraît que tu faisais toujours référence à ton passé comme à ton 'autre vie'. Considère-la toujours comme cela. Pourquoi montrer les signes d'une telle faiblesse alors que ce pour quoi tu as fait tout ses efforts arrive à son paroxysme ? Et puis, tu ne devrais pas te laisser abattre comme cela le jour-même où la Céélèèbre Otome Haruka Armitage vient à Garderobe.

_ Oh non ! Aujourd'hui ?

_ Yep. Et elle a demandé à Gakuencho une entrevue spéciale entre elle, la présidente Chrysant et toi.

_ Magnifique.

Cette fois, mon sarcasme s'accompagnait d'une touche d'appréhension.

_ Prépare-toi. Nous allons voir Nao dans une heure. Youko l'a sortie de son coma hier soir.

_ Bien.

'_Nao, je suis contente de pouvoir enfin venir te voir. Je ne sais même pas dans quel état Sarah t'a ramenée ici.'_

Je sortais de ma chambre, un dernier regard sur le lit désert de Mari, qui avait rejoint, pour le moment, le dortoir de son onee-sama.

Je me dirigeais vers le self, nonchalamment, car, il va sans dire que ces derniers jours, mon appétit avait décru vertigineusement.

_ Ara. Tu devrais manger, Xylia, ou certaines personnes vont commencer à s'inquiéter.

_ Bonjour, Shizuru-sama.

_ Comment va le moral aujourd'hui ?

_ Pas pire qu'hier et pas mieux que demain.

Un rire doux vint caresser mes oreilles. Je souris timidement.

_ J'ai pris la liberté de réconforter Mari, hier.

_ Je sais. Vous avez bien fait.

Malgré ses tentatives de sympathie dans sa voix, je répondais sur un ton sec et froid. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de Mari. La seule préoccupation qui me tracassait, c'était l'avancement du travail de Youko, mais, depuis ma confrontation avec les membres de Garderobe, je n'avais plus le droit de m'impliquer, ce qui me frustrait grandement.

_ Xylia ?

_ Oui.

Cette fois, je la fixais du regard, bien décidé à lui montrer que je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler, sauf peut-être avec Nao, mais c'était un cas bien différent.

_ Ookini, Xylia.

Je laissais mes barrières s'écrouler devant la sincérité de ce simple mot et ne répondais pas, mes yeux tentant de trouver les mots adéquats et ma bouche se crispant légèrement.

_ Ookini pour être revenue dans le passé pour nous sauver. Ookini pour ce que tu as permis entre Natsuki et moi. Ookini pour nous avoir menti aussi. Tu nous as protégées en ne nous annonçant pas tout de suite notre fin plutôt tragique, et c'est un grand sacrifice que tu as fait là.

Je baissais la tête. Je ne voulais pas ses remerciements. Je voulais leur offrir ce que je n'aurais jamais, une vie sans trop de pleurs, sans trop de sang. Et soudain, la réalité me frappa.

_ Hum… Un grand sacrifice que j'aurais dû faire seule. Mari n'avait pas à porter ce fardeau avec moi.

_ Elle… Tu sais, Xylia, on ne contrôle pas son cœur.

_ J'aurais dû. Contrôler le mien d'abord. Et le sien. Quitte à le briser dès le premier jour.

Un léger sourire accompagna sa réponse.

_ Mais le premier jour, Xylia, tu étais bien trop occupée à la protéger.

Je souris à ce souvenir.

_ Je n'ai pas grand conseil à te donner, mais entre ce que Mari était et ce qu'elle est devenue, il y a un gouffre. Et, même si tu lui as fait mal, aujourd'hui, elle est assez forte pour s'en remettre. Et c'est grâce à toi, en partie. Alors laisse-lui le temps de digérer les informations, et elle reviendra.

J'hochais la tête comme pour signifier que la discussion sur Mari était terminée mais, dans ma tête, une seule phrase bourdonnait.

'_Jusqu'à ce que je la brise à nouveau…'_

_ Shizuru-sama ?

_ Oui ?

_ Ne… Ne faîtes rien pour que Mari revienne, s'il vous plaît.

_ Et pourquoi cela ?

_ C'est encore trop tôt pour vous le dire.

_ Encore un mensonge ?

_ Plutôt un secret.

_ Je vois. En parlant de secret, qui de nous deux a été tuées, lors de l'attaque de ton ex-groupuscule ?

_ Pardon ?

J'avais redressé mon visage à l'entente de cette question. A ma grande surprise, je remarquais que nous étions seules dans la grande pièce. Son regard se teinta de tristesse et de questions.

_ Je veux dire… Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Natsuki ?

Je pris le temps d'une grande inspiration avant de lâcher, en haussant les sourcils.

_ Et pourquoi pas à vous deux ?

Elle soupira de soulagement.

_ J'espère. Je l'espère vraiment. Car je ne supporterais pas une vie sans elle… Avec le regret de ne pas avoir pu ou su la protéger.

_ Cette fois-ci sera différente, Shizuru-sama. Même si Youko n'arrivait pas à reproduire ces nouvelles GEM, j'ai mes armes. Même si j'en n'ai que deux. Je vous en prêterai une pour protéger la femme que vous aimez.

_ Tu n'avais pas qu'un katana lorsque nous avons perquisitionné ta chambre ?

Je souris à l'estocade.

_ Si. Mais mon autre arme est dans un coffre. En ville. Et les clés sont retenues avec toutes mes affaires, donc je ne peux y accéder, si vous avez peur que j'aille la récupérer.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

_ Ookini, Shizuru-sama.

_ Ce n'est pas gentil ni poli d'imiter les autres.

Je rigolais légèrement. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais mangé une bonne partie de mon petit déjeuner. Shizuru regarda aussi mon plateau et se fendit d'un sourire protecteur.

_ Si Xylia a besoin de ma présence pour manger tous les jours, alors je viendrais lui tenir compagnie.

Je soutenais sa note d'humour.

_ Oh non ! Je n'ai pas besoin, en plus des rumeurs environnantes sur mes absences en cours, que les fans de l'Améthyste Pleine de Grâce me tombent dessus.

Nous échangions encore quelques sourires. Sous son regard bienveillant, j'avais l'impression que rien de grave ne pourrait plus se produire, que Youko trouverait le moyen de percer le secret de ce métal invincible et que nous sauverions les Otome et la paix. Mais cet instant de répit fut de courte durée.

_ Hola ! Shizuru, Xylia.

_ Sarah ! Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.

_ J'ai connu des jours pires. Mais bon, là, je viens surtout chercher Xylia. C'est l'heure des visites.

_ Nao !

Je prenais mon plateau pour le débarrasser, lorsque Mari s'interposa.

_ O…Ohayo. Mari.

Ma voix que je voulais neutre se cassait à chaque syllabe.

_ Laisse, Xylia. Je vais ranger ça. Va voir Nao. Elle a besoin de toi.

Je la voyais s'éloigner avec mon plateau. En quatre jours, elle ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, et cette quasi-non-discussion me laissait perplexe.

Je tentais d'avancer le bras et de la retenir mais ma main fut recouverte de la chaude de Shizuru. Elle me souffla un 'laisse' inaudible puis Sarah me tira pas la taille afin que je la suive.

Sorties de la salle, elle attendit longtemps avant de dire ce qu'elle préparait dans sa tête depuis un bon moment.

_ A toi d'amorcer la prochaine discussion. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. En tout cas, pas ce matin. Tout de suite, Nao et après, nos amies d'Airies, Ok ?

_ Hai !

Il fallait que je me l'admette, le soutien de Shizuru et de Sarah me remontait le moral. Après tout, peut-être avais-je effectivement droit à une troisième chance.

_ Eto… Sarah-sama ?

_ Oh… Vu ta tête, tu veux me demander à quoi t'attendre pour les blessures de Nao.

_ Non, non !

Je secouais mes mains avec frénésie devant moi.

_ Je… Je verrai quand… Et bien quand je la verrai. Non, je voulais vous demander. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis sur moi ?

_ Arf… C'est une question intéressante. Premièrement, Shizuru. Elle est très douée pour savoir à qui elle peut accorder sa confiance. Ensuite, je t'ai observée. Et enfin… Hier soir, Nao m'a parlé un peu. Elle m'a confirmé que tu lui avais demandé de faire attention et de ne pas se mêler à des activités louches. Tout ça réunit, je me suis dit que tu n'étais pas un mauvais bougre.

_ Hum…

Arrivées devant la porte, je l'entendis m'annoncer qu'elle me laissait là et qu'elle viendrait me chercher lorsque nos hôtes arriveraient. Je lui signifiais qu'elle pouvait partir sans crainte. Et j'entrais dans l'infirmerie, une boule au ventre.

_ Ohayo, Xylia !

_ Ah ! Ohayo, Youko-sensei.

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche comme pour confirmer que nous étions seules, puis elle poursuivit.

_ J'ai… J'ai vraiment du mal avec ce que tu m'as amenée à traiter.

Je soupirais et fermais les yeux.

'_Si seulement elle avait une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer…'_

_ J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose, Xylia.

_ Dîtes-moi. Je verrais si je peux vous aider.

_ Qui a enregistré ces informations dans ce disque dur abîmé ? Qui a écrit ces formules ? Elles sont codées. Si je connais le scientifique qui a élaboré ce code, je pourrais peut-être réussir à le craquer.

_ Youko-sensei…

Je murmurais. Je me retrouvais face à un choix draconien. Lui dire la vérité, et espérer qu'elle l'accepte, ou ne rien dire et espérer qu'elle trouve par elle-même la réponse à ses questions. Mais le temps nous était compté, et seule la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elles importaient. Alors je lui pris la main et l'entraîna à son bureau pour qu'elle s'assoit.

_ Eto… C'est vous-même. Vous avez créé ce programme. Vous l'avez codé…

_ Et je suis morte dans l'explosion du labo ?

_ Oui.

Je baissais encore une fois la tête. Je me surpris à penser que, depuis quelques temps, je ne faisais que ça, moi qui avais toujours eu le plus froid des cœurs et le courage à toute épreuve. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même et je m'en voulais pour ça. Je serrais si fort la mâchoire que mes dents grincèrent entre l'étau.

Une main sur mon épaule me sortit de ma léthargie.

_ Xylia-chan ?

Je ne répondais pas, trop occupée à remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, à gérer toutes ses émotions qui m'envahissaient.

'_Kuso ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive !'_

Puis, des bras encerclèrent ma tête et une voix parvint à mes oreilles.

_ Combien de temps vas-tu pouvoir garder tout cela en toi ?

_ Le temps qu'il faudra.

Ma voix était sombre et grave, comme passée au travers de toutes les larmes que je ravalais.

_ Tu sais, depuis que nous connaissons la vérité, ou plutôt devrais-je dire une partie de la vérité, nous discutons entre nous. N'oublies pas que nous sommes amies, et que les amies parlent entre elles. Lorsque tu m'as parlée de ton passé, tu n'as pas parlé de moi, lorsque tu en as parlé à Nao, tu ne lui as pas parlé d'elle… J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se cache en toi, vraiment. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ta vie.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour que tu ne portes plus cela toute seule.

_ J'en ai parlé à Mari. Toute la vérité. Mais… Elle m'a fuit. Et vous feriez pareil. Croyez-moi. Je ne suis pas la fille que vous pensez tous connaître.

_ Explique-moi. S'il te plaît.

Soudain, toutes ses gentillesses et son attention prirent le pas sur mon être. Je voulais tout envoyer balader, tout foutre en l'air, moi la première, ou retourner dans mon époque, mourir comme toutes mes camarades de résistance. Je ne voulais rien de sa sympathie ou de sa pitié, car je ne savais, ni ne voulais savoir ce que ses sentiments étaient.

_ Mais foutez-moi la paix ! Je vous ai aidée, non ? Je vous ai dit que vous aviez créé ce foutu programme. Alors maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille !

Je repoussais avec force ses bras protecteurs, soulagée du froid que leur disparition me procurait.

_ Xy… lia…

Je me calmais, résignée et résiliente comme jamais. Mes yeux ne montraient aucune émotion, comme à mon arrivée ici. Je restais froide et distante. Ce que j'avais toujours été. Elevée pour tuer, dans un camp ou dans un autre.

_ Vous voulez savoir ? Vraiment savoir ? Alors accrochez-vous. Parce que mon rapport avec vous n'est pas de tout repos.

_ Xy…

Sa voix mourait dans son incompréhension. Des questions brûlaient ses yeux et son visage se marquait d'incrédulité.

_ Lorsque je suis partie de chez moi, après le décès de ma mère, vous vous souvenez ? J'ai accompli les missions du MPL. Toutes les missions. Sans aucun ressentiment, sans aucune culpabilité. A froid. Et dans une de ses missions, j'ai torturé de mes mains votre très chère Midori jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure.

Sa main vint recouvrir sa bouche de stupeur. Je me rapprochais, les yeux brûlants de colère, prédatrice implacable.

_ Vous voulez la suite ou j'arrête là ?

Ses yeux se teintèrent d'humidité. Les larmes perlèrent sur son visage doucement, sans bruit. Elle ne répondait pas. Et mon cerveau ne répondait plus qu'à ma colère.

_ On va continuer alors. Il y a eu énormément de sang versé. Croyez-moi, vous n'en reviendriez pas de savoir combien de personnes j'ai pu tuer. Qu'ils appartiennent à la résistance ou qu'ils soient juste des crétins finis. J'ai tué d'une balle entre les yeux un vieillard malade qui avait juste eu le malheur de vomir sur le chemin de Marcus. La suite ? J'ai commencé à voir clair dans le jeu de Marcus. Les mots de ma mère me sont revenus en mémoire. J'ai baissé ma garde. J'ai laissé les sentiments prendre le dessus. J'en ai parlé une fois à une fille qui s'appelait Seda. Elle était la seule que je considérais comme une amie. Mais Marcus a bien vu, que je laissais vivre les orphelins venant pleurer à nos jambes, alors que précédemment, je les abattais sans même une seconde pensée. Mon second, Takeda Masashi, a fait une bonne prise un jour. Une de celles qui j'adorais torturer, de corps et d'esprit. Mais vous voyez, à cet instant, je pouvais lire la peur dans leurs yeux, et pire, elle me remplissait de sensations étranges. J'avais envie qu'ils vivent. Je ne voulais plus salir mes mains. Marcus a pris un revolver. Il a visé la tête de Seda. Et il m'a ordonné de tuer tous les prisonniers. Un à un, je les ai abattus pour qu'il laisse Seda vivre. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait, mais ce n'était pas grave, j'avais perdu toute estime de moi à cet instant, tâchée sur le bras du sang qui avait jailli de la tête de Seda. Alors je les ai regardés. Il n'y avait plus de peur dans leur regard. Je les avais tous fait taire. Tous abattus comme des chiens. Les sept. Jusqu'au dernier. Un certain Reito Kanzaki, mi-homme, mi-cyborg. Vous le connaissez bien, il me semble, non ?

Elle me regardait médusée. Elle s'attendait sûrement à une histoire glauque, mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête à encaisser tout cela. Et pourtant, je ne me contenais plus. J'explosais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je laissais la haine m'envahir, la haine de moi-même, et je mordais la main à celle qui voulait me soutenir.

_ Oh que oui vous le connaissez. Puisque c'est sa semence qu'il vous a offert pour modification génétique afin que vous puissiez avoir un enfant avec Midori. Félicitations, vous êtes enceinte d'un mois.

Ma voix était dure comme la glace, froide comme mon cœur. A cet instant, rien ne m'aurait empêchée de reprendre mes activités de 'femme' de main de quelqu'un. Après tout, je savais tuer les émotions en moi, alors arrêter le cœur des personnes de battre pouvait tout à fait être dans mes cordes.

Elle posa la main préalablement sur son menton sur son ventre, étonnée et sonnée.

_ Xy… Xylia.

_ Youko-sensei ? Vous désirez encore des réponses à vos questions ?

_ Urusai ! Tu… tu n'as pas pu…

_ Rassurez-vous, Youko-sensei, aujourd'hui, vos compagnons sont bien en vie. Et je peux vous promettre que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les sauver. Mais ne me forcez plus jamais à parler de mon passé.

Je laissais une Youko désemparée derrière moi et me dirigeais vers la salle où devait se reposer Nao.

_ Matte !

Je me retournais devant une femme larmoyante. Son visage d'habitude si sûr de lui affichait les traits d'une tristesse et d'une fatigue infinie.

_ Xylia… Ne… Ne va pas voir Nao dans cet état. Calme-toi avant. Je vais te préparer du thé.

Je restais interdite devant la sincérité de la sympathie de sa proposition.

_ You...ko…sensei…

Elle se rapprocha de moi et m'entoura de ses bras protecteurs.

_ Je te pardonne, Xylia. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

Toute la colère et la haine accumulées dans cette échange se transforma en une vague de terrible mal-être, dépression profonde de ma force et les larmes glissaient sans interruption sur mon visage.

Je resserrais l'étreinte et lâchais, une fois pour toute, tous mes remords.

_ Je… Je vous ai tout pris… J'ai tué son géniteur, sa mère… et… Je n'ai même pas su la protéger…

_ Tu l'aimais. Tu aimais Kamao de tout ton être. Et tu es venue la sauver. Tu es revenue ici, tu as affronté tes erreurs. Shut… Tout cela s'est passé dans plus de 15ans. Même si ma phrase ne veut rien dire. Aujourd'hui, ton monde est ici. Et ici, tout le monde croit en toi.

Je restais plusieurs minutes à l'écouter me réconforter, puis elle me tapota le dos, et reprit.

_ Bon, il est l'heure d'aller voir Nao, sinon, tu n'auras jamais le temps. Et moi, je vais me remettre sur ce programme. Maintenant que je sais que j'en suis la source, je devrais trouver la clé.

_ Pour sûr. Je vous fais confiance. Et… Gomen pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis laissée… submergée.

_ Je sais. Et je suis contente que ça se soit passé. Allez. File voir ton onee-sama adorée !

_ Adorée ? Vous plaisantez j'espère !

J'entrais dans la nouvelle pièce en adressant un clin d'œil à Youko. J'avais sécher mes larmes et ne restait comme preuve que mes yeux légèrement rougis.

_ Hey. Comment va ?

_ Putain Xylia ! Tu as une gueule affreuse !

_ Bon, je vois que tu vas bien. Ils n'ont pas coupé ta langue.

Je souriais amèrement en prenant conscience de l'état du corps de Nao.

Des brûlures se dessinaient sur ses avant-bras, preuve des chocs électriques qu'elle avait dû subir à plusieurs reprises. Une de ses jambes était plâtrée et l'autre couverte de plusieurs bandages.

Son visage était fendu d'une profonde cicatrice que les nano-machines devaient faire disparaître en un an environ. Mais son état semblait malgré tout déplorable.

_ Je t'avais dit de les éviter.

_ Hum. Je sais.

_ Alors pourquoi ? Tu voulais être leur première victime ?

_ Oh la ! Non. Mais de toutes façons, ils vont finir par toutes nous éliminer, non ?

_ Nao ? Mais… Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

_ T'inquiètes pas Xylia. Ils m'ont juste tapé sur les nerfs.

_ Alors ? Pourquoi tu es allée là-bas ?

_ Je voulais juste et je dis bien juste, les rencontrer.

_ Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Si ça avait été des enfants de cœur, tu crois que je t'aurais demandée de pas les approcher ! Regarde où tu en es ! Ca fait quatre jours que tu es dans un coma artificiel ! Et que je m'inquiète ! Putain ! Nao !

_ Oh ! Tu t'es inquiétée, c'est mignon tout plein. Rétorqua-t-elle avec sa naturelle ironie.

_ Joues pas à ça avec moi. Je t'ai dit : ta petite comédie ne marche pas.

Nao se calma un peu devant l'autorité dont j'avais fait preuve.

_ Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils m'attaquent. J'ai… enfilé mes vêtements civils. Et… Pfff… Je les ai rejoins dans le désert en leur expliquant que j'étais une voyageuse et qu'on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble à jouer aux cartes. J'avais pris avec moi une bonne bouteille. On a joué, parlé. J'ai commencé à poser des questions d'ordre politique, tu vois. Du style : 'Vous trouvez pas que Chrysant est un peu trop tendre ?' 'Vous connaissez la directrice de Garderobe ?'… Je voulais voir à quel point ils étaient renseignés. Ma conclusion : ils ne connaissent rien à ce qu'il se passe ici. Juste… Pour rire, un des gars a sorti un magasine. Il a critiqué la femme en couverture, Shizuru pour le coup. Et lorsqu'il a ouvert le journal… C'était pour voir en photo le pilier numéro 4 de Garderobe… Moi. Magnifique. Il était juste trop tard pour que je m'échappe.

_ T'es un boulet, Nao. T'aurais pu crever là-bas. Alors que…

_ Alors que quoi, Xylia ?

_ Tu m'avais promis de rentrer vivante.

_ Et ben on dirait que j'ai tenu ma promesse.

_ A moitié, Nao. Seulement à moitié.

Elle me regardait amusée. Moi, je tentais de garder un regard boudeur, bien que je ne lui en veuille déjà plus.

_ Dis, Xylia, tu me pardonnes ?

_ Non. A cause de toi j'ai encore eu des problèmes et j'ai dû raconter mon histoire à tout le monde… Même à Mari.

_ Kuso ! Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

_ Elle ne m'a pas parlé depuis. Enfin, ce matin, elle m'a saluée.

_ Aie… Et les cris de tout à l'heure à côté ?

_ Un léger problème avec les gens qui essaient de me soutenir sans savoir le monstre qui se cache en moi.

_ Je suppose que tu as expliqué calmement et gentiment à Youko pourquoi tu penses être un monstre, spécialement à ses yeux.

_ Hai… J'ai… tourné mes phrases comme on aiguiserait un couteau. Juste assez pour la blesser.

_ Et ?

_ Et elle m'a prise dans ses bras.

_ Arf… Xylia… Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

_ Tu n'imagines même pas. Tout à l'heure, j'ai rendez-vous avec les envoyés d'Airies.

_ Ah ah ah ! Tu vas être confrontée à la terreur des Otome.

_ Mouai. J'ai hâte.

_ J'imagine. Sinon, rien de neuf entre Shizuru et Natsuki ?

_ Mis à part qu'elles ont eu beaucoup de mal à dormir les premières semaines et que ça a inquiété Miss Maria, non, rien de neuf.

_ Ah ! Alors on a réussi.

_ Yep.

_ Et crois-moi, Xylia, on réussira aussi la partie deux de ta mission.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Plus maintenant que Youko sait qu'elle est à l'origine du programme. Et qu'elle a la vie de Midori entre les mains.

_ Dis, Xylia, ça va être l'heure de ma prise de cachets, et ces satanées pilules m'endorment. Mais juste avant, je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose.

_ Ok, mais je ferais comme toi, je ne tiendrais que la moitié de ma promesse.

_ Baka ! Tu es vraiment une tête de mule quand tu t'y mets. Je voulais juste que tu me promettes d'aller voir Mari, ce soir.

_ Non. Je n'irais pas.

_ Si, tu iras.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour toi.

_ T'es chiante Nao.

_ Je sais. Mais je ne te demande pas de te remettre avec.

_ Je sais. Mais tu es chiante quand même.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Natsuki.

_ Eto… Bonjour vous deux. Xylia, il y a Haruka Armitage et Yukino Chrysant dans mon bureau. Je les ai laissées avec Sarah et Shizuru pour venir te chercher.

_ Arigato, Gakuencho. Je vous suis.

Après un au-revoir rapide à Nao, j'emboîtais le pas de Natsuki d'un air décidé et serein. Je saluais Youko de la main.

_ Eto… Gakuencho ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je voulais vous dire que je suis désolée. Pour tout ce qui arrive. Même si ce n'est pas réellement de ma faute.

_ Hum… Xylia, tu aurais dû nous avertir avant de ce désastre. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es obstinée à nous mentir.

Son ton était aussi froid que sa réputation d'âme insensible. Je frémissais légèrement. L'entrevue violente avec Youko encore dans mon esprit, je balbutiais.

_ Vous… Enfin, certaines personnes veulent des réponses que je ne voulais ou ne pouvais pas donner. Savoir qui est mort, qui ne l'est pas… Par exemple.

_ Hum.

_ Et…

_ Je savais bien qu'il y avait une suite…

_ Pourriez-vous aller parler avec Youko-sensei, quand vous aurez deux minutes. J'ai… J'ai pour ainsi dire péter un câble tout à l'heure. Et je lui ai avoué que…

_ Que ? Ecoute, Xylia. Ou tu as envie de me parler, ou tu n'en as pas envie. Mais tournez autour du pot ne sert à rien.

Elle avait enfilé sa peau de directrice, celui pour lequel elle ne montrait jamais ses émotions, celui qui lui allait comme un gant… de fer. Oui, un gant de fer sur une main de velours. Natsuki revisitait à sa façon le vieil adage.

_ Vous avez raison. Dans mon passé, j'ai fait beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas fière. Entre autre, j'ai tué Midori-sama et Reito-sama. Lorsque Youko-sensei m'a posé des questions, tout à l'heure, je lui ai annoncé cela de façon plutôt chaotique.

_ Oh ! Oh…

Elle semblait songeuse pendant un instant. Elle s'arrêta même de marcher.

_ Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

_ Et bien… Je pense qu'elle était tellement inquiète pour moi qu'elle n'a pas vraiment songé à son bien-être. Elle m'a juste réconfortée en me disant que tout cela appartenait à mon passé.

_ Elle est courageuse… Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si tu m'annonçais que tu avais tué Shizuru…

Elle reprit une marche calme. Puis, d'un seul coup, elle fit volte-face et me bloqua.

_ Tu n'as pas, dans ton passé, tué Shizuru ?

Je souriais de sa réalisation soudaine.

_ Non. Je ne l'ai pas tuée. A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

Elle sonda ma réponse puis continua.

_ Etait-elle… Etait-elle déjà… Hum… Morte ?

_ Je ne vous répondrai pas, et vous le savez.

_ Je pense connaître la réponse à cette question, quoiqu'il en soit.

_ Ah oui ?

Je restais abasourdie par cette affirmation. Il était évident que mes réponses se faisaient de plus en plus précises, mais je restais néanmoins assez vague pour ne pas effrayer ou donner de faux espoirs, et à contrario, de fausses peines, aux personnes m'offrant leur soutien.

_ J'ai beaucoup repensé à ce que tu m'as dit, au bar. Lorsque tu voulais m'aider à affirmer mes sentiments. Tu m'as fait comprendre que je pouvais la perdre à tout moment. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai perdue lors de la bataille. Et je n'ai jamais pu lui dire ce que je ressentais ?

_ Non. Ou Oui. Qu'est-ce que cela change aujourd'hui ? La bataille qui aura lieu dans deux mois n'aura pas la même issue que celle du passé. Je suis là maintenant. Et même si je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, je peux au moins sauver quelques vies. Empêcher certaines choses d'arriver. Et donc modifier à jamais le futur. Et peut-être, enfin, expier mes fautes.

_ Dis-moi, Xylia… Com… Combien de personnes as-tu tuée dans ta vie ?

_ Natsuki-sama, je crois qu'il est sage que vous ne le sachiez pas. D'un autre côté… A partir d'un certain nombre, j'ai arrêté de compter… Je crois.

_ Mais… Mais tu n'as pas passé énormément de temps au service du MLP pourtant.

_ J'y ai passé trop de temps, croyez-moi.

_ Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire si Shizuru va risquer sa vie le jour de la bataille ?

_ Gakuencho, nous allons toutes risquer notre vie ce jour-là.

_ Vous savez ce que je sous-entendais.

_ Je le sais, et c'est ma réponse. Et… Mon unique réponse. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes arrivées. Arigato, Gakuencho, pour m'avoir écoutée.

_ Ce n'est rien, Xylia. J'ai besoin de savoir des choses, aussi.

_ Je sais.

_ Vous savez que les personnes présentes ici ne vous lâcheront pas tant qu'elles n'auront pas la complète histoire de votre vie ?

_ Par 'les personnes', vous voulez parler d'Haruka-sama, je suppose ?

Elle passa nerveusement sa main derrière son crâne.

_ Eto… Essentiellement, oui.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je me suis préparée à vous raconter les dix-huit années de ma vie.

_ Alors nous allons enfin savoir ce qu'il se cache derrière ces yeux noirs et ces cheveux argent.

Nous avons hoché la tête, comme pour nous soutenir mutuellement, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la lourde porte de ce bureau que je connaissais maintenant dans les moindres recoins.

Alors qu'elle adressait un signe de tête aux occupantes de la pièce, soit Yukino, Haruka, Shizuru et Sarah, je les saluais sobrement.

_ Bonjour à toutes.

_ ALORS LA VOILA ! TRAITRESSE ! BUBUZUKE ! TAME **(1)** ! JE VAIS TE MONTRER MOI ! LÂCHE-MOI SHIZURU ! FAUT LUI APPRENDRE CE QU'IL EN COÛTE DE SE FROTTER AUX OTOMES !

_ Haruka-chan, calme-toi.

_ MAIS ! MAis ! Mais… Yukino, cette fille est… un monstre !

_ Haruka-chan… Ce n'est pas un monstre et nous n'avons pas autorité ici. De plus, Gallagher-san escorte déjà Kamao-san et ses armes et autres objets ont été confisqués. Il faut maintenant l'interroger sur les activités de ce groupe. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans le futur n'est pas de notre ressort et nous ne pouvons condamner personne pour cela.

Sur ces mots, l'Otome fulminante s'assit violement sur sa chaise, une veine parcourant son front d'énervement. Elle marmonna une phrase incompréhensible puis se retourna de nouveau vers moi.

_ Toi ! Tu as intérêt à ne plus mentir… Sinon, je ne me retiendrais pas. Et crois-moi, cette bubuzuke de Shizuru ne pourra plus rien pour toi non plus. De toute façon, j'ai toujours été la plus forte !

_ Ara… Puisque nous sommes d'accord, pourquoi ne pas commencer par le commencement.

Yukino prit un léger temps pour replacer ses lunettes sur son nez, comme pour formuler la question dans sa tête avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses lèvres.

_ Kamao Xylia. C'est bien votre nom ?

_ Eto… Non, madame la présidente. Mon vrai nom est Takahashi Xylia. Je suis née le 20 mars de l'an prochain.

_ Bien. Pourquoi avoir caché votre nom de famille ?

_ Parce que mon père était un membre du MLP et que porter son nom me rendait malade.

_ Pourquoi Kamao ?

_ Kamao… Kamao a été la première petite amie que j'ai eue.

Je restais assise, penaude, devant les femmes qui me dévisageaient. Je détaillais leurs expressions. Si Haruka avait presque applaudi lorsque j'avais expliqué mon changement de nom par le dégoût que m'inspirait mon père, je ne pouvais desceller aucun sentiment chez Shizuru ou Yukino. Sarah semblait attendrie mais curieuse. J'aurais parié que Natsuki ne rêvait que de quitter le bureau pour rejoindre Youko et l'aider dans ses recherches.

_ Bien. Poursuivons…

Yukino s'arrêta un instant et me dévisagea avec intérêt.

_ Hum… Takahashi-san ?

Je serrais les dents à cette appellation, mais ne baissais pas le regard.

_ Si vous désirez me nommer par ce nom, employez mon prénom, s'il vous plaît, madame la présidente.

_ Bien, Xylia-san. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

_ Expliquez-moi ?

_ Je ne vous pose pas de questions mais vous me racontez votre vie. Nous vous couperons si nous avons des interrogations. Entendu ?

_ Merci, Madame la Présidente.

_ Ne me remerciez pas. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de pousser mes ennemis dans leurs retranchements. Pas tant qu'ils ne le méritent pas.

'_Ennemis…'_ Je soupirais d'entendre ce qualificatif m'être désigné, mais je devais m'y attendre.

_ Bien. Je suis donc née l'an prochain. Neuf mois après la grande bataille, comme les membres du MLP l'appellerons. Mon père a bien fêté sa victoire et sa soirée s'est terminée par un câlin des plus… sexuels – pour parler correctement- et pour finir, il a épousée cette femme enceinte de moi. J'ai toujours habité Windbloom. Cependant, je devais vous dire que je ne venais pas d'ici car la ville que je connais n'est pas la même. Elle a bientôt vingt ans de plus, et les multiples explosions l'ont métamorphosées, comme la disparition de Garderobe, par ailleurs. Car ce bâtiment a été détruit dans sa totalité. Plus de Garderobe, dans l'esprit du peuple, c'était marquer la fin de l'existence même de ces femmes. Donc voilà pourquoi j'ai menti sur mes origines. D'autre part, il vous aurait été plus aisé de trouver un manque de renseignement sur moi ici plutôt qu'en Airies. Des questions ?

Toutes me répondirent d'un signe négatif de la tête. Je poursuivis donc.

_ Jusqu'à mes dix ans, ma vie se déroulait tranquillement entre mes cours à l'école du MLP et les leçons de combat que me prodiguait ma mère. Pour mes dix ans, elle m'a offert le katana que vous avez confié à Nao.

_ Ta mère connaissait les arts martiaux?

Natsuki avait, la première, énoncé la question que toutes devaient se poser, et à laquelle, malheureusement, je me devais de répondre.

_ Oui. Elle était combattante également avant de rencontrer mon géniteur.

_ Ah. Et quel genre de combattante ?

_ Hum… Du genre féroce, Shizuru-sama. Du genre féroce, croyez-moi. Mais… Je n'ai pas envie de trop parlé d'elle. Vous comprendrez plus tard.

Cependant, je savais que cette requête ne serait pas acceptée. Elles voulaient tout savoir sur mes origines et ma mère était un sujet bien trop important pour être mis de côté. Yukino posa la question suivante.

_ Ta mère faisait-elle partie du MLP ?

Je déglutis légèrement, imperceptible pour les autres occupantes de la pièce, sauf pour Shizuru, qui, immédiatement, me proposa un thé, que j'acceptais.

_ Hum… Oui. Ma mère a fait partie du MLP. Mais elle était également en contact avec les membres de la résistance. Elle ne me l'a juste jamais avoué avant… qu'elle ne soit mourante.

Un léger sourire de mélancolie se dessina sur mes lèvres.

_ Même si elle a su planter des petites graines dans mon esprit tout au long de nos discussions. Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis là, aujourd'hui, à tenter de réparer mes erreurs.

_ Soit. Conclut Haruka. La suite !

A voir son état, j'avais la sensation qu'elle assistait au récit d'un conte pour adultes, parsemés de sang et de trahison.

_ La suite… Mon père est décédé lorsque j'avais douze ans. Je suis rentrée un jour plus tôt de l'école, qui avait subi une attaque. Ce jour-là fut le premier où j'ai lutté contre la résistance, le premier où j'ai également blessé quelqu'un. Les cours de combat de ma mère portaient ses fruits et j'en étais fière. Je suis rentrée en courant chez moi, souhaitant, pour le peu de temps que mon père passait avec nous, lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Mais, malgré tous mes efforts pour le réveiller, je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai trouvé ma mère dans le jardin, songeuse. Elle m'a annoncé que mon père était décédé et qu'elle s'en voulait que j'ai eu à voir ce spectacle. Lorsque je lui ai répondu que je voulais reprendre le flambeau de mon pater auprès du MLP, elle m'a presque suppliée de lui épargner cela. J'ai donc fini mes études. Il ne me restait qu'un an et demi d'école avant de pouvoir intégrer les rangs de l'organisation.

Je suspendais mes propos, le temps que mon auditoire assimile mon récit. Natsuki prit de nouveau la parole.

_ Donc, si je calcule bien, vous pouviez être enrôlé au MLP pour vos… quatorze ans ?

_ Oui, l'année de nos quatorze ans. Même si certains se sont engagés plus tôt pour succéder à leurs parents ou par simple envie. Mon chemin était tout tracé. Mon père était le bras droit de Marcus Hyo. Je devais théoriquement, et c'est ce que j'ai fait, reprendre sa place.

_ Mais tu ne l'as pas fait immédiatement après le décès de ton père.

_ Non. Je suis restée près de ma mère jusqu'à son décès. C'était en janvier. Le 5 janvier. Il neigeait. Je l'attendais en préparant le dîner. Elle travaillait au sein de l'organisation. Dès son retour, j'ai senti que quelque chose se passait. Elle était blême. Le froid seul ne pouvait en être la cause. Elle m'a annoncé qu'il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre. J'ai tenté de panser ses plaies. Mais elles étaient trop nombreuses, et trop profondes. Et elles avaient été causées par un membre du MLP. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Notre famille était une des plus dévouées. Les combattants de la première heure.

Je bus une gorgée du breuvage que Shizuru venait de déposer délicatement dans ma main tremblante. La chaleur qui s'empara de moi grâce à ce liquide devint tout à fait dérisoire en comparaison à la main de soutien qu'elle venait de déposer sur mon épaule. Elle parla, d'une voix douce, quasiment un murmure.

_ Ara… Je sais que ce ne doit pas être facile, Xylia-chan. Mais nous devons savoir. Je suis tout de même désolée de te faire revivre ces évènements.

Haruka la dévisagea comme si elle était la dernière des demeurées.

_ BUBUZUKE ! Laisse-la continuer !

Je souriais d'amusement et je songeais à cet instant que leurs années scolaires à Garderobe n'avaient pas dû être tristes.

_ Je vais bien, Shizuru-sama. Arigato. Ma mère m'a demandé de venir la voir près de son lit. Elle parlait d'une voix faible que je ne lui connaissais pas. Et elle m'a expliqué. La haine qu'elle nourrissait pour les membres du MLP. Parce que leurs actes étaient immoraux. Parce qu'ils prônaient la liberté et ne semaient que la mort. C'est sur son lit de mort qu'elle m'avoua faire parti de la résistance. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je me demandais si elle me racontait cela pour que je ne venge pas sa mort, que je comprenne qu'elle avait trahi le mouvement, et qu'elle méritait sa punition. Je ne le savais pas. J'étais désemparée. Elle m'a avoué également qu'elle était à l'origine du décès de mon père, qu'elle l'avait empoisonné, comme il avait empoisonné sa vie. A cet instant, je compris qu'elle ne mentait pas. Durant toute mon enfance, mes parents n'avaient de cesse de se batailler pour moi. A chaque repas, il y avait des 'ma fille fait ceci' auxquels l'autre répondait 'ce n'est pas ta fille.'. Au dernier souffle expié de ma mère, je m'assis au même endroit où je l'avais trouvée pour le décès de mon père. Les yeux rivés sur le lac, je ressassais tout ce qu'on m'avait enseigné. Je ne savais plus si ma mère m'avait appris à me battre pour lutter contre ou pour soutenir mes idéaux. J'ai choisi ce même soir de suivre ce que j'avais toujours connu : le MLP. C'est à cet instant que le conte de fée prend des allures plus glauques encore.

Je regardais leurs regards perdus. Elles semblaient se demander comment tout cela pouvait être pire. Mais elles ne savaient pas, pas encore, le monstre que mon éducation avait fait naître en moi. Comme personne ne se mouilla à formuler la moindre question, je continuais d'une voix calme.

_ Lorsque je suis entrée au MLP, je fus accueillie comme une petite princesse. Marcus m'a prise sous sa tutelle et m'a demandé de l'appeler Père. J'acceptais sans me poser de questions. Un soir, il m'a expliqué que le travail de mon père n'était pas de parcourir les rues pour chasser les rebelles. Sa mission, c'était la protection personnelle de Marcus et son homme de sang, comme il aimait à l'appeler. C'était le bourreau, la mise à mort et sa spécialité, c'était les tortures. Marcus me demanda si j'étais capable de reprendre le flambeau. Je répondais par l'affirmative sans hésiter. Rien n'était insurmontable pour cet homme qui m'ouvrait son cœur. Après tout, mon père m'avait toujours aimée et ma mère l'avait trahi, elle m'avait menti et finalement, elle avait payé ses crimes. Marcus avait souri ce soir-là, et m'a annoncé qu'il avait une surprise pour moi. Je l'ai suivi dans notre quartier général. Il a ouvert une cellule. Dans cette cellule se trouvait Shiho Munakata. Il m'a expliqué qu'elle était une Otome, résistante, et que je devais la faire parler. Je n'ai pas dormi pendant près de quinze heures, me délectant de ses cris de douleur à chaque brûlure, à chaque plaie que je dessinais sur son corps. Elle est morte sans rien lâcher. J'ai souris lorsque Marcus m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi.

Je les toisais du regard. Elles étaient à présent toutes estomaquer par l'aplomb que j'avais mis dans cette déclaration. Maintenant, et seulement maintenant, elles se rendaient compte de la dangerosité du corps adolescent qui se présentait devant elles. Yukino mit sa main à la bouche, j'aurais parié que si Haruka n'avait pas été stupéfaite de cette déclaration, elle aurait bondi de son siège pour m'étrangler. Shizuru avait ses deux mains posées sur les épaules de Natsuki, dont le regard ravalait les larmes. Sarah déglutit légèrement.

Je penchais la tête légèrement, leur offrant un sourire de désolation et des larmes commencèrent à trouver le chemin de mes joues. Je les balayais d'un revers de manche.

_ Depuis ce jour, dès que quelqu'un manquait de respect à Marcus, l'incommodait ou juste par simple demande de Marcus, je l'exécutais. J'ai torturé beaucoup de personnes. Des que vous connaissez. D'autres non. D'autres dont j'ignore même jusque l'identité. Cependant, si vous voulez les noms de vos connaissances, je vous les peux vous les donner.

_ Onegai, Xylia.

Lors de la requête de Natsuki, je voyais le tissu de sa veste se froisser d'avantage sous les mains de Shizuru. La tension était palpable, mais je ne pouvais plus reculer.

_ Dans la liste de toutes mes victimes, peut-être que je ne savais pas que vous les connaissiez. Mais ceux dont je suis certaine… Il y a donc Shiho Munakata, Akane Soir, qui était enceinte, Midori Sugiura, Arika Yumemina, Yukariko Steinberg, Miss Maria, Mai Tokiha. En plus de ces prisonniers, j'ai abattu froidement... Reito Kanzaki, Mikoto, et plusieurs chefs d'états… Dont Mashiro Blanc de Windbloom et… Et vous, Madame la présidente.

Cette fois, rien ni personne n'eut le temps de retenir Haruka qui s'abattit sur moi les poings serrés. Je serrais la mâchoire et accusais chaque coup sans sourciller, ne répondant pas. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que Sarah et Shizuru ne s'emparent chacune d'un bras de la furie et ne l'éloignent de moi.

_ Calme-toi, Haruka-chan. Ce n'est pas arrivé et cela n'arrivera plus. Ou n'arrivera pas.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté de Yukino, l'Otome ne faisait que répéter qu'elle allait me tuer. Je me levais et me plantais devant elle, sous les regards réprobateurs des quatre autres.

_ Commodore. Laissez-moi vous expliquer la fin de mon récit. Croyez-moi, si je suis là, c'est pour donner ma vie afin que cela ne se reproduise plus. Je… Je ne pourrais jamais effacer de ma mémoire ce que j'ai fait. Mais je peux l'effacer de la vôtre, et cela n'est pas si mal, après tout.

Elle lâcha un juron que je ne compris pas, mais elle se rassit auprès de la présidente et ne broncha plus.

_ Ara. Xylia-san, voulez-vous que j'appelle Youko-sensei pour qu'elle vous procure des soins.

La formalité de mon nom m'amena à penser que Shizuru non plus ne pourrait pas faire abstraction de mon passé, même si elle ne l'avait pas vécu. Je déclinais l'offre.

_ Arigato, mais je l'ai mérité. Je préfère continuer sur ma lancée. Ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire.

_ Poursuis. Annonça alors glacialement la directrice des lieux.

_ A côté de toutes ses personnes chères à vos cœurs, j'ai tué et torturé des dizaines de personnes. Peut-être des centaines. Rares étaient les jours où je n'usais pas de violence. Un soir, cela devait faire peut-être deux mois que j'étais au service de Marcus, une femme est venue m'aborder dans un bar. Elle est devenue l'exutoire à ma vie. C'est elle que je rencontrais régulièrement sans que l'on ne parle jamais de nos activités journalières. On se contentait de jouer aux cartes, se saouler aussi parfois… Enfin, surtout elle. Elle se faisait appeler voyou. Je trouvais que ça lui allait plutôt bien. Mais… Mais nos discussions n'étaient pas aussi innocentes qu'elles le laissaient paraître, et, très vite, ces rencontres ont fait ressurgir tout ce que m'avait inculqué ma mère. Le respect de la vie, les sentiments… Les regrets et les remords. Tout ce que j'avais enterré pour devenir le monstre que j'étais. Je suis restée fidèle à Marcus et cette tueuse à sang froid pendant plus d'un an et demi. Mais peu à peu… J'ai douté. J'ai commencé à émettre des doutes à propos de notre mission auprès de celle qui me paraissait être une amie, Seda. Mais elle en a référé à Marcus. Un jour, mon second a capturé bon nombre de résistants. Ce jour-là, je ne pouvais pas renier l'empathie que j'avais pour ces vies que j'allais prendre. Le piège s'est refermé sur moi par lui-même. Je ne savais pas que Seda m'avait trahie. Marcus a pointé son arme sur elle, et m'a ordonné de tirer sur les prisonniers. Je me suis exécutée. Tuant une à une les sept personnes. Tuant du même coup ce qu'il restait d'amour propre en moi. J'avais enfin pris conscience de ce que ma mère tentait de m'épargner en essayant de m'éloigner du MLP. Le soir même, je rencontrais voyou dans le bar de la ville. Elle se noyait dans le saké après avoir perdu un compagnon. Je lui expliquais qui j'étais alors que j'étais ivre. Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans une ruelle, sous des couvertures, au milieu des déchets de la ville. Voyou n'était plus en vue, mais dans ma poche, j'avais une lettre. Une lettre de ma mère. Qui me donnait l'adresse de la résistance. J'ai brûlé la lettre. Je suis rentrée chez moi, au siège du MLP. Je n'ai croisé personne. J'ai pris ma douche et pris quelques affaires avec moi et j'ai fui ce lieu de misère et me suis rendue à l'adresse indiquée, avec pour seules armes mon katana et l'arme de ma mère.

J'attendais mais aucune intervention ne semblait vouloir m'interrompre. Je buvais d'une traite le reste de thé. Le froid l'avait rendu amer, et c'est avec difficulté que je l'avalais. Cependant, en mon fort intérieur, je me disais qu'il avait le goût de ma vie.

_ Je… Je n'ai pas été accueillie à bras ouverts, croyez-moi. Il m'a fallu un an avant de connaître les noms de tous mes compagnons. Même si nous étions peu. Nous employions des noms de code puisque nous étions fichés. Il y avait Professeur, alias Youko-sensei, Asward alias Kamao Sigiura, Tête brûlée, alias Haruka Armitage, Pilier, alias Sarah Gallagher… Et Voyou… Alias Nao. Mon nom de code fut Katana pendant les presque deux ans de collaboration avec la résistance. Même si Haruka avait voulu me faire la peau plus d'une fois, elle avait accepté mes excuses, et sans qu'elle ne m'apprécie plus pour autant, nous devions nous serrer les coudes aux vues de notre nombre réduit. Peu à peu… et bien, j'ai commencé à comprendre. Nao m'a expliqué que ma mère l'avait chargée de veiller sur moi et d'attendre que je revienne à la raison et que notre rencontre dans ce bar n'avait rien de fortuit. De la même façon, c'est pendant ces années que j'ai vraiment appris ce que le mot ami et famille voulaient dire. Peu à peu, j'ai appris à aimer et à chérir la vie. En ce qui concerne ma relation avec Kamao, je préfère la passer sous silence.

A peine avais-je eu le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'Haruka bondissait encore de son fauteuil.

_ Argh ! Petite délinquante ! Il en est hors de question ! Tu vas tout nous dire ou je vais t..reqogj..rtqput…

Shizuru avait bâillonné la bouche d'Haruka de sa main ferme. Elle prit alors la parole. Ses yeux avaient adopté une couleur sang pourpre que je n'avais jamais vue encore.

_ Xylia-san. Tu n'es pas 'obligée' de nous raconter ton histoire avec Kamao. Mais il serait judicieux que tu le fasses tout de même.

J'inspirais profondément.

_ Puisque vous le souhaitez. Kamao avait trois mois de plus que moi. Elle était la fille de Professeur et de Midori, avec le concours 'biologique' de Reito. Nous n'avions pas la même vie, pas le même vécu. Nos mondes étaient à l'opposé et en même temps tellement semblables. Peu à peu… j'ai ressenti mon cœur se serrer lorsque je n'étais pas proche d'elle. Sans même savoir ce qu'était ce sentiment. Un jour cependant, elle m'a révélé son affection et nous nous sommes avouées notre amour mutuel. Un mois plus tard, nous nous promenions sur la plage et elle a ramassé un coquillage qu'elle m'a offert. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit rien, mais il représentait tout ce que j'aimais chez elle. De sa simplicité à sa complexité. De ses forces à ses faiblesses. Ce jour-là, nous avions réussi à voler des logiciels informatiques du MLP. Peu à peu, les rapports de force s'inversaient. J'ai déposé Kamao à la base afin de rejoindre voyou en ville. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'éloigner que… Le…

Je fermais les yeux.

_ Le labo a explosé. Il y avait tous les membres de la résistance à part Nao et moi. Je suis restée bouche-bée un temps infini devant ce spectacle. Nao m'a rejointe puisque j'étais en retard à notre rendez-vous. C'est elle qui m'a sortie de ma torpeur. Il ne restait que des petites flammes éparpillées de-ci de-là. Les débris devaient être brûlants encore mais je ne ressentais que le froid. Parmi tout ce carnage, on distinguait des morceaux de chairs. Et une main. Je reconnu sans difficulté celle de Kamao. Nao m'a dit quelques jours plus tard que j'avais passé plus d'une heure à la serrer contre moi. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je me souviens de l'odeur, de la douleur, de la déflagration. Mais je ne me souviens de rien après. Il paraît que j'ai enterré la main de Kamao quelque part près de la forêt qui jouxtait le laboratoire. Le lendemain, Nao m'annonçait qu'elle avait sur elle un bracelet de voyage spacio-temporel lorsque le quartier général avait explosé. Le plan initial était de vous envoyer Kamao, une journée, pour qu'elle s'entretienne avec Youko-sensei. Elle devait lui fournir tout ce qui vous permettrait de vaincre contre Marcus et sa bande. Mais tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Pour commencer, nous n'avions presque plus d'armes. Même si les armes que j'avais en ma possession ne pouvaient être détruites par le feu. Quant aux travaux de Professeur, ils étaient enregistrés sur un disque externe qui a subi de graves dommages. J'ai néanmoins pu le ramener ici et Youko-sensei a réussi à extraire des formules. Nao m'a demandé de continuer la mission. J'étais plus ou moins d'accord. Surtout sonnée. Nao ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Un jour, près de six mois plus tard, nous étions poursuivis par le MLP. Elle m'a ordonnée d'activer mon bracelet. Je n'ai pas voulu. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a avoué qu'elle l'avait programmé la veille et que je n'avais plus le choix. Elle a pris une balle dans le bras avant que je ne m'efface. Ma dernière vision, elle s'écroulait criblée de balles, son corps déchiqueté par une grenade. C'est à ce moment-là que je suis arrivée ici. La suite… Vous la connaissez.

Toutes restèrent perplexes encore quelques instants, des larmes coulaient sur le visage de la présidente. Je remarquais à cet instant que mes yeux aussi lâchaient prise. Une fois encore, la manche balaya mes sentiments.

Natsuki regardait son bureau, Shizuru toujours les mains sur ses épaules. Cette dernière semblait me communiquer toute sa sympathie à travers son regard.

La bouche d'Haruka imitait la carpe, tantôt ouverte, tantôt fermée, sans qu'aucun son ne s'échappe. Le visage de Sarah était fermé, assimilant difficilement les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Shizuru prit alors une grande inspiration.

_ Xylia ?

_ Oui, Shizuru-sama ?

_ Si ta mission ici était de nous préparer à la venue du MLP, ce que tu as tenté de faire à ta méthode, pourquoi… Hum… En fait, quel rapport est-ce que ta mission avait à voir avec mon histoire avec Natsuki ?

_ QUOI !

Haruka s'égosilla dans cette question. Nous décidions de l'ignorer.

_ Je… Lorsque j'ai rejoins la résistance, j'ai fréquenté des personnes qui vous connaissaient. Elles m'ont parlé de vous et… Et voilà… Je pensais que c'était une chose bien à faire. C'est le cadeau que m'a offert Kamao avant qu'elle ne soit tuée. Et je ne sais toujours pas si nous pourrons vaincre et changer l'avenir. Vous savez, si je vous ne faisiez pas parties de la résistance, ni l'une ni l'autre, vous devez avoir deviné que dans moins de quinze ans, vous ne serez plus là. Disons… Que votre histoire m'a émue.

Les cinq femmes ne disaient plus rien, concentrées sur les informations que je venais de leur livrer. Comme la paix de ce pays m'avait abasourdie et étourdie le jour de mon arrivée, mon histoire leur semblait irréelle. Il fallait pourtant qu'elles accusent le coup le plus vite possible.

_ Avez-vous… D'autres questions ?

_ Pas pour notre part. Répondit Yukino, coupant ainsi la possibilité à Haruka de me questionner.

_ Pour moi aussi, tout ton récit m'a paru… Plutôt clair… Je crois... Déglutit Natsuki d'une voix rauque.

_ Ara… As-tu raconté cela à Mari ?

Ma mâchoire se serra, offrant une réponse à l'Otome observatrice.

_ Je comprends dorénavant son état, alors. Mais je pense qu'elle a enfin accepté ta vie telle qu'elle est. Tu devrais aller la rejoindre. Je lui ai demandé de t'attendre dans son dortoir. Enfin, le vôtre.

_ P… Pourquoi, Shizuru-sama ?

_ Parce qu'elle t'aime… Et que vous ne méritez pas d'être séparées. Tu as bien eu du courage pour avouer tes crimes auprès de la résistance. Et tu as de la chance que je n'étais pas là. Parce que je ne t'aurais sûrement pas pardonnée.

Je voyais des flammes s'échapper de ses yeux. Face à ce regard, la culpabilité d'un mensonge refit surface. Je balbutiais timidement.

_ Shizuru-sama… Je… Vous… Pouvez-vous… Hum… On peut parler un instant ?

Elle m'attrapa le bras et me poussa plus ou moins gentiment vers la sortie. Je me retournais afin de saluer les autres femmes. Une fois la porte fermée, je déglutis, puis je me ressaisis. Je lui devais la vérité, quoiqu'il puisse m'en coûter. Lorsque je m'étais livrée à la résistance, ma vie n'avait plus tenue qu'à leur bon vouloir. Ce ne pouvait pas être plus périlleux.

_ Ecoutez, Shizuru-sama. Je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Quelque chose dont je m'en veux terriblement, même si je n'en suis pas la source.

_ Et qu'est-ce donc Xylia-san ? Je n'aime pas que vous tourniez autour du sujet sans l'aborder.

_ Mon père est l'homme qui a prit la vie de Natsuki.

Son visage ne réagissait pas. Son regard restait impassible.

_ Etais-je là ? N'ai-je pas réussi à la protéger ?

_ Vous ne pouviez pas. Prisonnière. Vous ne pouviez plus rien faire. Il… Il l'a tuée sous vos yeux… C'est aussi pour ça que… Que je voulais… Enfin… que j'ai agi comme cela lorsque je vous ai rencontrée.

La gifle que j'attendais vint dévisser mon visage sèchement. Je ne cachais plus mes larmes. Je sentais le goût du sang de ma lèvre légèrement meurtrie par les assauts d'Haruka puis de Shizuru. Je fermais les yeux, attendant le reste de ma sentence. Mais rien ne vint plus. Ni les claques, ni les bruits de pas de Shizuru. Je sentais son regard sur moi. J'ouvrais les yeux sur ses rubis humides.

_ Kannin na, Xylia-chan. Je sais que cela n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai juste… Beaucoup de mal… à accepter. J'espère que tu comprendras.

_ Je comprends. Et je n'attends pas votre pardon. Même si c'est du fait de mon père, mes mains sont autant tâchées du sang que lui. En reprenant son œuvre, j'ai repris ses pêchés. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt.

_ N'en parle pas à Natsuki, s'il te plaît.

_ Je ne comptais pas le faire. J'ai juste… eu besoin de vous avouer ce crime.

_ Je ne sais pas si je préfère savoir la vérité ou si ton mensonge me suffisait…

_ Je ne sais pas, Shizuru-sama. Je crois qu'il était égoïste de ma part de vous faire partager cela.

_ Egoïste mais courageux. Si je ne m'étais pas retenue, je t'aurais tuée pour ça.

_ Je le sais. Et j'aurais accepté mon sort. Après tout, maintenant que vous êtes prévenues, j'ai fait une liste de ce que je sais du MLP à Youko, elle a en main tout ce qu'il faut pour vous sauver. Je n'ai plus vraiment ma place ici. Ni là-bas. Alors la mort me semble une douce option.

Une autre gifle vint secouer mon sang. Cette fois, je la scrutais avec incompréhension.

_ Pense à Mari, baka ! File la rejoindre maintenant.

Je m'éloignais du corps immobile de Shizuru. Sûrement reprenait-elle ses esprits avant d'affronter le regard inquisiteur de Natsuki. Je soupirais en angoissant déjà de ma confrontation avec Mari.

Je calmais ma respiration et m'assurais d'être sous contrôle de mes émotions avant d'entrer dans la pièce qui avait abritée nos amours.

Je découvrais une chambre plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, sûrement dû au fait que je n'avais pas ouvert les rideaux dans leur intégrité. Mari était là, allongée sur son lit. Le bruit de la porte la fit se lever, et, d'une démarche franche, elle se planta juste devant moi. Ma respiration se bloqua face à ce regard déterminé.

_ Mari… Je suis désol.

_ Ferme-la.

La sévérité froide de sa phrase eut pour seule équivalence la force du baiser qui me forçait à me taire. Ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à mes cheveux, son corps me poussant violement contre la porte derrière moi. Je répondais quasiment immédiatement à son baiser fougueux, mes mains encerclant sa taille avec force.

Nos respirations courtes nous permettaient de nous ré oxygéner entre chaque baiser vorace.

Ma lèvre me faisait souffrir mais la douceur de ses muqueuses contre les miennes apaisait la blessure.

Mes mains firent le trajet jusque la fermeture éclair de sa robe, mais, alors que j'allais la faire glisser, elle me repoussa. Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Elle avait éveillé en moi un désir bestial, qu'elle partageait, je le savais, ses yeux félins transpiraient le désir.

_ Pas comme ça, Xy. Pas une fois de plus.

Elle avança ses mains sur mon visage, puis vers mes yeux, et, devant ma passivité, parvint à retirer mes lentilles de contact. Elle se recula pour plonger dans mon regard et reprit la course de mes lèvres, en laissant traîner ses mains sur mon cou.

_ Voilà qui est mieux. C'est avec toi que je veux faire l'amour, Xy. Pas avec celle que tu prétends être.

N'en pouvant plus de cet aveu, je passais mes deux mains sous ses fesses et la soulevais. Je la déposais entre deux baisers sur son lit, retirais en hâte mon t-shirt et m'allongeais sur elle.

Je dévorais son visage, ses joues, son front, embrassant ses paupières et mangeant ses lèvres. Son menton fut ma prochaine cible. Je léchais sa joue et entamais ma descente sur son cou. Son parfum m'enivrait. Ses mains avaient arraché le fermoir de mon soutien-gorge, trop énervée qu'elle était de n'avoir pas pu le défaire rapidement. Je souriais à cette férocité et me concentrais pour ne pas réserver le même sort à sa robe.

Elle inversa alors nos positions, attrapant mes poignets et les plaquant sur le lit, à chaque côté de ma tête. Elle me susurra de me déshabiller. Rapidement a-t-elle alors ajouté.

Alors que je m'attelais entre ses jambes pour trouver la fermeture éclair de mon jean, je sentais la chaleur humide de son sexe sur ma main. Quelques mouvements plus tard, elle était nue sur mon corps.

La danse de nos baisers fougueux reprit de plus belle. Elle mordait mes lèvres, mes joues, mon cou. Elle goûtait à tout ce qui était à portée de sa bouche sans décoller son corps du mien, laissant nos seins s'embraser.

Lorsqu'elle se recula, assise à califourchon au niveau de mes hanches, une vague de froid m'envahit et mon corps bascula en arrière, demandant plus de caresses, plus de baisers, plus de passion. Elle se pencha de nouveau, et planta sa bouche sur mon sein gauche, ses baisers laissant pour un temps la passion au profit de la tendresse. Mais très vite, mon corps reprit le dessus, et je m'asseyais, la serrant contre moi, dévorant son cou. J'attrapais de nouveau ses cuisses sans tendresse, et la soulevais en me remettant sur mes pieds. Elle se débattit afin de reprendre le contrôle de la situation et je laissais échapper ma prise. Ses pieds au sol, elle agrippa mes cheveux sur ma nuque, faisant se pencher ma tête en arrière. Elle en profita pour me plaquer contre le mur qui longeait son lit. Elle posa sans tendresse sa bouche sur ma trachée, et remonta jusqu'à ma bouche dont elle prit possession.

Je râlais de désir et de frustration dans sa bouche, n'en pouvant plus de sentir l'excitation grossir au sein de mon sexe sans ses doigts pour l'apaiser.

Je glissais ma jambe entre les siennes et appuyais des forces qu'il me restait contre son monde mouillé. Elle se déhancha au rythme de son envie, laissant échapper des soupirs de contentement.

Alors que je tentais de renverser de nouveau les rôles, elle eut un rire sensuel.

_ Oh non, Xylia. Ca ne marchera pas cette fois.

Elle recula son sexe de ma cuisse humide de la preuve de son désir et entama de sa bouche un voyage sur mes seins, suppléée dans sa tâche par une de ses mains. L'autre tenait fermement mon postérieur, écartant mes chairs sans ménagement. Elle allait me baiser. Me baiser au-delà de toutes raisons. Je le savais et je le voulais autant qu'elle.

Elle mordit mon ventre tendu par tant de désir en s'agenouillant devant moi. Elle glissa un doigt sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, ramassant un fil de fluide qui coulait. Elle remonta sa main près de mon visage, et je pris son doigt dans ma bouche, le léchant, le suçant, laissant courir mes dents légèrement. Mais je fus obligée de mordre dans cette main lorsque sa bouche engloutit mon sexe. D'abord déchaînée et omniprésente entre mes jambes, sa langue s'apaisa légèrement et se focalisa sur mon clitoris. Mes jambes tremblaient d'aise, mais je savais que Mari était assez forte, ses deux mains sur chacune de mes fesses, pour me soutenir. Je me laissais bercer par sa langue et ses dents sur mon sexe, râlant mon plaisir, mes doigts jouant dans ses cheveux mi-long. Mari n'avait jamais été bavarde lors de nos rapports, mais là, elle murmurait, entre quelques caresses buccales.

_ Oh Xylia. Je veux te baiser… J'en ai tellement envie…

Je ne répondais pas. J'aurais voulu lui crier de prendre mon corps et de le déchirer, mais mon plaisir m'empêchait tout commentaire. Mon souffle se faisait rare, mes pensées éphémères. Je la laissais lécher, prendre ce qui était le plus tendre chez moi. Soudain, je sentis son souffle sur mon sexe, ce souffle chaud plus froid que ma peau, qui m'envoya une décharge électrique tout au long de ma colonne. Une de ses mains lâcha sa prise, et je dus user de tout ce qu'il me restait de force pour ne pas m'écrouler.

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, ses dents attaquèrent de nouveau mon sexe. Je criais d'aise et de surprise. Sa langue vint soulager ma chair qu'elle avait peut-être blessée.

Je me sentis pénétrer sans précaution. Et, malgré toute la violence de cet acte, je ne me sentais que comblée, proche de l'orgasme. Elle entrait et sortait de mon sexe de toute la longueur de ses doigts, me faisant à la fois du mal et du bien. Je perdais prise. Je pleurais de plaisir, ma tête venant cogner quelques fois contre la paroi derrière moi, mes mains tentant d'accrocher le mur sans succès, jusqu'à ce que mes doigts s'encrent dans les épaules de ma douce tortionnaire. Sa langue apaisait chaque douleur que je ressentais. Et peu à peu, ne restais que le plaisir de cette main intruse en mon corps. Et je désirais que cela ne s'achève pas, ne m'achève pas. Je criais son prénom, ne prenant pas la peine de masquer mon plaisir, sans considération pour le fait qu'on pourrait nous entendre. Je vivais dans cette bulle de plaisir douloureuse. J'aimais ce qu'elle me faisait. Mon sexe se serrait sur ses doigts, que je sentais entrer de plus en plus profondément en moi. Mon dos s'arquait, mes jambes tentaient de s'ouvrir plus, offrant un angle plus propice à sa pénétration effrénée.

J'étais proche de l'orgasme, et elle le savait. Elle sortit de mon sexe, léchant ses doigts en même temps que mon clitoris, arrachant une supplique de ma part.

_ Ne… ne t'arrête pas… Hum… Mari…

Elle se redressa, plantant son regard dans le mien. Mon sexe me brûlait du manque de sa bouche et de ses doigts et de n'avoir pas joui.

Elle attrapa mes cheveux, comme à son habitude ce jour-là, par la nuque. Elle m'embrassa. Je goûtais à mon excitation sur ses lèvres, sur sa langue, dans sa bouche. Son menton collait légèrement à cause de mes fluides. Elle se recula un peu, à quelques millimètres de mon visage, nos nez se touchaient encore, nos yeux se baisaient toujours.

_ Je veux te voir jouir.

Elle desserra l'étreinte sur mes mèches et glissa sa main sur ma nuque, entraînant ma bouche sur la sienne. Elle me fit voyager jusque son lit, où elle m'allongea sur le dos, mes genoux se pliant sur le rebord du lit. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol et planta son regard dans le mien au moment où sa bouche s'ouvrit sur mon sexe. Sa main joua quelques instants devant l'ouverture de ma cavité avant d'y engouffrer ce qui me parut être trois doigts. Je retenais les mouvements de mon corps qui m'obligeaient à arquer mon bassin et ma tête vers l'arrière, coupant mon regard du sien pour rester plonger dans la mer de ses yeux. Je m'y noyais comme elle se noyait dans mon sexe trempé.

Elle entrait et sortait en rythme avec mes hanches, recevant mes râles et mes cris de plaisir avec un bonheur non dissimulé.

Elle lâcha mon clitoris quelques instants.

_ Je vais te faire crier mon ange… crier pou moi.

Rien que le ton de sa voix aurait pu me faire jouir à l'instant même. Je sentis une première vague s'abattre sur moi et je criais son prénom.

Elle sourit et abattit sa bouche sur mon sexe gonflé. Elle lécha, suça, mordit le petit bouton de plaisir excité. Elle enfonça ses doigts plus profondément encore. Plus rapidement. Plus fortement.

Peu de temps plus tard, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et j'hurlais son prénom dans un dernier souffle de contentement.

Elle continua ses caresses quelques temps, entraînant des cris muets au fond de ma gorge, et quelques soubresauts d'orgasme. Peu à peu, ses doigts se firent moins agressifs. Sa langue moins précise. Elle frôlait ses doigts à leur sortie. Lorsqu'elle cessa ses allers-retours, elle entreprit de se blottir contre moi, et, ses seins contre les miens, ses yeux bleu-nuit au creux des miens à demi clôt, elle engouffra ses doigts dans sa bouche et les nettoya avec passion. Elle déposa alors un baiser plein de tendresse sur mes lèvres sèches.

_ Aishiteru, Xylia.

_ Ai… Aishiteru, Mari.

Elle sourit et lova sa tête dans mon cou. J'aurais pu mourir à cet instant. Des vagues de plaisir enveloppaient toujours mon corps. Mon cœur battait entre mes jambes tremblantes. Elle m'avait épuisée et repue. Elle m'avait rompue.

Après quelques minutes, elle se redressa pour constater que mes yeux s'étaient fermés d'eux-mêmes.

_ Ne, mon démon.

_ Hmmm, mon ange ?

_ Il est trop tôt pour dormir. Nous n'avons même pas entamé l'après-midi. Et il faudrait que nous allions nous restaurer.

_ Hmmm… Tu as vraiment faim ?

_ Non… Pas vraiment.

_ Alors reste contre moi. Quelques heures… Juste quelques heures.

Elle sourit et entreprit de porter mon corps mort, ce qui m'arracha un cri de surprise.

_ Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je borde ma petite amie.

Elle m'allongea sur son lit, attrapa la fine couverture et nous recouvrit, son corps nu contre le mien.

'_Plus tard, mon ange, plus tard, je te rendrais la pareille… Petite coquine…'_


	15. Chapter 13

Bonsoir !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

La chanson est de Debout sur le Zinc, son titre est : L'arbre. Et donc, non, ni les paroles ne la musique ne m'appartiennent…

Suki veut dire Aimée.

Et je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : ces quelques heures de silence<strong>

_Je suis là planté au milieu du désert_

_Les pieds comme attachés,_

_Les bras qui fendent l'air._

_Dois-je avouer ce que je cache ?_

_Je suis l'arbre planté au milieu du désert_

_Le regard embué  
><em>

_Et la rage sanguinaire,_

_Après moi il n'a que du sable.  
><em>

_Et ce long silence, long silence après toi…  
><em>

_Ecoute mon serment,_

_Ecoute ma prière,_

_Je suis si creux dedans,_

_Et j'ai tant de colère._

_Je ne sais plus d'où je viens._

_Je cherche mon cœur,_

_Je cherche ma faiblesse,_

_Mon écorce est un leurre,_

_J'ai la gorge si sèche,_

_Je suis comme nu sous la mitraille._

_C'est un long silence, long silence après toi…_

_Comme un long silence, long silence malgré moi..._

_Quel est ce combat ?_

_Où commence la guerre ?_

_D'où me vient l'intuition que la lutte ne sert_

_Qu'à livrer une autre bataille ?_

_Je suis là planté au milieu du désert_

_Les pieds comme attachés,_

_Les bras qui fendent l'air._

_Dois-je avouer ce que je cache ?  
><em>

_Je suis un long silence long silence malgré moi…_

_Comme un long silence, long silence, long silence après toi…_

_ Oh… Mari, je ne t'avais pas entendue. Gomen.

_ Non. Ne t'excuse pas. D'autre part, j'ai aimé ce que tu chantais...

Elle soupira et je lisais dans cette expiration tous les regrets qu'elle nourrissait.

_Tu vois, demain, tout va commencer, ou finir, et je ne savais même pas que tu jouais de la guitare.

_ Et de l'accordéon. Mais je n'en ai pas sous la main. J'ai emprunté cet instrument à Nao.

Nos phrases étaient embrumées par l'échéance si proche de la bataille. Nous avions toutes consciences que ces heures étaient les dernières brûlantes d'une certitude de paix et de vie.

Advienne ce qu'il pourrait le lendemain. Ce soir était le nôtre. Encore quelques heures. Avant le chaos.

Elle me sourit, me rassurant instantanément puis elle ouvrit sa bouche sensuelle.

_ Hum… Tu… Tu viendrais avec moi quelques instants là où nous avons partagé notre premier baiser ?

_ Je t'emmène princesse. Il faut juste que je prévienne Sarah. Elle a toujours en charge ma surveillance.

_ Ca ne t'a pas empêché de te faufiler hors des murs de cette école hier, ma petite.

Son air taquin me fit sourire. Et pourtant, dans ses yeux qui n'avaient jamais été si sombres, je percevais toute sa tristesse, toutes les larmes qu'elle ne laissait pas couler.

_ Tu sais que je devais récupérer cette arme au coffre en ville. Je ne suis pas même partie longtemps. Juste le temps de l'aller-retour. Et je ne veux pas ressentir la peur de me faire attraper si je dois partager un instant avec toi.

_ Alors tiens, ça devrait calmer tes 'angoisses'.

Elle me tendit une feuille que je lue avec attention.

'_Profites de cette soirée. Amusez-vous. Aimez-vous. En liberté. Sarah G.'_

Je fis un clin d'œil à Mari et lui prenais la main, oubliant pour quelques minutes notre sort en filant sans casque sur ma moto. J'avais eu le droit de la garder, à condition qu'elle soit garée dans le garage de l'académie. Je n'avais même pas eu à négocier avec Youko pour qu'elle m'en ouvre la porte.

Avant de partir, j'avais serré pour la première fois la main de Midori, présente avec ses compatriotes d'Asward pour la bataille de demain. En croisant son regard, je n'avais pu y déceler que sa gentillesse et sa conviction. Je ne savais pas si Youko lui avait raconté ce que je lui avais fait dans le futur, mais si tel était le cas, je ne voyais que de l'amitié dans son attitude. Cela me gonfla d'une certaine confiance et ôta un poids de mon cœur.

Je laissais mon esprit s'accrocher au vent qui me fouettait le visage, l'autorisant à me quitter, à prendre sa route. Je ne voulais que les mains de Mari sur mon ventre, que sa tête posée sur mon dos, se protégeant de l'air rapide. Ce souffle de vie que j'acceptais avec bonheur. Ce lendemain… Il n'y aurait plus d'air, plus de liberté, plus d'amour. Pour moi, il n'y aurait que la fin d'un combat. Mes actes n'étaient même pas guidés par le désir de vengeance, mais plutôt une revanche, une revanche sur la vie.

Je coupais le moteur près de la rambarde qui nous séparait de la butte verte. Les ombres de la soirée jouaient avec l'herbe fraichement coupée, dessinant tantôt l'amour, tantôt la nostalgie et le regret. Je crois que mon cœur parlait de lui-même en analysant toutes ces images, tous ces petits riens qui remplissaient ma vie, mais que je ne voyais pas, à trop courir après la victoire.

Mais ce soir, le temps s'était arrêté, pour nous, pour la trentaine d'élèves de Garderobe, qui dormaient paisiblement dans l'ignorance, pour les dizaines d'Otome à travers le monde, qu'elles nous aient rejoints pour la bataille ou non.

Peu après le réveil de Nao, Natsuki avait envoyé les quatre piliers de l'école aux quatre coins du monde, pour prévenir de la menace imminente, même si Shizuru aurait sacrifié cette mission pour rester et protéger sa petite amie. Si certains chefs d'Etat avaient pris la mesure de l'évènement, certains préféraient se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que de spéculations. Je ne leur en voulais pas, après le putsch de Nagi Del Artai et les pertes causées par la solution finale, ils ne désiraient qu'un peu de paix. Cependant la directrice de Garderobe nourrissait une colère sourde pour ces 'autruches', tels qu'elle les avait nommés. Haruka reportait, elle, sa colère sur la préparation de la défense, acharnée comme jamais.

Je serrais la main de Mari alors que nous enjambions les barrières et escaladions la butte, les seuls bruits perceptibles étant ceux de nos pas sur cette terre. Peu de silence plus tard, nous nous trouvions près de ce lac, au pied du saule pleureur.

C'est ici que je laissais s'échapper le silence par la petite porte, faisant de mes mots des murmures.

_ Mari… Tu te souviens, la première fois que tu m'as guidée jusqu'ici ?

_ Comme si c'était hier…

_ Te souviens-tu des quelques larmes que j'avais alors laissé couler ? Que je n'ai pas su retenir en fait…

_ Oui…

_ C'est… C'est ici qu'a été construite la maison de mes parents après la victoire du MPL.

_ C'est… ici que tu as grandie ?

La surprise se lisait dans sa voix et sur son visage. Elle arborait cependant un sourire timide.

_ Oui. C'est de cet arbre que je sautais dans le lac après mes combats d'entrainement avec okaa-san.

Je me levais, mon visage exprimant une certaine fierté. Je voulais qu'elle sache comment mes premières années de ma vie s'étaient déroulées. Elles étaient si pures dans mon ignorance. Et pourtant si tâchées de sang déjà.

Je l'entraînais avec entrain.

_ Viens !

_ Xylia ! A-t-elle alors rigolé.

Je la tirais quelques mètres plus loin.

_ Moui… C'est ici. Il y avait la porte d'entrée de ma maison. Et ma chambre…

Je pris l'instant de la réflexion et fis quelques pas en avant, sur la gauche, me retournant, pivotant de nouveau, reculant.

_ Oui ! J'avais cette vue de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Viens ! Ferme les yeux un instant.

Je posais délicatement mon bras sur ses épaules, et faisais revenir ma main sur son visage pour cacher ses yeux.

_ Imagine, tu es dans une petite maison en bois. Tu es dans ma chambre là. Nous sommes deux étudiantes sans histoire. Juste… Je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi. Et tu es venue pour faire des devoirs. Tu m'aides en langue et je te soutiens en arithmétique. Cet après-midi, nous avons fait l'amour dans mon lit, puis nous avons été nous baigner. Je t'ai fait couler un bon bain chaud et nous avons bu un thé. Puis nous nous sommes mises au travail. Et là, tu l'entends ? Ma mère nous appelle pour dîner…

Peu à peu, ma voix transpirait des sanglots étouffés et je sentis sous mes doigts l'humidité des yeux de Mari.

D'un même mouvement, nous nous serrions dans nos bras, d'une étreinte passionnée et désespérée.

_ Je ne veux pas, Xylia. C'est encore trop tôt demain.

_ Sh… Tout va bien se passer. Tu es forte, tu l'as toujours été. Il fallait juste que tu t'en rendes compte. Je t'admire tellement mon ange.

_ Je t'aime Xylia… Dis-moi que tout cela n'est qu'une horrible erreur !

_ Je ne peux pas… J'ai juré de ne plus jamais te mentir.

Nous restions encore des minutes, peut-être des heures comme cela, cherchant une échappatoire à nos vies menacées, rêvant à notre amour pour qu'il connaisse d'autres printemps. Mais le lendemain, tout basculerait, et nous en avions conscience, douloureusement conscience.

Lendemain… Il me venait à l'esprit que ce mot était bien doux à prononcer, comme un baiser.

'_Demain… Deux mains… Nos deux mains réunies pour mieux se séparées. Demain… Une échéance qui, en quelques heures, peut effacer tous les 'hier'. Demain… si seulement je pouvais te promettre que d'autres 'demain' effaceront aussi l''hier' que demain deviendra…'_

Lorsque la lune était haute dans le ciel, me poussant à faire hurler ma moto comme le loup, je ramenais nos corps sains masquant nos cœurs blessés.

Je garais ma moto dans le hangar et fermais derrière moi avec la clé que m'avait prêtée Youko.

'_Je lui rendrais… Demain… Encore lui, jamais ce mot ne m'a autant paru lourd qu'aujourd'hui. Et amer.'_

Avant de pénétrer dans les murs protecteurs mais si frêles de l'académie, je m'attardais sur les lueurs qu'ils reflétaient. La nostalgie me prit, et j'imaginais Natsuki et Shizuru, Youko et Midori, et toutes les autres, dans les mêmes doutes et les mêmes tourments que nous traversions. Mais nous étions si seules dans nos mal-êtres. Le même destin, mais des vies et des âmes différentes. Personne n'abordait ce lendemain de la même manière ni avec les mêmes craintes.

Sûrement Shizuru ressassais mes mots, tentant de rassurer Natsuki. Peut-être regrettaient-elles de ne pas avoir vécu les dix années de leur amour pleinement ?

Haruka devait certainement fulminer, voyant sa chère Yukino prise d'angoisse, mais forte à son habitude, malgré les apparences.

Et Youko ? Youko devait être auprès de Midori, fêtant dans le désespoir et l'espoir entremêlés la venue de leur fille. J'étais heureuse parce que, malgré l'annonce d'une guerre imminente, ces deux-là avaient décidé de donner sa chance à la vie en concevant celle qui fut Kamao, celle qui sera leur fille. Celle qui héritera de leurs forces de caractère.

_ Viens Xylia.

Les bras de Mari me sortirent de mes pensées. Ce soir-là, je n'étais pas seule, et je partageais mes faiblesses avec la fille qui m'offrait sa force. Et elle faisait de même avec moi. Nos fardeaux ne s'accumulaient pas, ils se confrontaient, se soutenaient… Mais ne disparaissaient pas. Ne disparaîtraient pas avant le lendemain. Ou le surlendemain… Ou le futur si la vie nous l'autorisait.

Je fermais la porte de notre chambre sur les ombres de la nuit, sur mes questions, sur la boule qui me tiraillait le ventre, la poignée comme unique garde fou à la folie des hommes.

_ Mari… J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

_ Arigato… Mais… Qu'est-ce... ?

Je souriais face à son regard interrogateur. J'avais déposé dans le creux de sa main un petit objet métallique, un relent de mon futur, de mon passé. Ce soir, je ne savais les distinguer.

_ C'est un baladeur. J'y ai mis toutes les chansons que j'aime. Celles qui m'ont fait tenir jusque là. Il y a aussi celle que je chantais tout à l'heure.

Je lui expliquais comment l'utiliser et comment le placer au soleil pour qu'il se recharge.

_ Ne, Xylia… Il n'y a pas que du mal dans cet avenir que tu as vécu. Et que tu as ramené avec toi.

Je la regardais étonnée, ne sachant où elle voulait en venir.

_ De ton futur, tu es revenue, et tu m'as fait découvrir des musiques qui n'existent pas encore ici. Arigato… Vous êtes mes deux sourires du futur.

Je m'approchais doucement, aussi tendrement que les mains de Xylia qui tirait ma veste pour me coller à elle.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, nos souffles se mélangèrent.

_ Arigato, Mari…

Je murmurais de peur de briser le silence apaisant, de peur de couvrir les battements harmonieux de nos cœurs, de peur que ma voix ne casse la douceur de son doigt traçant les traits de mon visage.

_ Aishiteru, Xylia. Merci à la vie de m'avoir permis de te connaître et t'aimer.

_ Aishiteru Mari. Tu es ma plus belle victoire. Mon seul futur est dans ton regard et ta mémoire mon ange… et demain…

_ Sera demain… Ce soir tu es là, et ce soir, tu es toute à moi.

J'ouvris mes yeux lorsqu'elle les ferma, approchant sa tête de la mienne jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent.

Cette nuit-là, nous avons fait, refait et défait l'amour. Tendrement, passionnément, entre des 'je t'aime' et des frissons. Le soleil commençait à déposer ses timides perles de rosée sur nos vies lorsque nous nous sommes assoupies dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Il ne restait que quelques heures. Juste une poignée de minutes. Mais nos rêves nous offraient comme un sursis, un monde parallèle, une vie volée.

A huit heures, Miss Maria nous offrit un réveil ordinaire. Lorsque je la questionnais du regard, elle me répondit :

_ Pour lutter contre le stress de l'anormal, rien ne vaut l'habitude.

Je souriais à sa sagesse. La porte fut vite fermée. Je laissais alors courir mes doigts du visage endormi au dos nus de Mari, imprimant chacune de mes caresses en elle et chaque détail de son corps en ma mémoire.

'_Est-ce que l'on garde la mémoire, lorsque l'on disparaît ?'_

Sur mes recommandations, les cours avaient été maintenus. Je ne voulais pas qu'un comportement étrange de notre part puisse alerter les membres du MLP. Le combat devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui. Sinon, l'attente finirait par ronger les Otome, même celles au caractère le plus trempé. Et que feraient-elles si Marcus décidait de revenir plus en avant dans le passé ? S'il offrait son soutien et sa force à Nagi ? Je n'osais l'imaginer. Il fallait que ce jour soit celui de la mort de ce tyran.

A dix heures, j'entrais dans le bureau de la directrice, avec Nao. Il ne nous restait que six heures de liberté.

Je regardais sans sourciller l'armée du jour : Natsuki, Shizuru, Sarah, Mahya Blythe, Youko, Midori et les combattants d'Asward, dont Reito, Yukariko, Miss Maria, Irina Woods, Haruka et Chie Hallard, Ahn Lu, Laura Bianchi, Akane Soir, Shiho Huit, Mikoto, Mai Tokiha et Akira Okuzaki, Arika Yumemina et Nina Wang et pour finir, étonnement car personne ne l'avait prévenue, Miyu. D'autre part, le roi Charles de Florence avait envoyé sa nouvelle Otome, ayant pour nom Anda Ishi. Elle semblait jeune et ses traits fins la rendaient presque angélique. Cependant, j'avais eu vent de ses redoutables compétences au combat.

Les responsables des différents pays participant à l'opération seraient placés sous la protection de Mai et Mikoto, cachés dans le château de la reine Mashiro Banc de Windbloom.

Nous avions dévoilé le secret de l'attaque imminente quelques jours auparavant aux membres du Trias. Elline, Evangelis et Dai Lee nous ont donc rejointes quelques instants plus tard, s'excusant auprès des élèves Otome, dépourvues de personnel encadrant à cause de cette réunion.

Nous restions un instant dans le silence, nourrissant dans nos regards la peur et la force que nous demandait ce combat sans précédent.

_ Bien, il est l'heure. Annonça fermement Natsuki.

Son visage fermé ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, une fois de plus, elle était la princesse de glace, la directrice de cette école. Sur sa lancée, elle continua.

_ Shizuru, Irina et Yukariko, vous allez informer les élèves de la menace imminente et ce que l'on attend d'elles.

Elle envoya un regard réprobateur à Shizuru qui avait tenté de se rebeller face à l'ordre de la directrice de se séparer d'elle.

_ Shizuru, tu es un modèle pour la plupart de ses filles. Si elles commencent à s'agiter, tu seras là pour les calmer. Je te fais confiance. On n'a vraiment pas besoin de Corails ou de Perles paniquées en plus.

Sur ces mots, Shizuru fit un signe de tête résigné.

_ Youko, tu te charges de nous équiper des armes que tu as pu créer. Et tu vérifies que le système qui nous lie à Shinso-sama est opérationnel. Même si nos robes ne servent à rien, je préfère que nous les ayons. Quant à toi, Xylia, ta mission pour le moment est de nous redire, encore une fois, tout ce que tu sais de ce jour. Je sais que ce sera au moins la trentième fois, mais un tout petit détail peut tout faire basculer.

Nous quittions le bureau, chacune en discussion avec nous-mêmes et à nos directions. Mes pensées voguaient vers Mari, que j'avais laissé un baiser sur les lèvres, un baiser qui m'avait laissé un goût amer de dernière fois.

* * *

><p>_ Chers élèves.<p>

La voix d'Irina se bloqua au fond de sa gorge. Comment expliquer à ces élèves que leurs heures étaient comptées ? Yukariko allait prendre la relève lorsque Shizuru s'avança.

_ Ara. Ce que nous allons vous annoncer est aussi difficile à énoncer qu'à entendre. Mais vous avez choisi de devenir des Otome et vous avez réussi de nombreuses épreuves pour en arriver là. Celle-ci n'est qu'une de plus.

Elle s'arrêta pour balayer la classe du regard.

_ Ce matin, nous avons volontairement réuni les élèves Corails et Perles dans la même salle. Je compte sur les aînées pour encadrer les plus jeunes.

Les élèves affichaient un visage incrédule, attendant avidement la suite. Dans le fond de la classe, Mari affichait un regard déterminé, serein et fort.

_ Peut-être que ce discours va vous paraître surnaturel, mais les voyages spacio-temporels seront bientôt possibles. Et Kamao-san vient du futur. Elle est revenue ici pour nous préparer à une attaque que nous subirons bientôt. Pour tout vous dire… Aujourd'hui même.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent, des doigts pointant une Mari fière, qui ne courbait pas l'échine, les défiant du regard. L'Améthyste Pleine de Grâce laissa se dissiper l'agitation que cette nouvelle avait créée puis elle reprit.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de blâmer Xylia-san plus que de nécessaire. D'autant que je sais que certaines ne le font que par pure jalousie. Vous règlerez vos comptes avec elle plus tard. Et je vous rappelle que si vous en avez l'occasion, ce sera grâce à elle.

Les murmures s'évanouirent devant la sévérité de la voix de leur aînée favorite.

_ Bien. Comme elle vient du futur, elle a pu nous enrichir de savoirs précieux pour notre défense. Dans sa vie, les agresseurs avaient eu libre cours dans leur prise de pouvoirs. Leur premier acte avait été de faire exploser les deux salles de cours, supprimant ainsi toutes les élèves et leurs deux professeurs, à savoir Irina et Yukariko.

Cette fois, les voix s'élevèrent bruyamment et des cris de stupeurs et de frayeurs se mêlaient aux frottements des chaises sur le sol. Mari, comme depuis le début de l'intervention restait impassible.

_ CALMEZ-VOUS ! Intima Yukariko. Vous devriez avoir honte de réagir ainsi. Kami-sama nous guidera, j'en suis certaine, vers la victoire.

Les élèves penaudes recentrèrent leur attention sur les trois femmes. Shizuru reprit d'une voix plus calme que jamais, sourire aux lèvres, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

_ Ara… La panique leur donnera un avantage de plus. Surtout, restez calmes. Il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer. Nous savons que leur attaque est fixée à 16h… Et nous suspectons que les explosifs ont dû être installés dans la nuit ou dans la matinée. Donc à 15h30 précise, vos professeurs vous dirigeront vers le mausolée, où vous serez en sécurité. Pendant ce temps-là, nous nous chargerons de la défense de l'école. Y a-t-il des questions ?

L'élève Perle la plus fervente fanatique de Shizuru leva la main.

_ Oui ?

_ Shizuru-onee-sama ! Se peut-il que Kamao-san ait menti pour justement que nous nous enfermions dans le mausolée pour mieux nous tuer ?

_ J'en doute. D'une part j'ai appris à lui faire confiance, d'autre part, elle a juste rapporté les faits tels qu'elle les connaît. Elle n'a en aucun cas pris de décision en ce qui concerne les opérations à mener lors de cette attaque.

La fille ne sembla pas convaincue pour autant mais ne riposta pas. Au contraire, elle était cette fois debout, les mains sur son bureau.

_ Shizuru-onee-sama ! Onegai ! Je veux que vous me protégiez… Si vous n'êtes pas là… Je… Je ne me sentirais pas en sécurité.

Shizuru remplit ses poumons d'oxygène. Il était hors de question qu'une autre de ses fans ne développe la même folie que Tomoe Marguerite quelques années plus tôt.

_ Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais vous êtes une élève parmi les autres. Je ne peux pas être le garde du corps personnel de toutes les élèves qui me le demandent. Lorsque vous serez au mausolée, je serai occupée à protéger l'académie entière, ses valeurs et ma… Notre Gakuencho.

Elle accentua ce dernier mot, laissant entendre qu'elle ne faisait pas cela par simple devoir, mais que son cœur le lui demandait. Elle sourit alors à Mari qui fit un signe de tête et lui rendit son sourire.

_ Ookini d'avoir été attentives et de ne pas avoir cédé à la panique. Yukariko et Irina vont vous accompagner dans vos salles de cours respectives afin de vous donner de plus amples détails en guise de cours.

Elle allait partir laissant derrière elle des élèves confiants mais une voix interrompit son élan.

_ Shizuru-sama !

_ Qu'y a-t-il Mari ?

On sentait toute l'affection concernée de l'Otome à travers cette question.

_ Laissez-moi combattre ! Je veux et me dois d'être aux côtés de Xylia !

La femme mûre ferma les yeux un court instant.

_ Kannin na, Mari, mais je ne le peux pas. Xylia devra se concentrer sur la bataille. Elle ne pourra pas se protéger et te protéger en même temps. Ce sera trop dangereux… Pour chacune d'entre vous.

Mari serra sa mâchoire. Elle savait intérieurement que Xylia ne voulait pas qu'elle se joigne à la bataille.

_ Shizuru-sama ! Est-ce que vous supporteriez de rester enfermée dans le mausolée en sachant que Natsuki-sama risque sa vie à l'extérieur ?

Shizuru jeta un regard dur, mais les yeux de Mari ne vacillèrent à aucun moment. Au bout de quelques secondes de murmures bourdonnant des autres élèves, elle reprit, son regard se radoucissant.

_ Non, tu as sans doute raison. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser rejoindre Xylia dans la bataille. Et c'est un non ferme et définitif. Mais crois-moi, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir… Et j'en suis désolée.

Elle se retourna pour signifier que la discussion était définitivement close. Mais, avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

_ Tu es devenue forte, Mari. Nul doute que tu feras une fantastique Otome un jour.

Puis elle tourna les talons. Une fois la porte fermée, elle laissa échapper un soupir en s'adossant au mur.

'_Mari… Comme j'aimerais pouvoir accéder à ta demande. Mais je ne peux risquer ta vie ou celle de Xylia. J'espère que tu comprendras un jour.'_

Elle balaya ce qui aurait pu ressembler à une larme de sa joue et releva la tête. Elle entreprit de rejoindre le groupe à l'infirmerie.

A partir de cet instant, une seule motivation lui donnait des forces : protéger Natsuki à tout prix.

Dans le couloir, perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque je l'interceptais.

_ Oh ! Xylia-chan ! Tu as presque réussie à me surprendre.

Le ton de sa voix masquait parfaitement son mal-être, cependant, en public averti, je pouvais lire en elle les sourdes questions de son âme.

_ Gomen, Shizuru-sama. J'avais à vous parler. Mais d'abord… Comment va Mari ?

_ En ce qui concerne Mari… Elle est déterminée à combattre à vos côtés. Je suspecte que Yukariko et Irina vont avoir du mal à la retenir au mausolée.

_ Je m'en doutais. Elle est tellement bornée des fois.

Un sourire accompagnait ma phrase, un de ceux que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas grand-chose qui me rendait si heureuse lorsque j'y pensais. Je soupirais.

_ C'est dingue comme cette fille me fait oublier la tristesse de ce jour.

Shizuru ne répondit pas. Je sentais que son esprit était parti vers celle qui lui faisait oublier sa propre tristesse. Je décidais néanmoins de briser sa transe.

_ Shizuru-sama ?

Elle reposa son regard rubis dans mes yeux de jais.

_ Ara… Peut-être serait-il sage d'abandonner le -sama une journée.

Je souriais à sa proposition.

_ Sûrement, Shizuru. Bon, je dois retrouver tout le monde à l'infirmerie comme vous, mais avant, je voulais vous donner cela.

J'ouvris devant elle l'extrémité d'un tube de cuir long de près de deux mètres et en sortais une arme brillante.

Shizuru prit d'une main tremblante le naginata. Elle fit glisser le manche recouvert de cuir bordeau le long de sa main gauche et laissa reposer la lame argent sur sa main droite. Elle ne dit mot et me scruta de son regard brillant.

_ Je… Je l'ai ramenée du futur pour vous. C'est une de mes armes préférées. Et elle vous appartenait, alors c'est un juste retour des choses. Et sa lame est d'un acier spécial, vous pouvez transpercer les armures du MLP avec.

Mon sourire timide se pinçait entre mes lèvres. Je savais qu'elle avait lu la gravure sur la lame. Elle murmura alors.

_ Natsuki Suki…

_ Oui. Vous l'avez gravée. Pour vous souvenir peut-être. Peut-être car comme cela, elle était avec vous à chaque fois qu'un membre du MLP tombait sous vos attaques.

_ Ookini, Xylia-chan…

Pour la première fois de mon existence présente, je la voyais pleurer. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit à cet instant, entre la satisfaction d'avoir une arme capable de défendre celle qu'elle aimait et la tristesse de l'avoir déjà perdue dans un futur encore probable.

J'avançais une main vers son visage et posait l'autre sur sa lame, faisant se toucher nos doigts.

_ Shizuru, laissez les larmes à ma vie. Laissez les larmes à hier. Je vous promets que demain sera fait de sourires… Au moins pour certaines d'entre nous.

Elle sécha alors les perles de sa fragilité rapidement, de la longueur de ses index venant les balayer sur son visage. Elle planta son regard dans le mien.

_ Xylia-chan… Où ? Comment ? Cette arme ? Comment l'as-tu eue ?

_ Disons que je l'ai récupérée. Ce n'est pas vraiment la question du jour, ne, Shizuru ? Et je suppose que vous ne serez tranquille qu'une fois proche de Natsuki, alors… Si on y allait ?

Elle sourit de ses lèvres taquines.

_ Ara… Si Xylia meurt aujourd'hui sans me révéler le reste de ses secrets, je crois que je lui en voudrais éternellement.

Je détournais un instant mon visage, fixant un point lumineux derrière moi, puis fis subitement volte-face, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

_ Je n'aurais plus de secret pour vous lorsque la lune viendra nous napper de son sommeil ce soir, c'est une promesse.

Nous échangions un regard entendu et nous dirigions d'un pas serein vers l'infirmerie.

Rien de ce qui se passerait dans cette journée ne pourrait anéantir les Otome. Je le savais au fond de moi comme une certitude inscrite depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

Mais dans quelques heures, j'allais affronter mon passé et mon père. Si je ne pouvais pas effacer mes pêchés, j'allais donner ma vie pour qu'ils ne teintent plus mon âme de cendres et de sang.

* * *

><p>Je vais finalement séparer les chapitres avant la bataille et la bataille elle-même car je commence à péter des câbles !<p>

Pour preuve, mon esprit me fait des blagues… Donc, lorsque j'ai écrit :

Nous échangions un regard entendu et nous dirigions d'un pas serein vers l'infirmerie.

En fait, j'ai déraillé :

Nous échangions un regard entendu **(elle m'a regardée, je l'ai regardée, nous nous sommes regardée, elle m'a regardée, je l'ai regardée, j'ai compris qu'elle avait compris, elle a compris que j'avais compris, j'ai compris qu'elle avait compris que j'avais compris, elle a compris que j'avais compris qu'elle avait compris que j'avais compris. Bref, nous échangions un regard entendu lol) **et nous dirigions d'un pas serein vers l'infirmerie.


	16. Chapter 14

**Hello à tous !**

**Après une rupture, un déménagement, Noël, le nouvel an, un nouveau travail et plein de petites choses, me voilà (enfin) de retour.**

**Ce chapitre devait être le dernier, mais non… Il est bien trop long et indigeste…**

**Warning :**

**M pour scènes très violentes… Mais bon, je ne suis pas forcément bonne pour écrire ce genre de choses, donc ça devrait passer…. -)**

**Merci à toutes et à tous !**

** Vocabulaire: Konoyarou**** (connard)**

* * *

><p>_ Est-ce qu'au moins je peux vous donner un conseil ?<p>

Depuis déjà quelques heures, l'ambiance était à la dispute dans l'infirmerie. Midori avait tenté de prendre le contrôle de la situation, en bon leader, mais Natsuki ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et tentais de reprendre le commandement en contredisant toutes les suggestions de son amie.

Shizuru regardait la scène d'un air absent et je l'observais.

Haruka criait à son habitude toute sa motivation et les qualités pour être une bonne Otome. Laura Bianchi et Anh Lu étaient en retrait, s'amusant de Chie qui pinçait l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts, tête penchée en avant, la secouant de droite à gauche, comme pour signifier son humeur désabusée face au vacarme général et à la stupidité de sa supérieure.

Nao ne manquait pas l'occasion d'appuyer chaque argument de Midori, ce que je supposais être un fait exprès, juste dans l'espoir de faire enrager la directrice. Les deux autres piliers, à savoir Sarah et Mahya, tentaient en vain de trouver des compromis entre les deux dirigeantes.

C'est alors que j'avais pris la parole, essayant avec la puissance autorisée par ma cage thoracique, de couvrir le brouhaha environnant.

_ Est-ce que je peux en placer une ? Ca va ?

_ Oh ! Toi ! Ne la ramène pas ! Tu nous donnes peut-être l'opportunité de nous en sortir, mais je pense que tu as assez fait de dégâts dans ta vie.

J'accusais sans mot et sans rictus les accusations de Natsuki. Je ne pensais même pas me défendre, même si ses mots me blessaient profondément. Je plaçais cela sur le compte de ses nerfs mis à dure épreuve… Et sur la nuit presque blanche qu'elle avait dû passer, comme nous toutes.

'_Ce n'est pas dans ma vie que j'ai fait des dégâts, c'est de ma vie…'_

Shizuru prit alors la parole.

_ Natsuki ! Ca suffit !

Face à la vélocité de ces interjections, l'humeur de la directrice passa sans préambule de l'énervement à un calme incroyable, laissant transparaître dans ses yeux le remords de ses mots assassins.

_ Ca ira, Shizuru. Elle n'a pas tord. Cependant, je voulais vous faire part de quelque chose. Un conseil. Après tout, je suis beaucoup plus expérimentée que vous en ce qui concerne le projet 'Sidhe no Sento'. Les derniers tests de Youko ont été effectués hier et vous ne vous êtes jamais battus avec. Et croyez-moi ou non, même si cela se rapproche de vos robes, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil.

Midori hocha la tête, comme pour signifier qu'elle avait toute mon attention, et, sous le regard réprobateur de Youko, elle prit la parole.

_ Je… Je vous laisse la décision, Gakuencho, mais je pense que c'est une sage réflexion.

_ Je sais que c'est une bonne chose, Midori-san.

_ Masaka ! Vous deux alors… lâcha une Nao exaspérée.

Je les regardais toutes, maintenant que le calme était revenu. Avant d'entamer la discussion, je vérifiais l'heure. Ma montre indiquait quatorze heures. Tout se déroulait quasiment comme prévu.

_ Bon… Comme vous le savez, le programme que certaines d'entre vous se sont vues attribuer est en fait une extension de pouvoir et d'esprit. Si je prends mon exemple, mon arme préférée est le katana. Lorsque j'activerai mon programme, un katana, représentation de mon esprit, prendra forme. Ne cherchez surtout pas à penser ce que vous faîtes. Le programme interagit directement avec votre subconscient. Trop réfléchir peut entraîner une perte du potentiel. D'autre part, dès que vous aurez activé ce programme, une seconde peau invisible viendra vous recouvrir. Pendant les premiers temps, vous pourrez ressentir comme un sentiment d'invulnérabilité. Ne vous y fiez pas, comme je vous dis, ce n'est qu'un sentiment. Même si cette seconde peau vous protège, elle peut aussi céder. Haruka-sama, je pense surtout à vous lorsque je dis ça, ne…

_ Nani ! Pourquoi moi ? Je suis l'invincible Haruka Armitage !

Elle frappa son torse de son poing rageur, mettant de l'ampleur dans ses gestes, comme pour accentuer la portée de ses mots.

Je partageais avec Chie son agacement et, tout comme elle, ma paume vint frapper mon front.

_ Voilà pourquoi, Commodore.

Elle sembla songeuse pendant un instant puis elle réalisa son erreur. Elle recula de quelques pas avec un sourire trop innocent.

_ En ce qui concerne notre mission aujourd'hui, il n'est pas nécessaire de tuer ces hommes. Je vous ai donné à toutes deux bracelets. Ces objets ont pour fonction l'immobilisation complète de l'individu sous son emprise. Je vous donne un exemple. Shizuru, passez ce bracelet autour de mon poignet.

Elle s'approcha de moi et peu de temps après un léger clic se fit entendre.

_ Voilà. Dorénavant, vous pouvez me placer dans la position que vous voulez, je ne peux que mouvoir les muscles de mon visage. C'est un système très pratique. D'autant que vous n'avez besoin que de le placer sur un seul bras ou une seule jambe. La réaction est la même.

Natsuki et Nao voulurent essayer les effets du bracelet sur elles-mêmes et le passèrent, à la fois admiratives de cette technologie et rendues presque malades par la sensation désagréable d'avoir son corps immobilisé.

_ Brrr… Je laisse ça à mes ennemis ! Blagua Nao, arrachant quelques sourires de-ci de-là.

Youko vint libérer les deux protagonistes qui ne pouvaient, dès lors qu'elles s'étaient 'auto-arrêtée', plus retirer le bout de métal couleur acier. Un autre coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiquait que l'heure avançait doucement.

_ Hum… Je me répète sûrement, mais il se trouve qu'à partir du moment où votre corps n'a pas rejeté le programme dans les cinq premières minutes, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça arrive plus tard. Enfin, puisque nous allons suivre son plan, je pense qu'il serait sage d'obéir à Natsuki pendant la durée du combat. Vous pourrez continuer à utiliser vos Gem pour communiquer et vos robes pour vous battre. Le programme n'est pas incompatible avec les nano-machines.

Cette phrase, je l'espérais, ferait taire à la fois Midori et Natsuki. D'autre part, je souhaitais par la même occasion que la directrice prenne en compte l'avis de sa rivale du jour en ce qui concernait nos placements.

_ Une dernière chose… Midori, j'aimerais que tu restes ici pour protéger Youko d'une éventuelle brèche dans notre plan.

Elle s'avança vers moi amicalement.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. Mais je viens avec vous, il est hors de question que je laisse ces bâtards contrôler notre avenir. Et tuer notre enfant.

_ Midori-sama, je vous en prie.

_ Ne discute pas avec moi, Xylia. Et puis que veux-tu que je fasse ici. Mon corps n'a pas accepté le nouveau programme. Ce n'est rien car tu m'as dit que le MLP avait du mal avec les hommes d'Asward. Mais comment veux-tu que j'invoque Gakutenou dans cette pièce, aussi spacieuse soit-elle ? Comprends-moi bien, je veux protéger Youko, mais ce n'est pas moi qui serais le plus apte à le faire.

Miss Maria avança alors gracieusement.

_ Je vais rester ici pour protéger nos installations et Youko-sensei.

_ Je ferai de même.

La voix métallique de Reito avait résonnée dans l'infirmerie soulageant mes craintes et celles de Midori.

_ Bien. Je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Gakuencho, je m'en remets à vous.

La blunette s'avança d'un pas décidé et franc. En passant près de Shizuru, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa main, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu, cependant, personne n'osa la moindre réflexion.

Si la veille nous étions toutes dans un esprit de coalition, aujourd'hui, l'humeur était plutôt orageuse. Je me souvins alors que le programme 'Sidhe no Sento' exacerbait, de temps à autre, l'agressivité profonde des individus, mais que cet effet secondaire s'estompait au bout de quelques heures.

Natsuki nous contempla, chacune d'entre nous, comme si son regard en lui seul pouvait nous faire comprendre à quel point elle espérait que nous soyons toutes en vie ce même soir, puis, elle prit la parole.

_ Nous n'avons pas le droit de laisser ces hommes menacer la paix et la liberté. Et nous allons les en empêcher. Nous allons sauver cette école et mettre un terme aux agissements du MLP avant même qu'ils ne commencent. Et je veux toutes vous voir ce soir dans mon bureau, c'est clair ?

Des murmures d'approbation se firent entendre. Elle continua.

_ Comme le suggérait Midori, il serait stupide que nous attendions toutes au même endroit. Les quatre piliers et moi-même organiseront une fausse réunion dans mon bureau. Si je ne me trompe pas, Miss Maria et Reito-san resteront ici afin de protéger Youko. Les autres, vous formerez trois groupes. Anh-san, je te laisse le commandement du premier groupe. Il sera composé de Laura-san, Akane-san, Shiho-san et Miyu-san. Vous vous stationnerez dans le gymnase, ce qui devrait vous retarder de quelques minutes par rapport au début de l'affrontement, intensifiant l'effet de surprise. Le groupe deux sera dirigé par Midori-san. Outre les trois combattants d'Asward, il sera renforcé par Akira-san, Arika et Nina, vous resterez en embuscade dans l'entrée de Garderobe, ce qui vous obligera certainement à intervenir en premier. Enfin, Xylia, je te donne la responsabilité du dernier groupe. Vous serez, toi, Haruka et Chie, en couverture dans la forêt.

Toutes les personnes présentes acquiescèrent, sauf Haruka, visiblement embêtée de la façon dont elle avait été évincée du commandement.

Natsuki soupira mais consentit à lui offrir une explication.

_ Haruka-san, tu es une des meilleures Otome, mais tu as moins l'habitude de tes nouvelles fonctions. En outre, Xylia connaît au moins trois des hommes qui vont nous attaquer. Elle a donc un avantage tactique.

La commodore ne se laissa pas impressionner et répondit alors.

_ Mais je le savais, Gakuencho ! Une Otome doit savoir se servir de sa tête. Xylia-san, je m'en remets à vous.

Je regardais Chie, puis Natsuki pour enfin reporter mon regard fatigué sur Haruka.

_ N'en faîtes pas trop, Commodore. Et, quoiqu'il arrive, dans cette forêt : restez silencieuse. Onegai.

_ Mais bien sûr je serai muette comme une carpe. Après tout, une bonne Otome doit pouvoir être discrète, faire des planques, faire le guet, dans un silence religieux. Moi-même, je sais me taire quand il le faut et…

Personne n'écoutait plus ce qu'elle débitait à une allure inhumaine. Je serrais la main de Natsuki, Shizuru et de mes autres alliés. Je prenais dans mes bras Nao, qui, je ne sus comment, parvint à passer le bracelet de sûreté sur mon bras gauche avant de s'extirper par dessous. Je me retrouvais donc dans une position étrange, les bras encerclés face à moi, à hauteur de ma tête, mais dans le vide.

_ Nao ! Ce n'est pas un jouet !

Elle prit son temps pour me libérer, laissant le loisir à Shizuru de m'envoyer un regard mi-amusé, mi-compatissant et aux combattants du jour de quitter la pièce. Lorsque je redirigeais mon regard sur l'Otome aux cheveux rouge, je tombais dans un regard vert immense.

_ J'aime vraiment pas les câlins ! Se justifia-t-elle.

Son sourire s'étira et elle me prit alors dans ses bras. Dans son oreille, elle glissa quelques mots à peine audible.

_ Je suis contente de te connaître. Et… Enfin, voilà quoi.

Elle s'est reculée, je lui ai souri et répondu par un simple clin d'œil. J'ai alors retiré ma montre.

_ Nao. Tiens, c'est un bracelet spacio-temporel. Je pense qu'il est hors-circuit maintenant, car il a subit quelques chocs. Cependant, dans sa mémoire interne, il y a deux vidéos. Youko t'apprendra à les charger.

Elle me dévisagea d'un air curieux, je lui renvoyais un regard joueur.

_ C'est toi qui m'as demandé, avant de partir en mission, que je t'explique pourquoi je croyais si bien te connaître. Tu auras toutes tes réponses là-dedans. Maintenant, ikkouso !

Les piliers se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice, tandis que les combattants d'Asward et Miss Maria restaient à l'infirmerie. J'allais, avec les Otomes des différentes nations, rejoindre le gymnase puis Chie, Haruka et moi-même nous dirigions vers la forêt.

De notre observatoire, je constatais que les salles de cours avaient les persiennes baissées, et que, à en juger par les ombres, une projection vidéo était en cours dans chaque pièce. Les larges fenêtres et le temps clair de ce 20 juin aurait permis aux membres du MLP de se rendre compte de l'absence des élèves sans ces quelques aménagements.

Je regardais Chie qui, sans même que je formule ma question, me chuchota.

_ Tout devrait commencer dans moins de cinq minutes maintenant.

Je plaçais alors rapidement ma main sur sa bouche, faisant signe à mes deux compagnes que des bruits se faisaient entendre sur notre droite. Nous nous allongions près du sol et tentions alors d'observer, entre les branchages, l'objet de ces bruissements de feuilles.

Peu de temps après, nous repérions un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes, vêtus de baggys noirs et de t-shirts kaki. A leurs poignets, une montre en cuir noir, similaire à celle que je venais de donner à Nao, prouvait définitivement leur appartenance au groupuscule que nous devions combattre.

Chie et Haruka tournèrent brusquement leurs regards en direction de l'académie lorsque que deux déflagrations violentes se firent entendre. Je ne décrochais pas mon regard des hommes. Ils étaient onze en tout, mais je ne percevais pas leurs visages. Cependant, j'étais persuadée de n'avoir reconnu ni mon père ni Marcus dans le lot, que ce soit par leur carrure ou leur posture. Je serrais la mâchoire.

'_Argh ! Où diable peuvent-ils être ?'_

Les deux Otome basculèrent de nouveau leurs regards, juste pour entrevoir l'envol des guerriers.

'_Ca commence…'_

Je me relevais et me concentrais quelques instants. En une fraction de seconde, j'étais vêtue de la même manière que les hommes du MLP.

Un baggy noir aux multiples poches avait remplacé ma robe d'élève Corail. Un t-shirt bleu nuit venait s'arrêter à un centimètre à peine de mon pantalon, laissant juste un peu d'espace sur ma ceinture abdominale.

Sur mon dos était apparu un second katana. Si le premier, cadeau de ma mère, arborait des couleurs vertes et noires, ce second était d'un bleu sombre.

Mon tatouage d'ordinaire noir sur ma nuque devint rouge vif et mes yeux se plissèrent légèrement plus.

Sur le côté externe de ma jambe gauche se positionnait une arme de poing.

Je regardais les deux femmes à mes côtés.

_ Prêtes ?

_ Comment ça 'prêtes' ? Elles sont déjà en train de se battre et d'avoir tout l'amusement pour elles ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour… ? Nani ?

Haruka n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa longue tirade que nous nous étions déjà envolées vers la bataille.

Je regardais tout d'abord à l'écart les Otome pourvues du programme 'Sidhe no Sento' et fut assez surprise par mes premières observations.

Nao se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, jouant avec son ennemi avec des fils que j'aurais caractérisés de toile d'araignée. Ses ongles s'étaient allongées afin d'en faire des griffes meurtrières.

J'étais émue de constater que Shizuru se battait avec le naginata que je lui avais remis hier, mais d'autant plus surprise de distinguer que le dessin d'un serpent ivoire s'enroulait autour du manche.

Un homme m'arracha de cette contemplation passive qui avait réussi à me rassurer sur les capacités d'adaptation de mes compagnes.

Il brandit une longue hallebarde et la fit tournoyer autour de sa tête avant de l'abattre sur moi. Je n'ai ni bougé, ni n'ai tenté d'esquiver cette attaque. Cependant, je sortis mes deux katana disposés en X dans mon dos, ce que je ne faisais que très rarement et les plaçais en croix, barrant le passage de l'arme. Puis, étendant mes bras puissamment, j'envoyais valser mon adversaire quelques mètres plus loin. La chute qu'il fit sur le sol ne l'immobilisa que quelques instants, mais je parvins à lui enfiler un bracelet de sureté, l'immobilisant instantanément. Je le relevais et plaçais ses deux mains en évidence de chaque côté de sa tête, prenant soin de donner un coup de pied à son arme pour qu'elle ne soit plus à portée. Je lui tapotais la joue et lui décochais un sourire made in 'surpris, ne ?'.

_ Maintenant, toi, tu m'attends là, bien sagement.

Je reprenais à peine mon envol que je vis Chie chuter de plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Avec une agilité féline, je me plaçais sous elle et la réceptionnais doucement.

Je la décalais alors vigoureusement sur le côté et tendais ma main gauche. D'un geste brusque, j'esquivais la lame qui s'abattait sur elle et attrapais le bras de l'agresseur. Le plaquant au sol, je mis mon genou sur sa trachée et lui coupais le souffle avec un coup de poing dans le plexus solaire. Chie posa une main sur mon épaule.

_ C'est bon, j'ai placé un bracelet sur sa cheville.

Je laissais l'homme au sol malgré mon envie grandissante de faire saigner ses porcs.

'_Ne pas les tuer Xylia… Ne pas les tuer…'_

Je m'apprêtais à repartir au combat lorsqu'un cri m'arrêta.

_ Shizuru !

Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. Je levais la tête et constatais avec hargne que d'autres hommes arrivaient pour le combat, comme tombant du ciel. Je les comptais rapidement. Ils étaient également onze. Avec les six ennemis déjà sous contrôle, il nous restait donc seize hommes à arrêter. Ce que je réalisais avec horreur, c'est qu'un des hommes s'abattait au dos de Shizuru qui se retrouva alors prise en étau entre deux combattants. Si elle arrivait encore à se défendre contre celui qui était devant elle, l'homme à ses arrières venait de sortir un couteau qu'il s'apprêtait à planter dans le cou de l'Otome. Je n'avais pas le temps d'intervenir, ni même Nao, bloquée dans un combat corps à corps ou bien les Otomes du gymnase, qui devaient intervenir dans les minutes à suivre. Le temps fut aussi suspendu que mon souffle.

Le bras de l'homme s'abattit violement. Je fermais les yeux un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau cri, d'agonie cette fois, ne m'oblige à les rouvrir.

Le sang venait de gicler sur la surface blanche du parvis de l'école. Et une tête vint rouler jusque mes pieds. Je restais bluffée par le spectacle devant moi.

Un fantôme de loup se tenait là, hurlant à la mort, relié par un filin d'ectoplasme à l'arme à feu de Natsuki. Il eut juste le temps de finir son hurlement qu'il disparut et qu'un dessin sur la crosse de cette arme se grava. Il s'agissait de la tête d'un loup bleu. Je me demandais comment cela était possible et si Shizuru pouvait lâcher son serpent également.

C'est à cet instant que le groupe d'Ahn fit son apparition.

Dans son attitude, je voyais qu'elle comptait les forces en puissance et était soulagée de voir que tout se déroulait pour le mieux, même si elle ne cacha pas son étonnement face au nombre d'adversaires.

Le combat reprit de plus belle. Midori sur Gakutenou voguait dans le ciel et ne ménageait pas ses efforts. Sarah aidait Akira pour se défaire d'un assaillant. Natsuki retenait sans difficulté les attaques de son adversaire et Haruka s'amusait à faire du 'lancer d'ennemi sur le sol', l'écrasant fièrement de son pied après lui avoir passé la menotte. Nao avait enfin fini son corps à corps et me regarda. Elle eut juste le temps de me prévenir d'un danger qu'un autre homme réclama son attention.

Un coup sur la nuque me fit perdre légèrement l'équilibre, mais je me reprenais et envoyais de toutes mes forces un coup de pied arrière sur mon agresseur, qui se décala rapidement.

Je sortais mon katana vert et me préparais pour le combat.

_ Hum… Tu n'as pas l'air d'être mauvaise, petite…

_ Et toi, tu as l'air d'un blaireau, Konoyarou !

Cette phrase eut au moins le mérite de l'énerver et il m'attaqua avec hargne. Avec le sourire, je bloquais toutes ses attaques.

_ C'est tout ce que tu as… Moi qui pensais m'amuser un peu.

Je bloquais sa dernière attaque avec mon katana et glissais le long de sa lame pour me retrouver face à lui. Arrivée à hauteur de son visage, je lui mis un coup de tête dans le nez. Je sentis le cartilage craquer sous l'impact et le sang vint gicler sur ma joue. Je souriais en lui enfilant le bracelet sur sa main venu stopper l'hémorragie naissante.

Je partais en retirant son arme de sa main. Dorénavant, entre les airs et le sol, il ne restait plus que deux agresseurs encore libres.

Midori abattit son arme sur l'un deux et sauta de Gakutenou pour se retrouver sur les épaules de l'homme vacillant. Dans sa chute, il perdit son arme et Midori en profita pour placer le bracelet. Sans l'effort de Natsuki pour attraper l'homme en plein vol par son col, il se serait écrasé la tête la première sur le marbre.

_ Midori ! Fais attention !

_ Gomen ne, Gakuencho… Mais ce sont des petites natures.

Je secouais la tête.

'_Petite nature, peut-être… Mais sans les Otomes supplémentaires et sans le programme 'Sidhe no Sento', ça n'aurait pas été si simple… Et je ne vois toujours pas les seules personnes que je connais…'_

Miyu se porta volontaire pour poursuivre le dernier homme, partit se réfugier dans la forêt. Quelques minutes plus tard, on vit glisser une boule noire et kaki sur toute la longueur du parvis de l'école. Shizuru stoppa la boule de bowling en posant non délicatement son pied sur le thorax de l'homme et, aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée, plaça sur son poignet un bracelet que lui avait pour l'occasion passé Arika.

Nao se posa à cet instant en face de moi.

_ Pff… Tout ça pour ça, Xylia ! Non mais vraiment…

Je sentais dans sa voix qu'elle ne croyait pas une seconde en ces quelques mots… Surtout après ce qu'il lui était arrivé deux mois auparavant.

_ Hum… Ils ne sont pas si terribles ! J'aurais pu tous les battre sans même avoir besoin de ton programme. Défia Haruka.

Je les toisais du regard. Seules Shizuru, Natsuki, Sarah et Nao semblaient effectivement porter assez de crédit à ces voyous.

_ Commodore !

Je décidais d'interrompre le monologue dans lequel elle s'était une fois de plus embarquée.

_ Oui, Xylia-san !

_ Désactivez un moment votre programme, s'il vous plaît.

La petite marque preuve de la présence du projet 'Sidhe no Sento' passa du rouge au noir. Je pivotais alors la tête, lui montrant ma nuque, afin de lui signifier que le mien était activé.

_ Bien. Maintenant, c'est contre moi que vous vous battez, et vous n'avez pas le droit de faire appel à Sidhe.

_ Mais aucun problème.

Elle s'élança plusieurs fois, mais je me décalais à une vitesse vertigineuse. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait pouvoir m'atteindre de sa boule de métal, je l'évitais. Jusqu'à ce que j'attrape sa chaîne et que je tire vers moi, sans même forcer.

Je pris alors dans ma main droite la gorge de l'Otome et commençais à serrer légèrement.

_ Voilà ce qui se serait passé si vous n'aviez pas eu le programme en vous. Et si vous n'aviez pas été aussi nombreuses. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Je relâchais ma victime devant des regards penauds puis je repris la parole.

_ Etre combattante de Sidhe, c'est plus de vitesse, plus de puissance mais aussi…

Je suspendais ma phrase lorgnant du coin de l'œil une Haruka fulminante préparant une attaque. Elle envoya le boulet en ma direction de toutes ses forces. J'eu le temps de la regarder et de lui envoyer un sourire conscrit avant d'accuser le coup. Son arme venait de me percuter de plein fouet dans le ventre. Les spectateurs de l'attaque lâchèrent un souffle de stupeur mais leurs peurs s'effacèrent vite au profit d'un rictus d'étonnement.

_ Et aussi plus de résistance. Vos attaques n'auraient rien données, ou presque. Maintenant, passons…

Je me retournais vers les Otomes stupéfaites mais ne désactivais pas mon programme, contrairement à la plupart d'entre elles.

_ Maintenant, si vous le permettez, Gakuencho, j'aimerais qu'on regroupe tous les prisonniers en ligne ici. Juste en face de leur copain décapité. J'ai deux ou trois questions à leur poser.

_ Tu ne vas pas… ?

Nao suspendit sa question, connaissant déjà la réponse.

_ Ecoutez-moi bien. Il n'y a ici ni Marcus Hyo, ni son second, alias mon père. Et il manque encore à l'appel le roi des explosifs, un certain Masashi. Et croyez-moi, il vaut mieux qu'on retrouve ces trois-là au plus vite. Je ne vous demande pas d'accepter mes méthodes. Mais le temps nous est compté. Je ne vous demande pas non plus d'intervenir, et même si vous vouliez le faire, je m'y opposerais. Cependant, si vous ne voulez pas voir ou vous sentir complice de ce qui va suivre, je vous en prie, l'infirmerie est toute à vous.

Personne ne bougea, laissant entendre qu'elles resteraient à mes côtés durant l'interrogatoire.

Je donnais un léger coup de pied dans la boule métallique d'Haruka encore dépitée de s'être ridiculisée et me dirigeais vers les prisonniers que Nao et Sarah, aidées de Mahya avaient réunis en ligne face à leur camarade. Le sang avait arrêté de s'étendre, mais je fis exprès de marcher dedans avant de me poster devant le premier homme. La vingtaine d'autres membres de son groupe étaient alignés sur sa gauche. En perpendiculaire à la scène, à l'opposé de la ligne de prisonnier et derrière le corps sans vie se trouvaient mes compagnes de bataille. Je les regardais une dernière fois, un sourire d'excuses sur les lèvres.

Cependant, lorsque je plantais mon regard dans celui de l'homme en face de moi, mon visage était froid comme la glace, mon regard fixe et sans expression, mes lèvres ne souriaient plus et j'étais neutre, quasiment placide.

_ Tate Yuichi. Chef des communications. Et, si je me souviens bien, responsable de cette mission.

L'homme serra la mâchoire. Ses cheveux blonds sur le brun de son crâne le rajeunissaient fortement. Je l'avais connu près de quinze ans plus tard lorsqu'il était devenu mon second.

_ Je… Je ne te connais pas !

_ Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave. L'important, c'est que moi, je te connaisse. Et tu as vu pourquoi. Je suis moi aussi un ange de la mort, une combattante de Sidhe. La seule différence, c'est que je suis de la troisième génération alors que tu n'es que de la première. Et tu sais ce qu'il se passe pour la première ? Il y a un léger défaut. Ton corps rejette automatiquement le programme s'il reçoit un choc électromagnétique.

Je sortis de l'une de mes poches un petit boitier noir que je posais délicatement sur le torse de Yuichi. Son visage restait inexpressif, mais je sentais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps et de persuasion pour qu'il cède à la panique.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas douloureux.

Effectivement, il ne subit aucune douleur lorsque j'activais le boitier et que son tatouage disparu mais ses yeux jetaient de la haine dans les miens. Je souriais pour lui signifier que ses sentiments me rendaient indifférente.

'_Au contraire, ce sont tes sentiments qui vont m'aider…'_

_ Bien, maintenant, commençons. Je veux savoir où se trouvent Marcus Hyo, Kisoi Takahashi et Takeda Masashi.

_ Je ne sais pas et même si je le savais, je ne vous dirai rien.

_ C'est bien dommage. Tu sais, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Xylia Takahashi. La fille de ton chef. Je voudrais vraiment m'entretenir avec lui un moment. Secret de famille. Tu connais ça, ne ?

Comme depuis le début de l'interrogatoire, je ne montrais aucune émotion. En mon fort intérieur, je savais que j'allais commettre les mêmes pêchés que dans mon passé, mais ce serait la dernière fois, et je savais que je ressentirais, pour une fois, de la compassion. Avant, j'aurais eu ce sourire à la limite de la folie en tracassant l'esprit de mes victimes. Aujourd'hui, seul un regard noir et froid les accompagnerait dans leurs tourments.

Je fis le tour de ma proie, laissant derrière mes premiers pas des empreintes ensanglantées. Il ne pouvait pas suivre mes mouvements lorsque j'étais dans son dos et je savais que la peur commençait à envahir son être. Je me rapprochais de lui et soufflais sur sa nuque. S'il n'avait été pris par les chaînes invisibles de notre bracelet, je sais qu'un frisson aurait parcouru son échine.

_ Tate… Tu connais l'adage : 'tel père telle fille', ne ? Et tu sais très bien que mon paternel est le spécialiste des interrogatoires. Alors pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à ne pas répondre à cette simple question ? Où sont-ils ?

_ Je ne te dirais rien, sorcière !

Une légère claque sur sa nuque lui fit pencher sa tête en avant. Je rétablissais sa position en tirant sur ses cheveux.

_ Ce n'est pas très gentil comme insulte, monsieur Yuichi. Je répète… Où sont ces-.

Une explosion se fit entendre, puis le fracas de verre sur le sol.

_ Hum… Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée pour Masashi.

Je m'envolais comme une flèche en direction du bureau de la directrice, ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait. Je me posais sur le sol encore chaud de l'explosion. De mes bras, je poussais quelques décombres qui me barraient le chemin. De mon promontoire, j'observais alors les environs extérieurs.

'_Au moins, Miss Maria ne demandera plus à ses élèves punis de nettoyer les baies vitrées…'_

Je scrutais les bois avec intérêt, pensant que Takeda avait pu s'enfuir par ce chemin. Mais je me repris rapidement. Takeda était du genre patriote. Il ferait en sorte de libérer ses amis avant de quitter l'endroit. Et pour cela, il allait sûrement avoir besoin de diversions. Je me concentrais avant de réagir quasi-instantanément.

'_Le mausolée !'_

Mais avant que je puisse esquisser le moindre geste, une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre, moins bruyante que la première et surtout, très haut dans le ciel.

Je vis alors un corps droit comme un i être transporté à bout de bras au-dessus de quelqu'un dont je ne distinguais pas les traits. Je sautais par l'ouverture béante et me réceptionnais sans difficulté dans les débris de verre. Puis, d'un seul mouvement, je me trouvais devant cette inconnue.

_ Tiens, Xylia, un colis pour toi !

La fille jeta le corps immobilisé de Takeda à mes pieds puis esquissa un sourire taquin.

_ Mari-…chan ?

Je voyais à son sourire narquois qu'elle avait désobéit à tous les ordres et qu'elle n'avait jamais été au mausolée. Par contre, ce qui me semblait invraisemblable, c'était qu'elle ait pu, sans activer sa robe et sans programme 'Sidhe no Sento', capturer un homme de la trempe de Masashi. Je la regardais hébétée mais fière. Plutôt que d'engager une discussion qui viendrait en son heure, je décidais de libérer Mari de son fardeau et de les guider -ou traîner, pour Masashi-, tous deux, jusqu'à notre position.

Je voyais en arrivant que la plupart des combattantes avaient repris leur position de combat, ce qui m'amusa et me rassura simultanément.

'_Au moins, elles ne prennent pas à la légère la menace de__ ces trois hommes en cavale…'_

J'installais Masashi 'confortablement' à la droite de Yuichi et me retournais. Je m'éloignais de ces hommes et des Otomes, prenant soin d'attraper le bras de Mari au passage. Quelques dix mètres plus loin, je m'arrêtais et lui plantais un regard noir.

_ Mari ! Je t'avais demandé, Shizuru t'avait ordonné même, de rester au mausolée.

Elle voyait, malgré mon accusation, que je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment.

_ Alors je les ai suivies bien sagement, Xylia. Mais au milieu d'un couloir, j'ai cru voir un homme par la fenêtre. Et je me suis absentée pour vérifier. Et comme je ne pouvais pas agir parce que je me serais faîte massacrer, j'ai attendu le moment opportun. Lorsque cet imbécile a posé sa bombe, je suis tombée sur son dos, et je n'ai eu qu'à lui passer ce joli bracelet que tu m'as demandé de garder sur moi. J'ai pris la bombe et l'ai transformée en joli feu d'artifice. Et je suis venue. Quelque chose à redire, Mademoiselle la grincheuse ?

_ Hum… Tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Tu es inconsciente. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre ces mecs. Et moi, je te croyais en sécurité.

_ Et alors, Xylia ? On sait toutes les deux que ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, non ?

Son regard se fit légèrement triste. Je baissais la tête et, petit à petit, je recréais cette barrière qui me servait d'armure. Après quelques instants, je plantais un regard plein d'amour dans le sien.

_ Ta vie a de l'importance pour moi.

Elle se rendit compte que je ne parlais plus de nous ou de notre amour, mais seulement de sa survie, des choses qu'elle pourrait expérimenter dans le futur… De sa vie.

Je compris dans son regard qu'elle regrettait ces mots et qu'elle ne voulait pas que le sursis dont nous disposions soit tâché de larmes.

_ N'empêche que pour une fois dans ta vie, le cerveau a été plus fort que la puissance ! Allez, avoue que tu es d'accord.

Elle planta un baiser sur le bout de mon nez et je souris à sa supposée naïveté et acquiesçais d'un léger signe de tête.

_ Maintenant, Mari, j'aimerais que tu retournes à l'intérieur du bâtiment, soit voir Youko à l'infirmerie ou nos camarades de classe… Mais ne reste pas là… S'il te plaît…

Elle me regarda longuement et son sourire disparut.

_ Non, Xylia. Je n'ai pas désobéi aux ordres, semé Yukariko et Irina-sensei pour te laisser ici. Même si tu n'es pas tout à fait seule. Je reste avec toi.

_ Mari, ne discute pas et rentre.

Cette fois, ma voix n'avait rien de protecteur ou d'amical.

_ Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu étais en train de commencer à torturer ces mecs et que tu ne veux pas que je vois ça ? Mais tu sais, Xylia, j'ai appris à tout aimer de toi, et je sais que tu ne fais pas ça de gaité de cœur. Alors il est hors de question que je te laisse ! Je veux être là pour toi. Tu as besoin de moi, comme j'ai besoin de toi. Arrête juste de le nier.

_ Pars, et c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis.

A chaque phrase, nous nous rapprochions légèrement, nous défiant du regard.

_ Je reste. Et tant mieux si tu ne te répètes plus.

_ Mari, tu dois rentrer.

_ Xylia, que ça te plaise ou non, je reste.

_ Mari, tu commences sincèrement à m'énerver là. Tu rentres. Je… Je te rejoins après.

Ma voix avait faibli. Elle avait gagné la manche mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste et j'allais la faire partir à tout prix.

_ Ecoute Xylia, tu veux que je rentre ? Très bien, oblige-moi !

_ Quoi ?

_ Utilise la force car je ne bougerai pas.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin, Mari ? Ce n'est pas un jeu ou une réunion sympathique autour d'un verre dont on parle, là !

_ Je sais. Mais toi, Xylia, tu sembles oublier que certaines personnes aimeraient te soutenir, t'aimer ou juste… Juste être là avec toi ! Putain, Xylia, ces heures vont être difficiles pour toi plus que pour quiconque, et tu sais de quoi je parle, et tu voudrais que je parte ?

Elle avait crié cette dernière phrase. J'avais, une fois de plus, été égoïste au point de la blesser. Je m'avançais et la pris dans mes bras, berçant son corps contre le mien.

Je desserrais mon étreinte et l'embrassais.

_ Elles vont l'être, je sais… Alors évitons surtout de nous disputer pour des bêtises, ne, Mari-chan.

_ Donc je reste.

Je mordais ma joue et la fixais d'un air dubitatif.

_ Tu te mets près de quelqu'un qui pourra s'occuper de toi et tu ne bouges pas, tu ne parles pas et tu n'interviens pas.

_ J'ai le droit de respirer au moins ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin.

Je la repoussais pour lui jeter un regard semi-amusé auquel elle répondit par un clin d'œil.

Elle se dirigea entre Shizuru et Nao, qui passa affectueusement la main dans son dos.

Avant de faire de nouveau face à Yuichi, je lui jetais un dernier regard.

_ Mari, je suis désolée d'avance pour ce que tu vas voir.

**_ **Daijoubu, Xylia, Daijoubu…

Avant d'avoir pu me retourner cependant, Natsuki posa la question à laquelle je m'attendais depuis ma dispute avec Mari. Après tout, elle avait crié la seule phrase qu'elle aurait dû taire.

_ Matte ! Xylia ? Qu'est-ce que Mari a voulu dire quand elle parlait d'heures difficiles, est-ce que tu nous cache encore quelque chose ?

Nao et Mari se regardèrent, conscientes que, mise à part Youko et elles-mêmes, personne ne connaissait mon sort.

_ C'est assez simple. Dans le présent que nous venons de modifier, mon père fêtait sa victoire. Le soir même, il m'a conçue avec celle qui deviendra sa femme. Si cet évènement ne se produit pas… Je n'existe pas. Donc… Je disparaîtrais. Et à partir du moment où je tuerais mon père, je succomberais aussi.

Un silence accueillit mes propos que j'avais énoncés sans la moindre tristesse. Mari prit ensuite la parole.

_ C'est pour cela que j'ai mis quatre jours à reparler à Xylia après qu'elle m'ait racontée la vérité. Ce n'est pas facile de savoir que l'on va perdre celle que l'on aime… Mais comme…

Sa voix flotta un instant et elle se calma avant de reprendre.

_ Mais comme il n'y a pas d'autre solution, alors…

_ Je vois… commenta juste Natsuki, le regard perdu sur le sol.

Shizuru serra la directrice contre elle, consciente de son mal-être. Nao serra la mâchoire et Mari lui prit la main en guise de soutien. Je souriais timidement malgré toutes leurs peines transparentes. J'avais enfin goûté à la paix, à l'amitié, à l'amour et j'en étais heureuse.

_ Eto… Vous savez, je ne suis pas encore partie, vous pouvez sourire. Lançais-je afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Nao eut un rictus taquin et Mari m'envoya un clin d'œil. Je répondis par un signe de la main et haussa les sourcils en pinçant les lèvres.

_ Bon, au boulot maintenant.

Je me retournais face à mes prisonniers.

_ Bon, Yuichi. J'espère que le spectacle t'a plu parce que je ne suis pas sûre qu'aveugle et sourd tu puisses profiter d'un autre.

Une lueur de défi passa dans son regard rageur.

_ Non. Tu as raison, je ne vais pas t'ôter tes sens, tu risques d'en avoir besoin dans les minutes à suivre. Par contre c'est bien que tu saches que je suis condamnée. Au moins, tu sais à quoi t'attendre, ne?

Je prenais son menton entre mes doigts et me rapprochais de son visage, lorsque nos yeux se fixèrent, je repris, avec une voix plus tortueuse que jamais.

_ Je… n'ai… plus… rien… à… perdre…

Il ne répondit pas. Je n'attendais de toute façon aucune réponse de sa part. Je reculais, retirais mon katana et son fourreau de son support sur mon dos et le portais dans ma main droite.

_ Tu sais, Tate, il y a des parties du corps extrêmement sensibles. Tu ne t'es jamais pris un orteil dans un meuble ? Hum ?

J'attendais quelques secondes, que ses pensées commencent à fuser en lui, que le doute s'installe.

_ Tu… Tu ne peux pas me tuer !

_ Je sais… Je le sais car c'est toi qui doit prévenir Marcus que tout s'est bien passé et qu'il peut vous rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je laissais courir ma main gauche sur sa joue et le fourreau de mon katana sur son ventre. Malgré la pression, il ne répondit pas. Je savais par état de cause que ces hommes ne lâcheraient pas leur maître, même si cela devait en coûter leurs vies. Ils étaient aveuglés par lui, comme je l'avais été, chiens minables le vénérant.

_ Bien, tu ne veux pas répondre, c'est ton droit… Tu connais d'autres endroits sur le corps qui sont très douloureux, Yuichi ?

Le même silence me répondit tandis que je tournais de nouveau autour de lui, laissant glisser sur son corps mon arme protégée. Je stoppais ma lente marche derrière lui et descendais le fourreau émeraude sur son flanc, longeant ensuite l'extérieur de ses cuisses puis ses mollets. D'un coup brusque, je donnais un coup violent au-dessus de son talon, au niveau de la cheville, sur le tendon d'Achille tendu.

Un cri aigu se fit entendre, et je compris aux regards non traumatisés de mes spectateurs que je n'avais pas encore franchi la barrière de l'acceptable.

_ C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est un coup à travers tes rangers… Imagine pieds nus.

Je fis une pause dans mon discours, qu'il accepte la douleur et que son inconscient travaille sur l'imagination causée par mes mots.

_On dit que, lorsqu'un sportif se fait une rupture du tendon d'Achille, son mollet remonte instantanément jusqu'au genou… Et les blessés racontent que leur douleur était insoutenable. Hum… Je peux comprendre. Après tout, un simple coup arrache un cri de douleur à un valeureux soldat comme toi… Alors si ce tendon venait à rompre… Brrr… J'en ai mal rien que d'y penser. Tiens, je sais, on devrait essayer pour voir.

Mahya fut la première à porter sa main à sa bouche. J'évitais de la regarder afin de rester concentrer sur mes actions. Si auparavant la torture était une seconde nature, j'avais bien du mal à oublier le premier cri de douleur de Tate. Et je savais que tout cela ne faisait que commencer.

_ Tate ? Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir contacter Marcus ?

_ Va te faire voir !

_ Hum… Plus tard, peut-être, qui sait ? Sinon, dis-moi ? Masashi est comme ton frère je crois ?

Il posa son regard sur son camarade et le détourna aussi vite. Je m'avançais, pris une de ses jambes et le fis pivoter afin qu'il soit perpendiculaire à la ligne formée de ses compagnons.

_ Dis-moi, Tate. Lequel de ces hommes dois-je torturer en premier ?

Tate eut un rictus de peur et de dégoût sur son visage, tandis qu'en face de lui, les regards lui imploraient la clémence.

'_Culpabilité, bienvenue dans le monde de Tate.'_

_ Tate, je compte jusqu'à dix. Si tu ne t'es pas décidé d'ici là, je commence par… Lui. Le premier. Bonne idée, non ?

L'autre homme devait connaître les méthodes particulières de mon père car il commença à supplier Tate de choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Je le regardais avec fausse sympathie.

' _Xylia, comme tu es cruelle… Comment veux-tu qu'il choisisse quelqu'un d'autre ? Ils sont tous amis depuis des années…'_

_ Huit, neuf… Et… Dix… Désolée mon gars !

Je sortais mon katana de mon fourreau et le fis couper le t-shirt de Yuichi sur le devant. Puis, je lui adressais un regard profond.

_ Tu ne veux toujours pas me révéler où ils sont ? Ni les appeler ?

_ Va crever et si tu touches à un seul des cheveux de mes— !

Je mettais ma main sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne termine sa sentence. Je me plaçais de nouveau derrière lui et frappais de mon pied le tendon d'Achille qui n'avait pas été frappé avant. Il mordit sa joue pour éviter le cri. Je délaissais ma victime pour me placer derrière l'homme numéro un, je ne voulais pas connaître leurs noms. D'un geste brusque, je coupais ses rangers au niveau des chevilles, entrant bien profondément dans la chair. Un cri de douleur résonna dans l'école et du sang gicla sur mes chaussures. J'eu du mal à ne pas regarder Mari après ce que je venais de faire.

L'homme se tenait toujours debout, retenu par ses chaînes invisibles, mais ses deux tendons avaient été sectionnés, laissant remonter les deux mollets jusqu'aux genoux. Il ne cessait de crier sa douleur. Je me plaçais devant lui, regard vide et plaçais mon katana sur son ventre.

_ Ne le tues pas !

Je me retournais vers Tate qui venait de prendre la parole.

_ Que me donneras-tu pour sa vie ?

_ Je… Juste, je te demande de l'épargner. Personne n'est au courant du plan à part moi.

_ Bien Tate. Tu viens juste de me donner la bonne raison… Pour le tuer. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, ne ?

Je vis mon interlocuteur baissé les yeux. J'imprégnais le doute et la folie doucement dans son être, je le savais. Je m'avançais de lui, pris un pan de son t-shirt coupé, essuya ma lame de katana dessus, puis l'arrachais violement.

_ Ma, ma… Tes cris me donnent la migraine.

J'enfonçais sans douceur le morceau de tissus imprégné de sang dans la bouche béante et agonisante du blessé. En lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur sa joue, je continuais.

_ Voilà qui est bien mieux. Tate, toujours rien à me dire ? Tu ne veux pas appeler tes maîtres ?

_ Je donnerais ma vie pour eux.

_ Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi alors. Cette fois, qui je choisis ?

Il détourna son regard du mien et de ses hommes, honteux qu'il était de ne pouvoir les sauver de ma folie.

_ Hum. Tant pis pour toi, Tate-kun. Je crois que je vais m'amuser un peu avec celui-ci. Après tout, d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est un fin tireur. Spécialité, arme à feu ?

L'homme deux acquiesça timidement.

_ Et tu ne sais pas comment je fais pour contacter tes chefs ?

Il secoua timidement ses yeux de droite à gauche pour signifier que non, mais je voyais dans son regard qu'il ne me mentait pas. Je me retournais hâtivement en direction de l'école afin que mes prisonniers ne puissent lire ma faiblesse dans mes yeux.

'_Concentre-toi ! Tu ne vas pas les tuer. Tu les déglingues de l'intérieur, tu tues ton père et tu meurs… Un dernier effort, Xylia.'_

Ma posture regagnée, je refis face à mes victimes.

_ Bien… Tate, toujours rien de ton côté ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais je sentais dans son regard qu'il n'était pas loin de craquer. Je me plaçais devant le tireur et lui prenais délicatement la main droite. Je la remontais à hauteur de mon visage, la caressant gentiment.

_ Hum… Quelles douces mains… Bien dommage que vous les utilisiez pour tuer, non ? Bah… Je pense que, là où vous serez enfermé dorénavant, vous n'en aurez plus besoin.

Je me reculais, laissant cet homme, placé comme s'il s'agissait d'un somnambule, les deux bras tendus devant son visage. Je dégainais de nouveau mon katana vert et l'abattis sur la première main.

Dans un léger jet de sang, un cri de terreur et de douleur, deux appendices digitaux tombèrent presque silencieusement.

_ Vipère ! Salope !

Je me retournais vers Tate.

_ Je suis une vipère et une salope ? Moi ? Mais c'est toi et ton entêtement qui a coûté jambes et phalanges à tes amis. Si tu veux que j'arrête, appelle-les. Sinon, je continue. J'ai tout mon temps, et les cris de douleur me bercent pour ma nuit.

_ Tu es… Folle à lier !

Je penchais la tête légèrement sur le côté et souriais à Tate pour la première fois.

_ Je sais. J'ai hérité cela de mon tendre père… Mon cher Tate-kun, je peux continuer à travailler en paix, s'il te plaît ?

_ Va au diable !

_ Oh, tu sais, je crois qu'avec toutes les horreurs que j'ai commises, même chez lui, il n'y aura pas de place pour moi.

Je me retournais vers l'homme dont les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Je dus me concentrer de nouveau avant de faire tomber deux autres doigts sur le sol, dans le même cri de douleur.

_ Tate ? Il ne reste que les deux pouces et les quatre doigts de la main gauche. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je m'approchais de ma victime digitale et lui plaçait ma main sur son visage.

_ Gomen ne, je ne suis pas rapide, mais c'est de la faute de ton chef, il ne rend pas les choses faciles.

Je fixais ensuite intensément les yeux de Tate. J'y lisais toute sa haine et sa colère, mais aussi tout les remords qu'il avait.

'_Ah ? Il commence à se demander si tout ça en vaut bien la peine… Maintenant, c'est l'heure de passer à l'étape suivante…'_

_ Toujours rien, Tate-kun ?

Cette fois, il ne répondit pas, cherchant juste à éviter la vision de ses camarades blessés et des autres qui attendaient le pire.

_ Oh ? La vue te dérange. Gomen ne, Tate, je vais arranger ça.

Je m'avançais près du chef des communications et l'allongeais sur le sol, la tête reposant dans le sang de ses amis. Je pris soin de faire baigner ma main dedans et de lui badigeonner le visage.

Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, j'en profitais pour tirer le corps de son ami décapité par le cou et le placer devant lui, son bras l'encerclant à hauteur des épaules, comme s'il lui faisait un câlin en dormant. Enfin, je récupérais la tête et la plaçais juste devant Tate, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_ J'espère que tu es bien installé, Tate ?

Des soubresauts m'indiquaient qu'il allait vomir, et je lui donnais un coup dans le visage pour lui faire passer l'envie.

_ On ne vomit pas. Ce n'est pas très courageux de ta part. Passons au suivant. Je crois que tu aimes Masashi comme un frère, non ?

Deux globes oculaires effrayés me dévisagèrent.

_ Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

Je me retournais pour faire face à la prise de Mari.

_ Masashi. Ca fait un bail. C'est étrange, tu ne m'as pas vraiment manqué.

_ Pff… J'te connais même pas.

_ Non, mais tu vas apprendre à me connaître. Et moi, je vais apprendre à te découvrir… En profondeur.

Une lueur de défi traversa son visage. Je le toisais de manière ironique.

_ Et que comptes-tu faire, Takeda ? Me faire exploser par la pensée ?

Il ne répondit pas, préférant se mordre la lèvre.

_ Boh… Ne te fais pas de mal, Takeda, je suis là pour ça. Voyons. Comme Tate ne peut plus voir entre le sang qui dégouline sur son visage et la tête de votre pote, je pense que tu devrais lui expliquer ce que je fais pour qu'il imagine.

_ Même pas en rêve.

_ Bien. De toute façon, je doute que tu puisses encore parler lorsque je commencerai avec toi.

Je faisais des allers-retours devant les différents hommes et m'arrêtais devant le regard le plus peureux de tous.

_ Toi, tu es l'heureux élu. Peux-tu donner ton nom, que Tate sache qui tu es ?

_ Je… Je… Je…

_ Bien, Jejeje. Mais ton vrai nom, c'est ?

_ Eto… Benkei.

_ Benkei. Bien. Tu vas expliquer, en détail, ce que je fais à Takeda pour notre ami Tate qui fait une sieste avec votre copain… Enfin, avec les deux parties de votre copain. Et si tu travailles bien… Je ne te blesserai pas. Sinon… Il faudra que Tate me permette de voir Marcus et Kisoi pour que je t'épargne. Clair ?

_ Tr… Très clair.

Je portais Benkei et le déposais près de la pseudo-statue de Masashi.

_ Tu peux commencer à décrire la scène, Benkei.

_ Je… Je suis en face à droite de Takeda. Et, cette fille est entre lui et moi. Elle me regarde pour l'instant.

_ Appelle-moi Xylia, Benkei. 'Cette fille' fait tellement… neutre.

_ B… Bien, Xylia. Elle vient de se retourner. Elle… Elle découpe le t-shirt de Masashi avec son katana. Elle… Oh ! Kami-sama.

_ Benkei, ne m'oblige pas à m'arrêter… Je te préviens.

_ Elle… Elle est en train de découper la peau de Takeda. Entre son ventre et ses pectoraux et…

_ Et Takeda, comment va-t-il ? Demandais-je à mon conteur.

_ Ta… Takeda… Il… Il sert la mâchoire, il est blanc comme neige… et… Il a peur… Je vois dans ses yeux. Et aussi parce qu'il…

_ Parce qu'il ? Continue, je t'en prie.

Je m'arrêtais dans ma besogne pour regarder Tate, les yeux fermés, la tête dans le sang, obligé d'entendre la sentence que subissait son meilleur ami, et son humiliation aussi.

_ Il a pissé sur lui.

_ Voyons, Benkei, pas la peine de le dire si faiblement. Takeda se pisse dessus parce qu'il a peur, et que son meilleur ami et tellement lâche qu'il va le laisser souffrir et crever presque sous ses yeux. Continue !

_ Elle essuie…

Il déglutit bruyamment.

_ Elle… Elle essuie son katana sur… mon… pantalon… entre… entre mes jambes et arggh…

_ Voyons. Je ne vais pas te couper. Ou peut-être, mais plus tard.

_ Elle… Elle se retourne vers Takeda. Il a mal. Il y a des gouttes de sueur sur son visage. Mais je crois qu'elle a fini de le torturer car elle range son katana.

Je le fixais en haussant mes sourcils.

_ Crois-tu ? Hum… non. Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.

Je m'éloignais du narrateur de cette histoire et m'avançais en direction du tireur à qui j'avais ôté quatre phalanges. Il me dévisagea curieusement avec crainte.

_ Elle… Elle va voir Tee. Elle… Elle se baisse. Elle a ramassé les doigts. Elle s'avance vers toi, Tate, et—

_ Assez, Benkei. Il me voit maintenant. Dis-moi, Tate, tu n'as toujours pas envie d'appeler Marcus et Kisoi ?

_ Je t'ai dit ! Plutôt mourir !

Un râle sourd s'échappa alors de la bouche de Masashi.

_ Ah ? Je crois que Takeda commence à ne plus avoir la force de garder sa douleur pour lui. Je devrais aller le voir.

Je lançais un regard à Benkei, lui intimant l'ordre de continuer son travail, pour lequel je le complimentais.

_ M… Merci… Euh…

Je le regardais amusée. J'avais réussi à le rendre tellement confus qu'il ne savait plus s'il devait me remercier ou me maudire.

_ Elle… Elle… Elle…

Voyant son incapacité à formuler ce qu'il voyait, je pris la relève, d'une voix calme et assurée.

_ Elle empêche Takeda d'hurler à la mort en lui donnant quelque chose à mâchouiller… Oups… Ce sont les doigts de votre ami Tee.

Je fis un tour d'horizon afin de contempler les regards écœurés de mes victimes ou futures victimes.

_ Benkei, je vais être occupée pour un moment, si tu pouvais maintenant éviter de bégayer, à moins que tu ne veuilles céder ta place à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi répondre. Je le laissais tourner son regard à droite et à gauche pendant un temps avant d'intervenir.

_ Mais si tu m'abandonnes, je me verrai dans l'obligation de t'empêcher de parler pour le reste de ta vie en te coupant la langue… ou en t'égorgeant, je ne sais pas encore.

_ N… Non. Je vais continuer… Je… J'étais surpris. Juste surpris.

_ Bien, Benkei. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Pendant cette phrase, je laissais ma main caresser sa joue tremblante.

_ Bon. Comment se sent notre 'monsieur bombe' ? Oh… Ce n'est pas gentil de recracher les doigts que j'ai mis là pour que tu puisses étouffer ta douleur. Benkei !

_ Oui… Elle ramasse à nouveau les doigts.

Un cri transperça son récit.

_ Elle a appuyé sur la plaie de Takeda pour qu'il ouvre la bouche et elle a remis les doigts dedans. Elle caresse la joue de Takeda et son cou… Elle a une main sur son torse. L'autre… Elle entre dans la plaie et je crois qu'elle tourne dedans. Merde ! Il y a du sang de partout ! Putain ! C'est qui cette fille ? Elle vient de tirer un grand coup et—

Je me retournais pour constater que Benkei serrait sa mâchoire afin de se retenir de vomir. Je m'avançais vers lui et lui levais le visage, de façon à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec son propre rejet. Ses poumons le faisaient tousser et envoyaient le surplus de partout, mais je savais qu'il ne tarderait pas à manquer d'air et à mourir.

Avant que cela n'arrive, je levais le corps de Tate et l'asseyais afin de le confronter à la réalité.

Devant Takeda, un os gisait. A sa droite, Benkei aspergeait de vomi le sol et lui-même, toussant pour ne pas s'étouffer. Tate ne put alors se retenir et un jet de relent sortit directement de sa bouche pour atterrir à quelques centimètres de la tête de son compagnie décapité.

_ Tate ? Est-ce que je peux sauver Benkei ? Parce que dans… Hum… deux minutes maximum, il sera trop tard.

_ Sau… Sau…sauve-le !

_ Et tu me contactes Marcus et Kisoi juste après ?

Il ne répondit pas mais hocha les yeux pour signifier son approbation. Je me redressais alors de ma position accroupie et me dirigeais vers Benkei, passant derrière lui et lui penchant en avant la tête d'un coup derrière la nuque.

Il déversa alors tout le surplus de son rejet à ses pieds. Je me retournais alors vers Tate.

_ Bien. Contacte-les qu'on en finisse.

_ Même pas en rêve.

_ Je croyais que tu avais céder. Mais je vois que non. Très bien. Je n'ai qu'à jouer un peu plus avec les côtes de Masashi ? Ou bien, préfères-tu que je me rende dans un appartement lumineux au-dessus d'une boulangerie ? Je crois que j'y trouverai une femme appelée Rachel là-bas… Et en plus… Elle est enceinte, non ?

_ Qu… Qu… Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ? Mais putain, putain, putain, qui tu es ?

_ Hum… je te l'ai dit. Ce n'est pas important que tu ne me connaisses pas, moi, en revanche, je te connais.

Je me retournais vers les Otomes, appréhendant de croiser leurs regards. Sûrement que cette petite séance leur avait révélé à quel point je pouvais être cruelle. Je ne m'étonnerais pas si personne ne pouvait me regarder dans les yeux.

Cependant, même si je décelais une légère stupeur, un brin d'écœurement et un soupçon de peur, je ne perçus aucune forme de dégoût. Cela me rassurait, et, un clin d'œil plus tard, je demandais à Miyu de me suivre. Androïde, elle n'aurait pas de mal à faire ce que je lui demanderais, sans en garder de séquelles psychologiques par la suite.

_ Miyu, je voudrais que tu ailles quelque part me chercher cette femme.

_ NON ! Je… Je les contacte ! Ne touchez pas à ma femme ! Je vous en prie !

Je renvoyais un soupir de soulagement et un clin d'œil à mes spectatrices et faisais de nouveau face à Tate.

_ Je te préviens, sérieusement… Si tu joues à quoique ce soit lorsque je vais te libérer, Tate, je te ferais tellement souffrir que tu auras l'impression d'avoir vécu toute une vie de douleur en quelques heures… Clair ?

Il hocha timidement la tête, mais je voyais que je l'avais déjà entraîné dans les tréfonds de la peur, où la folie se glisse doucement dans l'âme.

Sortant mon arme de poing afin de mettre en joue Masashi, je désactivais l'emprise du bracelet…

**TO BE CONTINUED !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre final : Le début de tout.**

_ Eh Mari. Je savais que je trouverai là…

_ Nao… J'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

_ A moi aussi, il m'arrive encore de me réveiller et de m'attendre à la voir…

_ Hum… J'entends même encore sa voix lorsque je suis dans un demi-sommeil…

Mari regardait droit devant elle, laissant les dernières lueurs de la nuit bercer le calme de cette étendue d'eau. Elle se sentait encore coupable de parler de Xylia à Nao. Tant de choses avaient été chamboulées depuis ce jour… Une voix la sortit de ses pensées.

_ Viens-la.

Nao se glissa derrière Mari et l'enlaça tendrement. Levant une main à hauteur du menton de la femme dans ses bras, elle lui tourna le visage et vint déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres tendres.

_ Je me sens toujours aussi mal à l'aise d'être avec toi… Et je me sens toujours coupable de te parler d'elle. Je ne sais toujours pas gérer tout ça. Je ne sais même pas si un jour j'y parviendrai.

_ Mari je… Je ne pense pas que ce crâne de piaf de Xy nous en voudrait…

Nao esquissa un faux sourire. Mari avait appris avec le temps qu'elle cachait toujours ses sentiments avec une attitude rebelle et désinvolte.

_ Mmm. Tu as sûrement raison… Mais je le vois, dans ton regard, lorsque je parle d'elle, que je viens ici pour me recueillir, je le sens que ça te blesse.

_ Mari, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Moi aussi, elle me manque. Et si on m'avait dit un jour que je serais celle qui la remplacerait dans ton cœur, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Mais les faits sont là : je suis sa remplaçante.

_ Non ! Ne dis pas ça Nao. Tu n'es pas sa remplaçante. Tu es Nao, la femme que j'aime. La seconde femme que j'aime. Mais elle ne sera jamais remplacée. Je ne t'aime pas parce que je ne voulais pas être seule. Tu n'es pas un lot de consolation. A vrai dire, avec le temps…

_ Mari ?

Nao avait senti tout le mal-être de sa compagne, et ne comprenait pas cette soudaine attitude. Que se passait-il dans sa tête à cet instant précis ? Nao aurait donné cher pour le savoir…

_ Nao… Je me demande parfois… Si… Si elle était toujours là…

Voyant Mari chercher ses mots, Nao tenta un sourire en coin et lui coupa la parole.

_ Vous seriez toutes les deux heureuses, avec peut-être un enfant. Et je te souhaiterais bien du courage avec ta belle-mère !

Mari frappa en rigolant doucement l'épaule de l'Otome au caractère de feu.

_ Je ne le pense pas, mon cœur. Ce que tu es devenu à mes yeux est bien trop important. Je n'aimais et n'aime toujours pas Xylia comme je t'aime toi… Parce que même si j'ai pardonné… Même si j'ai compris… Tous les mensonges dont elle s'était entourée on affaiblit tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre nous… Dakara…

Nao resserra son étreinte après avoir retourné Mari afin de lui faire face. L'encerclant de tout ce qu'elle pouvait transmettre de soutien, elle murmura dans son oreille.

_ Mmmm… Daijobu, Mari, daijobu. Rentrons maintenant. Tu as passé le plus clair de ton temps dehors cette nuit. Tu dois te reposer… Aujourd'hui est une journée chargée, spécialement pour toi, Gakuencho.

Nao s'éclipsa un peu plus loin, après un clin d'œil amusé.

Mari quitta cet endroit où elle avait partagé son premier baiser avec Xylia et où, si l'histoire s'était répétée, Xylia aurait été mise au monde et élevée. Elle soupira, balayant du revers de son bras une larme rebelle…

_ Dix ans déjà… Jour pour jour… Dix ans…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Dans une fumée sombre, deux silhouettes se distinguaient. A peine le voile dissipé, je me plaçais derrière eux et installais des bracelets de sécurité.

Je fis le tour pour faire face à leur stupeur et leur haine.

_ **Marcus Hyo, Kisoi **Takahashi. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Permettez ?

Je souriais en me déplaçant auprès d'eux afin de leur retirer leurs armes, puis, à l'aide de mon boîtier à impulsions électromagnétiques, je désactivais à jamais la technologie meurtrière qui les protégeait.

Je me retournais alors, un sourire franc sur les lèvres et jetais l'objet en direction d'une blunette.

_ Attrapez-ça, Gakuencho. Ca pourrait vous servir pour la suite.

Sans attendre de réponse, je faisais de nouveau face à mes adversaires. Leurs visages effarés me firent constater qu'ils avaient pris la mesure des dégâts que j'avais infligés à leurs compagnons.

_ Shizuru, pouvez-vous contacter Youko-sensei afin qu'elle s'occupe des blessés ?

_ Sans problème Xylia-chan.

Le suffixe posté après mon prénom me fit l'effet d'une fronde et j'eu du mal à me reprendre.

Sans quitter des yeux ceux de Marcus, je lâchais :

_ Oo… Eto… Arigato, Shizuru.

J'attendais que le staff médical arrive et se charge des premiers blessés. Miss Maria décida alors d'accompagner les membres saufs en cellule, ce que je refusais catégoriquement.

_ Il faut qu'ils sachent. Fut ma seule explication.

Toutes les personnes présentes acquiescèrent en silence.

_ Vous, Marcus Hyo, êtes accusé d'avoir comploté contre les Otomes. Par conséquent, je vous place sous la garde et le contrôle de l'académie de Garderobe. Vous aurez un jugement équitable. Mais vous…

J'éloignais le corps de Marcus de celui de mon père et prenais un peu de recul. A quelques mètres de lui, je me retournais et plantais mon regard noir dans le sien.

_ … **Kisoi **Takahashi, je serai votre seule juge et votre bourreau.

Un sentiment de haine parcouru son visage. Mon esprit ne s'embarrassa pas à enregistrer les interjections sourdes d'effroi en provenance des mes alliés et se concentra sur la tâche à accomplir. Je regardais machinalement ma montre afin de m'assurer que le temps dont je disposais était suffisant pour accomplir ma mission. A peine relevais-je les yeux vers Kisoi que des cris se firent entendre.

_ Vous voyez les gars, c'est à cause des Otomes ! Elles et leur pouvoir ! Elles se croient tout permis ! Elles dirigent le monde et causeront sa perte !

Je m'approchais, de moins en moins calme devant le fauteur de trouble et jetais à mon tour.

_ Urusai !

J'hurlais, ravalant avec difficulté mes larmes.

_ Urusai, je murmurais, urusai, Takahashi.

Petit à petit, je sentais mes forces m'abandonner, la pression retomber, l'envie de ma battre me quitter. Et pourtant, il fallait que je finisse comme j'avais commencé : gonflée de haine pour ces hommes. Mais le revoir… Le revoir, moi qui, pendant toute mon enfance et une partie de mon adolescence l'avais idolâtré, le revoir était une difficulté que je n'avais pas prise en compte. Et je succombais à tous les sentiments de trahison et d'abandon que j'avais retenus tant bien que mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais pas sombrer, pas maintenant, pas comme ça, pas si proche de pouvoir partir la tête haute…

_ On perd le contrôle, hein, gamine !

Je relevais la tête, plus déterminée que jamais.

_ Mon nom est Takahashi Xylia. Je suis ta fille. Et aujourd'hui, je viens réparer tes erreurs… Oto-san…

_ Ma fille ? Ah ! La bonne blague ! Ma fille serait une Otome ? Laissez-moi rire ! Jamais je ne permettrais ça. Ces filles sont folles les gars, regardez comme elles tentent de vous amadouer !

Il riait à gorge déployé, comme pour briser la peur qu'il devait, je le savais, ressentir. Puis, lorsqu'il en eut terminé avec sa mascarade, je repris, plus sérieusement que jamais.

_ Je sais, Oto-san. Je ne suis pas qu'une Otome. A vrai dire, je ne suis qu'une apprentie Otome, et je ne deviendrais jamais une Star. Cependant, je suis une guerrière de Sidhe, et je reviens du futur, je reviens de mes erreurs pour corriger les tiennes, les vôtres.

Ce disant, je pointais de la main les principaux concernés. Il me regarda faire, je perçu un instant de doute dans son regard, puis, très vite, son aplomb naturel qui avait fait de lui un chef revint.

_ Je ne te crois pas.

_ Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi nos tatouages sont situés au même endroit, sur la nuque ? Tu sais très bien que seules deux personnes dont l'ADN est quasi-similaire peuvent avoir un symbole identique au même endroit.

Cette fois, Kisoi se fondit dans un silence pesant que je ne brisais pas, mon regard toujours planté dans le sien. Puis, quelques temps plus tard, je repris la parole.

_ Quelqu'un m'a laissé un journal un jour. Ce journal, ce sont les accusations qui te sont reprochées et pour lesquelles tu vas payer aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas le temps de tout lire, mais laissez-moi, Oto-san, vous en exposer les principaux passages.

Mon ton était plus que sarcastique les deux fois où je l'avais nommé père. Cet homme devant moi me répugnait, et je devais le tuer de mes mains. Je le ferais, sans état d'âme, au moment venu, c'était la promesse que je m'étais faite, et celle que je comptais tenir dans peu de temps.

Je sortais alors de ma poche latérale un vieux journal noir, délavé par le temps, corné d'avoir été trop lu, d'avoir été mon compagnon de voyage pendant si longtemps, mon seul ami, ma seule certitude.

* * *

><p><em> Je ne sais pas si écrire me fera oublier cette haine et cette colère en moi. Même lorsque je te regarde, ma fille adorée, parfois, il m'arrive de perdre le contrôle de mes sentiments. Et pourtant, je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que tu apprendras de moi sans que je ne sois là pour t'expliquer, pardonne-moi mes secrets, pardonne-moi aussi de t'avoir donné la vie. Non. Pas la vie. Cette vie. Tu méritais mieux que ce que je t'ai permis de vivre. Tu sais, tu as illuminé la mienne, n'en doute jamais.<em>

_Mais il faut que tu saches. Et tu sauras le jour où tu seras prête, c'est pour cela que je ne te donnerais pas ce cahier de moi-même. Pardonne-moi ma lâcheté. Mais tu dois décider de toi-même le chemin que tu veux épouser._

_Tout a commencé le jour de ma naissance…_

_ Je vous passe les détails de la vie de ma mère. Je reprends directement au passage important, gomen ne.

_Et puis, ce jour est arrivé. Il commençait comme n'importe lequel. C'était le 20 juin. Le soleil brillait à l'horizon et les élèves s'entraînaient dehors. J'étais au bureau de la directrice, en compagnie de mes amies et collègues. Nous étudiions alors les possibilités de reconversion des Otomes pour un meeting qui devait se tenir une semaine plus tard. La Gakuencho se plaignait de la chaleur alors que je la soutenais et la poussais à finir son rapport. Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, Xylia. Je ne m'attendais pas à… Des cris se sont répandus rapidement, un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée et je voyais professeurs et étudiants jonchés le sol. Puis il y a eu ces explosions, Natsuki nous a autorisées à emprunter les pouvoirs de Shinso-sama. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Ils étaient trop nombreux, trop forts… Et je n'ai rien pu faire lorsqu'un homme s'est abattu sur moi et m'a passé un bracelet d'immobilisation. Comprends-moi ma fille, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Des hommes au pouvoir supérieur à celui des Otomes. Mon académie, mes élèves, que j'avais juré de protéger brûlaient et mourraient tout autour de moi. Il y avait cette fille, que j'appréciais fortement, pour son courage et sa loyauté, elle s'appelait Chie. Elle a tout tenté pour nous sauvé, et elle… Elle est morte près de moi, moi qui étais rigide, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que contempler le désastre qui se déroulait sous mes yeux._

_Et puis le calme. Nous avons été mises aux arrêts. J'étais tout de même confiante car toutes les Otomes n'étaient pas ici au moment du drame. Nao-san, par exemple, était en mission. C'est elle qui te remettra, je l'espère, ce journal. Mais, au fond de moi, je savais qu'on avait perdu trop d'Otomes. Le soir même, les corps de la princesse Mashiro de Windbloom et de ses deux Otomes étaient présentés à la télévision. J'ai appris que, dans les jours qui avaient suivis cette attaque, plusieurs chefs d'état avaient été assassinés, entraînant ainsi le décès d'autres Meister._

_Mais c'est le soir même de la bataille qui a scellé ma vie à jamais. Car, ce jour-là, je suis morte. Je ne vis plus. Je respire et mange, mais je ne vis plus, Xylia. Je ne survis que dans ton regard et mon désir de vengeance._

_Nous étions plusieurs par cellule. Deux, trois, quatre… Suivant la taille. Je partageais la mienne avec Natsuki Kruger, directrice de Garderobe et Miss Maria._

_Je suis désolée ma fille, si mes larmes effacent un peu l'encre. Mais je ne peux les retenir et ne peux pas non plus te cacher la vérité._

_Deux hommes plus qu'éméchés se sont introduits dans notre cellule. Je me levais brusquement et tentais une attaque. Mais je fus rapidement maîtrisée. Alors qu'ils allaient frapper mon visage, Miss Maria s'interposa. L'homme aux cheveux argent lui a alors tiré une balle entre les deux yeux. Le sang s'est vite répandu. Natsuki et moi-même regardions effarées une personne chère à nos yeux disparaître encore. Les hommes ont ri. A gorges déployés. Je n'oublierais jamais leurs rires. Comme je n'oublierais jamais la sensation d'impuissance qui m'a traversée lorsqu'ils m'ont repassé le bracelet d'immobilisation. Je n'oublierais jamais non plus leurs manières de se présenter ni leurs noms. Masashi Takeda et Kisoi Takahashi._

_Je n'oublierais jamais les cris de Natsuki lorsque… Lorsqu'elle fut violée par Masashi. Elle s'est arrêtée d'hurler lorsqu'elle a vu l'horreur sur mon visage. Allongée sur le sol, elle ne murmurait alors que des 'Gomen ne, daijobu…'… Et je voyais son corps violé baigner dans le sang de Miss Maria. Je voyais ses larmes couler. Elle ne serait jamais plus une Otome. Elle était souillée par un homme qui, j'en étais persuadée, lui volait également sa première fois. Je croyais perdre la raison. Mais malgré ma haine, l'adrénaline, et toutes mes émotions, rien n'y faisait. Je ne pouvais qu'observer impuissante. Je crois avoir entendu un 'aishiteru', mais dans ce chaos de douleurs, je ne le sais même plus. Puis, plus rien. Lorsque Masashi en eut fini, il voulu l'embrasser et elle lui mordit la lèvre. Il a passé sa main sur le filet de sang qui s'écoulait. Il a sourit en essuyant son index sur la poitrine exposée de Natsuki et sortit son couteau. Et doucement, très doucement… Oh Shinso-sama… Comme je suis désolée… Je n'ai rien pu faire… Il l'a coupée, à plusieurs endroits sur le corps, des blessures importantes mais pas mortelles. Il a coupé, encore et toujours, dévisagé Natsuki… Et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je suis restée là, impuissante, à la regarder souffrir. C'est alors que -_

* * *

><p>_ Non ! Shizuru !<p>

La voix de Natsuki avait interrompu ma lecture, à mon grand soulagement car les larmes menaçaient mes yeux et ma voix de plus en plus.

_ Laisse-moi, Natsuki, je vais le tuer !

Je faisais quelques pas et me postais face à l'Otome en furie. Je plaçais ma main sur la sienne, qui avait déjà empoignée son naginata.

_ Shizuru, s'il vous plaît. Je voudrais finir de lire ceci avant que ça ne soit trop tard pour moi… Onegai, Shizuru…

Elle se résigna mais prévint toute l'assemblée que cet homme n'aurait pas un procès équitable. Je voyais avec soulagement Natsuki la prendre dans ses bras, de façon tendre et forte… Une main de velours sous un gant de fer… Décidemment, cela lui allait vraiment bien.

A cet instant, tout le monde, je pense, se sentait soulagé de savoir Masashi à l'infirmerie. S'il avait été à moins de vingt mètres de l'améthyste, sûrement serait-il déjà mort.

Cela me laissait quand même une grande crainte pour la suite de ma lecture, et j'envoyais un regard à la directrice, lui faisant comprendre de bien garder ses bras autour de sa protégée.

* * *

><p><em> Kisoi a pris la parole. Mais je n'entendais déjà plus rien. Je ne faisais que voir. Les larmes, la douleur. Kisoi a pris la tête de Natsuki entre ses mains, il l'a attrapée par les cheveux. Il l'a traînée jusque moi. C'est là qu'elle me l'a dit. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. Kisoi avait déjà causé la mort de celle que j'aimais. De celle que j'ai toujours aimée. Et le bruit de sa nuque qui se brise. Cela non plus, je ne l'oublierais jamais. Alors voilà, ne m'en veux pas si, des années plus tard, lorsque je t'avais appris à te défendre, j'ai tué ton père. Pas pour le viol que j'ai subi sans mot dire. Mais parce qu'il a assassiné Natsuki. Crois-moi, ma fille, son viol, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Mais c'est de cet acte que tu es née. Et je ne te dirais jamais assez comme je t'aime. Je n'ai pas pu et ne pourrais maintenant jamais venger Natsuki, car je ne survivrais pas aux blessures que m'a infligé Masashi et ses hommes aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est pas ton combat. Et si un jour tu lis ces mots, essaie de te trouver tes propres idéaux. J'avais les miens… Ton père les siens. Mais les tiens, où sont-ils ?<em>

_Je te laisse ma fille. Mais je serais toujours avec toi. Je sais que ton nom de baptême complet est Xylia Marcia Takahashi. Mais pour moi, tu seras toujours Xylia Natsuki Viola._

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée, je me retournais face à toutes ces Otomes qui m'avaient accordée leur confiance, et, de mes yeux larmoyants, je retirais mes lentilles de contact noires, laissant apparaître un regard vermillon.<p>

_ Ookini, Okaa-san, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et j'accepte ta requête. Je suis née Takahashi, mais je veux mourir Viola. Si… Si tu le veux encore.

Personne ne répondit, toutes abasourdies par mes déclarations, sauf Nao et Mari, au courant bien avant de tout cela.

Puis un murmure…

_ Xy… Xylia Natsuki Viola…

Je plongeais mon regard dans celui perdu de ma génitrice. Lorsque je n'y décelais que des questions, je sortis de son fourreau le katana qu'elle m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant.

_ Shizuru-san, j'aimerais que… J'aimerais que vous le gardiez.

La main de Natsuki ne quittait pas l'épaule tremblante de Shizuru. Je la fixais, cherchant un point auquel me raccrocher, les larmes aux yeux menaçant de couler à n'importe quel moment. Je sentais que Shizuru avait pris en main le katana, elle devait lire sur sa lame nos kanji mélangés, ceux qu'elle avait fait graver. Et je sentis la peur, la culpabilité et la mélancolie m'envahir.

J'avais déshonoré son nom, j'avais tué, pillé, torturé. J'avais servi tout ce qu'elle détestait. Et ce jour-là, malgré tout cela, j'espérais encore qu'elle ne me renie pas. Je savais que le fait qu'il y ait une vie après la mort ou pas ne comptait pas pour moi. Dès l'instant où j'aurais tué mon père, je m'effacerais dans le néant. Je ne serais même plus un corps à enterrer, même plus une âme perdue. Je cesserais d'exister. Mais je serais toujours présente dans leurs mémoires. Et je désirais plus que tout demeurer sa fille, malgré tout. C'est de cette façon que je voulais qu'on se souvienne de moi.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Je sentis alors ma tête partir en arrière, et mon corps le suivre. Je n'esquissais aucun mouvement pour me redresser. Ma mère m'avait giflée, plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

J'entendis alors comme des petits cris de stupeurs. Je reconnus la voix de Mari, mais tout s'estompait dans ma douleur psychique.

Je n'obtiendrais jamais le pardon de ma mère pour ne pas l'avoir comprise plus tôt, pour l'avoir trahie.

Puis je sentis une main sur mon dos, et une autre sur ma joue. Puis des cheveux vinrent caresser mon visage meurtri.

Je me retournais et m'asseyais sur le sol toujours souillé du sang de mes ennemis.

Deux bras forts m'enveloppèrent et, pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, je pleurais à chaudes larmes. Je laissais couler mes angoisses et ma douleur, mes regrets et mes remords, la tension, la peur et l'effroi, la haine et l'amour, et enfin, lorsque tout le mal qui me rongeait fut enfin expié, je pleurais de joie et de soulagement… Dans les bras de ma mère qui me berçait tendrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me redressais et plongeais mon regard dans son miroir. Je souriais.

_ Ookini, Okaa-san. Kannin na, je ne pouvais vraiment pas te révéler qui j'étais. A vrai dire, j'ai eu peur plus d'une fois que Natsuki ne s'en rende compte. Et Nao a tout de suite perçu nos traits de ressemblance lorsque, un soir, j'ai laissé glisser mon Kyoto-ben par erreur.

Elle prit le temps d'essuyer ses larmes puis les miennes.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas… Xylia Natsuki Viola.

_ Ookini, Okaa-san.

Nous avons alors plongé nos yeux l'un dans l'autre, baignant dans leurs éclats rouge humides. Je me nourrissais de cette confiance, de ce lien retrouvé pour enfin accomplir ce que j'étais venu chercher. Après une grande inspiration, je continuais.

_ Il est l'heure, Okaa-san… Ookini…

_ Xylia… Il n'y a aucun moyen d'empêcher cela ?

_ Il n'y en a pas. Mais je suis heureuse parce que vivre avec ce que j'ai de culpabilité sur le cœur m'est impossible.

_ Alors c'est un adieu.

_ Je sais.

Je me retournais vers tout le monde et souriais d'un sourire vrai et franc.

_ Ookini à toutes pour ces mois que j'ai passés à vos côtés. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Simplement merci. Mari, prends soin de toi. Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'oblige à vivre à cause de mon égoïsme. Même si je sais que tu m'as déjà dit que si c'était à refaire, tu ne changerais rien. Nao… N'oublies pas de regarder les vidéos, il y a moyen que ça te fasse rire un peu. Natsuki, prenez soin de ma mère. Sincèrement, merci pour tout et à toutes. Il faut que je m'arrête maintenant car sinon, je n'y arriverais plus. Je suis venue ici avec trois intentions. La première était de rapprocher ma mère de l'objet de son affection. La seconde était de vous préparer et vous protéger de cette attaque. La troisième et dernière… Je voulais… et je dois… Ookini à toutes… Sayonara mina.

Je me séparais un peu plus de ma mère et me retournais, faisant face au regard hagard de Kisoi. Il fallait que je parle vite, que je me débarrasse de ce fardeau avant que mon cœur maintenant mis à jour ne me retienne ici, ne m'empêche de rester forte. Je pris une grande inspiration, et sans prendre le temps de jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi, je débitais.

_ Takahashi Kisoi, vous êtes accusé d'avoir attaqué l'académie de Garderobe et je vous déclare coupable. Vous êtes accusé de viol, je vous déclare coupable. Vous êtes accusé de meurtre, et je vous déclare coupable. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir brisé la vie de votre épouse, de votre fille et de celles qu'elles ont aimées. Je vous déclare coupable. Sentence : la mort.

Je fermais les yeux lorsque mon doigt pressa la gâchette de l'arme que je venais de sortir.

Puis je ne sentis plus la froideur de l'arme que je tenais.

Puis je ne sentis plus la douleur.

Puis je ne vis plus mon père étendu sur le sol.

Puis je ne vis plus la clarté de ce jour lumineux.

Puis je ne ressentis plus rien.

Puis je me sentis libre.

Puis je me sentis vent dans les cheveux de Mari.

Puis…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà chers lecteurslectrices. C'est fini (enfin presque…) Si certain(e)s veulent un épilogue, il est presque fini (avec les vidéos de Nao et de Xy et sur la vie de Shizuru et Natsuki quelques années plus tard). _

_Merci de m'avoir suivie ! _

_A bientôt ! (j'ai quelques idées de FF plus ou moins longues, pas forcément sur Mai Hime cependant (sauf si celle qui se reconnaitra est toujours partante pour notre projet !) mais une sur le couple MioxRitsu de K-on et une autre sur Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha._

_Mais quand j'aurais du temps ! _

_Encore Merci !_


	18. Epilogue 1ère partie

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Déjà, et pour commencer, un MERCI énorme à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyées des messages, des reviews, qui m'ont ajouté à leur favoris…_

_Akhanna, Lessy-enne, Tif, Vinedilu, Sunny-san, Lunier, vos messages m'ont parfois émue jusqu'aux presque larmes._

_Enfin, celle qui depuis le début me supporte, qui est séparée de moi de 12h, la grande, l'unique et la 'toujours-pleine-d'humour-de-fraicheur-de-bonne-humeur-et-d'anecdotes-passionantes', j'ai nommé FRYFACE !_

_Voilà, je devais, voulais, faire un épilogue d'un chapitre… Mais je n'arrive pas à tout condenser. Donc voilà : un épilogue multi-chapitre… Qui commence par les 17 ans d'une jeune fille… Un peu particulière !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>_ Happy birthday to youuuuuuu! O tanjôbi omedetô !<p>

Ma tête allait exploser. Je n'aimais pas les anniversaires, en fait, je n'appréciais pas lorsque l'attention était tournée vers moi, quelque soit l'occasion. Je suis un personnage de l'ombre. Je n'y peux rien, ça doit être dans mes gênes. Quelle que soit l'origine de mon caractère, ce n'étais pas le moment de flancher, j'avais quelque chose à dire, et quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps.

_ Ookini, vraiment, à toutes d'être là… Hum… Arigato…

Je sentais le sang monter à mes joues. Je détestais à l'époque, et je déteste toujours autant rougir.

_ Okasan ? Haha-san ?

Les deux femmes interpelées échangèrent un regard interrogatif avant de se retourner vers moi, leur fille, qui, pendant le laps de temps autorisé par leur dialogue silencieux, m'étais placée devant elles, prenant une main de chacune et les plaçant délicatement au creux des miennes.

_ Vous savez, beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis deux ans déjà… Et je me demandais… Enfin, normalement, c'est mon anniversaire, alors c'est moi qui devrait recevoir des surprises mais… Enfin… Vous voyez ?

Un rire taquin résonna alors dans la pièce plongée dans la confusion. Je baissais les yeux et les fixaient sur les mains de mes mères. Je savais de toute évidence que j'étais rouge écarlate. Je sentais la main d'Okasan trembler légèrement alors que celle d'Haha-san exerça une légère pression. Je reconnaissais là sa façon si spéciale et si discrète de me dire qu'elle était là pour moi, de me soutenir… Peut-être même compatissait-elle ? Après tout, je tenais bien mes rougissements intempestifs de quelque part.

Je relevais la tête et envoyais un regard assassin à la femme qui ricanait toujours, ce qui eut pour effet de la stopper net. Elle reçut un coup gentil sur son épaule de la part de sa compagne.

_ Nao-chan, arrête de l'embêter !

_ Mais Mari, elle est comme sa mère ! C'est trop précieux !

Le calme revint naturellement après ces deux phrases partagées. Les mots de Nao se répétaient dans ma tête. Je suis comme ma mère… Sûrement. En tout cas, en ce qui concernait ce secteur… Et tant d'autres. Mais j'avais aussi la détermination de mon autre maman, et sa façon de ne rien laisser inachevé. Je concentrais donc toute mon attention sur ces deux femmes que mon enfance avait élevées au rang de modèles avant que l'adolescence ne m'enlève toute mon admiration. Lorsque je plongeais mon regard dans le leurs, je vis tout l'amour qu'elles me portaient, tant de tristesse aussi… Et si peu d'espoir, trop peu d'espoir. Cela me déchira le cœur. D'un mouvement brusque, je tirais sur leurs deux mains et les lâchais pendant leurs chutes en avant, le temps d'écarter mes bras, et je serrais leurs cous entre mes bras, les larmes traçant leurs chemins sur mes joues.

_ Je… Je… Je suis désolée…. Gomen… Gomen… Je… Je… J'avais be… besoin de partir… Mais… Je vous aime si fort… Si fort…

Je sentais leurs souffles chauds et laborieux sur mon cou, je savais qu'elles pleuraient comme moi. Leurs mains caressaient mon dos, mes cheveux, et, pour la première fois en deux ans, je me sentais enfin chez moi.

_ Ara… Ne pleure pas, ma chérie. Je suis là… Shut… Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité…

_ Nous sommes là pour t'écouter et t'accompagner, on sera toujours là… On t'aime tellement, tellement… Ma fille… Notre fille… Daijobu, daijobu…

Je laissais le temps à leurs mots de traverser mon esprit et d'y déposer le réconfort que j'attendais tant.

_ Est…est… est-ce que je peux… re…venir à… la… maison ?

L'étau autour de mon corps se fit plus fort, mais encore plus protecteur. L'alliance parfaite d'une étreinte possessive mais dont on a peur de briser ce que l'on câline. Si puissant et si doux. Leurs parfums se mélangeaient, et il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je ferme les yeux et que je connaisse déjà leur réponse.

_ Quand tu veux mon ange. Les portes te seront toujours ouvertes…

_ Je prends le pick-up et la remorque, je vais chercher tes affaires !

Alors que l'étreinte d'Haha-san se dérobait en même temps que cette dernière affirmation, je me mis à rire en attrapant sa manche.

_ Pas si vite Haha-san !

Les mains d'Okasan vinrent essuyer les réminiscences de mes larmes, puis les siennes. Je regardais Haha-san avec un sourire franc mais taquin. Je m'approchais alors d'elle.

_ Haha-san, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires, tu sais. Je suis une baroudeuse. Je n'ai même pas d'adresse fixe. Toujours sur la route et les hôtels. Mes affaires sont toutes dans mes sacs, au garage.

Elle arbora alors un de ses rares sourires si francs, si purs, un de ceux dont je savais qu'okasan idolâtrait.

_ Tu… tu seras là ce soir alors ? Et demain ? Et dans un mois ? Tu ne partiras plus ?

Je déposais un bisou sur sa joue brûlante.

_ Non, Haha-san. Je ne partirais plus aussi loin. Plus aussi longtemps en tout cas. Je pensais aménager la grange au bout du jardin. Et y faire un logement. Si ça va pour vous.

_ Tu peux reprendre ta chambre, elle n'a pas changée depuis ton départ, tu sais. Et, au printemps, tu pourras commencer les travaux, si tu veux bien.

Je ne pouvais contenir mon bonheur et sautais à leurs cous. Comme il y a quelques années, elles arrivaient encore à me soulever sans le moindre effort.

Je fermais les yeux afin de me remémorer tous ces évènements qui m'avaient conduite à partir, puis à revenir… toutes ces distorsions du court du temps qui m'avaient poussée à faire ces choix.

J'avais quinze ans lorsque le cauchemar a commencé, lorsque mon monde et mes croyances se sont effondrées.

_ Okasan ? Okasan ?

Au loin, une voix me répondit, c'était celle de mon autre mère. J'en conclus qu'elle devait être au garage, en train de travailler sur sa moto, ou plutôt devrais-je dire ses motos. Je me dirigeais le visage aux lèvres vers la source de la voix.

_ Haha-chan !

Je lui fis, comme à mon habitude le matin, un bisou sur sa joue, ce qui ne manquait jamais de la faire rougir.

_ Bonjour toi ! Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Si on considère le fait qu'il est presque 10h, oui, j'ai bien dormi. J'ai eu un mal fou à m'endormir hier soir.

Un sourire à peine dissimulé se dessina sur son visage face à mon expression contrariée.

_ Hum… Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le fait que ta soirée se soit déroulé en compagnie d'une certaine jeune fille ?

_ Grrr… Haha-chan ! Arrête de me taquiner comme ça. Et non. Aucun rapport.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent à mon mensonge, ce que ma mère ne put s'empêcher de souligner.

_ Tu sais, depuis que tu es née, je sais pourquoi ta mère arrive toujours à voir lorsque je mens.

_ Oui, et ben je ne te remercie pas pour ça ! Tu m'as donné tes rougissements. C'est la dernière chose que je voulais de toi.

Je rétorquais cela en rigolant. Nous savions toutes les deux que, quoiqu'on en dise, on aimait offrir à nos personnes chères nos faiblesses.

_ Oh, mais ma petite. Tu n'as pas que cela de moi : tu as aussi la couleur de mes cheveux, mon amour pour les véhicules rapides et les armes, et enfin, et pas des moindres, mon super regard de tueur. Puissance 10 si je puis dire, parce qu'avec les yeux de ta mère, l'intensité en est décuplée. Alors arrête de te plaindre, et raconte-moi ce qui te tracasse en m'aidant à réparer ce moteur.

J'étais ravie. J'adorais cette relation que j'avais avec Haha-san. Petite, je l'appelais même 'papa'. Vers six ou sept ans, cependant, je me rendis compte, avec l'aide 'appuyée' de mon professeur, qu'elle était bien femme, et j'avais honte de la nommer comme cela. Alors j'ai transformé le 'papa' en 'haha'. Ce soir-là, à table, heureusement qu'Okasan était là pour la réconforter.

La semaine suivante, elles étaient toutes les deux convoquées par mon professeur. Comme c'était elle qui m'avait dit que ma 'papa' était une femme et que je ne pouvais pas l'appeler comme ça, c'était de sa faute si je l'avais fait pleurer en changeant 'papa' en 'haha'. Alors, du haut de mes trois pommes, je lui avais jeté :

« Je ne vous laisserais plus faire de mal à ma maman ! Alors maintenant, je ne vous parlerais plus jamais ! » .

Elle avait d'abord cru à une colère passagère, mais lorsqu'une semaine plus tard, je restais enfermée dans mon mutisme profond, elle avait décidé d'expliquer la situation à mes mères. Ces dernières eurent deux réactions totalement différentes l'une de l'autre. Alors que Haha-san m'avait prise dans ses bras en me félicitant et en disant que j'étais la meilleure des petites filles, Okasan m'avait regardée avec un air réprobateur.

Elle m'avait alors expliqué que je devais obéir à mes professeurs et ne pas leur manquer de respect. J'avais rétorqué qu'elle avait fait pleurer Haha-chan et qu'elle avait manqué de respect à ma famille. Elle avait alors soupiré et prise dans les bras.

« Tu sais ma puce, les gens autour de toi te diront toujours des choses qui te feront du mal ou blesseront les personnes que tu aimes. Mais il faut être forte. Ta maman n'a pas pleuré parce que tu lui as fait du mal. Elle avait peur qu'elle ait fait quelque chose, elle, qui t'aurait poussée à changer le regard que tu as d'elle. Mais que tu nous appelles 'haha', 'papa', 'okasan' ou encore par nos prénoms, ce qui compte le plus, c'est ce que tu as là »

Elle avait alors posé sa main sur mon torse vibrant

« Et ce que tu vis avec nous, nos ressemblances, nos différences… Ce que nous partageons. Et surtout, surtout, le fait que nous t'aimons toi, toi et personne d'autre. Ma petite fille…. »

Elle m'avait alors prise dans ses bras, obligée à m'excuser auprès de mon professeur et nous étions rentrées dans le confort de notre maison.

Je souriais à ce souvenir, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Haha-san.

_ Je connais ce sourire, à quoi penses-tu ?

_ Au jour où je t'ai appelée Haha-chan pour la première fois ! Et à tout ce qui en a découlé…

Son sourire se transforma en petit rire.

_ C'était il y a quoi ? Dix ans ?

Elle délaissa son moteur quelques instants pour me fixer, je sentais la fierté dans son regard, et cela engendra quelques rougeurs sur mes joues.

_ Tu es maintenant une magnifique jeune fille…

Après une petite pause, elle poursuivit :

_ Tu veux me dire ce qui te perturbe ?

_ Ca ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Par contre, dis-moi, tu sais où est Okasan ?

_ Elle a dû s'absenter quelques heures… un meeting avec des personnes importantes. Pourquoi ?

_ Je voulais lui emprunter… Hum… quelque chose…

Haha-san se releva légèrement pour mieux me dévisager, mais eut la décence de ne pas faire état de mon rougissement. A la place, elle reprit d'une voix neutre, enfin, la plus neutre possible.

_ De quoi as-tu besoin ? D'argent ? De… Hum… enfin, je veux dire… de… pré… Euh… de protections ?

Je restais interdite devant l'état de ma mère. Elle bafouillait comme si elle n'avait jamais eu à prononcer ce mot.

_ De préservatifs tu veux dire ? Ah ah ah ! Non ! Et même si j'avais besoin de ce genre d'articles, je ne viendrais pas vous voir.

_ Tu as sûrement raison. Alors, quoi ?

_ Hum… Je voulais une page du papier à lettre d'Okasan, celui qui est violet.

Je baissais les yeux, attendant des questions et des taquineries, mais, à ma grande surprise, seul un soupir me répondit.

_ Je ne pense pas que ta mère m'en voudrait de t'en donner une, mais, comme tu le vois, je suis un peu sale pour le moment. Si c'est urgent, tu peux te servir. Ce papier est rangé dans notre commode, le troisième ou peut-être le second tiroir en partant de la droite, le plus en bas possible.

A peine avait-elle eu finit ses explications que je lui posais mes lèvres sur ses joues et partais en souriant. De loin, je l'entendis me crier de bien écrire et aussi que tout irait bien.

J'aime Haha-san parce qu'elle ne pose jamais trop de questions, mais qu'elle est une présence rassurante dans ma vie. Le fait qu'elle ne se moque presque jamais de moi en fait une confidente précieuse par rapport à Okasan. Cependant, elle est aussi douée en amour que moi, alors cette-fois, il faudrait peut-être que je prenne sur moi les taquineries intempestives de mon autre mère pour avoir une oreille qui m'écoute et des conseils avisés.

J'entrais dans le bureau de mes mères, et fouillais donc dans le dernier tiroir de la dernière rangée. Et là, je l'ai vue. Cette boîte ridicule, tellement peu abîmée par le temps. Dessus, mon prénom était gravé. Je me demandais ce que ce petit coffre en bois faisait là. Et surtout, ce qu'il contenait.

J'ai ouvert la boîte de Pandore… MA boîte de Pandore.

J'y ai découvert des photos d'une jeune fille, aux yeux carmin, à la peau claire et aux cheveux argent. J'y ai survolé des rédactions, une lettre de motivation. J'ai parcouru un journal intime, qui semblait appartenir à Okasan, mais dont l'histoire était étrange, histoire de viol et de vengeance. Mais ce que j'ai lu… Ce que j'ai lu me laissa sans voix, les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

_« Je savais, quelque soit mon futur, que tu serais mon seul enfant, ma seule petite fille, la seule que j'aimerai toute ma vie, Xylia. »_

Mon monde s'effondra, je comprenais maintenant les inscriptions du katana et du naginata qui trônaient dans le salon.

Je prenais la mesure du mensonge de mes mères. Je n'étais pas leur premier enfant. En tout cas, pas celui d'Okasan.

Aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'aurais dû lire le journal intime en entier, prendre le temps de poser des questions à mes mères. Mais on ne prend pas de recul lorsqu'on a quinze ans.

Je montais les escaliers calmement, je ne précipitais jamais mes colères, cadeau d'Okasan : toujours calme… Mais un vrai volcan.

Je prenais un sac et y glissais le maximum d'affaires, ainsi que toutes mes économies.

Je pris une feuille et entrepris de laisser un mot à ma petite sœur, à l'heure actuelle à Garderobe, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je l'avais abandonnée.

Puis, très lentement, je me redis au garage, m'excusais auprès d'Haha-san, prétextant que j'avais un courrier à poster, pris ma moto, et mis les voiles.

Je ne suis revenue que la semaine dernière, parce qu'on m'y a obligée. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire poussée, après presque deux ans de fuites et de cache-cache avec ma famille.

Et, aujourd'hui, même si j'ai demandé à rester à la maison, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses dont il faut parler.

Qui est ce double qui me ressemble si peu et pourtant tellement et qui a compté tellement pour mes mères pour que l'on m'ait baptisée :

Xylia Natsuki Viola ?


	19. epilogue2

**Bonsoir! Et voilà une petite suite.**

**Vous aurez droit à... Du Xylia... Du Natsuki et Du grand Shizuru! ;-)**

**Enfin... j'espère!**

**bonne lecture à toutes et à tous! **

**Merci!**

* * *

><p>Xylia.<p>

Je ne savais pas où aller. Où se rendre lorsque l'on a 15ans, peu d'argent, et que l'on veut à tout prix échapper à ses mères ?

Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à qui me confier. Les rares qui avaient percé ma carapace, je les connaissais depuis l'enfance, étant eux-mêmes enfants des amis de mes mères. Leur parler n'aurait qu'empêcher mon départ.

Je serrais les dents et actionnais mon accélérateur. Le bruit du moteur et du vent n'enlevaient malheureusement pas la douleur de mes pensées ni la vision des mots de ma mère sur ce cahier maudit. Un peu par habitude, ou par manque de concentration, je prenais le chemin de la ville la plus proche, puis, comme une tempête se calme, ma respiration s'adoucit.

Il était temps pour moi de réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire. Savoir si je voulais fuir ou si je retournais à la maison affronter mes mères… Accepter que je ne sois jamais la détentrice de cet amour que je pensais recevoir pour celle que j'étais.

Je pris alors la décision d'arrêter mon véhicule tout près du centre ville et de jeter un regard rapide au répertoire de mon téléphone. Certains noms me firent sourire, une vague de nostalgie m'envahit lorsque je réalisais que je ne les reverrais sûrement jamais.

Toutes ces personnes qui m'avaient accompagnée, de près ou de loin, et qui m'avait aimée, ou en tout cas, qui avait aimé… mon autre moi?

Tout était confus dans ma tête. Etais-je un remplacement ? Est- ce que ces femmes connaissaient mon autre moi ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-on jamais parlé d'elle ? Qui était cette Xylia ? Celle qui était là avant moi… Celle qui sera toujours la seule dans le cœur d'Okasan…

Avec cette phrase, ma décision était prise : je n'avais plus ma place ici.

Très vite, je tentais de mettre mes idées au clair, de penser rapidement et efficacement à ce que j'aimais, ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Et, comme aidé par l'adrénaline et la peine, mon esprit se dénoua sans encombre.

Mes études étaient importantes : j'aimais ce que je faisais et j'étais plutôt douée. Je voulais devenir scientifique, comme l'amie de toujours de mes mères, Youko. Et je savais que je ne voulais pas abandonner la seule chose qui m'avait toujours tenu à cœur, la seule chose que j'avais choisi par moi-même et qui me différenciait de ce que l'autre Xylia était.

Je pensais alors qu'elle devait être la raison qui avait poussé Okasan à m'en vouloir de ne pas suivre le chemin des Otome. J'avais cru qu'elle était déçue que je ne suive pas sa trace, triste que je m'éloigne par là-même de la fille de Youko et de Midori. Mais en fait, je réalisais quelques années trop tard qu'elle ne cherchait qu'une chose : me faire devenir celle que je n'étais pas, celle qu'elle aimait : Xylia. L'autre Xylia.

Une colère soudaine me fit jeter mon casque au sol, sous les regards incrédules de certains piétons. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais quelques instants.

M'adapter. Il s'agissait là d'une qualité que j'avais perfectionnée avec le temps, une qualité innée venant de mes deux mères. Chacune à leur manière.

La période de l'année convenait parfaitement à mon départ. J'étais en vacances, attendant d'entrer à l'université.

Midchilda.

Le nom résonna dans ma tête l'espace d'une seconde. La faculté m'avait envoyé de multiples demandes afin que je rejoigne leurs bancs. J'avais toujours décliné leurs offres, cette parcelle du monde n'ayant signé aucun traité avec Windbloom, ne possédant également aucune Otome. Cela me contrariait d'être dans un état où je n'étais plus protégée lorsque j'étais sous la responsabilité de mes parents, mais ce jour-là, tout s'accordait à merveille. Aucune Otome n'aurait assez d'habilitations pour me retrouver sans recourir à des voies légales et administratives pesantes et terriblement longues.

Ma décision était prise : Midchilda me recevrait. Ces trois doyennes ne poseraient pas trop de questions tant elles avaient désiré que je vienne.

J'abandonnais ma moto et mon téléphone portable, et achetais en espèce un billet de train pour Airies, une ville assez proche de la frontière de Midchilda pour qu'on vienne me chercher, mais assez éloignée afin de brouiller les pistes.

Si Okasan et Haha-san venaient à me rechercher, je me devais de ne laisser que peu de traces. Si elles venaient me chercher. Cela, j'en doutais.

J'en ai tellement douté que la haine s'est à nouveau invitée dans mon esprit, qui ne connut dès lors que Natsuki et Shizuru, laissant mourir Okasan et Haha-chan.

Ce jour-jà, ce que mes mères avaient créé et construit tout au long de leur vie s'effaça.

Seule au monde, j'avais alors décidé de perdre mes noms de famille.

Arrivée à Midchilda, je fus accueillie à bras ouvert par la responsable du campus, Hayate Yagami, et ses deux fidèles assesseurs, Fate T. Harlaown et Nanoha Tamakachi.

J'ai su au premier regard que ces deux là entretenaient un amour profond, j'avais presque l'impression de voir mes mères… En moins… Enfin, en moins ce qu'elles sont ! Mais l'amour était là.

Je crois qu'elles ont su tout de suite que j'avais fuguée, mais elles ont toujours eu la décence de me protéger et de ne pas poser de questions.

Très vite, j'obtins les meilleurs résultats de l'université. D'une part, j'adorais ce que je faisais, de l'autre, cela était nécessaire pour conserver ma bourse et mon logement.

Je me rapprochais également rapidement de Fate. Petit à petit, elle tentait de briser ce rempart que j'avais construit, monté, fixé dans les moindres recoins. Je me suis alors rendu compte que l'absence d'amour laisse une place immense en nous, et qu'il est plus facile d'y placer des murs que de laisser l'espace vacant, libre d'accueillir des personnes qui ne finiraient que par nous mentir. Mais Fate tentait chaque fois de me mettre à nu, même si elle savait que je ne manquais jamais une occasion de la taquiner pour me sortir de ces situations. Elle se livrait, et moi, je me renfermais.

Dans son regard, je lisais qu'elle avait souffert plus que je ne souffrirais jamais, mais j'y percevais le bonheur qu'elle avait réussi à conquérir, ce bonheur qu'un jour, moi aussi, je rêvais d'atteindre.

Quelques temps plus tard, constatant que je ne quittais jamais les lieux et que je ne recevais jamais de lettres ou d'appels, elle s'était invitée dans mon dortoir.

_ Hum… Xylia, cela fait quelques temps que je me pose des questions. Pour tout te dire, je m'en pose depuis le jour où tu nous as appelées pour nous proposer ton marché.

_ Oui ? Mon marché était honnête pourtant. Pas de questions, une chambre, une bourse, et Xylia viendrait grossir vos effectifs… Et vos résultats.

Je ne mâchais pas mes mots mais gardais un sourire implacable. Le sourire de l'Améthyste pleine de grâce.

_ Xylia, depuis un an et demi que tu es ici, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous… Sur moi au moins.

_ Hum… Jusqu'à ce que je sois forcée de fuir vos mensonges. Croyez-moi, quelques soient vos questions, elles n'en valent pas la peine.

Je perçus pendant une seconde la douleur dans le regard de mon interlocutrice. Cela faisait du bien de savoir qu'à part Yagami-san qui restait pour moi un mystère, Takamachi-san et Fate n'avaient aucun pouvoir de masquer leurs émotions. Elles étaient des personnes vraies. Accuser indirectement Fate de me mentir était un acte cruel, mais un acte dont j'assumais l'entière responsabilité.

Elles avaient une fille d'une quinzaine d'année, un peu plus jeune que moi, et je savais qu'elle ferait tout pour que je retourne vers mes mères si elles connaissaient la vérité. Mais Vivio, leur enfant, ne détournerait jamais son amour du leur. Elle savait d'où elle venait, elle savait qu'elle avait été adoptée, et qu'elle était aimée pour ce qu'elle était. Pas pour quelqu'un qu'elle devait remplacer, pas comme moi.

_ Ecoute Xylia, je ne peux pas te garder cachée pendant encore longtemps. Si le TSAB, la police d'ici, vient fouiller, ton dossier, sans nom de famille, attirera à coup sûr l'attention.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et reprit, d'une voix posée.

_ Xylia… Des personnes te cherchent. Des personnes haut placées si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Tu as certainement des raisons de te cacher d'eux, mais… Mais Hayate est mon amie, et s'ils apprennent que l'on t'a cachée… Elle pourrait aller en prison... En fait, nous pourrions toutes être arrêtées. Tu es encore mineure. Je… On ne veut pas que ça arrive. Un ami à nous, Chrono, peut changer ton identité. Mais pour cela, on veut la vérité Xylia. On ne peut pas se contenter de te faire confiance.

_ Et comment saurez-vous que je ne vous mens pas ?

Elle m'avait alors regardé puis sourit.

_ Nous ne le saurons pas. Mais nous te ferons confiance. Comme je te demande de nous faire confiance.

Ces mots tournèrent quelques instants dans mon esprit. Pendant ce laps de temps, elle me racontait son histoire. Celle d'une enfant battue, forcée de voler, piller et agresser des personnes plus faibles qu'elle pour ramener un butin à sa mère. Tout cela parce que sa mère voulait un autre enfant, en insémination artificielle, et que cette technologie avait un prix. Elle me raconta lorsque sa mère lui répétait qu'elle était ratée, mais que pour être au moins utile, elle devait tout faire pour que la parfaite Alicia puisse venir au monde. Elle me raconta également comment elle avait agressé un soir Nanoha, comment celle-ci avait tout fait pour la retrouver, puis lui faire révéler les raisons de ses actions. Elle m'a raconté comment elle était sombre et froide à l'époque, comment elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Personne ne comprendrait. Alors je lui jetais, sans même m'en rendre compte :

_ Au moins, votre mère ne vous a pas menti. Vous saviez dès le début qu'elle ne vous aimait pas. Pas comme…

Malgré l'impact douloureux de mes mots sur son esprit, elle m'offrit un regard compatissant, et posant sa main sur mon genou, pencha sa tête légèrement, m'invitant à poursuivre.

Je lui racontais alors mon enfance heureuse, Haha-chan et ses motos, Okasan et son thé. Nao et sa langue de vipère. Mari et son regard si triste parfois. Youko et Midori. Oncle Reito. Mai, Mikoto… Et toutes les femmes et les hommes qui m'avaient entourée, protégée. Menti.

Je lui expliquais les discussions sans réponse sur les armes dans le salon, les disputes sur mon avenir en tant qu'Otome, puis la découverte du livre et de son contenu.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, prenant en compte le fait qu'à aucun moment mes larmes ne coulèrent.

Elle me souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit et partit.

Le lendemain, mon identité changeait en faveur de Xylia Fujino Kuga. Adoptée par Fate et Nanoha après la mort de mes parents dans un accident de la route un an plus tôt, sans que l'on n'ait jamais retrouvé le corps de leur fille.

Et je vivais heureuse. Plus ou moins. Ma famille me manquait, mes amis aussi. La fille de Youko et de Midori, Kamao, me manquait plus que tout. Elle et ma petite sœur étaient les deux personnes dont je m'efforçais d'effacer le plus le souvenir, il était trop douloureux d'être loin d'elles.

Je trouvais néanmoins du réconfort en passant du temps avec Vivio, qui aimait une fille nommée Einhart. Je la poussais à confesser ses sentiments, sentant à chaque fois une pointe dans mon cœur.

En voulant confesser les miens, un an et demi plus tôt, j'avais compris que tous ceux qui m'étaient adressé n'avaient été que mensonge. Mais ma vie n'était pas la sienne, et pour voir un sourire illuminer ce visage d'ange, j'étais prête à faire face à tout. Vivio méritait cela.

Je me savais prête à tout. Me préparais chaque jour à tout. A tout, sauf à Kamao.

Elle est arrivée il y a un mois peut-être dans l'université.

* * *

><p>Un an et demi plus tôt<p>

_ Xy-chan ! Nat-su-kiii ! Tadaima !

_ Okaeri Shizuru ! Tu n'as pas croisé Xylia en ville ?

Natsuki entra dans la maison par la porte qui conduisait au garage, et, sitôt cette question énoncée, s'approcha de Shizuru et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

_ Hum. Je ne crois pas l'avoir vue, ni elle ni sa moto. Mais j'étais assez pressée de venir vous rejoindre alors je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention. Et, au fait, Natsuki, tu as les mains pleines de cambouis. Si j'en retrouve encore une fois sur la porte du frigidaire, tu…

Natsuki avait délibérément posé ses mains sur les joues de Shizuru et avait approché son visage dangereusement du sien.

_ Tu quoi, mon cœur ?

_ Tu… Devras le nettoyer de fond en comble… Et…

Shizuru colla son corps contre celui de sa femme et se pencha pour porter ses lèvres juste devant son oreille.

_ Et tu devras te faire pardonner.

_ Oh ? Alors peut-être que je devrais garder ces mains dans cet état.

_ Nat-su-ki… Xylia devrait rentrer d'un instant à l'autre. Va te laver les mains maintenant, c'est un ordre, et rejoins moi dans le salon. Tu ne m'as même pas dit où était ma fille.

_ Ma fille.

_ Non. Ma fille.

Elles avaient alors commencé à chahuter, Natsuki prenant garde à ne pas tâcher les vêtements de sa compagne. Puis, d'un coup, leurs regards s'hypnotisèrent, et, ensemble, elles murmurèrent dans un sourire partagé, tendre et affectueux:

_ Notre fille…

Alors que la blunette alla se laver les mains, Shizuru partit dans la cuisine afin de se préparer un thé bien mérité, le tout en essuyant son visage afin d'effacer les traces probables que sa compagne avait laissées.

Lorsqu'elle sentit des mains chaudes glisser sur son ventre et un corps doux se coller à son dos, elle se sentit au paradis.

_ Alors mon amour… Tu sais où es notre fille ?

_ Sûrement avec Kamao. Elle… Je crois qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui donner. D'ailleurs, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait te prendre une feuille de ton papier à lettres. J'ai accepté. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas… Mais… Tu sais… Elle… Enfin… Comme moi quoi… Alors…

Shizuru laissa échapper un rire léger et enfantin puis se retourna, replaçant les mains de sa femme dans son dos, sécurisée par son embrasse.

_ Je. Ne. T'en. Veux. Pas. Et tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir si Xylia a hérité de tes gènes et de tes gênes pour exprimer ses sentiments. Je trouve cela… Hum… Excitant… Et beau… Et… Sexy…

Entre chaque mot, Shizuru venait déposer un baiser sur la peau de Natsuki, sur ses joues, sur son cou, sur l'épaule que son t-shirt laissait apparaitre.

_ Shiz… Elle devrait rentrer dans pas longtemps. Tu… Ah ! Tu ne veux pas… Attendre ce soir ?

_ Si… Mais je prépare le terrain !

Avec un clin d'œil, Shizuru prit sa tasse de thé et se dirigea vers le salon. Les deux mains posées sur le plan de travail, Natsuki baissa la tête en la secouant, se demandant à quel moment elle avait succombé aux taquineries et aux avances constantes de sa femme. Un sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage.

Le bruit d'une tasse qui chute et un cri la sortirent instantanément de ses pensées, et elle couru jusqu'au salon, pour voir sa femme en état de choc, pointer du doigt quelque chose sur le sol, près de la commode. Natsuki longea sa ligne de vision et son visage se déforma par la tristesse lorsqu'elle vit la boîte ouverte, les photos éparpillées, et le livret à la page où Xylia l'avait laissé.

Elle murmura alors :

_ Kami-sama. Qu'ai-je fait ?

* * *

><p>Shizuru.<p>

Non. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Ce ne peut pas être vrai. Xylia n'a pas vu ça, n'a pas lu cela sans nos explications.

Non. Je refuse de le croire.

_ Natsuki, je crois que nous avons eu un cambrioleur. Peut-être était-ce un des hommes de Marcus. Il faut contacter les Otomes.

Je crois que c'est à cet instant que j'ai perdu pied.

_ Shi… Shizuru. Ressaisis-toi. Tu… Tu n'es… tu sais que ce ne sont pas des cambrioleurs qui sont venus. Il s'agit de Xylia. C'est notre fille qui a trouvé cela. Et maintenant, nous devons la retrouver. Calme-toi. Shizuru…

Ma main venait d'entrer en contact avec quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et je vis avec effroi que la joue de Natsuki en portait l'empreinte. En moi, une bataille faisait rage. Je voulais l'écouter. Me sentir protéger par ses bras. L'entendre me dire que tout irait bien, que notre enfant était une fille intelligente. Mais je voulais aussi lui en vouloir. Qu'en savait-elle ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas notre fille ! Comment pouvait-elle en être aussi certaine ? Ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Non. Cela reviendrait à accepter le fait que j'ai eu tord de ne jamais lui en parler avant. Xylia n'a rien découvert. Elle ne saura rien tant que nous n'aurons pas décidé de lui en parler. Tant qu'elle ne sera pas assez grande pour comprendre.

_ Tu ne sais pas Natsuki ! Va retrouver notre enfant. Je me charge de retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça.

Je voulus partir mais une main ferme me retint.

_ Shizuru, tu n'iras nulle part sans moi, ok. S'ils s'agissaient de cambrioleurs, ils auraient tout pris. Là, la boîte contient encore tout. Et… Et ton papier à lettres n'a pas bougé de place.

Je me retournais pour faire face à ma femme.

_ Mais… Tu lui as pourtant donné une feuille, non ?

_ Je… Je lui ai dit d'aller se servir comme j'avais les mains sales et…

_ Et ?

Je m'avançais sans le contrôler dangereusement de Natsuki, et je sentais la peur l'envahir. Mais à ce moment-là, je voulais qu'elle ressente cette peur.

_ Et elle m'a dit au-revoir, qu'elle allait en ville. Je… Elle semblait normale. Enfin…

_ Enfin quoi Natsuki ?! Elle semblait normale ? C'est ça ton explication ! J'ai été amoureuse de toi à en crever pendant combien d'années avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives ? Hein ?! Réponds !

A chaque pas que je faisais, je donnais des coups dans la cage thoracique de ma blunette, qui ne fléchissait pas, mais accusait tous les mots de plein fouet, laissant couler silencieusement des larmes sur ses joues, sa lèvres pincées entre ses dents.

Je m'en voulais de la blesser, mais plus je m'en voulais, plus le désir de lui faire mal me semblait être ma solution. Lui faire mal pour me faire mal, pour me punir de ne pas avoir su protéger ma fille. Et lui faire mal car elle non plus, elle n'a pas su la protéger.

Je la voyais craquer peu à peu sous mes accusations illogiques. J'en étais consciente. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle, laissant échapper toute sa tristesse et son inquiétude.

_ JE SAIS !

Puis, plus calmement, ma femme reprit :

_ Je sais Shizuru. Je n'ai jamais su lire en vous. Ni en personne d'ailleurs. Et puis tout est de ma faute. Mais s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Nous ne savons même pas si elle n'est pas en ville avec Kamao. Tout va sûrement bien. Xylia va revenir. Et nous lui parlerons à ce moment-là. Elle ne quitterait pas nos vies sans en discuter d'abord avec Kamao. Et cette petite n'acceptera jamais que notre fille parte.

Natsuki tenta un sourire timide, qui fut récompensé par une gifle.

Comment ose-t-elle rester si calme fasse à la situation ? Alors qu'elle en est l'unique responsable !

_ Ma fille. MA Fille qui est je-ne-sais-où, sûrement blessée par ce qu'elle vient de découvrir parce que celle qu'elle considère comme sa mère n'a pas daigné se laver les mains pour lui donner du papier à lettre. Alors ne dis plus jamais qu'elle est ta fille !

Natsuki fut dévastée par mes mots. Elle me contourna, se pencha vers la boîte, en rangea le contenu et me le rendit. Sans mot dire, elle prit son téléphone.

Je voyais son visage se déformer au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait.

Puis elle me fixa enfin.

_ Ta fille ne répond pas. J'ai appelé quatre fois. Sans résultat. Je finis toujours par tomber sur répondeur. J'appelle Kamao.

Je la fixais toujours, reprenant mes esprits. Elle avait dit 'ta fille'… Elle avait… Non… Ce n'est pas vrai. Je commençais à revoir au ralenti toutes mes actions. J'avais détruit Natsuki. Et je ne savais même pas si je pourrais un jour soigner le mal que je venais de lui infliger.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle s'entretenait maintenant avec quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, son regard me raconta tout sans un seul mot. Xylia n'était pas avec Kamao.

_ Hum… Kamao dit qu'elle n'a pas vu Xylia de la journée… Et qu'elle ne répond pas à son téléphone non plus. Hum… Tu… Je vais appeler Mai. Pour… Enfin, pour qu'elle vienne ici. Et… Je vais passer quelques jours chez Nao et Mari. Si… Si on se sépare, on aura peut-être plus de chances de la retrouver. Je… Vais en ville pour le moment. Ne m'attends pas. Ne m'attends plus Shizuru. Tant que je ne t'aurais pas ramené ta fille, je sais que tu ne me verras plus comme ta femme alors…

Ses mots se froissaient dans mon esprit, mais avant même que je ne puisse formuler une réponse, Natsuki était déjà au téléphone, me tournant le dos.

* * *

><p>Natsuki.<p>

Non. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Ce ne peut pas être vrai. Xylia n'a pas vu ça, n'a pas lu cela sans nos explications. Non ! Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi l'ai-je envoyée fouiller ici ?

_ Natsuki, je crois que nous avons eu un cambrioleur. Peut-être était-ce un des hommes de Marcus. Il faut contacter les Otomes.

Je crois que c'est à cet instant que ma femme a perdu le sens de la réalité. Son regard était froid comme la glace, et je n'oublierai jamais le vide qui accompagnait sa voix.

_ Shi… Shizuru. Ressaisis-toi. Tu… Tu n'es… tu sais que ce ne sont pas des cambrioleurs qui sont venu. Il s'agit de Xylia. C'est notre fille qui a trouvé cela. Et maintenant, nous devons la retrouver. Calme-toi. Shizuru…

La douleur que je ressentis à cet instant n'avait rien de sentimental. Non. Shizuru venait de lever la main sur moi. Je posais machinalement la main sur ma joue en feu, n'en revenant toujours pas de l'état dans lequel la mère de nos enfants se trouvait. Je savais, j'avais constaté avec le temps, qu'elle n'était pas une femme forte. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, toujours. De l'amour que je lui portais, de ses décisions concernant l'éducation de nos filles. Mais je ne pensais pas que tout ce mal-être pourrait se retourner un jour contre moi. Pas lorsque je savais que c'était à ce moment qu'elle avait le plus besoin de moi. Et, par cette gifle, je pris conscience que je risquais de perdre ma compagne.

_ Tu ne sais pas Natsuki ! Va retrouver notre enfant. Je me charge de retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma femme partir dans cet état. Il fallait que je la ramène à la raison, qu'elle laisse sa colère explosée et que nous procédions à la recherche de notre fille. Nous savions qu'elle connaissait l'existence de l'autre Xylia. Mais nous ne savions pas encore comment elle avait réagi. Parce que, même si elle est notre fille, il y a toujours ce voile de mystère sur les personnes que nous connaissons le plus.

_ Shizuru, tu n'iras nulle part sans moi, ok. S'ils s'agissaient de cambrioleurs, ils auraient tout pris. Là, la boîte contient encore tout. Et…

Mon regard se dirigea vers la commode et ce que je vis me glaça d'effroi. Si cet objet était toujours là, Xylia n'étais peut-être pas avec Kamao. Je poursuivais doucement ma phrase…

_ Et ton papier à lettres n'a pas bougé de place.

Shizuru fit volte-face. S'il y a quelques moments son expression était blanche, la colère et la destruction se dégageaient à présent de tout son être. Pour la première fois depuis la nuit de ma confession, j'avais peur de la femme que j'aimais.

_ Mais… Tu lui as pourtant donné une feuille, non ?

_ Je… Je lui ai dit d'aller se servir comme j'avais les mains sales et…

_ Et ?

Je la voyais s'avancer de moi, plus dangereuse que jamais. Je baissais la tête et des larmes vinrent chatouiller mes yeux, sans pour autant qu'elles ne tombent.

_ Et elle m'a dit au-revoir, qu'elle allait en ville. Je… Elle semblait normale. Enfin…

_ Enfin quoi Natsuki ?! Elle semblait normale ? C'est ça ton explication ! J'ai été amoureuse de toi à en crever pendant combien d'années avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives ? Hein ?! Réponds !

A chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers moi, je serrais l'étau de mes dents sur mes lèvres, goûtant au sang que les coups faibles de Shizuru sur ma poitrine ne faisaient pas couler. Je savais à ce moment qu'elle pouvait me tuer. Je le sentais dans sa voix et dans ses poings. Mais je ne voulais pas me résigner à mourir. Pas sans avoir retrouvé notre fille. Sans avoir tenté une nouvelle fois de sauver sa mère de la folie.

Je ne la comprenais plus. Où était passée la femme que j'avais épousée ? La colère de me faire reprocher ce dont je me sentais déjà coupable était trop dure lorsque celle qui vous juge est la même personne que celle qui devrait vous soutenir. De colère, de tristesse et de frustration, j'explosais.

_ JE SAIS !

Je fermais les yeux un instant. Il fallait que je calme Shizuru et pour cela, il fallait que je sois forte, qu'elle comprenne que je suis là pour elle, que je suis assez solide pour nous porter toutes les deux. Je décidais d'admettre mes tords en premier.

_ Je sais Shizuru. Je n'ai jamais su lire en vous. Ni en personne d'ailleurs. Et puis tout est de ma faute.

Je réfléchissais à des mots, à des actions pour qu'elle arrive enfin à canaliser ses émotions. Alors je décidais de relever le visage et de la regarder droit dans les yeux avant de poursuivre.

_ Mais s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Nous ne savons même pas si elle n'est pas en ville avec Kamao. Tout va sûrement bien. Xylia va revenir. Et nous lui parlerons à ce moment-là. Elle ne quitterait pas nos vies sans en discuter d'abord avec Kamao. Et cette petite n'acceptera jamais que notre fille parte.

Je tentais un sourire timide, pour lui signifier que tout irait bien, que nous allions la retrouver. Mais l'effet inverse se produisit et ma joue encore meurtrie de la première gifle en accusa une seconde.

_ Ma fille. MA Fille qui est je-ne-sais-où, sûrement blessée par ce qu'elle vient de découvrir parce que celle qu'elle considère comme sa mère n'a pas daigné se laver les mains pour lui donner du papier à lettre. Alors ne dis plus jamais qu'elle est ta fille.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots glacés, je compris que Shizuru avait enfin repris le sens des réalités. Et que dans cette vie sans Xylia, je n'avais plus ma place dans son cœur. Je savais qu'on finissait par perdre tout ce que l'on aimait. Je ne m'imaginais pas que cela arriverait aussi brutalement. La perte d'un enfant. Je décidais de couper la conversation pour le moment. Shizuru ne voulait pas m'entendre de toutes les manières. Et je n'avais rien envie de lui dire. Juste de partir à la recherche de ma fille. Je me demandais, si elle arrivait à cet instant, ce qu'il se passerait. Sûrement Shizuru s'en voudrait d'avoir agi de la sorte. Mais moi… Pourrais-je lui pardonner d'avoir oublié que je l'aime et que j'aime notre fille ? Cela, je ne le savais pas.

Je la contournais donc, me penchais vers la boîte, et rangeais son contenu. Je vis à l'occasion les mots inscrits sur le livret à sa page d'ouverture, et mon cœur se serra. Je décidais de le refermer avant que ma femme ne prenne l'ampleur de la douleur que Xylia avait dû ressentir en lisant cela. Je lui rendis la boîte et me décidait à faire ce que je voulais faire depuis le début : appeler ma fille. Mais, alors que je m'efforçais de me rassurer en me convaincant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son téléphone ou qu'elle était à moto, je dus me résigner à arrêter de rêver après quatre appels infructueux.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et affrontais le regard de Shizuru. Il semblait plus vivant, moins haineux, mais surtout, empli de doutes.

_ Ta fille ne répond pas. J'ai appelé quatre fois. Sans résultat. Je finis toujours par tomber sur répondeur. J'appelle Kamao.

La main tremblante, je pressais les touches avec l'espoir d'entendre le son de la voix de ma fille.

_ Allo !

_ hum… Euh… Bonjour Kamao. C'est Natsuki.

_ Ah ! Bonjour Natsuki-san. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Xylia devait me rejoindre mais elle a annulé au dernier moment par texto, et depuis, je tente de la joindre sans réponse.

_ Eto… Kamao… Je crois que Xylia a trouvé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Est-ce que tu es avec une de tes mères ?

_ Nope. Elles sont au travail. Mais… Xylia va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas. Je te rappelle quand j'aurais réussi à la joindre. Elle doit parcourir les routes avec sa moto. Tu la connais…

_ Oui. Quand vous arriverez à la joindre, dîtes-lui que… J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. D'accord ?

_ Je n'y manquerais pas.

Après un échange de politesse, je raccrochais. J'aurais aimé faire confiance à Kamao et tout lui expliquer, mais ce n'était encore qu'une adolescente, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle commette d'actes insensés.

Je replongeais dans le regard brouillé de ma femme, et, une boule dans la gorge, je l'informais.

_ Hum… Kamao dit qu'elle n'a pas vu Xylia de la journée… Et qu'elle ne répond pas à son téléphone non plus. Hum… Tu… Je vais appeler Mai. Pour… Enfin, pour qu'elle vienne ici. Et… Je vais passer quelques jours chez Nao et Mari. Si… Si on se sépare, on aura peut-être plus de chances de la retrouver. Je… Vais en ville pour le moment. Ne m'attends pas. Ne m'attends plus Shizuru. Tant que je ne t'aurais pas ramené ta fille, je sais que tu ne me verras plus comme ta femme alors…

Ces mots me brisèrent le cœur. Et je pense qu'ils abîmèrent également Shizuru. Je me retournais et pris mon téléphone pour appeler Mai. Mais, alors que la tonalité d'attente se faisait entendre, une tête vint se poser sur mon épaule, deux mains agrippèrent mon t-shirt dans mon dos, et des larmes vinrent glisser sur ma peau.

_ Mai, c'est Natsuki. Xylia a trouvé le coffre des souvenirs de Xylia. Enfin, de l'autre Xylia. Gah ! Tu as compris ? J'arrive pas à m'exprimer. Arrête de rire. Ce n'est pas drôle, elle a disparu depuis.

Les rires cessèrent en une fraction de seconde, et je sentis Shizuru trembler dans mon dos.

_ Disparue ? Elle n'est pas avec Kamao ?

_ Non ! Mai, j'ai déjà demandé à Kamao. Moi aussi j'ai pensé à elle en premier. Ecoute. Shizuru a besoin de moi là. Appelle les autres s'il te plaît. Nous, on va regarder dans sa chambre. Peut-être que toutes ses affaires sont encore là. Si c'est le cas, c'est qu'on se fait du souci pour rien.

_ Natsuki… Tu sais bien que ton instinct te trompe rarement. Je préviens tout le monde, et je demande à ce qu'on commence les recherches. On se tient au courant. Courage.

Avec cela, je laissais tomber mon téléphone au sol et me retournais rapidement.

Shizuru me regarda avec la peur au ventre, je pouvais la sentir jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Et là, j'eu la réponse à ma question. Est-ce que je peux lui pardonner ? Oui. Car elle est la femme que j'aime et celle qui m'a donné nos enfants. L'une des deux était dans la nature, et la plus jeune à Garderobe. Au moins, là-bas, elle était en sécurité.

_ Shizuru, je t'aime. Et nous allons retrouver notre enfant ensemble. Je te le jure.

_ Na Na Natsukiii ! Je suis tellement désolée… Kannin na kannin na kannin na ma Natsuki.

_ Shut… Tout va bien, il n'y a rien à pardonner… Sois forte. Je suis là…

Et c'est ainsi que notre vie se transforma du jour au lendemain en cauchemar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Me voilà, enfin de retour… pour la fin ! **

**Je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon délai… enfin, juste une : syndrome de la page blanche.**

**Merci à toutes et tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>_ Tout le monde à sa place je vous prie !<p>

Je m'installais devant mon bureau, debout, attendant que le professeur Signum nous autorise à nous assoir.

_ Bien ! Bonjour à tous ! Vous pouvez vous assoir. Aujourd'hui, nous avons une visite un peu particulière. Cette personne est étudiante dans une autre université et souhaitait effectuer une partie de ses études sur un autre campus. Elle restera avec nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, soit cinq mois. Vous savez qu'à la fin de cette période, vous aurez une semaine de révisions puis trois semaines d'examens. L'élève transféré passera des examens spéciaux dans sa propre université. Il est de notre devoir à tous de l'accompagner dans sa réussite et, par la même, dans la renommée internationale de notre établissement. L'ensemble de vos professeurs et notre directrice, Yagami-san, comptent sur vous.

Puis, de son stoïcisme transcendant, elle ouvrit la porte et murmura une invitation à entrer et à se présenter.

La fille qui apparu me fit perdre mon stylo, qui vint rouler jusque mon livre sur le bureau. Ma bouche s'ouvrit imperceptiblement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fascinée par ses longs cheveux bruns flottants derrière elle. Son visage était marqué par une douleur que je ne savais expliquer ou plutôt que je ne voulais pas. Il me fallut toute la maîtrise de moi-même pour ne pas me lever et la rejoindre.

Kamao.

Kamao était devant moi, comme arrivée par hasard. Et pourtant, lorsque son regard froid croisa puis se planta dans le mien, j'ai su que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le destin. Elle avait choisi de venir là. Elle savait qu'elle m'y trouverait. Elle voulait me retrouver. Je le sentais dans ce regard dur comme la pierre. J'ai su à cet instant que rien ne serait plus comme avant, et que je ne pourrais plus 'oublier' ma vie. J'allais devoir au choix la fuir ou l'affronter. Mais je ne savais que trop bien… Je savais qu'où que j'aille, elle me retrouverait. Ce que j'ignorais encore, en revanche, et qui m'empêchait le moindre geste, était ses intentions à mon égard. Venait-elle pour m'accompagner ou bien venait-elle pour se venger ?

Je ne cessais de réfléchir qu'à partir du moment où le timbre de sa voix se fit entendre.

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Kamao Helene Sugiura. Ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis en seconde année de Biochimie cellulaire à l'université de Windbloom. Je m'en remets à vous.

Les garçons ne répondirent que par des sifflements. Tant et si bien que je n'avais qu'une envie : les voir s'en aller de cette pièce en miettes après m'avoir vue embrasser Kamao. Mais, si elle m'avait aimée, elle ne serait pas là. Elle aurait compris. Compris qu'il fallait que je me construise par et pour moi-même, non pas pour ressembler à cette fille dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence.

Cette pensée entraîna une douleur au niveau de ma poitrine. Puis, je me remémorais ma discussion avec Fate.

Elle savait d'où je venais. Elle savait que certaines personnes me recherchaient.

Pourquoi avait-t-elle autorisée Kamao à venir ?

_ Merci pour cette présentation Sugiura-san. Hum… Je vois que la place près de Kuga-san est disponible. Peut-être pourriez-vous vous installer ici jusque votre départ ? D'autre part, Kuga-san, en tant qu'élève la mieux notée de notre campus, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir guider Sugiura-san les premiers temps.

Cette fois, je n'ai pas réussi à me contenir et j'explosais.

_ NON !

_ Kuga-san, c'est un ordre. Maintenant, veuillez ramasser votre bureau, votre chaise et vous rassoir.

Bien que toujours froide et illisible, j'eu l'impression d'apercevoir dans le regard de mon professeur un doute, un remord ou peut-être autre chose, une émotion qui, l'espace d'un instant, juste un instant, m'a retenue.

Retenue assez longtemps pour que je croise la souffrance dans le regard de Kamao, souffrance d'être rejetée. Je compris qu'en m'en allant à nouveau, qu'en fuyant, je la détruirais autant que je l'étais. Et me sentant vide, lasse, je cessais le flux incessant de la colère et des questions me tourmentant, rangeais à leurs places mon bureau et ma chaise, et m'asseyais lourdement, les yeux dans le vague.

* * *

><p>_ Calmez-vous maintenant !<p>

Je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour remettre de l'ordre dans ma salle de cours.

Je savais que l'idée d'Hayate n'était pas à suivre et que le bouleversement que subirait Xylia-san serait violent. J'en avais conscience et je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir réussi à lui tenir tête.

Ma culpabilité n'avait d'ailleurs d'égal que le mal-être de Kamao-san, figée à sa place depuis la réaction fracassante de la fille qu'elle était venue chercher.

_ Bien. Kamao-san, veuillez prendre place, nous allons commencer le cours. Que tout le monde regarde la vidéo que je vais diffuser. Et chacun de vous devra me faire un compte-rendu de ce qu'il a retenu, des actions qui ont été choisies, et de celles que vous privilégieriez dans les différents cas.

Je savais qu'en choisissant ce type de cours, j'aurais à loisir de penser à mon erreur. J'aurais dû convoquer mon élève bien avant de la confronter à tout cela, la préparer.

Mais comment aurait-elle réagi, si je lui avais annoncé que les personnes qui avaient gagné sa confiance allaient, pour son bien, la trahir ? Je plongeais mon regard dans le vide qu'était devenu celui de Xylia-san. Je n'y percevais plus la moindre émotion.

Oh que je connais ce sentiment ! Il avait fallu qu'Hayate ne me soutienne pas dans mes bêtises une seule et unique fois pour que je trouve enfin la force de trouver l'amour. Mais ceci est mon histoire. Je ne pouvais pas penser à cela. Juste me remémorer ma colère puis la compréhension. Comprendre que celui qui te fait du bien, qui semble t'aider, ne le fait pas toujours dans ton intérêt. Comprendre que celui qui te fait du mal le fait parfois pour ton bien, et que ça lui brise le cœur. Cependant, comment expliquer cette notion à une adolescente brisée ?

__ Xylia-san… Où est ton esprit ?_

* * *

><p>J'étais assise près d'elle depuis deux bonnes heures, mais Xylia ne m'avait toujours pas adressé un seul mot, ni un seul regard. Il était déjà midi et, cet après-midi, l'emploi du temps indiquait une plage d'étude libre. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas protéger Xylia plus longtemps.<p>

Alors que je me levais, je m'apprêtais à l'affronter dans le dortoir et je laissais mon esprit vagabonder.

Yagami-san et Takamachi-san avaient pensé que l'idéal dans notre cas était de partager celui de Xylia, afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité. 'Pour parler' avait ajouté Yagami-san suspicieusement. Cela m'avait arraché un léger rougissement et lui avait valu une petite tape amicale de Harlaown-san sur la tête.

Cette femme, par ailleurs, me semblait très proche de Xylia. Je me demandais quels étaient leur rapport.

En arrivant la veille au soir dans l'établissement, il fallait que je me fasse discrète. Ainsi, il fut convenu que je dorme cette première nuit chez Takamachi-san et Harlaown-san. J'y ai appris qu'elles étaient mariées et qu'elles avaient une fille, Vivio.

Celle-ci, dès que je lui fus présentée, me tua du regard. Après avoir menacé de prévenir Xylia, elle se fit confisquer son téléphone puis s'enferma dans sa chambre. Je sentais une haine viscérale à mon encontre qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je m'excusais de semer le trouble dans leur famille lorsque Harlaown-san m'avait rassurée d'une seule phrase : 'Je lui expliquerai, elle comprendra, c'est une fille intelligente.'

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Takamachi-san m'obligeait à l'appeler par son prénom, je pris l'initiative de me renseigner l'air de rien sur les peurs qui m'envahissaient peu à peu.

_ Dîtes, Nanoha-san… Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans vos vies plus que je ne le fais déjà, mais… Vivio… Elle n'a qu'une envie, c'est de me voir partir. Alors je me demandais… Comme en plus Harlaown-san semble très proche de Xylia… Y a-t-il quelque chose que j'ignore sur leur relation ?

Je vis le visage de Nanoha s'adoucir et une main vint se poser sur les miennes, cramponnées à mes genoux.

_ Kamao. Xylia est arrivée ici très perturbée et très renfermée. Un peu comme Fate-chan il y a quelques années. Nous ne savons les raisons de son départ que depuis peu. Parce que Fate-chan a pu percer une partie de sa carapace. Quand à Vivio… Vivio, c'est encore une autre histoire.

Je ne pus alors empêcher une boule de se former au creux de ma gorge et je déglutis péniblement, incapable d'énoncer le moindre mot. Voyant mon état, Nanoha s'empourpra et gesticula vivement :

_ Oh nononon… Pas comme cela ! Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état ! Nyahnyahnyah…

Puis, après ce petit rire d'embarras, dont elle devait porter la fabrique, elle ajouta :

_ Plus sérieusement, Vivio est comme une petite sœur pour Xylia et réciproquement. Souvent, lorsque je les entends parler, Xylia aide Vivio à étudier. Et parfois, elles discutent aussi de l'amour que notre fille porte pour une de ses camardes de classe. Je ne suis pas censée être au courant. Ces conversations me parviennent lorsque je les surprends, parfois. Loin de moi l'idée d'écouter aux portes, hein ? Nyahnyahnyah…

Je relâchais l'air que j'avais inconsciemment emprisonné dans mes poumons et suivis Nanoha dans son rire enfantin.

Je me rassurais aussi en me disant que Xylia s'était entourée de personnes saines et intelligentes, qui voulaient son bien autant que nous.

Après ce rapide flash-back sur mon arrivée, je bloquais mes yeux dans le dos de Xylia, qui prenait déjà le chemin du départ.

Je sentais ses pas mal assurés, et, me plaçant à sa hauteur en quelques enjambées, je la rattrapais dans sa chute.

Je la déposais délicatement sur le sol et caressais du bout des doigts son visage livide et brûlant. Pendant ce temps-là, j'entendais au loin Signum-san appeler Shamal-san, l'infirmière.

* * *

><p>A la fin du cours, je ne pensais plus à rien, je n'ai même pas entendu la sonnerie. Je me levais titubante de ma chaise. Alors qu'à peine deux pas plus tard, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids, je sentis une fragrance que je n'avais jamais pu oublier : le parfum de Kamao. Puis le noir m'engouffra.<p>

Je me suis réveillée groggy dans une pièce où les murs blancs me faisaient mal à la tête.

J'entendais des voix au loin… ou peut-être un peu plus proche, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer exactement leur emplacement. Mais les mots… Les phrases échangées tournaient dans mon esprit…

_ Ecoute Signum, il fallait le faire. Cette petite a, certes, un magnifique avenir professionnel, mais elle n'aura jamais plus de vie affective épanouie si on ne la confronte pas à son passé. Il faut qu'elle passe outre la colère pour comprendre. De là, elle choisira, avec toutes les cartes en main, si elle veut continuer à vivre seule ou si elle préfère pardonner.

_ Shamal, je sais tout cela. Mais la confronter aussi brutalement à son passé n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions. Regarde dans quel état elle est maintenant !

_ Ma chérie… S'il te plaît… Regardes moi. Tu n'y es pour rien. D'accord ? Xylia est une fille forte. Elle va se relever.

_ Peut-être… En attendant, ce n'était pas MON idée !

_ Ce n'était pas la mienne non plus, tu le sais. Et cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme cela. Nous sommes les adultes ici et

La discussion entre Shamal et Signum stoppa brusquement lorsque j'entendis quelques pas timides, suivis de plusieurs plus bruyants.

_ Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous causer de tords. Je voulais juste… Je ne sais même plus ce que je voulais. Je devrais peut-être partir.

Kamao…

_ Ah ça non, Kamao-chan ! Moi vivante, je ne te laisserais pas l'abandonner comme ça ! Parfois, il faut savoir se battre contre ceux qu'on aime pour s'en rapprocher !

Je vous reconnais bien là, Nanoha. Vous qui vous êtes battue contre et pour Fate.

_ Nanoha, calme-toi s'il te plaît. Et parle moins fort. Nous sommes dans une infirmerie.

Et voilà Fate, toujours posée, calme, courtoise…

_ Hayate-chan, que devons-nous faire maintenant ?

Je crois avoir perçu Signum dire qu'elle avait déjà assez causé de tords comme cela, mais c'est la voix de la Doyenne qui surplomba tous les murmures.

_ Ecoutez moi toutes. Il fallait prévoir que Xylia n'accueillerait pas Kamao les bras ouverts. Nous en étions conscientes. Je pense qu'il faut continuer comme il est prévu.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

L'infirmière me rendit sans le savoir un énorme service en posant cette question.

_ C'est-à-dire qu'on ne fait rien. Kamao, tu as rempli le formulaire et excellé aux tests de sélection. Tu vas donc passer les cinq prochains mois avec nous. Je ne veux pas que cette histoire gâche ton avenir. En venant ici, tu ajoutes des points dans ton cursus scolaire. Abandonner maintenant encourt le risque de voir se fermer plusieurs opportunités professionnelles futures, tu en as conscience. Si en plus tu réussis à te rapprocher de Xylia, ce sera un bonus. Quoiqu'il en soit : focalises-toi sur tes études en premier. Toi, Fate, tu es proche de Xylia, je voudrais que tu la protèges, l'empêches de faire une bêtise ou de se faire du mal. Ensuite, il serait judicieux de faire en sorte de lui expliquer que nous ne voulons que son bien. Il faut lui laisser le temps et je sais que tu ne seras pas pressante à son égard. Quand à nous autres… nous ne faisons rien. C'est à Xylia et à Kamao d'agir en adultes. Bien entendu, nous sommes là si tu as besoin de parler Kamao-chan. Tu sais, il est bon de se confier par moment.

Et là, j'aurais aimé devenir sourde un instant… Pour ne pas m'imprégner des sanglots de Kamao.

Pendant quelques moments, je restais inerte, attendant que les pas s'éloignent. Puis, difficilement, je me redressais et adressais un regard timide à Shamal qui me rejoignit rapidement.

_ Bonsoir Xylia.

_ Bonsoir…

_ Oh ! Tu dois avoir soif. Tu as fait une poussée de fièvre impressionnante, sûrement provoquée par le choc psychologique de voir Kamao-san.

A l'énoncé de son nom, je ne pus masquer un rictus sur mon visage qui se crispa. Je bus péniblement le verre d'eau que le docteur avait placé dans mes mains tremblantes.

_ Je suis désolée, Xylia-chan.

La main douce de l'infirmière caressa mon front puis mes cheveux calmement, apaisant d'un geste mes douleurs. Je souris imperceptiblement.

_ Merci, Shamal-sensei. Je vais mieux. Parfois, je me demande si vous n'êtes pas un peu magicienne pour faire disparaître les maux de tête d'une main, comme cela.

_ Ah ah ah ! Magicienne ? Je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher tout cela. Je vois que ta fièvre est tombée. Il est tard maintenant. Veux-tu dîner puis te reposer ici ou veux-tu aller dans ton dortoir ?

_ Je pense que je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Il me reste des plats réchauffés et je voudrais être un peu… dans mon environnement.

_ Ah…

Les traits du docteur se plissèrent légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de me perturber.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Shamal-sensei ?

_ Ah ! Euh ! Non ! Rien… Je suis juste surprise que tu veuilles retourner dans ton dortoir alors que la chambre vacante a été attribuée à Kamao-chan.

Je retombais alors lourdement sur le lit, mes yeux fixant le plafond. Je les fermais un instant, tentant d'éloigner de mon esprit les appels inquiets de Shamal. Pour que ses cris cessent je levais la main dans un signe afin de lui demander, sans mot, d'attendre quelques instants.

_« Kamao va passer cinq mois dans le même dortoir que moi. On aura la même cuisine, le même salon, la même salle de bain… nous allons devoir cohabiter. JE vais devoir habiter avec la personne que j'ai le plus ET le moins envie de voir sur cette Terre. Je suis foutue… Yagami-san, je reconnais là votre patte d'experte. L'air de ne se mêler de rien, elle me met dans une position délicate. Je ne peux changer de dortoir et Kamao ne voudra jamais changer de dortoir pour moi. Donc j'ai le choix entre détruire un an et demi de travail acharné ou supporter cinq longs mois avec Kamao… cinq longs mois à l'éviter. Cinq longs mois… Autant commencer maintenant. »_

Je rouvrais mes paupières pour plonger dans le regard peureux de Shamal, m'observant en croquant la peau au bout de ses doigts.

_ Je vais rentrer au dortoir. Kamao doit m'y attendre. Je dois lui expliquer qu'elle ne doit être ici que pour ses études et qu'elle doit m'oublier. Je ne suis pas celle qu'elle croit.

Résolue et fière de ne pas fuir pour une fois, je fus escortée par Fate jusqu'à ma porte.

'_ Ne lui en veux pas…' Est la seule phrase qu'elle a prononcée de tout le trajet.

Après avoir tourné la clef dans la serrure et prit une grande bouffée d'air, j'entrais.

Dans le salon, assise et regardant au loin par la fenêtre, Kamao se tenait, rigide et perdue. Je me surpris à briser le silence d'une voix éraillée.

_ Bonsoir.

Elle tourna la tête et planta son regard angoissé dans le mien. Elle avançait rapidement en tendant le bras, comme pour me toucher, comme pour vérifier que j'étais bien là. Avant qu'elle ne puisse parvenir jusque moi, je reculais jusque la porte, me sentant prise au piège. Je fus soulagée de voir ses pas s'arrêter net.

_ Xy-chan… Je…

Je la coupais.

_ Siguira-san, il va falloir que nous cohabitions pendant plusieurs mois. J'espère que vous êtes bien installée.

Je vis dans son attitude que mon appellation l'avait profondément blessée. Mais elle se ressaisit très vite et me répondit.

_ J'ai eu le temps de défaire mes bagages lorsque _vous _étiez à l'infirmerie. J'ai pris le loisir de me doucher. Je ne connais pas assez bien les environs pour trouver où me restaurer. J'espère que cela ne _vous _ennuiera pas de me guider.

A chaque fois qu'elle me vouvoyait, elle accentuait ses pronoms de colère ou de dédain. Je ne savais pas trop quel était le but de cette intonation. Sûrement pour me renvoyer à mon Siguira-san du début de notre conversation. Je sus à cet instant que les cinq mois à venir seraient encore plus longs que je ne l'imaginais…. Mais je ne les imaginais pas aussi longs qu'ils le furent en réalité.

_ Je dois moi-même dîner. Prenez votre veste, il ne fait pas très chaud en cette période à Mildchilda. Ce n'est pas Windbloom ici.

_ Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas chez moi ici. Mais est-ce chez vous ?

Elle laissa sa question en suspens pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle en ressortit quelques instants plus tard avec un blouson de cuir noir que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. Il s'agissait du mien, que je lui avais prêté juste avant ma fugue. Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de me le rendre.

_ Joli blouson.

_ Merci. Quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup me l'a prêté. Elle n'est jamais venue le récupérer et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le lui rendre.

Cette discussion ironique ne menait à rien. Je soupirais puis, fermant les yeux alors qu'elle passait à ma hauteur pour sortir du dortoir, je pris conscience de ce qu'elle venait de confirmer. Elle ne m'aimait plus. Elle m'avait aimée… L'emploi du passé me fit serrer les dents un peu plus fort et je sentis une légère douleur à ma mâchoire. Elle m'était utile. Elle m'empêchait de penser à celle, beaucoup plus profonde, que ressentait mon cœur.

_ Je pense que vous pouvez le garder.

Ce furent les derniers mots que je prononçais de la soirée, en dehors des phrases de politesse et des indications sur nos destinations.

Enfin rassasiées et de retour au chaud dans notre dortoir, je crus percevoir une légère amertume en Kamao. Je n'en étais pas certaine, mais j'avais la sensation qu'elle ne voulait pas que la soirée se termine. Malgré tout, j'y mis fin en m'enfermant dans ma chambre.

Avec les évènements de la journée, j'étais persuadée que les questions s'accumuleraient dans mon esprit et que je ne dormirais pas de la nuit. J'avais tord. Très vite, le sommeil m'emprisonna et je me réveillais le lendemain au son de la musique venant du salon.

Il me semblait une éternité depuis ma dernière nuit sans réveil intempestif, sans cauchemar ou sans insomnie. Je souris en m'avouant que la fille d'à côté y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Mais très vite, je me reconditionnais pour l'affronter. Je n'allais pas faire de son séjour ici un enfer, même si je ne voulais rien faire pour qu'il soit agréable.

_ Siguira-san, bonjour.

_ Bonjour… comment dois-je vous appeler ? Kuga-san ? Fugino-san ? Fugino-Kuga-san ?

Je fronçais les sourcils tant ces noms me semblaient difficiles à porter devant elle. Je serrais les points et reculais au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers moi.

_ Sigui…

_ Arrête !

Son cri me fit me stopper brusquement, dans ma fuite et dans ma phrase. Plus calmement, elle poursuivit.

_ Arrête avec ça ! Siguira-san ! J'ai l'impression que tu appelles ma mère !

_ Et toi ! Que fais-tu en crachant sur ma nouvelle identité ? Comment crois-tu que je me sens lorsque tu craches Kuga ou Fugino sans prendre le temps de savoir si ces noms ont le moindre lien sentimental pour moi ? Tu veux savoir comment m'appeler ? Ne m'appelle pas ! Comme ça, le problème est réglé !

_ Oh ! Non non non ! Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux Xylia Natsuki Viola ! Je t'appellerai, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes ! Et pour toi, ce sera Kamao-san. Si jamais tu m'appelles une fois de plus par mon patronyme, je te répondrais par ton vrai nom. C'est bien clair ?

C'est la première fois que je voyais Kamao dans cet état de colère. Je ne pus que déglutir et hocher la tête. Cela sembla la satisfaire et elle m'offrit un sourire franc.

_ Très bien Xylia-san. Aujourd'hui, pour te remercier de ton accueil d'hier, je t'ai préparé un petit plat de chez moi, afin que tu découvres.

Elle accompagna cette phrase fausse d'un clin d'œil impertinent et je me sentis sourire bêtement et secouer la tête. Cette fille allait me rendre dingue.

_ Kamao-san, merci. Mais je crois que je suis allergique à la nourriture de là-bas. Vous m'en voyez désolée. Des mauvais souvenirs. Vous savez comment c'est. Si on est malade après avoir mangé quelque chose, on a du mal à retenter l'expérience. Je me contenterai donc d'un café. Mais c'est… gentil de votre part.

Cette phrase marqua le point de départ d'une succession de phrases à double sens, d'hypocrisie à semi-avouée, de mensonges à soi-même et de situations étranges et pesantes. Mais, pour ma part, jamais plus je ne me suis réveillée en sursaut en pleine nuit. Je savais sa présence bénéfique. Il fallait juste que je garde mes distances.

Cela a été plus ou moins facile pendant quatre mois. Quatre mois de chamaillerie, de disputes souriantes en discussions acharnées. Jamais l'inverse. Nos colères ne se montraient qu'en phrases ironiques, nos déceptions en attaques directes mais froides et placées. Nos moments de réussites scolaires communes ne se dévoilaient qu'en un échange entendu de félicitations distantes.

Il n'y avait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, et, dans ce jeu, Kamao me fit l'aimer encore plus. Elle avait le don de gagner la plupart de nos duels verbaux, cela m'agaçait, cela me perturbait, mais, plonger mon regard dans le sien victorieux valait toutes mes petites défaites.

Mais il y a un mois, tout a basculé.

Il faut dire qu'un soir, après une semaine chargée de tests, nous étions dans le salon à profiter d'une rare accalmie dans notre guerre froide, lorsqu'elle avait posée sa main sur la mienne.

Je l'avais alors caressée de mon pouce. Cette main si chaude m'avait manqué, plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se redressa pour fixer mon regard et demanda :

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Hum…

_ Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Je relâchais sa main, sachant qu'après ce soir, rien ne serait plus comme avant, m'en voulant d'avoir lâché prise cette soirée, d'avoir mis un cessez-le-feu sur notre guerre froide.

_ Tu sais pourquoi je suis partie. Ne fais pas l'innocente. Shizuru et Natsuki ont dû en parler à tes parents. Et les connaissant, elles t'ont tout raconté. Donc ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas.

Elle baissa les yeux un instant, puis, alors qu'ils se remplissaient de larmes, elle a soutenu à nouveau mon regard.

_ Oui… oui, je sais ce que tu as trouvé et donc, ce qui t'a poussée à partir. Ce que j'ignore, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne m'en as pas parlé. Et c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal.

_ Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que tu devais être dans leur petit secret. Et puis tu m'aurais empêchée de m'enfuir. Jamais tu ne m'aurais aidée à être moi-même et pas celle que j'étais censée remplacer !

_ Mais tu ne remplaçais personne Xylia !

_ Ca, c'est facile de le dire ! Mais j'ai lu le mot de ma soi-disant mère ! Je suis mieux ici qu'ailleurs ! Et tu devrais le savoir, toi, qui a fait semblant de tenir à moi tout ce temps ! Et qui, pire encore, continue à faire semblant ! T'es personne pour moi ! Juste… Juste une réminiscence de mon passé, de ce que je n'ai jamais été, de ce qui est faux ! Je veux seulement que ce dernier mois passe rapidement et que tu retournes chez toi. Et que je puisse enfin tout oublier ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous !

Ces mots que j'avais lâchés sans y penser eurent l'effet d'une bombe sourde dans l'esprit de Kamao. La première chose que je compris, c'est qu'elle me souriait. La seconde, c'est qu'elle séchait ses larmes sur sa manche. Puis, je me souviens de ses pas assurés vers sa chambre et de la voir sortir avec un petit sac. Elle n'est pas revenue de la nuit.

Intérieurement, j'espérais qu'elle allait bien, et qu'elle serait le lendemain en cours. Mais, me mentant à moi-même, je me félicitais et répétais 'bon débarras' dans mon esprit tourmenté.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit.

Le lendemain, elle se trouvait en cours, à rire et discuter avec nos camarades de classe. Elle ne me salua pas. Elle s'installa près de moi comme si je n'existais pas. J'avais ce que je voulais. Et cela me rendait malade et me tuait à petit feu.

Et depuis quelques jours, cela avait empiré, elle rentrait tard le soir, parfois même découchait. Elle n'avait aucun temps superflu à accorder à nos recherches communes ni ne mangeait plus avec moi.

Parfois, elle s'éclipsait pendant des heures et ne donnait aucune explication à ses absences. Après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ?

Un soir, j'ai reçu un appel de Vivio, qui, étrangement, avait gardé ses distances depuis l'arrivée de Kamao. Elle désirait me voir et nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous dans un petit snack proche du campus.

_ Eh ! Vivio-chan !

_ Ah… Xylia. Comment vas-tu ?

Je sentais un malaise dans sa façon de parler et dans sa façon de se tenir.

_ Moi, je vais bien, mais tu n'as pas l'air, toi…

_ Il faut que je te parle.

_ De ?

_ Kamao…

Soudain, je me pris à rire.

_ Ah non ! Pas toi aussi ?

Lorsqu'elle ne rigola pas et qu'elle regarda la table avec insistance, je me renfermais dans un mutisme presque religieux et lui fis signe de continuer.

_ Ecoute… voilà… depuis ta dispute avec elle… Elle est venue beaucoup à la maison… Et en fait… on a beaucoup parlé et puis une chose en entraînant une autre… on sort ensemble maintenant.

Je restais stoïque face à cette annonce qui me semblait surréaliste.

_ Kamao et…toi ? Et Einhart ?

Je vis ses joues s'empourprer mais très vite, le sérieux revint sur son visage.

_ On a tenté, ça n'a pas marché. Fin de l'histoire.

Puis, avec un sourire radieux, elle me regarda et me lança en se levant :

_ En tout cas, je suis contente que tu le prennes bien ! A plus !

Et je vis sa chevelure blonde sautiller en dehors de l'établissement, laissant sur la table tout ce qu'elle avait commandé.

J'allais me lever lorsque Fate prit sa place.

_ Ca t'embête si je m'assois deux minutes ?

_ Heu… Bonjour, Fate-san. Non non. Faîtes. J'allais m'en aller.

_ Ah ! Juste une seconde alors. Dis-moi, ce n'est pas Vivio que je viens de voir partir en courant ?

_ Si… si si… C'est bien elle.

_ Je me demande bien ce qu'elle faisait là…

_ Rien de particulier. Nous avions rendez-vous. Elle voulait… Elle voulait me dire qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un.

_ Rencontré quelqu'un ? Dans le sens 'quelqu'un d'autre qu'Einhart' ?

_ Dans le sens 'Kamao'.

Elle me scruta du regard puis sembla chercher quelque chose autour d'elle, dans les environs. Lorsqu'elle me fit face à nouveau, un sourire lui égaillait le visage.

_ Ah… Je vois. Et toi, ça va ? Tu le prends bien ? Je croyais que tu ai

Je la coupais, mes yeux se remplissant dangereusement d'une substance que je ne voulais plus goûter.

_ Non. Non, je ne le prends pas bien. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, je n'ai que ce que je mérite, non ?

Elle me fixa et prit ma main dans les siennes.

_ On ne mérite jamais de souffrir. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?

_ Oui… C'est bête, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'aime mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ça remettrait tout en cause. Elle me demanderait de la suivre chez nous et de m'expliquer avec mes mères, elle… Elle me… Si elle m'aimait aussi… Si elle m'aimait aussi, et que nous nous étions rapprochées, j'aurais été obligée d'accepter que m'enfuir était une erreur. Et je ne peux pas penser ça, vous savez… Me dire que j'ai perdu près de deux ans de ma vie par erreur.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis, en se levant, me dit d'un sourire :

_ Tu n'as pas perdu deux ans de ta vie. Tu ne t'es pas enfermée dans un cocon inutile et sans vie. Tu as étudié, durement. Tu as construit un avenir qui se veut prometteur. Tu as peut-être l'impression d'avoir commis une erreur en fuyant, mais ce n'est pas là l'erreur que tu as commise. Ton erreur, c'est d'être partie sans connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et qui était celle que tu crois devoir remplacer. Là est ton erreur. Et cette erreur, tu peux la réparer. N'oublies jamais : de la discussion jaillit la lumière.

Je séchais mes larmes en la remerciant. Quelques minutes plus tard, je quittais les lieux.

Alors que je traversais la route en face du snack, je bloquais devant une Hayate Yagami et une Vivio rouge de honte se faisant disputer par Fate. Intriguée, je m'avançais.

_ Vous vous rendez compte ! On a décidé de ne pas intervenir ! Vivio, dis-moi que cette idée n'est pas la tienne, rassure-moi !

_ Maman… Laisse-moi t'expliquer… Tu sais, ce n'est pas évident de voir Kamao-chan tous les soirs à la maison si déprimée. L'autre jour, chez Marraine Hayate, on en a parlé. Et elle a eu cette idée de rendre jalouse Xylia et…

En voyant Vivio se taire, les deux adultes firent volte-face et se figèrent devant moi. Je m'avançais vers le trio doucement et ouvrais mes bras.

Alors que Vivio me regardait avec appréhension, je l'encerclais dans une étreinte.

_ Aligato, Vivio-chan. Mais tu n'avais qu'à me parler au lieu de mentir. Ce n'est pas bien le mensonge.

Elle répondit, ses mots étouffés par mon bras…

_ Tu n'écoutes jamais aussi !

Elle n'avait pas tord.

Sur ces évènements, je me surpris à chercher Kamao frénétiquement.

Je la retrouvais plusieurs heures plus tard dans le seul lieu que je n'avais pas encore exploré, dans lequel j'entrais dépitée et vidée : notre dortoir.

En me voyant, elle se leva brusquement et allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre lorsque ma main vint attraper son bras :

_ Kamao. S'il te plaît.

Son prénom sur mes lèvres me remplit d'une joie immense. Le tutoiement lui fit relever la tête et elle plongea ses iris dans les miens.

_ Kamao. Parlons, s'il te plaît.

_ Xylia…

_ Oui. Mais tu peux m'appeler Xy-chan, comme avant, si tu veux.

Elle resta perplexe pendant un instant, puis se jeta à mon cou et resta dans cette étreinte inconfortable mais pourtant si douce pendant plusieurs minutes. Me dégageant, je pris sa main et nous dirigeais vers le canapé.

_ Ecoute Kamao. Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être partie. Par contre, je sais que j'ai commis une erreur en ne parlant avec personne. J'aurais dû… essayer de comprendre avant de prendre une décision.

_ Xy-chan. C'est bon. Tu sais, personne ne t'en veux. Enfin… Je pense que Shizuru va peut-être te faire un peu la morale, parce que tu es sa fille et qu'elle t'aime, et qu'elle t'a toujours prouvée qu'elle t'aimait et que tu n'as pas su te raccrocher à ça… Elle nous en parle à chaque fois que l'on se voit. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Là-bas, personne ne te jugera. Je suis même certaine que des personnes veulent s'excuser. Mari en premier.

_ Mari ? Qu'a-t-elle à voir là-dedans ?

_ Ce n'est pas à moi de raconter l'histoire. Mais attends.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux livrets. Le premier, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Il s'agissait du calepin que j'avais trouvé près de deux ans plus tôt. Le second, aussi fin, ressemblait à un dossier classé. Je choisis de le prendre en premier : 'Dossier Mouvement Pour la Liberté'.

_ Voilà de quoi lire Xylia. Je suis dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. Tout est expliqué là-dedans.

_ Tu… tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

_ Non. Je te fais confiance. Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir deux fois.

Je savais que cette affirmation n'était qu'une question détournée, un test. Kamao ne voulait pas rester pour que je lui prouve que je n'allais pas partir de nouveau.

Je commençais ma lecture.

A la fin du second livret, mes larmes s'étaient asséchées. Je comprenais maintenant que j'étais la seule Xylia de mes mères. Je ne cernais toujours pas pourquoi elles ne m'en avaient pas parlé, mais je voulais, pour la première fois depuis mon départ, entendre leurs explications. Mais avant… Avant, j'avais quelque chose à faire.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et sortis du fond de mon placard une vieille caisse en bois poussiéreuse. L'ouvrant, j'en extrayais délicatement une maquette reproduction exacte de ma moto. Je plaçais la figurine me représentant sur l'avant de la selle et lui faisais adopter une position de pilote. Dans ma poche, je glissais une autre figurine.

Je frappais ensuite à la porte de Kamao.

_ Xy-chan, entre. Tu n'as pas besoin de frapper.

Je m'asseyais près d'elle sur le lit.

_ Tu sais, lorsque je suis partie, c'était juste avant mon anniversaire. Et, pour le coup, j'avais… préparé quelque chose pour toi. Alors, je sais que c'est deux ans plus tard… j'espère juste que ce n'est pas deux ans trop tard… tiens.

Je lui tendis la maquette en me frottant mal à l'aise la tête, ce qui eut le don de lui arracher un petit rire.

_ Ta moto ? Et toi dessus ? Hum… intéressant ! Mais bon. Je préfère la vraie version.

Là, mes gênes prirent encore plus le dessus et j'eus une pensée émue pour Natsuki…Haha-san… Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je priais intérieurement pour que ma prochaine phrase ait un sens.

_ Oui… Hum… Alors tu vois… tu m'as souvent demandé si je voulais t'emmener… et j'ai toujours refusé mais….

Maladroitement, je prenais la figurine dans ma poche et la plaçais sur la selle de ma moto, lui faisant tenir les poignées arrières.

Kamao me sourit, récupéra la version modélisée de mon engin, puis joua avec la figurine arrière, la représentant.

_ Ca ne le fera pas comme ça, Xy-chan. Si je monte sur ta moto, c'est…

Elle tendit l'objet en même temps qu'elle finissait sa phrase.

_ … Comme ça !

Je voyais la tête de ma passagère sur mon épaule, ses bras encerclant mon corps. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit de la tête aux pieds et je souris stupidement. Jusqu'à ce que des lèvres chaudes me ramènent à la réalité.

Lorsque nous nous sommes séparées, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir respiré depuis plusieurs minutes, et je me sentais flottée sur des nuages.

Une caresse sur ma joue me fit sortir de ma rêverie.

_ Je t'aime Xylia Fugino Kuga.

_ Je crois que tu te trompes de partenaire alors. Moi, c'est Xylia Natsuki Kruger. Et… Je t'aime aussi.

J'accompagnais ma remarque d'un sourire et elle me sauta au coup.

Après quelques minutes, ou plutôt quelques heures de gentils baisers et de douces caresses, je revins dans ma chambre pour finir ma nuit.

Sur mon lit, mon téléphone m'indiquait un message. Vivio avait réussi à conquérir le cœur d'Einhart… S'il fallait le conquérir.

Je m'endormis en sachant que, dans deux semaines, Kamao rentrerait chez nous… Et que je la suivrais dans deux mois, le temps de finir mes études. Et je serai à la maison…

J'avais hâte.

Mes retrouvailles m'amènent à ce jour de mon anniversaire, celui où j'ai demandé à mes mères si je pouvais revenir. Pour les remercier, j'avais invité Yagami-san, Nanoha-san, Fate-san, Signum-san, Shamal-sensei et Vivio pour l'occasion. Je craignais le pire avec les différents caractères, mais tout s'est déroulé pour le mieux. J'ai pu comprendre que Mari ne voulait pas que l'on parle de trop de Xylia, je veux dire l'autre Xylia, raison pour laquelle, entre autres, son existence m'avait été caché. Elle s'en voulait énormément de mon départ.

Mes mères… Mes mères ont juste cherché à me protéger… Et elles m'aiment.

**FIN**


End file.
